Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: Michael Darkstone has his eyes set on the X-Men, can the X-Men take down this foe and his allies before they end up his pets when he isn't even the main threat (as far as they know) and save the world like they usually do? R&R and find out! Evil Kami/Evil Bane and new characters added...Kami also wants payback against a lot of people, Darkstone included...no spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Prologue**

 **This story takes starts in present day, Kami has still been banished by the other Ghoul Lords, stripped of his rank/status as Ghoul Lord or their equal but escaped his would be execution...little did they know, that he still had some sway over Bane and had taken him as well. Kami still joins Michael Darkstone but sends Bane in his place, just in case he was being lured into a trap...the Ghouls have used Humans to trap him before. Bane also scares Kurt and Rogue as he still raised them but tried to kill them when not under constant supervision by their father or his demons. This will also be the first time Kami and Michael are in the same place with each other as Kami is stealing mutants from him for his own purposes...making no mistakes to let Michael catch onto, having learned from past mistakes.**

* * *

 **Magneto has hired Michael Darkstone to take care of the X-Men...he left the names and pictures of the X-Men, previously sent by Magneto himself with a certain mutant with Adamantium laced into his skeleton at the top of his list.**

The only mutants currently in the Acolytes household were Toad, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Gambit and Sabretooth...all but Sabretooth still stunned by this man's barely hidden sadistic nature.

Creed does _NOT_ like him one bit and knows that his type liked control and were usually drawn to people like him and the runt.

"Acolytes, I'd like you to bring me these mutants..." he layed the pictures out on the table with three certain X-Men that three certain Acolytes were...close to "Alive and in one piece...otherwise both my ass and the one responsible are on the line"

Victor growls but turns to the other two most shocked mutants, Remy Lebeau and Quicksilver who probably shared the same thoughts he was having...he didn't know why Wanda, of all people, was here in the first place

"He can do it himself if he's so dangerous" Victor snarls "we aren't hired assassins"

"What was that?" Magneto was in almost as bad a mood as Victor who said "You may not smell it over his rather expensive but strong cologne, but I can...I'll agree to this for now though"

Sabretooth walked past Magneto as he asked "Smell what over expensive cologne?" to which Victor answers hesitantly "Death and human innards..."

 **Everyone is shocked by this but Victor continues before anyone can speak...if they can.**

"Fine...I'm not gonna like it but I'll do it..." Sabretooth said as he thought _'no better way to keep an eye on these guys'_

* * *

 **The Brotherhood move out, heading to the Xavier Mansion...there they met two Ghouls waiting, not knowing they were Ghouls though, they attacked.**

The Acolytes make it to the Institute, only to find someone there waiting for...something.

Kami Kurosaki was standing in the street watching the mansion with his nearly mindless apprentice, Bane Asakura by his side and he wasn't pleased with the Acolytes' presence at the moment.

"Run alone, little Acolytes...I have this under control" Kami said as Victor charged at him and he fired a blast of his Amaterasu at him, barely missing _'Dono yō ni bureina'_ (How disrespectful)

Bane then walked over to them the wind around him picking up as his cold red eye glared at them "Do not interfere with my master's plan...we will call for you when you're needed"

"Woah, this guy's a walking Hurricane!" Toad replies as he extends his tongue at Kami who snarled grabbing the slimy thing "Keep that thing to yourself!"

Toad's eyes widen as Kami held a flame in his other hand under his tongue, but he let go...not wanting to hurt his new allies if he didn't have to...he didn't want them to think he was here to play around though.

The two men walked up, ready to enter the mansion but found that someone was watching them as Bane saw Rogue looking at them wide eyes from her room window. Kami simply gave a very sadistic but sweet smile.

 **It was still early morning in the X-Mansion and Logan was not the happiest camper at the moment.**

"Yo..." Bane said as Logan opened the door and gave them strange looks, Kami had made a call earlier of their coming "So you're the new mutants..."

"He is...I am only a bodyguard, I won't leave his side" Kami pointed at Bane and although he was lying, Logan suspects nothing but he is a bit skeptical that he couldn't read Kami as he rubbed his chin "What's your power...we don't usually have mutants coming to us"

"Demonstrate?" Kami repeated as Bane raised two fingers "So be it..."

 **Just then, Kurt passed by with Spyke and the two smiled darkly as Kurt suddenly took off at the very sight of the two Ghouls and Bane's shadow chased after him, catching him further down the hall as he was caught in a shadow claw.**

"Wow, that's one sick power" Evan said in awe as Logan looked back at them...this was a rarely seen mutation that he'd never even seen before as he moved away for them to enter.

 _'Sono basho, Kuruto-san no tsuā wa ikagadesu ka?'_ (How about a tour of the place, Kurt-san?) Kami gave Kurt a 'say yes if you value life and limb' look as he grabbed him from Bane's shadow

"Um, Nein...heer Logan?" Kurt looked at Logan who was already walking away "It's not gonna kill ya, bub..."

Bane was still Kurt and Rogue's caretaker for a short while and could never forget their scent as he stopped at the stairs and sniffed the air then turned away with his eye looking up the stairs for a moment before following Kurt and Kami.

Logan glanced at him and was suspicious for a moment as he couldn't tell if Kami was lying and Kami smelled like he's been spilling blood all his life...he was curious about the older man's age as well as he felt like they've met before.

 **Rogue was in her and Kitty's room and she did manage to see Bane Asakura and Kami...she remembered them both to some extent...not much, but what she did recall was Kami was and still is a very violent man when denied something the he already deemed rightfully (or not) his. He did try to take them in the past and she fears that he may see the X-Men as a threat if he is stopped from getting her again, which he will most likely be. She also needed to get Kurt as far as humanly possible away from the man...he seemed terrified, despite how much of it he hid**

"Show me around..." Kami said as he followed Kurt through the different parts of the mansion. They made it to the kitchen when Kami decides to let Rogue know that he knows she's there "Come out, sweetheart...I know you're there, so don't make me come get you" he says as Rogue walked out with Bane.

Rogue remembered Kami, as he was personally after her more than Kurt and tried to assassinate her even while she was with the Brotherhood and she somehow met his eyes when she caught on and he failed, she didn't know what he truly was but was sure he wasn't human and wasn't going to give up...she actually joined the X-Men partially out of fear of him "Get out, now!" She snarled

 _'Nani?'_ (What?) Bane said "No...we're here to stay" as Kami smirked "We'll leave soon enough...after all, I've missed you for so long and I won't lose another chance to have you"

Kami touches Rogue's cheek and his hand was cold to the her skin as she pulled back. This was from the effects of losing his heart and soul which he regained not long after his defection from his own kind and made those responsible for him losing those things in the first place suffer tremendously for the heinous act. He still wanted Bane's though, as he found him partially responsible and gained the ability to steal weak souls...sadly, Bane's soul seems much stronger to steal than his mind, which was an unexpected turn of events.

Suddenly, Rogue snarled "Kurt, port!" As Kurt asked scared "and go where?"

"Doesn't matter!" Rogue snapped angrier as she took off and Kami said "Get her!" As Bane gave chase and he turned to Kurt, now very accustomed to teleporters and was accidentally teleported with him to the roof upon grabbing him as he snarled "You've backed yourself into a corner, half-demon"

"You must have me confused with someone else" Kurt said as Kami shook his head "Really, you think so, datte?"

Kami walked closer to the young mutant and smiled at his fear and total inability to make mere eye contact "I have plans for you...so rare to see someone who's part mutant and demon, almost as rare as being part mutant part Ghoul...almost"

Kurt got to his feet "I...am an X-Man" Kami liked the look in his eye as he shot a blast at him but he teleported behind Kami who decides to toy with him further and dodge a strike from his tail without looking as he looked at Kurt, his sclera turning black and his right eye turned red while his left eye remained a bright blue and he smiled evilly "Nice...but now it is my turn" his eyes widened with nothing inherantly good in store for the Elf.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Rogue sprinted towards the garage to see that no one was there as Logan was gone (having been in the worst mood she's ever seen) but Bane was still after her.**

"So Bane's ya name, huh?" She heard when Kami called the giant Ghoul before her as he simple stared at her and smiled wickedly as his sclera turned black and and his right eye turned an almost white but still clearly blue and the other eye remained an intense red as Rogue got the jump on him "You're mahne, darlin'..." as she jumped on his back and removed her glove and touched his face, careful not to be bitten as he was on one knee in fifteen minutes and still fighting.

The good thing about stealing the powers of someone as old as Logan was that Logan had long lost his memories, but Bane was at least three times Logan's age with up to six times the memories...which could kill Rogue who seemed stuck to him like a magnet before being thrown into a wall.

Bane then began struggling, not from Rogue's powers but because she wasn't the only one he was fighting as he looks up at her, his face blank and both eyes blood red on black and his face in evident surprise as if he'd just woken up from a dream.

"Please...kill me" Bane said, he would've bowed but his body wasn't fully his to control yet and soon neither will his mind as tears came to the man's eyes at the sight of the girl he personally raised and to some extent, trained "I can't live with myself if I harmed... _hime_ (princess) in any way"

Rogue heard Kurt scream in the distance and ran at Bane but it was too late for them both as a demonic expression returned over Asakura as he created a whirlwind and went into his wolf form before she punched him in the face as hard as she could but he took the punch then opened his eyes to give an unfazed glare before howling and creating a small but powerful whirlwind to knock her hard enough against the wall to knock her out.

* * *

 **By this time, the Acolytes attacked the other X-Men...Sabretooth going after Logan and Piotr and refused to help them if Logan wasn't there in the first place...**

The X-Men were fighting the Acolytes and losing, when Remy heard something the froze him in place, Rogue screaming

"Hey, like, where's Rogue and Nightcrawler at a time like this?" Amara asked as Remy's eyes were glued to one of the highest windows in the Mansion and he muttered in agreement "Good question..."

"I'll see if I can find her" Beast said as he took off and Remy went after him but as he was in the halls he heard Beast call out...that made him run even faster only to see Beast on his knees before Kami and Kami carrying Kurt over his shoulder as Bane had Rogue. Kami's hand burst into black flames and he was planning to put it through the genius' skull but he was caught by Remy

Kami looked at him differently with an expression that said he wanted to make him suffer as well "J'onn Lucario Lebeau...I've finally found you again..." he muttered to himself

Gambit snarled "Rogue!" As he attacked with his charged cards but Kami and Bane were gone with a gust...and Kurt and Rogue with them

Beast laid on the floor, his head leaned to the side and his eyes white, but he was alive

 **The Acolytes manage to abduct Kitty, Berserker, Multiple, Wolfsbane and Jubilee before escaping. The X-Men then begin to search for Kami and Bane but they weren't there.**

Charles Xavier was in Cerebro the entire time and felt a strange presence as he came out of the Chamber, by this time Beast was awake due to help from Illyana Rasputin, Piotr's younger sister despite how difficult Kami's magic was to break "Oh, no..." Xavier said as Beast came to and gave a suspicious look.

"What is it, Professor?" Scott asks as he became alert and Amara said "We need to go after Bane and Kami to get Kurt and Rogue back"

"We must get Kurt and Rogue back, that's out priority at the moment" Xavier said as the X-Men gasped at that and Warren who had just arrived snarled "Some of us could go after the Brotherhood too..."

Warren's trust was wavering however, as he felt there was something Xavier wasn't telling them "Logan's not here...and when he gets here, he's not gonna be too happy to see what's happened here..."

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Kami and Bane have returned to an unknown location where they won't be bothered by anyone, including Bayville's mutant-hating humans. Kami may have agreed to work with Michael Darkstone, but he wasn't going to let him even know that he had two X-Men of his own now.**

"Bane...are they awake yet?" Kami asked as he came into the main area of the house they were hiding from the X-Men in to see Bane meditating with the reply "No, Master..."

"Watch them and don't allow them to escape...especially that teleporter" Kami ordered "I'll be back in a while"

Bane merely nodded and grunted as Kami left and he returned to his meditation.

 _'Anata wa ima okiru koto ga dekiru, kare wa itte iru'_ (You can wake up now, he's gone) Bane said, knowing the two so well that he knew Rogue was pretending to be unconscious since just before their arrival here as Rogue opened her eyes to glare at him, she for one didn't care if she couldn't speak Japanese and Bane couldn't care less either as she said "Let. Us. Go."

"No." Bane said with a snarl "Master...won't be pleased"

Rogue struggled to her feet as Bane got to his feet as well and smiled evilly gesturing for her to come closer. Rogue took up the challenge as she doesn't know that her power managed to temporarily give her both Bane's Ghoul powers and his inherant X-Gene.

Six tails sprouted from the base of Bane's spine as his sclera turned black and he gestured for her to face him "You want out...you have to go through me, sweetheart" he looked at Kurt who was still unconscious "besides, what kind of sister are you to leave your brother with someone as dangerous as me?"

"I'm not leaving him!" Rogue snarled as Bane smirked _'Watashi ni yattekuru'_ (Come and face me)

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Kami had just arrived at the Acolytes home and was not very impressed with what he saw with these losers.**

Kami suddenly appears at the Brotherhood's doorstep and to say he was unimpressed was an understatement _'Ā, watashi wa, kono tonsha wa nanidesu ka'_ (Oh my, what a pigsty this place is) he was hopin he wouldn't step in something unpleasant here.

Kami wasted no time ripping the door off it's hinges...coming face to face with Gambit, scowling bitterly at the young Cajun who put his bo staff at the former Ghoul Lord's throat "A Bo Staff, that's new...get your matchstick out of my face before you get burnt, _Chīsana hen'i-tai_ (little mutant)"

"Where's Rogue?" Remy sounded like he was mad at Kami...who just really does not care "Like I'd tell you that..."

"Enough, Remy..." Mastermind said making his presence known as Michael Darkstone and his two bodyguards came in and saw the captive X-Men, who were missing a few...including Logan

"Where's the rest of them?" Michael said as Remi was about to say something very unpleasant but Mastermind held his shoulder and shook his head "...No matter, you will bring me the rest then"

Michael's men then proceed to drag the X-Men out as Michael was about to leave as well "Oh, Magnus...there's also a spot in my...collection for you as well"

Magneto looked at him "I think I'll take your word for it, old friend" he cleverly his all his fear from Michael but not Kami who looked at him like he was a five course meal in a tin suit.

 **Michael chose this time to leave, but much to Remy's chagrin...Kami wasn't planning to follow him anywhere and decided to stay with the Brotherhood.**

"Shouldn't you be leaving with your boss...?" Toad asked as Kami growled _'Watashi wa watashi no jōshi, nioi no ko'_ (I am the only person who is the boss of me, smelly child)

"What did he just say?" Toad said looking at the hidden smirk on Mastermind's face as he replied "You don't want to know, Tolanski..."

Kami walks outside and sits on the roof, soon enough more pets for Michael to play with will arrive and he'll have no part of these mutants otherwise until then, clearly having no interest in weaklings that will just gets in his way. He wants to see if they're worthy to play with him first too.

* * *

 **With Logan and Piotr, Victor's orders were to take his time stalking Colossus but he wasn't expecting to see him with Logan...he wasn't arguing though as he felt like he was being watched here.**

"Do you ever feel like you're...being watched, Mister Logan?" Piotr asks as this was his first time alone with Logan since joining the X-Men and he was evidently scared of his bad side as he handed him a wrench to fix his bike as he replied "Given the people I usually have to fight...like Creed...it doesn't faze me that much, Peter"

"You two are so alike...what is his problem with you anyway?" Peter then asks as Logan simply stops and stares at him muttering "What is this...ask Wolverine 21 questions or something?"

Logan sighs calmly "Don't concern yourself with me..." Logan said "I just want to leave my past as just that and prefer looking to the future"

"Are those...mysterious mutant killings still bothering you?" Piotr asks, knowing of the widespreak killing going on at the hands of Michael Darkstone and his associates as Logan simply stares at him and nods "Don't worry, the X-Men will put an end to this...somehow"

"But the news said that his targets are all mutants..." Peter argued as Logan glared "I know..."

"We should head back to the mansion...I always get the feeling that I'm being watched around you, even in the mansion"

That's when a voice says "That's because you _are_ always being watched" Logan's eyes widen, he was trying to be calm but he was in no mood for Sabretooth right now as he got to his feet to see Victor snarl "Why bother?...you'll be on your back again soon enough"

Victor and Logan lunge at each other, claws out as Victor snarls "For once, I'm actually not allowed to kick yer ass today, runt"

That's when Piotr in his organic steel form punches Sabretooth hard and he staggers back as Victor simply smiled "You'd have to do better than that..."

Victor grabs Piotr, holding him with one hand, being much stronger than he let the Russian believe "You're coming with me..."

"Peter, run!" Logan snarls as he gets the drop on Victor with an upward slash that almost beheaded Logan but made him very certain of what was going on "Peter, run!" He grabbed his fellow X-Man and threw him behind him with an apologetic look "Don't fight my battles for me, bub"

"What makes you think I'll let you do that?" Victor snarled but Logan got in his way "I don't know what ya want with him, Creed but you're gonna have to go through me first!"

 **Victor eventually put Logan down and captured Piotr. Victor was long gone, but Logan was far from alone as four men appeared, they were Ghouls.**

 _'Sate, darekaga fakku o nokkuauto shita'_ (Well, somebody just got knocked the fuck out) Alphonse Taeger said to the three Ghouls with him _'Kare wa shinda to omoimasu ka?'_ (Do ya think he's dead?)

Taeger reached for Logan's face but Logan grabs his wrist tightly _'Dono yō na okureta chīsana mono... Meiwaku'_ (What a retarded little thing...annoyance)

"Leave him alone, you clown" Yang Hiachi said as he helped Logan to his feet, remembering who he was as Logan looked at the four...Alphonse Taeger, Yamamoto Hatake, Ryuken Sakazar better known as Scar then finally Yang Hiachi "Who are you people...?" He asked before passing out as Taeger said after a long silence _'Baka...'_ (Idiot...)

"Never thought I'd live long enough to see this legend again..." Yamamoto said as Yang also added "I remember seeing him back home...never met him personally or knew why Kami allowed him to stay but he didn't cause trouble...he seems to have a great healing factor too" he saw a slash wound from Sabretooth on Logan's chest disappearing like it was never there.

"Let's not forget why we're here, Ghouls" Scar said as the three nodded looking at him before the four disappeared.

* * *

 **By the time they made it to the mansion, Logan woke up and none of them liked what they saw...the mansion was attacked and some of the students were missing. Yang could also feel the residual magic in the area and wondered if his former master and the man who stole his son from him years ago was in any way responsible.**

"Nice place ya got here..." Taeger immediately took back his compliment when he saw that front gate was barely holding itself together, the front door was oblitherated...seeing as he could see inside the mansion from the street and there were hidden guns in the yard "wow...do you people get robbed often or something?"

"Defence mechanism..." Logan said as Yang said "Against what?"

Taeger puts Logan down and walks in, only for one of the still working lasers to shoot him, he crossed his arms as the laser hits his arm as he growled "Asakura-dono was here...I have a bad feeling about this"

"How do you even know that for sure?" Yang asked in annoyance as Taeger simply raised one hand with his palm facing the mansion and a blue glow around him that faded with the reply "because we were left a gift..."

"A gift of what sort?" Hank asks as the arrive at the mansion only to see Taeger pointing at him "...and why is he pointing at me?"

"Kami left something in your mind maybe...something other than his presence alone that would draw us here" Yamamoto said "If given the time, I could find and stop it from working if Kami tries to take control of you."

"I can't wait to dissect this blue ape..." Taeger smiled evilly as he showed his blue flame in his palm much to many of the X-Men's amazement.

"I don't agree to this..." Hank said as he jumped to Taeger suddenly appearing next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder "Look, you seem like a smart...whatever you are...so I'll keep this simple, I want to find Bane and won't forgive him or anyone who takes his life but me and I won't watch you become like him, a mindless killer on Kurosaki's strings"

Storm then came in, just now knowing of Logan and company's arrival at the mansion "Oh, Logan...the professor would like to speak with us and our guests" that was when she made eye contact with Taeger who smiled ' _Sukunakutomo koko ni wa ikutsu ka no ekizochikkuna utsukushi-sa ga arimasu... Watashi wa sore ga sudeni sukidesu'_ (At least there's going to be some exotic beauties here...I like it here already)

He got close to Storm with his arm around her waist as she used the winds to open the nearest window before summoning Lightning upon Taeger "Hands off, heathen!"

Taeger laid on the ground, smoking as he opened his eyes to look at her and he laughed "That won't stop me, love...don't waste your time"

Bobby was surprised to say the least "Wow, these guys look like they can take a beating" Bobby said as Scar looks at him with a freezing stare that scared him stiff "I thought Mister Logan was scary...this guy's terrifying"

"Let's hope they can help us get our friends back" Scott said as he came ahead of Xavier who came out with Warren and said "To what do we owe this visit?"

He was scanning the minds of the Ghouls without their knowledge, until he tried to scan Taeger's mind.

Taeger's mental walls were the strongest and most durable even Xavier had come across, stronger than Jean's barriers to hold the Phoenix as his eyes widen at the troublesome invasion of his mental space "If you want to know something, ask...and never enter my head without my permission again" he narrowed his eyes, knowing what Xavier might be looking for but not trusting him all the same as everyone was surprised.

The Ghouls then bowed to Xavier as a sign of respect as Xavier cleared his throat "My apologies...I needed to be sure that you weren't working for Michael Darkstone."

The Ghouls didn't look happy hearing that name and that Bane was most likely working for them as well "I'm _roughly_ the same age as Kami and I've known him for long enough to know he trusts nobody...especially nowadays and he has a silver tongue like a _hebi_ (snake), he only came here because you could do something for him that he couldn't get done on his own or had someone...of interest to him"

"He must've been...the one that took Kurt and Rogue, I saw him but I think he tampered with my memory" Hank said as Logan growled "If he thinks killing them will help him get what he wants, he's sadly mistaken...Pete was taken too, I'm sorry, professor" Logan looked at Xavier

"It is...and when I find Creed, he'll pay" Logan growled as Taeger smirked at his expense "Go on...get your ass kicked again, your adamantium skeleton can handle it"

"Wait, how did-?" Logan argued but Taeger interrupted "unless my nose is wrong and you don't have that pure venom laced to your bones"

Logan popped his claws snd walked towards Taeger with his claws extended "Haven't you heard that those things conduct electricity a little too well?" Electricity danced around the Ghoul making Logan stop in place, having had experience with Storm when he angers her.

"This is your final warning, Taeger" Yang warned "Stop picking a fight with Chibi-san!" Logan was about to walk away when he stopped, he knew Japanese fluently and was just called little, he looked at Yang and shook his head. Yang simply drew his eyebrows together, he didn't really care for Logan's disposition or height since he was only a foot taller than him and also shorter than the giant Ghouls with him, Taeger and Yamamoto

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and by the looks of it, they were impatient and trying Logan's nerves as he said "Hold on, I'm comin'!" The sun had already set and Logan, having had no sleep the night before unexplainably, was a ticking time bomb that wasn't to be messed with by anyone right now.

Logan opened the door to see Mystique and she wasn't much of a sight for sore eyes and he was in no mood to mince words "Where are my children, Logan?!"

Logan finched, as if there were nails in his feet keeping him from kicking Raven's teeth down her throat right now...given the fact that she was Kurt and Rogue's biological mother and even though both she and the X-Men, namely Logan, who has had a piece of his mind brewing for her since she knew ans still attacked them knowing this since way back when Apocolypse nearly wiped humanity and mutantkind off the Earth...which was as much her fault as it was Rogue's (even Rogue will openly admit it)

Logan growled as his hand gripping the doorway actually scratched the wall as Mystique went on "Are you even listening to me, you clawed idiot?!" She said shifting into Cain Marco, the Juggernaut "You've got some nerve coming here and making demands of me, of all people, after the things you've done?!"

"Logan, no!" Xavier went to stop him but he was stopped by Yang, who simpathized with Logan's problem being a father himself although Logan wasn't Kurt's or Rogue's father "Leave him, he needs to get this off his chest if you want him in a better mood...somewhat"

"By what he's saying, this bitch deserves it too..." Taeger added as Yamamoto simply kept glaring at her as he clenched his fist, he knew of Apocolypse...a bit, anyway and couldn't forgive anyone for unleashing such a being on the world.

"How about you check your beloved Acolytes for your 'oh, so suddenly dear to you' children or better yet, Magneto!" Logan snarled as Mystique/Juggernaut snarled "Keep him out of this!"

She pushed Logan harder as she entered the mansion, that was when Yamamoto started walking toward them with his sclera black, reminiscent of the only person she knew with like that, Gambit but filled with an anger that even she didn't want to cross.

 _'Anata ga kokode wa kangai sa rete inai'_ (Begone...you are clearly not welcome here) Yamamoto said appearing between Logan and Mystique's fist as he took the hit (she was still in the form of Juggernaut and wasn't holding back) as he simply looked her in the eye and sent shivers up her spine "You stay out of this!"

"Don't you talk to me, the man said don't show you face here again...LEAVE!" Yamamoto sent fast punches and kicks at her and knocked her back and straight out the door "Mutants aren't our prey, but there's a first time for everything..." he smiled at her and was certain that she knew what he meant as she evaded his punch by taking Quicksilver's form and taking off.

"I'll personally make sure she never sees those children of hers..." Taeger comments licking his lips at the very thought of meeting her again "We'll meet again..."

Logan was immediately suspicious by Yamamoto's words but didn't show any sign of it as he thought still looking at him _'So they're cannibals...doesn't seem like mutants are on their macabre menu but every other human in this city is...What exactly are you people, cuz yer not mutants and definitely_ _ **not**_ _human either'_

"Thanks, bub" Logan thanked Yamamoto, who merely grunts in response and walks away from Logan but stops at a hand on his white head of hair "Don't make me lose my respect for you...and don't pet me, I'm no wild animal...pet Taeger instead"

"Get a dog...otherwise, you'll lose that arm" Taeger warned as Logan tried to touch him and he folded his arms and glared "Do I look like I'm playing games with you?"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Victor returns with Colossus and the first person he meets is Kami, the two have met before and Victor, who unlike Logan remembers him like it was yesterday.**

Victor appeared at the mansion carrying Peter's unconscious form and something just told him to look up to the roof where he made eye contact with Kami who when he noriced him narrowed his eyes "What a coincidence meeting you here?"

"Why aren't you locked away somewhere deep right now?" Victor snarled as he took a hesitant step back but Kami jumps and lands right in front of him "What a surprise...an outsider like you knowing so much about the Crypt...I don't like prisons very much"

"Last I heard of you...you should've been dead, you were never an easy one to imprison and harder to kill" Victor's emotion became calm but amused as to how Kami was still alive after committing some of the most heinous and unspeakable crimes against his own kind. Even by their historic standards of two past civil wars.

"True..." Kami was very knowledgeable of the fact that he should've been dead three times over by now "but I have no interest in death and you should watch you're allies very closely...I mean me, of course since you've gained not only my attention as of recent. You'll be a pet soon enough like your friend here" he pet Colossus as just that, a pet before walking past Victor, who was probably one of the only non-Ghoul that had more than enough info on Ghouls that he could write an autobiography if he wanted, same went for Seraph to a lesser degree since he was wrapped around Kurosaki's pinky, and Michael Darkstone based on what little information he could dig up on Kami since they met.

Kami stopped at that but didn't look back at the feral mutant before smiling "Keep this in mind, I haven't forgotten about Logan-san...how I planned to slowly take him apart and make you watch if you ever interferred with something belonging to me. I have my own pet mutants to prey on and Magneto and his employee...of sorts, Darkstone-san will soon bow to one master, likewise with their followers...me"

"You're a monster..." Victor smirked although something felt wrong to him about it especially when Kami replied upon walking away "Tell me something I don't already know...Logan told me exactly the same thing..."

Victor took note, but went inside where Magneto was probably impatiently waiting and Michael makes a surprise visit, brought by Kami.

"Oh, Magnus...have you gathered more mutants yet?" Mr. Darkstone said with a happy tone as Kami stood at his side with an expressionless face, he praised Michael as a master manipulator and a very intelligent and well connected man, but not to his level yet.

"Yes, this one was not easy to capture either" Erik took credit for all Victor's done as Kami smirked, Magneto didn't know the reason for his smirk but didn't dare make eye contact with him as Michael's manipulative smirk grew "You should reconsider what friends you make, mutant...I'm not doing this for free, by the way"

"Why would I give you payment?" Magnus asks as Kami closes his eyes and smiles "Insurance..."

"What for?" Gambit said as he entered with Toad and the other Acolytes and when he saw Peter, who was still a friend even though no longer a teammate as Kami gave him a menacing look and thought _'you again?'_

"Where are Nightcrawler and Rogue?" Gambit demanded, his eyes never leaving Kami's as he was silent and Magneto stepped in "What's the meaning of this, Lebeau?"

"I wasn't talking to you...so stay out of this!" Remy snarled as he pointed at Kurosaki "You...where is she?"

"Leave me alone, datte" Kami warned trying not to lose his temper in Darkstone's presence as he smiles "they're safe and alive, I assure you...far enough from your reach"

"J'onn, unhand me!" Kami snapped as Remy gripped his wrist and Kami's other fist clenched so tightly that his knuckles cracked loudly "Who is J'onn?" Remy demands

Kami's white hair seemed to defy gravity as Remy added "Me holding you is the only thing keeping you from exploding as well"

"I'll burn your fingers off first..." Kami's body began smoking as the temperatures skyrocketed, eventually burning Remy's hand with first-degree burns "A pity...reincarnation of J'onn Lucario, you're not very fire resistant, are ya, datte?"

"How did you do that?" Mastermind asked as Kami stated simply "I'm so accostomed to his particular power that I'm all but immune to it..." this makes everyone suspiciously look at the former Ghoul Lord, who never recalled interacting with mutants prior to joining him

 **Kami and Michael return to one of Michael's prisons for his 'pets'...**

"Kami, who was he talking about...that you took from the X-Men?" Michael asks as he feels the six demons inside him getting riled up for some reason as they walked away from Magneto's base into the nearby forest.

"Hmm..." Kami moaned, he was both still annoyed and wasn't going to tell Michael a thing as he stares into the Ghoul's eyes and said with a more forceful tone "Kami..."

"I don't know..." Kami lied as Michael hissed "Are you lying to me, Demon?"

 _'Akuma?'_ (Demon?) Kami glared as he spoke in Esperanto, one of the many human and non-human languages he knew _'Mi jam diris ke mi ne sciis pri kio li parolas, ĉu mi ne?'_ (I already said I didn't know what he was talking about, did I not?)

"You speak Esperanto?" Michael said as Kami clarified "and many other languages...some of which even you haven't heard of...just because I'm Japanese doesn't mean I don't know languages other than English...I don't want this mutant hearing anything he isn't supposed to either"

 **Kami allowed Michael to put a hand on his shoulder, as he teleported them to the nearest one of Michael's prisons, where Kami put Piotr with the other captive X-Men and proceeded to leave...Seraph was there, working on a way to remove the demons from his employer and wondered where the Former Ghoul Lord was off to.**

"So, you've returned...I have no reason to remain here then" Seraph said as Michael adjusted his clothes and Kami turned and walked in the opposite direction as if no one was talking and Seraph sealed the door as Kami came up to it, the already irate Ghoul stares at him like hawk "Seraph-san...open this door before I make you swallow it" a burning aura appeared around him.

Kami was still the reason Seraph was even alive to help Michael rid himself of the Demons within him "Do not preach such blasphemy in the presence of a God"

"I thought I warned you about directing those kinds of words at me" Kami said "I don't believe in God and even then...you're hardly a God"

"Be careful of the things you do while no one is watching..." Seraph said "I sensed _his_ presence...he's coming and fast"

Kami made his scythe appear and twirled it around before pointing it's double blades at his face " _His_ presence is no problem to me...I'll shred the soul of anyone who thinks otherwise"

"Just...beware" Seraph muttered as Kami burned away to ash.

* * *

 **Kami had returned to Bane to find that the two young mutants were awake and trying to escape with Bane being the only thing standing in their way...he seemed to be having fun with the two young mutants as well.**

 _'Koko de nani ga okotte iru nodesu ka?'_ (What's going on in here?) Kami asks hearing the three long before getting here as he made it to the door to see Kurt running from Bane to thw door as he dealt with Rogue, only to run into Kurosaki as he stood there with his arms behind his back as Kurt bumped right into him and fell on his butt

 _'Ach nein'_ (Oh no) Kurt whispered as he backed away from Kami in literal tears at the man who has haunted his dreams a lot recently as Kami finally came into the light, his hair white and his blue eyes scanning the Elf before he threw him bodily across the room "that's enough of that..."

He turned his attention to Rogue and lifted her into the air as she snapped at him "Let us go!"

"You've got an attitude, don't you?" Kami asks as he said "You can help me find what I want, if you don't do what I ask, I'll kill you...so you being let go is out of the question"

"Whatever you want, we won't help you." Rogue snarled as Kami pinned her to the wall "Now now, child...don't think I have anything against doing very lewd things to you...I have no regard or life so stop pushing your luck" he pinned her by the throat with one arm as he reached into her clothes.

"Make the boy talk, Bane..." Kami smiled evilly "leave the stubborn one with me"

Bane looked at Rogue from the corner of his eye, there was hidden sorrow in his eyes that only she could see before he rose to his feet and dragged an unconscious Kurt out of the room into another.

"Kurt!" Rogue said as Kami put a finger to her lips "ssh, Kurt will be fine as long as you both behave...and I have nowhere else to go, so forget about escaping on my watch" he laughed evily.

* * *

 **A/N - Kami seems to want to draw someone out using Kurt and Rogue, hopefully he can handle what happens afterwards. In this story, Jack Arc from the original story is dead (hence the reason Kami has his scythe after he killed him and took his wing, of course) but another Angel will appear, as will Azazel and he won't be happy, blaming the X-Men for the kidnapping of his heirs. He has it in for Bane as much as Kami and Bane will eventually be freed from Kami's influence but will still want to kill Kurt, Rogue, Kami and anyone who gets in the way of his wrath.**

* * *

 **A continent away, Azazel was in somehere in a Middle-Eastern Desert and wore a cloak, both to deal with the Sandstorm he accidentally created and he was sick of sand in his hair and face.**

Azazel wasn't looking pleased as he ran through the sandy dunes to nowhere in particular when he stopped and sensed something otherworldly, he had been patient about wanting to kill two certain Ghouls of Japanese descent as he said "...I don't make mistakes that foolish twice, I will destroy their souls but I can't rush them head on when they're obviously going to be expecting me"

Azazel smiled however "I've also located Mystique...her suffering, I plan to savor" he then teleported away, his grey eyes and smile clearly hidden like his red skin.

* * *

 **A/N - Azazel doesn't seem to be in the greatest mood, but what will that spell when he arrives at the X-Mansion to find that they don't know where his children are?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bane hald Bane's wrist and walked into the living room, he wanted to get to the bottom of why the two kept unlocking memories that he couldn't believe to be true. Kami had Rogue and Kurt's only priority right now is getting them both out of there alive.**

Bane shoved Kurt into a chair before going to sit on the floor against the wall and away from him as his head turned to the window next to him to see the sky.

Suddenly, Rogue screamed out and was crying which sent Kurt into a frenzy "Aren't you going to help her?!"

"Your turn will come soon enough..." Bane's red eyes turned to him and suddenly couldn't take his eyes off the Elf, who was still wearing his Image Inducer disguise and saw his watch, he never remembered him wearing that device before. He grabbed Kurt's wrist, crushing the Image Inducer "Hey!" Kurt snapped

Bane silenced him with one look _'Sono bakageta hensō de watashi o kakusu riyū wanai.'_ (You have no reason to hide from me with that silly disguise.) He threw the pieces of the device away

Kurt was shaking at just the thought that Kami could be raping his sister or worse, ripping her limb from limb with him next as he made a sprint for the door but Bane appeared between him and the door with great speed "Don't do that...or we're both dead"

"Vhat?" Kurt was in tears as Bane forced him back a bit with a gust "Zhat's not okay, dude"

"Grant me my wish and you will enter then" Bane smiled as he pulled out a sheathed sword and threw it at Kurt's feet "Kill me...it's the only way to earn your freedom and your sister back"

"No, X-Men don't kill!" Kurt said angrily as Bane smiled and flicked him on the forhead in a disiplinary manner that sent him right back into the chair "that's exactly why you'll never stop us"

"What... are you?" Kurt asks, afraid of the answer he would get as he narrowed his eye and gave a simple answer "Ghoul...half-mutant."

Kurt was surprised by the fact that he actually answered as he wondered if Bane was more powerful, and just how powerful Kami was in comparison as Bane thought ahead of him and said "The powers you've seen so far have nothing to do with my X-Gene...Master forbids me from using the Shadows"

 **Within the room Kami was in with Rogue...he wanted to torture the two to his heart's content...so far he has actually refrained from doing so to Rogue, but her rotten attitude was testing his compassion as he was going to cause her more pain and do worse things if he didn't get what he wanted.**

"Now I'll ask again, child" Kami had Rogue pinned against the wall with one armat her throat but not crudhing it at all yet "Where is your father?"

"I don't know who my father is, fer the hundredth tahme, you gorilla!" Rogue gave the same answer as the first time Bane left, this time with more of that attitude that Kami couldn't stand as he smiled evilly as he licked the side of her neck, which she found revolting "Keep testing my patience and teasing me like this... and I might rape you or maybe Onii-san might have my answers" his eye turned to the door.

Kami then buried his face in Rogue's neck, he was going to abuse both of them if Rogue made the mistake of not taking his threats very seriously "Ah won't let you hurt Kurt..."

"You can't stop me from doing anything to my two new favorite playthings..." he said as Rogue looked over his shoulder and saw her chance at freedom, a long dagger in the back of his pants which she grabbed and quickly stabbed him in the back, pushing it to the hilt.

Kami stopped and slowly raised his eyes to look at her as his grip on her tightened with no effort, he frowned as his burning crystal blue eyes bored into her _'Warui on'nanoko'_ (Bad girl) she twisted the knife in Kami, for good measure beause of that threat

Kami decides that this can't go without punishment as he threw her off the walls as he laughed at her human weakness "I'm definitely gonna rape ya now!"

* * *

 **Right outside where Kami and Bane were hidden, a certain Bounty Hunter...Kakuzu was in the area. He had been in the area long before Kami and Bane's arrival and suddenly their magic and the life force of two others suddenly vanished...he decides to give Charles Xavier a proposition he'd be stupid to refuse...he stole the number from Kami but was uncertain if it would be of use until now.**

Kakuzu was in the forest, looking around before looking behimd him to see just how far outside Bayville he was, while the other Ghouls wanted to rescue Bane Asakura from Kami's death grip...he thought that he was too far gone and wanted to kill them both and had made that clear when Kami was banished and Bane was forced to betray them "Well well, Asakura-san's been quite busy for his new master, I see...let's see if this number is of any use" he looks at his phone as he dailed the mansion.

At the mansion, the phone rings and Logan picks up...mind you, he's still pissed about the whole situation but Kakuzu was the last person he wanted to lose his cool on.

"Hello?" Logan picks up the phone as it ring as Kakuzu asks "Is this Charles Xavier's Institute for Extraordinary Youngsters?"

"Gifted, not extraordinary but yeah, that's the place" Logan replied with a roll of his eyes "Who wants to know?"

"No one that's any of your business unless you're name is Charles Xavier..." Kakuzu growled "Put him on, time is money!"

"Come get him yerself then, bub" Logan says coldly as he hangs up hard on the Bounty Hunter

"Is something wrong, Mr. Logan?" Bobby appears as Logan scowls but shakes his head as they went out to hear why the Ghouls have seeked out Xavier.

 **The X-Men took seats around the Ghouls as their brief story began...**

"I take it you've figured by now that what you're dealing with is more supernatural than anything, right?" Taeger asks as he continued as his palm ignited with Blue Flames, what astonished the mutants most was that he wasn't burnt or bothered by the flames as blue as the ocean "That's out expertise..."

"Ooh, what a beautiful light" Ororo adds with a smile that was infectious to Taeger who smirked as it froze over his hand "My powers aren't the rarest Ghoul power you'll come across, but thank you"

"You're just being modest..." Yang said with a straight face as Logan looked at him "You look like you have a lot to say...we have enough problems with this Michael Darkstone character as it is"

"Lord Lebeau...he's the one who insisted we bring this matter to you, since Darkstone is one of you" Yamamoto said as Logan growled and Warren added "Lebeau...you mean like Gambit?"

"Never met this 'Gambit' but the Ghoul Lord does say the his father was a mutant while his mother was a Ghoul...excuse me" Yang said as his ringing phone interrupted and he answered "What?"

"Don't 'What' me...and where are you idiots?!" Logan's sensitive hearing told him that it was a pissed Kakuzu, who he'd blown off earlier as Yang snapped "What's your problem, _Rōjin sukurūji_? (Old man Scrooge)"

 _'Mōichido watashi ni denwa shinaide kudasai. Anata wa doko ni imasu ka?'_ (Don't call me that ever again and where are you dumbasses?) Kakuzu snarled as Yang replied "We're at Xavier's mansion, why?"

"I've found Kurosaki and your son...I sense something demonic in nature" he said as Yang asks "You think Kami's gotten over his hatred for Demons suddenly?"

"Wishful thinking, but no...I don't think he even knows yet, otherwise I wouldn't still be sensing it" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes "...but Bane does"

"Don't confront them alone, I beg you" Yang warned "they're dangerous"

"So am I, he's right outside Bayville...where you reside, find me if you wish to stop me" Kakuzu growled before hanging up.

Logan heard it all with his excellent hearing "If you're from Japan, why are you coming all the way here and what does this have to do with us?"

"Logan, please" Xavier wanted Logan to keep his distance from these men, he couldn't enter their minds but from what they're saying, they seem to share the same enemy as Logan didn't approach the men who seemed to be on the more bloodthirsty side "You had someone looking for these guys didn't ya, I can help...I know those forests better than you do"

"We don't have a poor sense of direction, dattebayo but you are right" Taeger said as Yamamoto said "You can search for Kami, I'll assist any way I can here and make sure Kami doesn't take over your genius, if he tries to possess him"

"He must be going out of his mind right now...Kaku-san's patience is never long lasting" Taeger chuckled wickedly as they hurried to the Blackbird only for Taeger to stop them "He isn't that far and besides, we won't need something as...excessive as this thing" Taeger had no problem flying but being more instinctual, he had an natural aversion to technology and if they want him in the Blackbird, they'd have to fight him tooth and nail and Logan scowled "You came here on foot?"

"No dumbass, I didn't" Taeger said as Logan directed them to the garage to see a Harley Davidson that didn't belong to him and whistled "I like this guy's taste already"

Logan and Taeger got on their respective bikes as Scott and a few other X-Men, Xavier included used either the X-Van or Scott's car, while Warren and Yang also took to the skies...

"Are you trying to outdo me, Angel?" Yang asked as he shot past the Avian Mutant who smiled "Hardly..."

The two shot into the air as Taeger stared at them and scoffed "Showoffs..."

They made it to a clearing, where they met Kakuzu waiting, about to move closer to where Kami was supposedly hidden as Taeger yelled at him "Kakuzu, stop!"

Kakuzu stopped moving and simply turned his head to stare at the group, this was part of the condition of them working together, that Kakuzu didn't go off alone and followed Taeger's orders "You sure took your goddamn time getting here, old man and I'd watch my mouth around me if I were you" his eyes met Logan's as he smiled under the cloth covering his mouth and came up to shake his hand "A pleasure doin' business with ya, Wolverine-sama"

Logan was confused as Scott asked "Friend of yours, Logan?" Kakuzu turned his eye cautiously at Illyana Rasputin, Magik as he commented "I'm quite fond of your...expertise, although I don't consider it something for me personally"

"Looks like these guys really like you, Wolverine" Bobby says as Logan said as he passed Kakuzu who stood like a statue, garnering Bobby's curiosity with what he's hiding under his mask "So why do you wear a mask?"

"Reasons...none of which I'll be telling you" Kakuzu said as it went in one ear and out the other with Iceman, who reached for the Bounty Hunter's when he thought Kakuzu least expected it but he expected this as Kakuzu lifted him off the ground effortlessly

"Let's set some ground rules here, Ice-boy, never touch me..." Kakuzu warned as he tightened his monster grip slightly and Bobby cried "You broke my arm!"

"No, I haven't yet...don't touch my mask unless you're paying me extremely handsomely" Kakuzu continued as he removed his mask for all to see "there's nothing special under it...just a mouth" he replaced it, hiding the stitches on the side of his face that he did himself

"If you touch my property, I'll tear this arm off your body, got it, Ice-boy?" Kakuzu said letting him go to find that his arm was hurting but not broken "It's Iceman, not Ice-boy!" He yelped as Kakuzu pet him on the head upon releasing his death grip on his arm "Whatever you say...Ice-boy"

Xavier decided to try to see if he could enter Kakuzu's mind much easier than the other Ghouls, but Kakuzu became aware of the invasion of his mental space almost immediately glared back at Xavier _'I'll say this only once, Charles Xavier, my mind is the worst place for you to be...luckily, the worst things are kept behind a locked door'_

Xavier indeed saw a door in Kakuzu's mind, sealed by chains and trip wires and also feeding on his curiosity, suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see at least 20 different Kakuzu's, all of which was a fraction of either his personality or his desires.

The one who held his shoulder seemed to be one of his more dominant personas, representing both his avaricious and bloodthirsty natures _'Get out, you are not welcome here'_ he warned, wearing the same uniform as Kakuzu in the real world, but the front of his shirt was almost completely destroyed and his mask was gone revealing his mouth to be bleeding.

 _'Amazing, his mind is one of the most intricate and complex minds I've ever come across, similar to Logan's'_ Xavier thought before immediately noticing that Kakuzu, being a telepath as well, was so strong that none of Charles' thoughts were hidden from him as he saw a little boy crying in the corner, apparently terrified of the door as well as the other much older personalities

 **He tries to approach the child Kakuzu but the others forced him out before he could even think about it.**

"Charles, are you okay?" Jean said as Xavier felt a bit woozy "I'm fine, just a bit winded"

Jean glared at Kakuzu, but was unable to meet his red eyes once they were on her "Cute redhead...I love redheads" he chuckled at her inability to make simple eye contact "You have every right to fear me...I'm a monster trapped in the immortal body of a man but I am no God"

"Jean, don't enter his mind" Xavier said as she scowled "but, Professor..."

"He's right...enter my mind again and I won't show any mercy to either of you. We should go." He walks away with a smile as Jean swore she saw a tear roll down one of his cheeks and Scott walked right up to him, dwarfed by his height as he poked him in the chest with each word "Don't you dare lay a hand on Jean, you thug"

Kakuzu looked at his chest then grabbed Scott's wrist, squeezed and lifted him off the ground "We've wasted enough of my precious time, but if you ever touch me again...well, the very thought of what I'll do to you is enough to make even me sick and if I want her then you should consider her mine already." Kakuzu left a slight burn in the shape of a hand print on Cyclops' wrist.

 **The group made their way towards the entrance but a lone man appeared in their way...someone Kakuzu knew well enough about...**

"You shall not interfere..." a voice said as a man appeared wearing grey armless vest and black pants and shoes, his body adorned with black chain like tattoos that glowed painfully when his magic was overused...it was also a sign that he was in the lowest level of the Ghoul prison, the Crypt as he continued "...with my master's plans"

 _'Kami-chan wa, anata ga sugoshite kara anata o torinozoku made anata o tsukaimasu... Anata wa sore o shitte imasu yo ne?'_ (Kami's just gonna use you up until you're spent then just get rid of you...you know that, right?) Kakuzu asked, doubting this moron undersood much of it as he answered "I don't care, Master Bane has promised me the protection I need from the rightful Ghoul Lord's wrath...not to mention the power and vengeance against the man who forced me into the depths of that prison"

"Well that explains the mysterious lack of inmates lately at the Crypt, Kami's been freeing any inmate that swears undying loyalty to him...the downside to that plan though, is that half of them are so stupid that they'd swear loyalty to a rock if it means getting away from that place" Yang comments "and...did he just call my son his master and Kami, the rightful Ghoul Lord?"

"This eyesore is giving me a headeach..." Taeger complained as he met the man mid air in a literal explosion, both being able to use Fire Magic as the man, Tyrano/Tyr was knocked back.

"Let's go!" Yang said as he followed Kakuzu through the portal with Logan, Xavier, Yang, Spyke to follow.

* * *

 **Once inside, Bane became aware of their presence as Kakuzu went at him for the kill, with Yang at his side...leaving the X-Men to deal with Kami**

Kakuzu, upon seeing Bane went after him "Be careful..." he said to the others as he and Yang deflected the attacks of Bane and Logan said with worry "Kurt!"

He ran up to the Elf, but by this time Kami came out with Rogue, only now aware of their presence and used Telekinesis to pull Kurt to him before Logan gets to him.

"Ah ah ah, You're both mine...never forget that" Kami said to the two.

"Come to your senses , Bane!" Yang yelled as Bane took both him and Kakuzu on replying "I have..."

"No, you haven't if-" Yang said until Kakuzu interrupted "Hey, what did I tell you about not doing that?"

"He's my son..." Yang argued every time they had this conversation as Kakuzu snapped "He ain't anymore...he's a puppet on Kami's strings now and hasn't this cost you enough already?!"

"Getting Bane back, even if you could, won't bring _her_ back and don't you dare break down with him in front of you" Kakuzu then warned as Yang fell to his knees as his eyes went white with rage and his voice echoed "Take me to Kami..." a vortex deflected Bane's next punch as Yang got back to his feet with a berzerk look in his eyes.

"Get out of my way...you'll be dealt with severely in due time" Yang warned as a Kitsune/Fox mask appeared on his face...entirely white with red and green markings under his eyes as he glared at his son.

Logan then came up to Kakuzu coldly "Kakuzu...throw me" Kakuzu looked at him, with an extremely confused "What...why would I do that?"

"Throw me through that door and preferably at Kami's head" Logan and Yang were both pissed "I can handle it..."

"Throw us both..." Yang added as Kakuzu said "Fine...Logan's first" he grabbed Logan and spun three times...on the third spin, he reversed his rotation quickly and let go, throwing Logan claws first through the doorway as he rolled to a stop, Yang came flying after him and landed on his feet as Kakuzu followed on foot.

"Master..." Yang chuckled with an evil tone as he became his dark, psychotic counterpart, Yin, for the first time since Kami basically ruined his life "Come out and play with me, my old master..."

"Master...whose side are you on, bub?" Logan questioned with a raised eyebrow at Yang, as Kami indeed appeared answering "Not yours anymore...he's on his own side, I personally raised and trained the disillusioned nitwit and he can't even raise a hand to me...he hasn't changed one bit"

"No offence, but that's none of my concern or business" Logan said "but as for the X-Men, I make it my business only when my students and friends are involved...Yang and the Ghouls included"

Logan stabbed Kami in the chest as the Ghouls took Kurt and Rogue back and Kami snarled, completely unconcerned that he was stabbed as he reached for the Elf "I'm not through with you yet!"

"Yes...you are" Yang growled as he slammed the former Ghoul Lord hard through a wall before he could touch them.

Kakuzu took Rogue as Logan took Kurt as they left "Let's get you home, kid" he said to Kurt as Yang's attack caused the building to collapse on them but Yang simply stood before the down Kurosaki as if nothing was happening.

Kakuzu returned for him and lead him away, he didn't fight the Bounty Hunter as he looked at the only thing that was not covered by rubble, Kami's hand...he knew he was still alive, but something in him wished he didn't survive...something he was beginning to like

 **The building hadn't fallen completely as Yang walks out and left Xavier, Yang hated this...he did trust Xavier fully, but didn't trust his intentions and why the telepath seemed so drawn to Kami.**

"He's still alive...don't get so close" Yang warned as Xavier said "His body isn't my problem...his mind is...I can't enter even if he's unconscious but he's not doing this because he believes he has to."

"Oy, get away from him...he can break out of there, y'know" Yang warned but it went on deaf ears as Xavier looked at Yang "You said this man was your master...which means you know him better than he'll even allow anyone else to...he wasn't like this always if you turned out so differently, I'm sure"

"We're leaving him to die for what he's done" Yang said as Xavier respected his wish...for now, glancing back at Kami one last time.

 **Bane and his soon to be apprentice escaped, as the X-Men made their way back to the mansion with Kurt and Rogue...Elsewhere, the captured X-Men finally come to in a cage as Micheal's newest pets, although their powers are inhibited, Michael prefers to scare them enough that they won't want to use their powers and not these handicaps.**

"I have failed you, master..." Tyr lowered his head in shame, not expecting any mercy from Asakura as he put a hand on his shoulder "No...you've done well, it was merely a test of your abilities and you passed"

Bane watched the mutants and Ghouls leave...particularly Yang and Logan with a growl

 **Kitty, Wolfsbane, Multiple, Colossus, Berserker and Jubilee wake up in an abandoned jail that was put back into service by Michael Darkstone to hold his pets.**

"Uh, my aching noggin" Multiple said as he woke up "Who turned on the lights?" He found they were in a cell and wearing fancy new bracelets that had a certain kick if they tried using their powers and Kitty's were all but completely nullified.

"Guys, I can't phase!" Kitty said as he tried to phase through the bars of their prison as she always did but didn't go intangible

"I've got nothing either" Berserker said as Piotr simply shook his head and Rahne looked peeved as she saw a man twice Colossus' size (in his metal form) sitting and watching them in a way that reminded her of Beast.

"Interesting..." the man gave an sweet but downright sadistic smile to the young Mutants as he spoke in a deeper Russian accent than Piotr despite sounding more machine than human "I wonder how you'll be killed this time..."

"You know what they say about caging an animal, right?" Rahne was forcing herself to go into her wolf form as she went in and out of it and the man came into the light, he had on a trench coat like Gambit as his right eye gave a blue glow and under his coat, Berserker barely saw what his body looked like...the same almost artificial blue light as half of him was almost transparent with gears grinding within him.

"You're a robot?" Jaime, one who was expected to find this awesome was actually creeped out as half of him was still organic and visible.

The Russian super genius was pissed a bit by this as he grabbed one of the bars, corroding it out of existence "No...I was born in an alternate timeline but was born human...I prefer the name...Clockwork"

Clockwork was clearly a Class 5 or stronger mutant with the ability to affect and manipulate time to his pleasing without consequence with yhe drawback that he has to feed on certain timelines in order to exist...as food rarely satisfies him but he rarely gets hungry "I have seen you die in a million different ways in a billion different timelines, each different" he smirked at Wolfsbane "congrats, caged animal, you are now a pet"

* * *

 **A/N - The X-Men manage yo save Kurt and rogue from Kami's clutches, but what is Bane and his apprentice planning and why is Kakuzu so angry at Yang...might have something to do with Tsume, Raimundo and Tsujin who are all still alive (although Raimundo was almost killed by Yang). The mutant Clockwork is also curious about how the captive X-Men are going to die, having seen it already more than a million times in more than a million ways (he's basically a more human version of the Ben 10 Omniverse alien of the same name but as powerful as Jean and smarter than Beast) R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kami's gonna be out for Xavier and a lot of other he shares a past with, even revealing to the X-Men, with the intention of ruining Xavier and bring him out to be a liar, that he and Magneto have both tried and failed to recruit Micheal Darkstone to their sides of the Mutant War.**

* * *

 **Kami still laid under the rubble that Yang and Logan had left him in and could hear Yang threaten Xavier not to enter him mind...and definitely don't get too close to him, all with good reason. Kami's hatred for Xavier was very great...greater than his disillusioned former apprentice could ever understand.**

Suddenly, everything burying Kami began to burn of it's own accord due to Kami's anger alone as one blue eye glared out from underneath

"X-avier...W-Wolverine-san" he growled, his pain only angering him further "Yang...You will all suffer... **dearly!** "

Kami bursts out of the rubble, blinded by the most rage he's ever felt...he hated losing with a passion and flies into a rage as he screamed and everything burned faster in black flames before exploding, leaving an explosively pissed Kami in it's wake as he walked away, revenge is the only thing on his mind.

* * *

 **The X-Men have returned to the mansion hours ago and Kurt was unconscious and left in his room, while Rogue was recovering but now returning to consciousness.**

Rogue ran out of Beast's infirmary and made her way to Kurt's room snarling "Outta mah way!" As she bumped Kakuzu's shoulder as she passed him he turned to glare at her, holding his shoulder...she was stronger that she looked as she almost dislocated his arm, he decides to follow from the shadows

"Kurt..." she made it to his room to find that he was unconscious but alive and Scar was there watching him creepily, ignoring her until she turned to find Kakuzu standing behind her, cracking his knuckles with a dark look in his eye.

"Little bitch..." Kakuzu punched Rogue in the mouth knocking her to the foot of Kurt's bed as Scar glared at him, but made no move to stop him now that he had a better understanding of how the Bounty Hunter thought as he looked at Scar, gauging to see if he would be stopped from what he was about to do before enterring and grabbing Rogue by the collar, raising his shaking fist to hit her again, but stopped short as Scar said "It isn't awake yet, Kakuzu...let the girl go."

"Ask me if I give a shit...she's a strong one" Kakuzu said as he saw the murderous glint in Rogue's eye at her brother being referred to as an object as she turned to Scar "Don't...touch him"

Scar decides to do just that as he stroked Kurt's hair out of his face _'Totemo heiwana...'_ (So peaceful...)

"You mother-" Rogue snarled as Kakuzu pinned her to the ground and revealed a hidden blade on his other arm popping out "I think you need to be taught a lesson, that is no way for a young lady to act, especially ine who owes her life to us!"

Rogue could see the poison drip from the blade and melt a hole in the ground as Kakuzu chuckled evilly "a volatile mix that I made myself...strong enough to melt the bones of Ghouls, which is much stronger that your frail bones, like it was butter"

"She looks feint, Kaku-san...leave her" Scar kicked Kakuzu off the girl as he got to his feet quickly "There you go with that 'Kaku-san' thing again...but fine, I wasn't going to kill her but she's giving me a tour of this nice place the second she's awake again" Kakuzu left as Scar leaned Rogue against the bed.

* * *

 **With Beast, he was in the quietest place he could find in the mansion with Yamamoto...who wanted him to meditate to focus and help him rid Kami's seemingly toxic magic from his mind.**

 _'Junbi wa dekita wa?'_ (Are you ready?) Yamamoto asked patiently to Beast who also knew Japanese, although not as fluent in speaking it as the Ghoul or Logan as he nodded

"Sit on the floor...you look scared to death" Yamamoto smirked as Beast asked "You tried to eat another person...you don't think I'll let you do that to me, do you?"

"As explained earlier, I don't eat mutants" Yamamoto smiled "and if I wanted to eat someone here, I'd have done it by now...clear you mind and focus on my voice"

Beast, despite his reluctance, did as he was told and closed his wyes clearing his mind as Yamamoto did the same and placed a palm on his back...this was followed by a pain rippling through the mutant's body that made being calm next to impossible as the very magic was pulled out of him, which Yamamoto destroyed quickly

Beast, being more a scientific person had little belief in Magic, outside of what he couldn't help but believe like Dr. Strange and any of the Asgardians, these Ghouls were very interesting to him and seemed to have nearly limitless powers at their disposal, along with immortality that transcends even Logan's apparent longevity.

He has a feeling this has to do with their...macabre diet, but was very afraid to ask as Yamamoto poked his face _'Mezame, misutā bīsuto'_ (Wake up, mister Beast) he said as Beast looked at him "my body feels weird"

"That's normal..." Yamamoto said "...you seem to have magic in your blood, not a Ghoul in your family but still...hereditary"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Bane arrived at Michael's prison and seems more than a bit grumpy...his master wasn't with him as he didn't allow him to come here alone, but Bane seemed both uncertain and uncaring if Kami was even still alive. Kami could easily survive a building falling on him though as most experienced Ghouls**

"Interesting..." Seraph said as Bane walked past him, completely aware of his presence but deeming the God as more than safe to ignore.

Seraph knew of Bane's heritage as one of the only living Ghoul/Mutant hybrids and was more than adamant about obtaining his DNA or his body for experimentational purposes, but Bane was dangerous...especially with Kami not around and he can act of his own accord

"How dare you ignore the presence of a God?!" Seraph said as he stepped in the taller Asakura's way and pushed him as he was heading to where Michael's pet's were being held.

Bane leered at him evilly as his eyes slowly fell on him "Don't make me a God killer, dear God..." Bane warned and if Seraph's ego wasn't in the way, he'd know to keep him distance when Bane was as visibly angry at the X-Men as he was now

Seraph, however, used his powers to magically restrain the now shaking and murderous Ghoul who remained silent and looked at him with a look that meant death to anyone in his way.

Bane threatened to blow the roof off and broke those restraints with ease, making Seraph more scared than he seemed to show...he only showed hatred but Bane wasn't stupid enough not to see the fear that overpowered the hatred and petrified him.

Everyone was afraid of Bane when Kurosaki wasn't around to pull in the reins of his rage, he needed something to take it out on...one of the captive X-Men or anyone stupid enough to get in his way

* * *

 **Bane made it into the room where Clockwork was with the X-Men, he hadn't done anything to them but always knew what to do to appease Bane's wrath...he also was the only one who held nothing against friend or foe and Bane had no problems with.**

The X-Men felt a surge of Killing Intent, enough that it was enough to silence a usually very talkative Multiple as the saw a door open and Bane Asakura enter.

Multiple was the first to make eye contact with Bane, which didn't last long "Somebody looks hungry..." he said as Bane stared at him, his anger usually made him hungry and he didn't have the patience to go stalking humans right now...mutants, however were a newly acquired taste to him that he didn't seem to like nearly as much as Kami did

Clockwork looked at Bane "Well, look what we have here...sombody looks hungry both for nourishment and vengeance" he said as Bane glances at him then punches the wall and cracking it, Clockwork was right...Bane was really pissed and getting a bit famished as his anger grew, now that he thought about it

"What're you doing in here?" Bane asked "If you plan to stop me from getting one of them too...I won't hold back"

"What?" Clockwork questioned before looking to see that it was Bane, a killer he respected far more than Kami "Oh, Lord Bane...you're here just in time"

Clockwork pulled Multiple out of the cell as the young X-Man struggled at the now teenage Clockwork "Hands off!"

"Would you prefer I hand you over to Asakura, given the _lovely_ mood he's in?" Clockwork asked as Multiple remains silent and avoided physical or eye contact when pushed toward the peeved Ghoul "then be quiet before you regret it"

"Coming?" He turned to Bane who simply placed a hand on his shoulder as the three disappeared to who knows where.

The rest of the X-Men were left stunned as Kitty was the first to break down, little did they know the three left the timeline altogether and were still alive.

* * *

 **Bane, Clockwork and Jaime appeared in a future timeline where most of them were middle-aged adults and the mutant war that Xavier has tried so hard to prevent has come to pass...there were no allies in this war either. They were unable to interact or be seen in this world, much to Bane's displeasure.**

"W-where are we?" Jaime asked, breaking his silence, he felt that it wasn't good at all when a sadistic smile came upon Bane's face as the Ghoul pointed ahead of them to Jaime himself, at least 40 years older.

"I'm here..." Future Multiple said over a communicator as he appeared in a rainforest, he felt like he was being watched...or stalked, more like it "You sure this is a good idea, Jean?"

"I don't particularly trust anything Kurt says anymore" Future Multiple noted some disagreement with his former best friend, Future Nightcrawler who wanted him dead...too bad he'd rather fight Future Kurt that face what he's about to face as his stalker finally revealed himself to be a feral, berserk Future Beast that had grown a taste for his fellow mutants and killed or eaten several of the X-Men and Acolytes alike already.

"You've been sent to your death, X-Man..." Future Beast growled as he made his presence known "I don't like prey like you...you don't last anywhere near as long as Sabretooth" he noted that this Beast seemed not to be a match for Future Sabretooth yet by the scar on his throat that hadn't healed from almost being strangled by said feral mutant three times...his escape was due to Future Sabretooth's lack of intelligence.

"Shit!" Future Multiple began making copies of himself like crazy before even seeing Future Beast, who killed every clone he came into contact with replying "It seems you know your luck has run it's course already, Jaime"

That's when he started ignoring the clones and Multiple saw all his clones fall to their knees and disappear all of a sudden as tears came to his eyes and he couldn't move as he saw it.

Future Beast had his entire arm through Future Multiple's chest as the dying mutant said "I failed..."

Future Beast smiled sadistically as he took the body of his former student and comrade...which was dinner... and threw him over his shoulder and walked away.

Multiple was enraged at he screamed "No!" and attempted to run up and downright murder Future Beast for just killing him, but Bane stopped him.

"Don't. Even. Think about it..." Bane warned, he was still angry but seeing the X-Men die was calming him as he dropped the shaking mutant and the three returned to the present timeline.

"More?" Clockwork asks Bane simply as Bane swat at him and he realized for the first time that Bane was obsessed, not just with seeing these particular people die horribly, but he loved to kill...something Kami thinks he can sedate when the urge grows to powerful.

Bane tossed Multiple back into the cell as Clockwork said "Take your pick, Mr. Asakura" as Bane stared at the mutants before grabbing Colossus who snarled "Let me go!"

Bane smiled evilly, this one's death had better be a gruesome one as Clockwork grabbed his wrist, returning to his adult form "a fellow Russian, huh?" As the three disappeared.

 **Bane, Clockwork and Colossus met Future Colossus in the middle of a literal war, Mutant vs Mutant vs what little remains of Humanity here**

Future Colossus was in the middle of a battlefield, although he was now a middle aged man who was fighting for his grand children against his own wife, Future Katherine Pryde-Rasputin.

Why?

For one, the Brotherhood of this timeline didn't take the retired X-Man's defection from their side to Xavier's lightly and he was currently held under control by a Future Shadow King-possessed Future Scarlet Witch by the soft but terrifying purple glowing eyes without pupils, though in his mind he could see exactly what he was doing and was really grief stricken and enraged at Future Shadow King/Future Wanda...the moment he's freed, he'd make them pay dearly for each of his comrades he viciously murdered in his now permanent metal form

Future Colossus walked through Future Cyclops' full on Laser Blast like it was nothing, he was going to murder Future Scarlet Witch and anyone who got in his way as her control over him was breaking bit by bit _'Алая Ведьма ... где эта сучка?!'_ (Scarlet Witch...where is that bitch?!) He snarled as his dark eyes fell on his former teammate

He grabbed Cyclops' whole head with one hand as his own powers burned him to death, then with barely a movement flicked his wrist to snap his neck for good measure

He was later attacked by a Acolyte Future Wolverine and a former X-Man Future Sabretooth, who weren't actually interested in anything but killing each other...with Future Colossus in the way as they had the advantage of speed over him

His head was swiftly and cleanly removed by Future Wolverine, who had only one flesh and bone hand, the other removed by the brainwashed Future Colossus himself as Future Sabretooth tore the rest of his body limb from limb

Future Colossus' head rolled right up to Colossus' feet as he met the dead teary eyes of his future self, Colossus' knees grew weak but he didn't even have it in him to fall to his knees as Bane smiled, it was more gruesome than even he predicted. The metal also receded from Future Colossus' body after years of being stuck that way

Bane smiled, this seemed to not keep him angry for now, as Clockwork returned them to the regular timeline as an unconscous Piotr was thrown back in with captives

"You monster!" Wolfsbane snarled at Bane who had his eye on her as he smiled sadistically _'Bakemono?' Watashi?'_ (Monster? Me?) Bane pointed at himself with a grin before frowning "Huh, you're the first to notice right off the bat...but unlike you, I have no need for you petty emotions and sentimentality. I'm also dying for one of you to escape..."

* * *

 **The X-Men seemed terrified of Bane more than Clockwork, who could care less since he had no business or care in inflicting fear, back at the mansion Yang remained in the garage with Logan...little did he know, they were going to get a surprise visitor who didn't even want to be on the same planet with him. His ex-wife, Tsume and a step-son he'll be meeting for the very first time like almost everyone else**

Logan was under his bike doing his usual minor maintenance and repairs as he though the mutant treated his bike better than his women...even though he considered this none of his business "You gonna stand there and stare at me all day, Yang?" Logan broke the silence between them as Yang smirked "You and Taeger...what fo you see in these inferior machines?"

Suddenly, Yang tensed...sensing two presences coming towards the mansion and he swore he sensed a third for a split second "What the-?" As he thought _'What is she doing here and what is the second presence that seems so familiar?'_

 **Yang walked out of the garage, leaving a confused Logan as the many of the young X-Men were in the living room and Kakuzu sat away from them by a window...Kakuzu liked his personal space and would prefer not to hit one of the X-Men too hard as punishment for invading it. He also saw who was outside by his folded arms and the vexation on his face.**

"Don't you dare?!" Kakuzu seethed as Yang took one step to the door, literally making all the mutants jump out of their skins, even those within earshot as Kakuzu turned to them "Leave us" with the type of authority that they never got even from a disturbed Xavier, but probably a pissed Logan as the left the two Ghouls alone with each other _'Sono wakai otoko no soba no doko ni demo ite hoshikunai... Anata no musuko to tsuma no jinsei o dainashi ni shite shimattara, watashi mo anata mo kare o dainashi ni sa sete shimaimasu'_ (I don't want you anywhere near that young man...you ruined your son and Tsume's life and I'll be damned if I let you ruin his as well)

 _'Sore wa nani o imi suru hazudesu ka, anata wa, kawaī pinchī oppai?!'_ (What is that supposed to mean, you stingy, coin pinching geezer?!) Yang snarled back, remembering how much money he had to pay Kakuzu back with interest just to persuade him to forget the far less substantial debt Bane owed him...Yang froze after realizing that he couldn't take back what he said.

Kakuzu was in his face the instant he said that as both stared into each other's red eyes. Kakuzu looked away after a moment with a "Hmph" as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Outside, Tsume Asakura was on her way to the mansion, with her was a young man who was her son and like his half-brother, Bane, was one of the rare Mutant/Ghoul Hybrids. His name was Temujin Kurosaki and although he shared the same name and almost the same face as his father, Kami...the two were like oil and water. Kami made him a Ghoul and tried to kill him the very first time they met when he was 20 years old (he's a lot older now thanks to a Ghoul's slow natural aging)...at least four years older than Bane when Kami forced Yang to bite him and make him a Ghoul, meaning the man downright dispises Kami, but has never met Yang or Bane.**

 _'Haha, watashitachi wa dokodesu ka?'_ (Mother, where are we?) Temujin's deep voice echoed silently in his mother's ear as the man stood over her like a young Kami with naturally white hair, blue eyes with a very slight red tint and slightly darker skin.

"We're here to see if we can get your half-brother back" Tsume answered as the walked up but Temujin's eyes had a ruthlessness that mirrored Kami's as he stopped her, all the Ghouls inside sent hostility his way, but only one sent a feeling of curiosity "There are Ghouls inside, mother..." Temujin had met others of his kind before but not in pleasant ways as he was almost always attacked.

"Only threat here right now is me, sweetheart..." Tsume gave a sweet warning, she was the last person Temu wanted to piss off "now let's go."

 **Tsume walked up and knocked the door with a reluctant Temujin at her side, the door open just as Yang and Kakuzu came in from another room.**

"Who are you?" Logan asks as Tsume ignored him and looked up at her son while gesturing to Yang "See, Temujin-kun, this is your irresponsible step-father"

 _'Mamachichi?'_ (Step-father?) Temujin gulped in surprise, more scared than he looks "Mother, so this is the father of Asakura onii-san?"

"Yes, the man who hurt me" Tsume said as Temujin's fear flipped to a dark glare immediately as Yang intervened "Tsume...it's not like you to make things up like that, I'm Yang Hiachi...nice metting you, kid" he looked at Tsume before extending a hand to the young Ghoul to shake

Temujin smiled and shook his hand, full strength as it made a crunch that sent shivers up everyone's spines "So you're onii-san's father...my dad's dumbass former student, his words, not mine?"

"You're Kami's son?" Yang asked though he knew that by how brash and inconfident he seems while talking to him as Temujin nodded "I don't like calling myself that, _believe_ me"

Yang could tell that although Temujin looked like he could be Kami's twin, he was his father's polar opposite in almost every way...a mirror image of the Kami that raised him.

"Well, that clears up why he's here, but not you, Tsume" Yang took his eyes off Temujin and glared at Tsume.

"I'm not here to reconsile with you unless you've saved Bane, Yang...so don't get your hopes up" Tsume explained "I came here because, there's a reason Kami wants a certain someone among you dead"

"Mutants are quite an intriguing species, no wonder humans hate you more than Ghouls lately..." Temujin stared at Logan before disappearing from sight with great speed, entering Kurt's room without even opening the door as his eyes widened at the young mutant and his appearance, as he thought _'Interesting...these two give off the aura of a very powerful demon, Oto-san mentioned something about a Demon nearly killing him and causing him to lose everything. A Demon he also wants dead'_

Temujin felt a hand hit the back of his head hard as he turned to see Taeger glaring at him coldly "Get. Out. Brat." He said simply with a sharp tone in his voice as he rubbed his stinging head and was almost brought to tears, he clenched his fist

 _'Watashi wa kokoro to karada no ryōhō ga hayai koto o mitomemasu, kodomo... Anata no mae no anata no rōjin no yōdesuga, watashi to tatakau koto o kangaete irunaraba, wakari yasuku chikaku ni wa dokoni mo imasen'_ (I'll admit you're fast in both mind and body, kid...like your old man before you but nowhere near as elusive or smart if you're thinking of fighting me) Taeger said as Temujin narrowed his eyes which stopped once he felt even a tiny amount of Taeger's immense Killing Intent "You seem uncertain on if you'll fight me or not...too bad, that's the only way I'll trust you around these two"

"You have my word...I won't try anything to hurt anyone within these walls, Taeger-sama" Temujin's head dropped as Taeger felt something dark and uncontrollable pouring out of him as he looked back at him with both eyes silver on black, he seemed to be struggling as he wasn't comfortable with using this power yet "Let me go or I'll make you regret it" Taeger saw Kami's image flash over the young man for a second as he let him go and he fell to his knees, choking although Taeger wasn't holding him at full strength.

"Get back in there now!" Temujin snarled as another voice said with equal struggle **"Why struggle...killing is in your blood, you need my power if you're planning on killing him as badly as I think ya are!"**

"I'll use my power to kill him...anything else is unsatisfactory" Temujin said as he seemed to regain control, Taeger looking at him completely stunned and amazed thinking _'That voice...it felt like another presence in the room...How did he suppress that and force a power greater than his own to submit to his will, though?'_

Temujin struggled to breathe for some seconds before sitting on the floor against the wall and Taeger needed some questions answered "What was that about?"

Temujin remained silent, he had no explanation for it either as Taeger felt like he was being ignored before Temujin stared at him "I don't know..."

Taeger looked at him with narrow eyes "I don't believe you...sure, anyone who say they love Kami may have an even bigger screw loose than he does, but Kami rarely ever makes anyone a Ghoul personally even if you are his son" Taeger said "he usually persuades a Ghoul very close to both you and him to do it through any manipulation he can use, we grew up together and I think I understand why he does what he does now..."

"Why?" Temujin demanded as Scar said _'Kare wa monsutādakara kon'na koto o suru... Sore wa monsutā ga suru kotoda'_ (He does those things because he's a monster...that's what monsters do)

"Yes, but I was told my brother was the one that came closest to preventing just that from happening" Temujin said as Scar said "I tried it and he burned me in the face, your nii-san failed as well...you don't have a chance, especially since you're his son and he wants to kill you"

 **The Ghouls heard stirring and saw that Rogue and Kurt were coming to, upon sight of Temujin the two were mortified especially Rogue who Kami tried but failed to rape thanks to the intervention of the X-Men and the Ghouls.**

"W-what the hell is he doing here?!" Rogue snarled as the first person she made eye contact with was the blue eyes of Temujin Kurosaki, a thoroughly confused Temujin at that as the man asked _'Sumimasen?'_ (Excuse me?)

"I don't think so" Logan quickly got in the way of what would be Rogue attacking an innocent Temujin by hugging her "You had us all worried, sweetheart...and no attacking Temujin, he's an ally" Logan looked at Temujin with a 'I've got my eye on you' look that said Logan didn't fully trust him either

"This is stupid..." Temujin said as he nerve pinched Logan and quickly raised his hand to shake Rogue's "Yo, Temujin's my name...not Kami and don't ever call me that _bakemono's_ name, I hate him...what's your name?"

"Why did you...?" Rogue asks as she looked at a barely conscious Logan glaring up at the two of them "I assure you, I'm not inherantly a killer and it's against my way to kill mutants who are just like my mother, he got in my way but he's still alive. I won't do that again, promise" he gave a small, cheerful smile

"Rogue" Rogue shook his hand and squeezed it, which Temujin allowed but showed no sign that he felt it or cared much for it "You're really not him...?"

"That's what I've been telling you tone deaf morons all along" Temujin tried not to get angry, having inherited Kami's temper but he always calms himself before going too far

* * *

 **A distance away from the Mansion, Tyrano had been following Tsume and Temujin for some time and only Temujin seemed aware but uncertain of it.**

Tyr stood on a tree deep within a forest where he could see the mansion, Bane sent him here to prove his loyalty by murdering only the X-Men that had taken Rogue and Kurt from Kami

This was his first time meeting his master's mother and he already wanted to make her his, until remembering the brat's distinct likeness to Lord Kami and what he was told Kami had done to her repeatedly in the past, he likely had no choice but to give up on that endeavor while he was at it as he said for the third time since following them "Interesting, she's led me right to my prey"

* * *

 **Temujin tries to settle in with the X-Men, meanwhile elsewhere his father, Kami was extremely angry with the X-Men and this triggered a transformation that Kami only discovered he knew when he was trying to steal Bane's power for his own...something he seldom does now that Bane was fully aware of what he's been doing.**

Kami's rage allowed him to transform into a form he notably call 'Hellsing Mode' as he has grown to twice his usual height as his body was completely covered by Amaterasu and his mind at it's mercy

Kami made his way to one of Michael's more obscure prisons in hopes of finding someone there, Dr. Riev Tandem to make him help him regain control of his mind.

Riev was revered as a madman, even by his former colleague, Seraph's standards for the fact that he views every living thing as an experiment and had zero regard for life of friend or foe.

Kami had even heard that Riev had turned him magical mechanizations on himself as he'd stopped aging as one of the end results...the more sane part of Kami's mind thought it was only a matter of time.

"RIEV!" Kami roared for him to appear and the longer he too, the more of Michael's pets turned his experiments with die as Kami charred every occupied cell he passed, showing no mercy to any of them

Suddenly, Kami's body glowed with a feint pink outline on his body, petrifying all but his eyes.

"What have I done for you to start destroying my experiments..." a man wearing a magician's robes with slightly paled skin, a physical effect from his overexposure to Dark Magic and sinister purple eyes "Kami Kurosaki"

Upon hearing his name, Kami began struggling to turn and glare at Riev, who was trained in magic alongside Seraph but took a much darker path by how he can easily be confused for a Ghoul, not a Ghoul like Kami but the reanimated, undead Ghouls that are usually summoned from the other side to the the bidding of their summoner...namely Reiv as he raised his hand and began manipulating Kami's magic, returning him to his normal state as he finally stopped "It is done..."

Kami was less than happy though and his anger at the X-Men grew tenfold as he glared up at the Priest, who happed to be here hiding from the apparently all-seeing, yet still blind 'God', Seraph "Now you can bring me more specimens, right?"

"Wrong...your God won't be too pleased with me if I did" Kami said plainly as his black glowing eyes glared up at him with a look that made him suddenly want to be nowhere near what he would deem a perfect - albeit, far more pissed off and dangerous - specimen "also, the only thing leaving this arbitrary excuse for a prison alive is me"

Kami raised his hand, within seconds Riev dropped his staff and clawed at the invisible force gripping his throat as Kami slowly axphyxiated him before throwing him into a wall, he knew he was still alive for now.

Kami walked around teasing a few prisoners with freedom as he said seemingly to no one "You could've saved him...come out or I'll force you out, you will suffer the same fate either way"

Suddenly, a stone warrior came up behind Kami and tried to behead him but he dodged and jumped on the creature's shoulders as it tried to shake or throw him off before he ripped it's head cleanly off _'Hontōni... Soreha?'_ (Really...is that it?)

"Have you learned nothing from that backwater clan of yours or Seraph?!" Kami snarled "Don't you _dare_ insult my intellect and skills with this rubbish you call Magic!"

Suddenly, the attacker appeared...Dominik Cross, someone who was raised by Seraph due to how Kami spared his life and took him to the so-called God, after slaughtering his family himself for him to watch.

Dominik was left unstable and had several nightmares of that night, when his own twin brother got in the way of an attack meant to kill him and Kami merely as a shadow with sinister eyes and flesh between his teeth as he smiled evilly after cannibalizing his parents first

"You...how dare you?!" Dominik cried, remembering the eyes that haunted every fibre of his being and fueled his rage and nightmares as he summoned several hundred more warriors in seconds and unleashed them as he snarled "Suffer and die like my family you put to death"

Kami looked at one of them as they attacked "I may have been the youngest Ghoul Lord but I'm still two thousand years old...a hundred year old fledgling grass stain like you has a lot to learn before crossing the likes of me when you should still look like that relic, Riev"

 **From the outside, the burning bodies of Dominik's warriors as well as prisoners were seen being blown through the windows...Riev was still alive to watch as Dominik himself was manhandled and thrown out the front door.**

Riev knew that Dominik was a traitor to Seraph for some time now and Kami was going to kill everyone in this building including the two of them, so he used a spell on Dominik...should he escape the former Ghoul Lord's wrath that he would escape as well.

Kami threw Dominik into a tree as he fell to the ground but fought to get up, he wanted revenge but for now he needed to escape before Kami straight up murders him as he came up holding Dominik's banished staff, neither of them needed staves for the types of magic they weilded "Get up, so I can shove this down your throat!"

Kami had the obvious advantage, not only did his superhuman reflexes and speed (even by Ghoul standards) outmatch him, but Kami was a master martial artist, expert at almost every weapon and never held back, although he didn't seem to be at full strength now...he still had enough to straight up murder anyone with very little effort

 _'Watashi wa jigoku o, yowai gomi o shutoku suru to itta!'_ (I said get the hell up, weak trash!) Kami snaled as he kicked Dominik bodily into the air before using his inhuman reflexes to spin kick him hard enough the he was very certain the his ribs were shattered as the force of it sent him flying through the air...he was far from through though, as he sent a blast of Amaterasu after him as well, which blocked Kami from seeing him open a portal and close it quickly once inside, escaping the blast and his imminent death. Kami knew he was alive and planned on finishing him soon enough.

Riev sneered but it was gone once Kami turned his full attention back to him "Now...where were we?" Kami threw the staff like a spear as Reiv's teleportation was on mark as it took him to Cross, who was hopefully far away from this demonic monster.

* * *

 **Back at the mansion, Logan opens the front door just in time for an unpleasant surprise...**

Logan opens the door to see a strange portal appear before him as his eyes widened to see two men being spat out and right through their doors...gladly Logan got out of the way quickly enough.

Reiv was unconscious but Dominik was stirring a bit with blurry vision before he passed out as well. He would be like this until his powers recharged, as opening portals...regardless of distance, was rather taxing on him why he only used it in dire situations

"What do we make of this, Charles?" Logan asks Xavier who said "The enemy seems to be unravelling from within...this could work to our advantage"

"This could help us..." Beast added "Maybe it's time X-23 came back home, we'd need all the help we can get."

"Weapon X was enough...I can't allow her to get involved in this...' Logan said as Beast argued "They'll eventually involve her regardless of if you call her or not"

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Logan said "but I fear what would happen if I _don't_ call her back"

"There's probably a lot to fear, I can't lie" Taeger said "but we won't know until the time comes anyway"

"We'll need all the help we can get" Yang added "I don't feel right...where is Kakuzu?"

* * *

 **Kakuzu was with Rogue who was just coming to...he'd been patient for long enough**

"Uh, my head..." Rogue said as Kakuzu came up to her, inspecting her injury as he said "Ooh, that looks like a concussion, though it was only slight"

Scar glared at him "Well, if someone hadn't knocked her senseless..." Kakuzu glares at him and smiles "Not my fault, not my problem"

"Come on...give me a grand tour" Kakuzu said before cutting her off "I'm not taking no for an answer and if you do, I'll be a good Kakuzu...cross my six hearts" Kakuzu traced an cross on his chest

Ryuken chuckled at their reaction to Kakuzu's multiple hearts as Kurt almost passed out again "Six hearts...zat's crazy"

"Hmph, Kurt just took the words right outta ma mouth" Rogue said as she directed Kakuzu, who glares at their nerve "Careful, before I add _your_ hearts to my collection" he raised two finger and smacked their foreheads

"You're joking...right?" Rogue asked as Kakuzu removed his mask "Serious as a heart attack, kid...listen closely and you might hear them and I've never joked in my life"

Kurt and Rogue took turns putting their ear against Kakuzu's chest, where six distinct heaartbeats can be heard before Kakuzu snarled at Kurt "You...rest" he tosses the Elf on the bed without hurting him

"Lead the way, milady" Kakuzu mocked "before I break something I'm not s'posed to...or complain to Logan"

Rogue stopped and looked at the red eyed Ghoul before giving up "Fine..." as they left and Scar put a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder, sensing his worry "Don't worry, he's a fierce man of his word...nothing will attempt to harm her if they don't want a gruesome meeting with Kakuzu first"

* * *

 **A/N - With enemies hiding right on their doorstep...Clockwork and Bane toying with the minds of captive X-Men to their heart's content and Kami attacking anything that gets between him and getting even with the X-Men dying at his hands, can they save Piotr and the others before they're driven out of their minds and defeat Michael as well as Kami Kurosaki without being killed in the process? What are they going to do about Dominik Cross and Reiv's sudden appearance at the mansion upon narrowly escaping death and what are Cross' intentions now that he came face to face with his family's murderer?**

* * *

 **At the Brotherhood's place, Gambit was overly suspicious of Kami to the point of obsession...**

Gambit used his laptop during the late hours while the Brotherhood were all but asleep, the name Kami had accidentally called him was bothering him as he entered a website that were usually accessible by only Ghouls via an Extranet the Kami secretly left for only him to access.

The particuar website was also able to find known Ghouls, alive or deceased as he typed the name Kami called him "J'onn Lucario"

The he decided that since Kami had confused him for this stranger at least three times now as far as he knew...he decided to add in his last name, Lebeau at the end just to satisfy his own curiosity

Remy's eyes widened at what he found...he was actually speechless that not only was he of some relation to whoever Kami was confusing him for but they look almost identical, despite the obvious age gap as Remy said _'En aucune façon!'_ (No way!) As this Ghoul relative of his was not only high on the food chain, rich and looked almost like his twin, but they even share the same last name and Cajun background to exact proportions.

* * *

 **A/N - Remy decides to look up who J'onn is...what will he find and what will happen upon him meeting the former master and mentor figure to the cruel Kami Kurosaki? R &R and find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kakuzu left with Rogue to tour the mansion as Temujin remained seated on the floor...staring at Kurt as a few locks of his ponytailed, stupidly straight hair hung in his face, giving him a sadistic look like his father than sent chills up Kurt's spine, something the very intelligent and observant Temujin took notice of.**

"Are you two gonna talk, or what?" Scar asked as lightning seemed to spark between Temujin and Kurt glaring at him

Kurt's tail flicked as Temujin's eyes followed it like a cat and a string, he'd never in his life met a mutant with a tail "Cool, I've never met a mutant with a tail..."

Kurt swiped his spade tipped tail at Temujin who got too close and grabbed the appendage, he raised his arm quickly to block the tail's real target, his face as he fell to the side and the cut on his arm healed like it was never there and he growled at Kurt who was quickly intimidated by the sharp eyed Kurosaki

"You seem to know how to fight, Temu..." Scar said as Temujin got to his feet and bowed "Yes, sensei...I trained myself almost to death daily, only mother made me stop once she made her mind up to come here"

"I think you should get yourself familiar with this place while you still can..." Scar smiled "neither of us are leaving here anytime soon by the looks of things"

"If you say so..." Temujin said as he cast another glance at the fear in Kurt's eyes and smiled "I do wish you'd stop being afraid of me and we could be friends, Kurt-san...if you can be friends with someone like Kakuzu"

"I...I'll think about it" Kurt replied as Temujin left to find Kakuzu and Rogue as Scar looked at Kurt "Don't judge a book by it's cover, Kurt-kun...he's a good kid and more than willing and able to protect you from his own father, if you just let him"

Kurt feels bad now about how he treated Temujin, who in all rights was just curious and never the type to unintentionally hurt people...he was no pacifist, by all means but not an outright manslaughterer either.

* * *

 **With Rogue and Kakuzu, they'd only begun and Rogue knew that Kakuzu was a man of his word...he didn't think he had temper issues any more than a ridiculously low tolerance level, he seemed to be as docile as a Lion whose much needed nap was interupted by an intruder.**

"So, this is the kitchen..." Rogue said deciding to rummage the fridge as she presented a banana to Kakuzu "Want one?"

Kakuzu disdainfully declined "No...I'll take this though" he took an entire case of Logan's beers as she warned "I wouldn't steal Logan's beers if I were you..."

 _'Watashi wa sore o totte kara ni itte, watashi wa kare ga soreijō no watashi to notatakai o erabudarou ka'_ (Tell him I took it then, I doubt he would pick a fight with me over it) Kakuzu said as Rogue raised an eyebrow as he repeated "I don't fear Wolverine...tell him I took them if you want, I won't care."

Rogue raised her arms to hug Kakuzu, but he leaves her and walks away "I like ya, kid...I don't do hugs, but I can rip those arms off if that's what you want"

Kakuzu stopped "What's this room?" He passed this room three times and Rogue doesn't seem interested in showing it to him as she said "nothing..."

He gripped her shoulder harshly, twice as curious as before "Don't fuck with me, what's behind this thick metal door?" Just as Temujin caught up to them and Rogue gave up as she made sure no one was looking, especially Logan

She then opened the doors to a thankfully empty room "This is the Danger Room, where we train"

"A training room...interesting" Temujin asks "How does it work?"

"I'd love to spar with you, Kakuzu..." Temujin said as Kakuzu sniffed "Fine, I'll test to see if you're powerful enough to face your father and big brother but we've been caught by four eyes and Chibi-sama"

Kakuzu directed their attention to Logan, glaring disapprovingly at them and Scott giving a thumbs up from the control room as Kakuzu pointed at him then grazed his thumb across his throat, he was trying to talk Jean out of even getting near Kakuzu, something the Ghoul couldn't just overlook once he caught him in the act before looking at Temujin "Let's see what you've got, kid"

 **Kakuzu and Temujin faced eack other then attacked...**

Temujin and Kakuzu clashed and were seemingly even with eack other "It seems all that training hasn't been for nothing...even if you haven't done it in a while"

Temujin gauged his opponent as Kakuzu drew three blades quickly and threw them as Temujin caught two without his hands even being seen and deflected the third then attacked with a burst of red flames, which Kakuzu deflected with flames of his own.

"You're still good..." Kakuzu said as he used the flames as a distraction to get closer with a punch "but you've grown sloppy from your short time without your strenuous training"

He punched at Temujin who blocked at the last second "You're as ruthless as ever...though the last time we met, you were stronger and very angry with me"

"That reminds me..." Kakuzu evaded a punch before putting his hand over Temujin's mouth and lifting him into the air "there's the one and only thing I hate about you...you hold back too much"

Kakuzu blew him back "You have the blood of two very distinct and powerful clans, a former Ghoul Lord and a mutant running in those veins...yet you never give in to that inherited bloodlust, why?!"

"I'm not going to be like him...I'm not going to be like my father!" Temujin was beginning to get irritated as Kakuzu raised one finger, shooting a fast, tiny bolt of fire past Temujin, scratching his cheek "Yes, you are...the same hot blood in his veins are in yours"

Temujin saw a large fireball coming at him but couldn't move, feeling trapped as the flame engulfed him

 **Logan and Scott watched this and Scott immediately wanted to go stop Kakuzu, but Logan sensed and foresaw the danger of what would happen if anyone intervened, regardless of what his better judgement told him.**

"Logan, are we going to just allow this?" Scott said "He's going to kill him!"

Scott was about to rush out to Temujin's aid when Logan grabbed his arm with almost breaking force "Stay out of this...it's far from over" he saw a pair of glowing black eyes in the flames for a moment just now, whatever happened to Temujin...he wasn't anywhere near dead.

 **The smoke cleared and Temujin had vanished, Kakuzu was on guard as he couldn't sense the powerful young Kurosaki either...Temujin had tapped into one of the powers he had control of due to his inherited X-Gene from Bane and Tsume Asakura. He couldn't manipulate the shadows like they did but he had created a seperate dimension that he could enter partially or fully at will, the mysterious Kamui Dimension due to his Kurosaki bloodline mixing with his mother inherited mutation.**

Temujin reappeared behind Kakuzu, wearing the mask of a Kaiju that closely resembled both a wolf and a demon as Logan and Scott were stunned and Kakuzu called out "Temujin..."

 **"Hehehe, Temu-san's not at home at the moment..."** the evil presence now in control of Temujin's body chuckled madly **"Oto-san tried to erase us...he will DIE, as will you and anyone who stands in my way!"**

He attempts to grab the unsuspecting Kakuzu, but he jumps out of the way noting his unfamiliarity with this particular power, it seems to stem from a dimension that Temujin has full access to, but that's not all...it seems that this Kamui place was also the origin place of both Tsume and Bane's shadows as well as Kami's Amaterasu.

Ghoul legends depict it as a gruesome place and also the birthplace of the first Demons, which doesn't incude or really exclude the Demon Lords.

Suddenly, a voice was heard, Taeger's and he sounded a bit jealous _'Anata wa watashi nashi de asobu koto o keikaku shite ita nodesu ka?'_ (dumbass, were you planning on playing without me?)

Taeger suddenly appeared behind Temujin and held him in a headlock, which really pissed him off but he tried a way of persuasion to get himself free from the much stronger, much more pissed Ghoul _'_ _ **Sā, watashi o ika sete, watashi wa furumaudarou... Yakusoku suru'**_ **(C'mon, let me go and I'll behave...promise)**

"Silence, little Kurosaki, before I have to discipline that big mouth of yours" Taeger warned as he tightened his headlock on the young man as Scar and Yamamoto barely held Kakuzu, whose only concern was Temujin "Hands off, Taeger before you have to pull my leg out of your throat!"

"Are you insane?!" Scar silenced both "He'll kill you if he's let loose...he needs to be held somewhere"

Suddenly, Temujin seemed to be struggling "Please...I won't spend another second caged up and starved!" He cried

Everyone froze as those words made contact as Taeger repeated in confusion "Caged? Starved?" He was shaking with rage now and demanded to know what Temujin wasn't telling them "No one is going to cage and starve you here, not even me...you're not a fucking animal!"

Temujin was distraught by some past experience as he started crying and Yang walked in "Let go of him, Taeger..."

"Are you bonkers, Yang?" Taeger retaliated "No"

"Taeger..." Yang said calmly "I won't repeat myself, let go of my stepson!"

Taeger did as he was told, not wanting to piss Yang off any further as Temujin fell into his arms

"Who did that to you?" Yang was afraid to ask, he'd only just met Temujin and wanted to protect him already as his reply raised the Ghoul's heckles "Oto-san...I was curious and wanted to meet him as a child and went to find him, disobeying mother...he tricked me, saying he felt the same"

"He bit, tortured and starved me, saying that a half-breed like me deserved nothing from him but death" Temujin said "I've never been able to fully control my mutant powers since...that man is not my father...I'll kill him, especially when I learned that he planned to do to me whatever he did to big brother Bane"

The room was silent, even Kurt came in and heard as he felt terrible for how he and Rogue treated Temujin before even getting to know him.

Suddenly, Kakuzu stepped away, he had someone outside just in case the mansion was attacked and was being contacted via earpiece communicator _'Oi, hakkiri itte, nanbunattsu!'_ (Oy, speak clearly, numbnuts!)

* * *

 **Outside, Tyrano had finally given up on waiting and wanted to break into the mansion, take Tsume and Temujin and kill the rest...only one thing prevented this from coming to fruition, Raimundo who was an Assassin, Bounty Hunter-in training and Kakuzu's student.**

"Out of my way, runt" the larger Tyr swung at Raimundo but missed as Rai was standing on him head, still completely ignorant of his existence as he groaned "aw, but I don't want to, Boss" he took a seat on Tyr's head, making the Ghoul Convict doubt his sanity as Kakuzu chewed him out "Shut up and do as you're told, detain that dumbass before I come out there and break my foot off in your ass!" He then snarled _'Surakkā!'_ (Slacker!)

Raimundo sighed "Whatever you say, boss..." he pinched the bridge of his nose as he yawned silently enough that Kakuzu didn't hear "...guess I'll have to do it then...I envy Humans, at least they can sleep in relative peace"

Suddenly he seemed to almost forget that he was sitting on Tyr's head as he was now motionless "So that's Tsume's kid you're after...haven't seen her in a while, at least she's finally dumped that Uzushio Clan self-centered, phychotic jackass that almost killed me"

Raimundo was nothing more than a nuissance to Tyr as he attempted to grab the Bounty Hunter-in training/Assassin but only caught a rock shaped like him

Raimundo stood before him, smiling like a complete idiot staring at his enemy "You heard the man...let's dance"

Rai appeared before him smiling as Tyr growled "Die, pest...Master Bane has chosen me to be Lord Kami's left hand"

"Master Bane?" He questioned remembering Yang unwillingly turn a 'Bane' into a Ghoul due to Kami betraying and using all of them "I have a message for Kami-sama...I'll etch it into the back of your skull" he pulled out a pair of Bronze Nunchacku with spikes on the ends barely missed Tyr who evaded with surprising speed

"Raimundo...smash" Raimundo smirked at his best immitation of the Hulk as his Nunchacku are capable of causing Earthquakes as Tyr readied himself to fight.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Bane was still with the imprisoned X-Men...though he was no longer angry but wanted to play a game with them nonetheless.**

Bane was alone with the X-Men, so he decided that he would join them in their cell, for a little game

"Let's play a game" Bane said stoically as Wolfsbane came up to him and replied sarcastically "Ooh, a game with a monster...let me think, I'd rather die!"

"Really..." he activated his Kagune, Shadouītā/Shadow Eater, six tails sprouting from his lower back as he swiftly got rid of their handicaps, their inability to use their powers "I don't appreciate your sarcasm...attempt to escape so I can have a reason to kill you already"

"What happens to the loser?" Multiple asks, not in the mood for a game as Bane replied "I kill the loser...there is _no_ winner, if I have anything to say about it"

Bane walked out, leaving the door open as he sat in the Lotus position with his eyes closed, despite this none of the X-Men left the cell.

Suddenly, Michael appeared and walked up to Bane...who visibly despised the human as he slammed the cell door shut hard to spoil his fun, it locked on it's own

"Here he is..." Michael said to someone, who he apparently wanted Bane to meet

"He's young...never met one that young before" a man said stepping into the light, he looked middle-aged but Bane suspects he's much older, had naturally white hair, a gruff expression with an ever-present frown and was strapped with guns and swords as his very dark, chocolate brown eyes scanned the Ghoul

Michael left the two alone as he took Multiple and Colossus with him to be questioned.

Once they were alone, the man raised a hand to shake Bane's "Damien Fenrir...Hunter, your reputation has piqued my interest" his eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses but Bane could still see his permanently wolf-like golden brown eyes behind them with no problem

Bane made no attempt at trying to shake the man's hand as he growled, figuring him out "You're a Ghoul...?"

Damien had Bane trapped in a penance stare as a gun was placed at his forehead quickly "You figured that out quicker than most, but I was raised by humans who hated Ghouls...never met a Ghoul Lord before and heard that one should be here and I've been itching to test my mettle against the likes of him"

"Master?" Bane stepped back as Damien replied with an evil smile "Master...how subservient, I like you already"

"So, you've been killing your own kind for the humans...how long?" Bane asks as Damien replied "Since my childhood...and the last three World Wars and no, I don't eat them either...my diet consists of only powerful Ghouls" Kami and Bane were almost just as old but stayed out of any Human wars

"A Binge Eater..." Bane noted Fenrir's personality and ferality fit the description as Damien said "Fair warning though, I know about you and there's only room here for one alpha wolf here...me. Nice meetin' ya, though" he smiled and showed off his sharp canines even more as he gently slapped Bane's cheek

Fenrir then turned to the mutants, already having a taste and preference for mutants and Ghouls over a Ghoul's usual prey, humans "What're you looking at?" Kitty jumped back as he almost bit her fingers off that were holding one of the cell's bars

Wolfsbane had her eyes fixed on the seemingly Lupine Ghoul, as he all but ignored her until she held Kitty back from him and consoled her

"What do we have here...a mutt?" Damien cast a shadow and a cold glare on Rahne as he asked himself "Now, where have we met before...?"

"You...not you" Rahne began acting weird as she made eye contact with the man before her as he turned to Bane "There's something Michael should know about me...I _hate_ my prey being stolen from me...isn't that right, Rahne?"

Rahne couldn't say anything, Damien had unfortunately abducted her before and somehow managed not to kill her as intended...Rahne fought him tooth and nail and he didn't like it, but was a bit enarmored by it.

Not everyday does he catch prey that gets away from him, let alone muster the courage to fight him and worse, mortally wound him...all of which only Rahne Sinclair had done.

"Remember this, Rahnie?" He opened his jacket to reveal a scar on his chest, Rahne's eyes widened "you didn't think impailing me with a steel spear was enough to kill me, did ya?"

"I may have blacked out a few times and gave you enough time to even forget me, but I'm still immortal and can't die that easily...not even close and a lot of payback is in order, I'll eat you nice and slow as they watch"

* * *

 **Rahne knew that when this man wanted payback, he usually took on her and her friends, hopefully as far as she knew, he knows nothing of the Xavier Institute...elsewhere, Xavier was ready to question Dominik as he and Riev came to.**

"Uh, my aching..." Dominik held his aching head before he froze, realizing that he was forced to escape barely with his life again like every other time he'd faced Kami Kurosaki to avenge his loved ones as he looked at Xavier before them "Where am I...what am I doing here?"

"Ah, so you're awake..." Xavier said to the two "you're at my school, Xavier's institute for-"

"Extraordinary Youngsters..." Riev finished for him "so it's true...a school for mutants run by a lunatic old man that just won't die..."

Scott heard this and entered the room, making eye contact with Riev as Cross was all but ignoring his existence, given that this wasn't the first time he'd lost to Kami Kurosaki due to being lured in by his thirst for revenge "Show some respect, old man!" He glared at Riev

Riev simply looked at Cross, then Charles before using magic to pull Scott closer to him "Begone, boy...I don't like your tone or eavesdropping when I sense a demonic presence here"

"Demonic presence?" Xavier asked "You're the second person to come here and say that"

"Could it possibly be Kurt they're talking about, by any chance" Logan stepped in, not taking a second glance at the visitors that literally landed on him upon the arrival earlier "No one seemed to be saying that when he and Rogue weren't here and I've got a bad feeling about this"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Logan...but I prefer not to put him in any needless danger, just in case it wasn't him" Xavier explained "Have you gotten a hold of Laura yet?"

"Left her a voice message...but I'm hoping to get onto her this time" he replied, he didn't want to put anyone in imminent danger either, but deemed it weird that everyone recently confuses Kurt for a demon even before seeing his blue skin without the illusion made by his Image Inducer as he put his phone to his ear...a careful eye on the two magic weilders who were in leagues with Michael Darkstone until their arrival here.

"You'll have to excuse Logan...these mutant deaths have been bothering him" Xavier said clearing his throat as the two mighty annoyed men said nothing in response "You're not willing to reveal any information on Michael, are you?" He questioned the loyalty to Michael Darkstone.

Dominik growled "We aren't loyal to that man..." he still hadn't gotten over the number Kami almost did on him "I have another murderer to join my family in their graves"

Riev raised his hand, pulling Kurt into the room...he'd been spying on the mysterious newcomers, especially Riev himself since their arrival "What do we have here?" He smiled cryptically

"I will help you as well...but I want Seraph and Kami as my test subject, a few of your students won't hurt either" He smiled at Kurt "I want nothing to do with Michael either but he's going to pay for corrupting my former colleague"

"I see you've met Kurt..." Charles said feeling like he'd prefer these two as allies rather than enemies at the moment as Riev placed the Elf on the ground as he said "I was looking for Temujin...he said he knew of a way we could probably track and find Piotr and the others"

He went to find Temujin and Kakuzu, leaving the men to talk as Dominik looked at him leave with a cold expression, a black aura appeared around him for a second that only Dominik seemed aware of as his eyes widened "Interesting...he has a power that he doesn't seem aware of or dependent on"

He pulled out a deck of Tarot Cards and placed the deck face down on the table as a glow filled them for a second then he took the first card at the top, depicting half the body of a white angel with a normal wing and the other half, a black angel with a black wing reminiscent of a bat or gargoyle as Xavier was stunned "Intertwined Fates...very interesting, indeed."

"You still have those annoying cursed cards, Cross?" Riev asked, having not seen them in a while until he thought Cross had gotten rid of them as he'd had little need for their vague, in his thoughts, but true predictions that were never straightforward and always had one thinking, including Cross sometimes

"They're not cursed...you're just too superstitious, Master Riev" Dominik replied respectfully "besides, I've never had a reason to use them anymore, anyway...'til now" Riev rolled his purple eyes at that.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Temujin may have found a way to track down or even locate his father, but he needs Jean and Xavier to use Cerebro at the same time...**

Jean didn't seem bothered by Temujin meditating around her, she was wary pf his presence...given who his father and brother are but he seems more peaceful that even the other Ghouls as he meditated peacefully and slowly opened his eyes, knowing that she was watching him.

"I need to track down my father...do you have anything that can do that here?" Temujin asks with a raised eyebrow "...and where's Summers?"

"That's what I'd love to know" Jean was getting tired of Scott, who'd been hiding and attacking Temujin, who was all but immune to his powers as well as his ego "I can ask the Professor if he could use Cerebro, but it doesn't track Ghouls though"

"Oh, both my nii-san and I are both Ghouls and Mutants...mom's a mutant, in fact" Temujin laughed "maybe you can find him if he uses his mutant ability, shadow manipulation"

"Wow..." Jean said in amazement as Temujin continued "he also can enter one's dreams, this power doesn't work very much, if at all, on Ghouls due to our lack for the need to sleep, my power is to manipulate a dimension I created and enter it at will, Kamui"

Temujin decided to go into the living room to ask Xavier, crossing paths with Riev and Dominik at the same time as the two looked at him with wide eyes "Xavier-sama, I think I've found a way to track down my father using Cerebro...I don't know if it'll work though"

"We shall see if that can help us track Petér and the others down" Xavier seemed enthusiastic about the idea as Temujin said "It'll only work on my brother though, as he and I are both half mutants" he then leaves, he finds that Storm's garden was the most peaceful place on the planet and she was very kind to him...scared of him like almost everyone else, Xavier included...but almost kinder than Temujin thought he deserved, giving him free reign of her beautiful garden

* * *

 **Logan finally gets on to X-23 who was in another country seeking information on the Weapon X Program being stalked by someone, two men who were unknowingly to her working for Michael Darkstone and Kami Kurosaki respectively**

Richard Cyclonis AKA Kobrax was a strange mutant with the ability to control snakes and was very snake-like himself in personality and appearance who'd has begun working for Kami for reasons only he knows, pleasing his Sage God of the Snake, Orochimaru. With him, was Jason X Cain who had the wind at his command almost to the same extent as people such as Bane, Yang and Temujin Kurosaki (who also wields Fire)

Kobrax wore a hood, had bright green eyes with a gold slit as well as venom filled fangs, three times as potent as the snake he was named for, the King Cobra as he entered a car on the train and sat calmly among the unsuspecting humans.

Not far ahead of him, X-23 sat but either wasn't seen or Cobrax wasn't paying attention as he could pass for a Tibetan Monk with hair.

X-23 had two mutants who were captives of her persuers with her, Cobrax's younger brother, Chase Cyclonis AKA Pythos who had a mohawk ponytail and green eyes and acidic venom like his brother as he had the likeness of a Python with venom three time as potent as the animal

The other man was rather reclusive and would rather not use his powers publicly like X-23 if he didn't need to, he also feared both Cyclonis brothers and their evil father who killed their mother and sent them to kill each other as some rite of passage and was probably with Kami right now

His name was James Scotland AKA Upgrade and his ability would be a great help to the X-Men as with a touch, his body can release a Techo-Organic sort of 'Living Data/Virus' that infects the object and allows him to create weapons of all kinds. His powers are unable to affect organic/living beings like humans or other mutants besides if he creates an armor but it also gifts him with total immunity to telepathic control (though his mind can still be read, just not controlled), powerful Technopath and as much strength as his own imagination making him either a Class 4 or 5 Mutant

"So, that's your brother, huh?" James said as the two hid in their seat watching Cobrax who wasn't seemingly even looking for them "He doesn't seem that dangerous..."

"You only say that because you're immune to any and all poisons" Chase said as his slit eyes stares blankly at his companion "You can still be eaten though..."

"The creepy Japanese man eater guy that kidnapped me in the first place had tried that" James narrowed his eyes at his new friend "didn't go well once I liquified my body...until he unfortunately tried to drink me instead"

"Ew, man..." Pythos said with a flick of his tongue "Now I can't get that image out of my mind"

The train stopped as Laura finally spoke up "Here's our stop...let's go" she got straight to the point as the three exited the train and she spied around suspiciously after already seeing Kobrax who left after them, still pretending he didn't see them but following them

Laura, who was aware of his obvious presence since they entered the train they were on, was visibly unnerved by his presence...she'd seen what his bite could do, even to mutants with a healing factor and didn't want to experience it melting her skin off just because she'd heal anyway.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she saw not only that it was Logan, but in the slight refection of the screen, Cobrax had jumped at her.

She spun her foot claw around, hitting him in the jaw "Fuck off, serpant!" She snarled as he was really beginning to test her fragile hold on her temper "Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important phone call?!"

"I fucking hate her..." she heard Cobrax snarl under his breath in disgust as he glared at the three and rubbed his jaw, rising to his feet as X-23 dove at him claws first, only for a rush of Wind to send her flying through some trees.

She recovered to see her attacker, Jason X Cain standing there staring at her smugly as his one hand he used to summon the wind attack was still up "X-23, huh...you're quite a beauty, now...you're all mine, get off the phone..."

"Logan?" Laura queried "yeah, I got your message"

* * *

 **Back at the mansion, Logan was on the phone with Laura, he could tell by her tone that even though she was trying not to make him worry about her...which never works on Wolverine and only made him worry more but she was his female clone and although he never considered her a child, he always worried about her as such.**

"Uh...Laura, the Professor's buggin' me to tell you that we need you back home" Lohan rubbed the back of his neck, he knew he couldn't tell her about the X-Men's current situation at him with Michael Darkstone but he hated lying to her...she wasn't always able to tell when he was lying for her own safety, but he did and did NOT like it "as soon as possible, too...I miss you"

Logan glared around with the feeling that he was being watched...whoever it is, they're dead when he finds them as she replied "I miss you too...I'll be back as soon as possible, would you mind if I had company?"

"Company?" Logan was caught off guard by the question, as Laura was very aggressive, short tempered and had no tolerance for certain types of people...a loner like himself, he allowed her to leave to avoid that and to gain a little inner peace but never in his very long life expected her to recruit a mutant alone without anyone knowing "I don't think Charles'll have much of a problem with it."

"Yeah, I'm busy right now but can you call back?" Laura asked as Logan complied, satisfied with just hearing her voice again and knowing she was safe as he hung up with "Be safe out there and I can't wait to see you home and safe"

Laura hung up as she turned to Pythos and Upgrade with a nod as they took on Kobrax and she faced Jason alone "Too bad...you've just made a promise that you're about to break..." he chuckled as Laura charged at him and snarled "Shut up and leave us alone!"

Pythos and Kobrax glared at each other as the tongues flicked out from time to time "This is your last warning...brother, come with us by ease or force"

"How about option three, I don't come back at all!" Pythos swing at his elder brother "Not until I prove _him_ wrong...I'm only leaving here with her" he pointed at X-23

"You clown..." Cobrax shifted into a giant King Cobra as he smacked Upgrade aside with his tail "How dare you disrespect the privilege father has given _me_... _my_ birthright?!"

"Was it worth it...watching the monster devour his own grandchildren - _your_ children - for the sake of some lower class Ghoul that has our dying mother hostage?!" Pythos transcended into his Python form, like his brother, in armor and all and was pissed "Don't you _dare_ utter the name the God Orochimaru in my presence ever again!" He was big in this form but still smaller in comparison to his brother who was still dwarfed greatly by their father

The tranformations of the Orochi brothers almost covered the others in snow as they duelled as Upgrade said quietly as the serpants duked it out "He's losing..." as Pythos was slammed on the ground

Upgrade made his way over to the down but twice as pissed Serpant as tears even left his eyes until he felt a hand touched his head causes him to look up to see it was Upgrade "Laura said that we should fight together..now I think I know what she meant" he smiled as he physically fused with the giant Great Python as a golden liquid like armor oozed over him, increasing his strength and speed beyond his brother's as he grounded him quickly on top of Jason X as Upgrade's liquid metal form reached out and grabbed X-23 before impact.

"Let's get out of here..." X-23 said as she hopped on the snake and did just that but felt a presence that made his eye look back, even though he hadn't stopped.

* * *

 **Further into the forest from where the fight had even taken place, a rattle was heard and Cobrax and Pythos both knew who this was...and it was no mere Rattlesnake at all.**

"So...he lost, huh?" A man said coldly but calmly as he shook a rattle in his hand that sounded exactly like a Rattlesnake's rattle "The hunt is on again...my sons"

"Chase...Richard" the man, Jack Cyclonis aka Anakondrai growled "if you don't hurry to see who is truly the most powerful and kill each other...I might have to step in and swallow you both"

He took the form of Anakondrai, the Great Swallower...a Anaconda that wore tribal tattoos on it's body and was roughly three times bigger than both his sons combined "I have been ostracized for too long by my kind for the use of magic, you will share my curse!"

The snakes in servitude to the God known as Orochimaru have the ability to learn magic...but it has been outlawed as a crime among their kind for millenia...punishable by many horrible punishments, including being fed to a pack of captive feral Ghouls. The Snakes and Ghouls have been at war before and the Ghouls have lost to them despite their advantage in using magic which they used to destroy the living incarnation of their God and really pissed off virtually millions of Snakes worldwide.

Jack had no choice but to give his son over to Kami Kurosaki, the former Ghoul Lord was his better and was very experienced in not only killing him, but slowly doing so while prolonging his pain. Jack, however was smarter than most of his clansmen give him credit for as he'd manage to inflict a curse mark on Bane Asakura in order to spite Kami, Bane himself knows nothing as it will only affect him in Anakondrai's presence and before long, consume him.

* * *

 **A/N - X-23's on her way back to Bayville, bringing new friends and foes with her...how will the X-Men and everyone else react to this and what does the mysterious and powerful Jack Cyclonis want with Bane or have in store for his long awaited vengeance against Kami? The snakes are very closely related to Ghouls, Humans and mutants, but more so to the Humans and Mutants than their hated enemies, the Ghouls. R &R and see what happens with Upgrade, X-23 and Pythos as they make their way back home to another battle!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Anakondrai decides it's time to make his presence known as well as scold them for underestimating their opponents, especially Jason who he calls Wind Walker who as the adult should've known better.**

"Wind Walker, have you just been beaten by my youngest son, a freak and...a teenage girl?" Jack chuckled mockingly as he came up behind them as he voice became cold "You two are utterly useless...and you have been trained better by that freak among maneaters?!" Kobrax knew the question as well as his father's eyes were directed to him.

Kobrax quickly spun around, but instead of facing the man, fell to one knee and bowed "My apologies, father...I will not fail you again"

 **Kobrax was pissed, he was clearly more powerful than Pythos but he wasn't smarter, hopefully this won't come out of his hide**

 **Anakondrai simply looked down at his son with his usual cold demeanor, he was rarely ever merciful...especially to his own sons as he punched him across the face and sent him flying as he got back to his feet.**

"Oy, what the hell was that for?!" Jason snarled as Anakondrai turned to him fast enough that he though the snake's neck was broken hissing "Shut up...he knows the punishment for failure as do you for yours!"

Jason gulped, Anakondrai...as unforgiving as he is, would come nowhere near whoever Michael got to punish him as he stormed off in anger "We're going after them now..."

"To fail again...I don't think so, I'll track them alone" Anakondrai said as Jason said "Now you're syealing my prey and I want to get even with her before I make a prostitute outta her"

Anakindrai smirked "Your lust is the reason you've lost to her time and time again even when you had the upper hand...keep your brain off you crotch and out of my way or I'll kill you both for actually thinking Pythos was venomous when Pythons aren't even venomous snakes"

"I hate snakes..." Jason muttered as Anakondrai glared at him silently, which he partially ignored "Let's go, dumbass slowpoke!" He growled at Kobrax, who avoided even passing near his father as Jason intentionally bumped his shoulder.

 **Anakondrai jumped into the trees and was gone fast as they followed, hoping to catch him.**

* * *

 **As Anakondrai goes after X-23, Pythos and Upgrade before they made it to the airport, back at the mansion...the Ghouls manage to open a portal that connected them to the Library back home in Japan while the Librarian...who happened to be the Ghoul Lord and a relative of a mutant the X-Men and Rogue especially were well acquainted with.**

"Are you done...?" Temujin asked impatiently as Taeger began opening the portal and simply turned to the rather aggrevating son of Kami Kurosaki _'Watashi ga anata o hanbun ni saku mae ni, kore wa watashi kara hanarete iku tame no saigo no keikokudesu!'_ (This is your LAST warning to get away from me, before I rip you in half!)

 _'Anata wa kōkishin ga tsuyoi to watashi o semeru koto ga dekimasu... Watashi wa sore ga watashi no ichizoku no tokushitsudearu to kikimashita'_ (Can you blame me for being curious...I heard that was a trait of my Clan) Temujin said as Taeger clarified _'Anata no chichioya no ichizoku... Kurosaki-han wa nama no chikara, don'yokuna tatakai no yokubō to ikinokoru tame no hirui no nai ketsui de shira rete ita'_ (Your father's Clan...The Kurosaki Clan was known for the raw power, insatiable battle lust and unrivaled determination to survive)

"Too bad there's probably no other survivors besides my father and he's only willing to teach me how to take my time and die" Temujin said as Taeger said "He's not the only survivor...rumor has it they've faked their own extinction and gone into hiding as a Kurosaki Clan human or better, Ghoul slave was worth a lot of money"

"Stop callin' the kid a slave, bub" Logan said "I don't know much about what you're talking about but he's at least willing to change things, unlike his pops"

"I should be outside, if I were you...I sense his poorly hidden presence" Kakuzu said to Yang who hesitates before he makes his point clearer "Yang, get out!"

"Fine..." Yang went outside, by this time Rai had hidden from anyone.

 **Logan and Taeger entered the Library to see what they could find to help them...little did they know they were being watched as Tsujin jumped to the wormhole seeking his brother's murderer.**

* * *

 **Tsujin was early for work today, meaning that he was alone to clean and get other minor chores done...or he should be as he entered the Library and wasn't surprised to see J'onn Lucario Lebeau, the owner and the Ghoul Lord that no one trusts very much since Kami's banishment and him spilling the beans on everything he may or may not have done that was a detriment to their kind and their way of life as it attracted even worse folk than human to find their hidden city, but Tsu had no choice as he was neither a Binge Eater not a Hunter and needed to make a living...secretly hoping to make enough money to give Kakuzu an offer he can neither refuse nor pass up.**

Raimundo heard a sound and went to the back to see the portal that Logan and Taeger came through but the two were already hidden with Logan prepped to attack Tsujin.

Logan then charges in, slashing at Tsujin but unable to touch him despite his very presence being ignored by the bronze haired Ghoul who sniffed at the wormhole in curiosity _'Dete kite, masutā tēgā, anata ga koko ni iru no o shitte iru'_ (Come out, Master Taeger, I know you're here)

"I'm starting to get really sick of you...J'onn's gonna be here soon" Tsujin grabbed Logan with his sand, planning to crush his bones to dust, this was painful on Wolverine's part but not fully possible with his skeleton being coated with a metal Tsujin had a lot of knowledge on, Adamantium.

"That's enough, Marimo..." Taeger said to the assassin who turned to stare him down "I'm assuming we're too early to catch J'onn...so he won't mind us liberating him of some stuff, right?"

"The words 'Liberate' and 'Steal' mean two different things, you pirate" Tsujin said as Logan places a hand on his shoulder as he passed him replying "Don't worry, bub...I won't let him break anything he isn't s'posed to and we'll return your trinkets in no time before this J'onn fella comes back"

"Tell me something...did you manage to track him down?" Tsujin said staring at the portal as Taeger nodded sadly "Yes...he was hard to persuade but not impossible"

"Good..." Tsujin said as he stepped through the portal into the mansion as his sand turned dark red and Logan tried and failed to stop him "Hey, don't go..." but he was already in the mansion.

"Leave him for now...we've got what we're looking for" Taeger said tossing a few enchanted weaponry, spell books and stuff to Logan as they returned through the portal just before J'onn arrived at his Library as he asked "What do we need these for?"

"Ya can't fight magic with anything other than magic, Kami's gonna have a fight on his hands if he sets foot on Xavier's property again...that's for sure" Taeger said as he hurried Logan back through the portal as he sensed J'onn nearby and Logan probably smelled him "now, go before we get caught"

* * *

 **Back at the mansion, Tsujin was searching for Yang and Kakuzu seemed rather adamant to keep him within the mansion and Raimundo and Yang outside.**

Tsujin stalked around the rooms searching for the bastard, Yang Hiachi who (as far as he knew) killed his twin brother when Bane was young "Where's Yang?"

"Not here...we couldn't find him" Kakuzu lied as Tsujin growled "Bullshit...Taeger said he was here"

"He what?" Kakuzu reminded himself to kill Taeger later as they came into the room Kurt and Temujin were in playing games on the Playstation 4 Kurt got last Christmas. Tsujin froze and once Temujin saw him he froze as well before he and Kurt barely evaded a crushing kick aimed at Temujin's skull as he was yet again confused for his evil father.

"Kurosaki!" Tsujin snarled as Temujin blocked or barely dodged every punch and kick and replied "Yes, Kurosaki... _Temujin_ Kurosaki, not Kami" he emphasized as he was thrown over the balcony by Tsujin and landed on the ground hard on his back, alerting Xavier, Cross and Riev who were still in the other room as Tsujin made his way outside coming face to face with Yang and his believed to be dead for years until now twin brother, Raimundo.

Tsujin's head dropped, the red Blood Sand he wielded that fuelled and fed upon his violent tendencies (that wasn't very different from any other Ghoul's temperament, like Taeger) as well as gave him many nicknames that proved that he was a Ghoul considered unsafe to be around people, by even his own kind but he'd admittedly grown used the power again and even gained some control over it by actually focusing his anger...he tried banishing it altogether and failed miserably

"I've had just about enough of this..." Temujin breathed red flames right at Tsujin as he was about to jump on him but he dodged mid air while blocking with sand under his feet, deciding to go outside.

 **Tsujin came outside to see Yang standing before his very well and alive brother completely stunned to the fact that he's still actually alive...Kakuzu never tampered with his memories, so he fully remembers what happened even though he'd rather Kakuzu did, so he'd forget.**

"Yang...I oughta kill you, right now" Tsujin's eyes were cold as he punched him square in the jaw just as he turned around to see who called his name "Where the hell have you been, deadbeat?!"

"You...are going to regret that, Tsujin-san" he said as he passed his hand over his bleeding mouth, his voice was cold...he and Tsujin had stopped being friends since he tried and failed to stop the other Ghoul Lords from punishing, imprisoning for all eternity (which they had the power to do but he doubted they could actually maintain for as long as they thought as Kami fought them on every front tooth and nail and wasn't going in one piece or without a fight) or irreparably banishing him and obliterating his reputation, which was a ruse anyway, in one fell swoop as they did with Bane's help as he let Yin, his dark side take control and lunged at him.

Suddenly a crash, as no one saw Yin dodge an unknown attack of a thrown dagger from Raimundo, who stood on the roof with a psychotic smile as he said "I won't allow you to touch my brother, Yin...not now, not ever"

"You're going to protect him...but who's going to protect you?" Yin smiled evilly before he frowned again and disappeared from sight without moving as Rai jumped back to the roof and stared around on-guard

"Want to know what I've been doing the whole time I've been gone...training myself to the bone and questioning Kami's every single motive, as well as Bane's... and my own" his voice said as he appeared behind Rai and grabbed him "Never found my answers, but I no longer have the restrictions I once had with killing just about anyone and can go up to a year or more without eating now"

"Peruvian Pile Driver!" He jumped into the air aiming to come down head first with Raimundo "Next time I kill you, stay dead!"

Kurt had other plans for the anger consumed Ghouls though as he appeared behind Yin mid air and grabbed him before teleporting...then finding himself pinned to the ben by the stronger Ghoul as Rai landed on his feet with an a blank expression _'Kare wa watashi o mōichido korosu koto o kokoromita... Sono kodomo wa nagaku tsudzuku koto wanaidarou'_ (He tried to kill me again...that kid won't last as long though)

 **Back in Kurt's room, he had the murderous Yin pinned to his bed by some strength he never knew he had, Temujin came to help him calm his step father but Yin was becoming too much for just the two of them**

"You should've stayed out of this, gaki!" Yin snarled as he was quite surprised by young man's strength as he slowly tried to reach for his face as his nails turned into white claws.

Temujin then came into the room "think you can throw him my way, Kurt-san?" He asked cracking his knuckles as Kurt asked "What makes you think I'm gonna do that?!"

"Because he's going to overpower you!" Temujin said as Kurt nodded and threw him as Temujin apologized as he punched his lights out then panted, picking up his father's speech pattern for a moment "Do you do this all the time, datte...cuz this is fun" he smiled widely as Kurt shook a bit at the speech pattern

"That vas too close for comfort, but I'm fine" Kurt said as he looked at Yang and Temujin warned "I didn't hit him that hard, he's gonna like me a lot more or a lot less depending on his mood later"

Xavier had given the Ghouls a choice to share rooms with a mutant of their choosing, Tsujin and Rai chose to stay with Rogue and Kitty, Taeger chose to stay with Jean, Scar chose Beast and they chose to meet privately, all seeking an explaination as to how the hell Raimundo was alive and felt Kakuzu knew more than he was telling them...since Raimundo was trained by him to a terrifying and for now unknown level.

All the Ghouls minus the unconscious Yang and Temujin decide to have a meeting once the X-Men were asleep, trust wasn't something easily earned by a Ghoul and right now there was none as Scar was the first to speak "Okay, besides Yang and Kami, which one of us were the one who'd done the deed?"

Raimundo was also unable to tell who brought him back to life due to a Black Bet he made and lost against Kakuzu concerning the matter, but given the circumstances, Taeger put two and two together, as there was only one who was the least surprised to see Rai alive despite knowing how distraght Tsujin was and still is.

Kakuzu stared out into the night absentmindedly, as he plans to let them fight a litttle more over the rather trivial to him matter as he thought _'Don't worry, you'll figure it out...soon enough'_

Taeger had his eye on Kakuzu, he didn't fully trust the Bounty Hunter not having the means to save Tsujin from death's embrace...let alone a reason not to leave him dead

* * *

 **Elsewhere with Kami, he's been busy and managed to find two mutants that chose to join him against the X-Men despite Kami being the only one with a grudge against them...**

Kami walked through the halls of one of Michael's more well hidden and forgotten prisons, it seems that the prisoners here would do anything to be free...even work for him and he'd just found two strong mutants as well as a strange Ghoul imprisoned here to work for him.

Kami has to ask Michael what a Ghoul is doing in his prisons if he had no prior knowledge other than what Kami chose to tell him of his kind, but it seems that she faked fear to be here and has been feeding herself well on her fellow prisoners why she shows no sign of starvation at all. She was also hunting today and he wants to catch her by rather easy means as he could hear her stomach from two miles away.

Kami got into an empty cell, locked himself in and sat himself down...waiting with his eyes closed...she'd been hunting since the previous night and Kami sensed her gittery feelings.

Suddenly, a woman with black bowl cut hair appeared behind him "You let your guard down" she swung a punch at his face but he caught the fist and threw her to the ground without opening his eyes. She then tries to kick him but he disappears and appears stand over her with a grim glance as he placed his foot on her head and slowly began adding pressure while holding one of her legs.

"Keep your eyes on me, deadly female...got a name?" Kami asks as he made sure her eyes could still see him in her position as she snarled "Yumi...Takeda Yumi" Kami sensed no fear in her voice, either she didn't care if he killed her now or was simply ready to go beast mode and kill everything in sight until she herself was killed...she was also half-Japanese but came to America as a child while being raised with her family's traditions

"Hm..." Kami steps off her and walks away, he doesn't care if she follows him as he made it to another cell to see a man held up by arm and leg restraints...he was curious as to what they were for and his eyes were closed, his slightly red tinted black hair stiled in a mohawk ponytail.

Kami knew better to think he was asleep though "Oy, datte...why are you in this thing?" He asked as the man's eyes open and he snapped to bite at Kami, who snapped right back "Watch who ya snap at, boy!" He snarled as the man shrank in fear, his inhumanly green eyes not daring to look at Kami

"You're free and working for me now" Kami said as the man said "I'm not free, I'm not a boy and I'm not working for you...in fact, you'll be the first one I slaughter the second I'm free" his green eyes glowed with a predatory and starved look in them.

Kami stepped back and nudged Yumi forward "I won't then, but she's going to chew those, now useless to me, arms and legs off because the rest of you is slightly more useful" Yumi stepped forward with a demented grin

"I'd like to see her try..." the man, Tom Draco snarled as he finally breaks free of his restraints by turning into a creature that was a cross between a snake and a dragon as well as deadlier than both as venom dripped from his jaw and his wings cracked when stretched out from the lack of use during his time here, he can also open portals to different locations at will "I'm hungry..." he said with a dark look as he looked down at Yumi who had second thoughts of chewing his limbs off "How about I chew your limbs off...seems onlt fair to me, right?" He stared at Yumi

"I feel like Xavier suddenly...making my own X-Men" Kami said to himself, not only having a piece of his mind for Charles but he decides that he needs more if he's going to accomplish betraying Michael Darkstone without ending up a prisoner himself "My own pure evil X-Men"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, X-23 and company were on the plane heading to America, but is they thought their persuers were through with them, they were sadly mistaken. Anakondrai was seated not far behind them and doesn't seem to have seen them yet.**

Laura was seated closest to the window, taking some much needed rest as Upgrade sat with Pythos "So that thing you told your brother...about you being venomous, you do know that Pythons aren't venomous snakes, right?"

Pythos gave a fanged grin "I know I'm not venomous...but my bite can paralyse you for a short while...I'll quicker squeeze you to death than poison you"

"So you lied...I guess it's better than magic" Upgrade said "I hate magic...hm, who's that guy looking at us?"

"Who?" Pythos said as he looks back and sees his father, Anakondrai seated in the far back as he pulled back and covered his mouth suppressing a sceam, confusing James who looked concerned "What's with you, Chase?"

"That's my dad..." Chase said "we're in some big, no, humongous trouble if he even thinks of shifting into his snake form here, we either run or get swallowed. Period"

"Don't you mean eaten?" James retorted as Chase laughed sarcastically "Oh no, brother...I mean swallowed, like 'Gulp gulp gulp gulp gulp...you're dinner for another hour or so' and he wasn't called the Great Swallower for nothing"

"Ew..." they heard X-23 say as she woke up and barely moved as she looked at him "So, are you a man eater too, Chase?"

"What?" He was caught off guard by that one "No, I prefer regular food, thank you...I'm neither poisonous nor a maneater and I prefer it that way...that's exactly why he tried to kill me"

Upgrade's body began to glow as he turned his body into liquid metal as he turned black with a mix of red, blue, green, white and gold curcuits running over his body as he grew in height and had no mouth but one circular eye "I'm immune to all diseases and poisons and can eat food as well feed on pure energy"

"I take that back..." Chase said in disgust "I'd rather be called a maneater than whatever you'd be called"

"Don't make me demontrate on you, reptile..." the top of Upgrade's singular eye formed a v-shape at the top as it began glowing with energy, a sign of his annoyance "I also weild a unique omni-energy that I can use to evaporate people, but I digress...finally, I'm in"

"You're in where?" X-23 asks as he clarifies by pointing straight up "I hacked a security satellite and I'm currently tracking us and our reptilian friend there as we speak...his buddies are on the roof but seem pretty useless otherwise"

"They're what?" The other two said as within hours the plane landed in New York, propting the three (with Anakondrai still on their tail) to leave the plane the second it touches down

"Jesus, does this guy give up?" X-23 growled not noticing that Anakondrai had disappeared from behind them as they made it into the enteance of a forest, they were in New York but still to far from the mansion to get there on foot as Anakondrai answered "How could I, when you've just made the thrill of the chase that much more fun, dear X-23?"

They stopped at the sight of him as he laid his hand out, keeping the other behind his back and bowed "My name is Anakondrai, I promise no harm will come to you if you surrender, don't...and well, I'll kill you in a way you don't even want to imagine"

"Uh oh, he's getting excited...that's worse than if he was serious" Pythos said as Upgrade sneered "...and how is that any better or worse?"

X-23 decides that now wasn't the time for talking as she attacked claws out and screaming, Anakondrai simple side stepped and dodged her attacks like he'd taught them to her and it was only second nature to him "Quite the fiesty one...such a pity" he swung a kick but X-23 jumped over it before he came with a faster surprise spin kick that caught her mid-air knocking the wind out of her

"We have to run, we can't win" Laura warned as Pythos went into his snake form "Go, I'll hold him off...it's me he's after"

"What are you, insane, a total dumbass or both?!" Upgrade was getting pissed "you yourself said that you were no match for him"

Anakondrai decides to finally prove his son right by going into his own snake form "I was planning on devouring your brother first when he was least expecant, but you're right and there's no running now!"

Anakondrai swung his massive tail, knocking Pythos down before almost crushing Upgrade and X-23 with his tail and she snarled at Upgrade "Find the X-Mansion!"

"Deafen the living machine, why don't ya?" He snapped back before concentrating, his mind moving fast like a supercomputer "Found 'em!"

"Transform into a ship or something" she then said as he does the opposite as he jumped on Pythos replying "No time...we're flyin', baby!"

"Have you people never seen the movie 'Snakes on a Plane'?!" He growled as he sprouted rockets and shot into the air, narowly missing his father's jaw "It does not end well on the snake's part!"

They left Anakondrai behind but met Jason X in the air as he snarled "Where'd you think you're going?"

Pythos caught him in his jaws though and spat him at his father "Father..." he looked at his downed father with sadness before they were gone.

"I hate those guys" Jason X growled as Anakondrai's eye opened and glared at him, thinking he was perfectly useless

* * *

 **Back with Bane, he did not trust Fenrir and whatever he planned for the mutant he claims to be his, Wolfsbane...but he needed to know more about her, even if he had to wring it out of her friends. The Brotherhood should be arriving soon and one of them, Remy, seemed familiar to Asakura**

Bane sat against the wall, staring at the X-Men unblinkingly for hours as he fiddled with a blade of grass in his mouth. Berserker had been staring at him for hours now and Collossus still hadn't been brought back yet.

 _'Fenriru to sono on'nanoko ni tsuite anata ga shitte iru koto o oshietekudasai'_ (Tell me what you know about that girl with Fenrir) Bane said, spitting out the blade of grass as Berserker replied, having picked up a bit of Japanese from a mutant that Logan holds dearest besides Kitty and X-23, named Hisako Ichiki aka Armor replying with a brave smirk that Bane knew was a front to hide his fear of him but still didn't like "Ask her yourself...she'll be more than happy to claw your face off with her wolf form."

 _'Ōkami no katachi?'_ (Wolf form?) Bane's head turned slowly to look to where he knew Fenrir was with her...he wasn't going to beieve the X-Man's words until he'd seen it with his own eyes though _'Dono yō ni omoshiroi... Watashi ni sore o shimesu'_ (How interesting...show it to me)

Bane walked up to the cell as the X-Men showed no visible fear, locking eyes with them "I wasn't asking, big mouthed boy" he said as Berserker as he raised his hand and drew Kitty to him using his Wind powers, he then licked her neck creepily "The bite of a Ghoul turns Humans into Ghoul...I heard that it's very deadly to mutants, but it's merely a theory that I plan to prove on all of you, starting with Kitsune here"

"Please, don't-" Kitty began crying as Bane stopped her with a evil smile and growl "Don't beg me just yet...you, get out!" He said to Berserker who looked at the others then went out as Bane pushed him ahead to find Fenrir and Wolfsbane.

 **It was not long before they were greeted by screams, scaring the X-Men half to death as Bane warned them to be quiet as he spied on the older Ghoul.**

"Quiet" Bane warned as he activated his Kakugan and stared around the corner, Wolfsbane was backing towards them as Fenrir, with his shirt almost entirely destroyed backhanded her hard in the face with enough force that her face hit the wall.

"Please...stop" Rahne begged as Fenrir growled then laughed, he wasn't even in his wolf form and was stronger than her...partially due to her fear of not Michael, but him as he grabbed ber by the collar and revealed a collar that he'd put on her before "Stop...I've only just begun and you think I plan to stop?"

He was about to stomp her when he froze mid kick and glared at his shadow, following it to Bane who had his palm, using his mutation that was prohibited in Kami's presence to bind the Hunter.

"I've seen enough...for now" Bane revealed himself ro the two as he crouched and Fenrir's eyes glared at them murderously as he said calmly "Let go of me..."

"No...you look perfect where you are and don't think you can tell me what to do here" Bane replied as he sniffed deeply then smiled "What's that I smell...Rice, Chicken and Egg Rolls?"

He gasped as he said Egg Rolls "Does your master know that you've been gorging yourself on Human food...I doubt he'd be happy or merciful" Bane cringed, Ghouls can consume human food but too much can become deadly as their stomachs were ill-suited to digesting it...Bane however, being half-mutant was much more capable of only eating anything more that most Ghouls but he was not able to die from the poisoning human food can induce, thus immune to this. Kami also knows nothing of this, no one does but Fenrir had figured it out rather quickly as not many things can escape his sense of smell due to him being one of many Ghouls thst can transform into a Wolf like Bane, despite being more subservient to the sentient power that came with it.

 **The X-Men saw this as their chance to escape, seeing as they had the powers again and it would take much more than fear to stop them...they had to be smart about it though as they didn't know Armor wasn't far away herself, having been sought after by Michael as well as his men but never caught (or at least caught for long enough to be imprisoned anyway) due to her Mentor, former Inner Circle member Emma Frost coming to her rescue or other powerful mutants.**

"Kitty, now!" Berserker said as Kitty phased out of Bane's grasp "Free the others and let's get out of here!"

"Eat this!" Berserker charged at Bane, grabbed him an sent enough energy through his body to kill three herds of Elephants, chaining the attack to Fenrir and giving Rahne enough time to escape his grasp

That was not the full extent of Berserkers powers as the two fell to the ground unmoving, this he knew without even knowing his power's full potential but didn't expect them to be up and after them into the hostile forest outside within seconds.

 _'Saigo ni, kachinoaru kari... Kore wa watashi no jikan no kachigāru yoriyoi'_ (Finally, a worthy hunt...this better be worth my time) Fenrir was even more excited by the scent of his and Bane's burnt bodies as he and Bane glared at each other and followed them

"Oh, shit...they're up already" Wolfsbane wasn't surprised with that from Fenrir as much as she was with Bane as she turned to Berserker "What now?"

"Let me think..." Berserker said as Kitty snapped "Like, think faster!"

"I got it...Kitty, try to free the other and any other mutant you can get to help us" Berserker said as she said "that shouldn't be hard with everyone here wanting out of this place, but what about you?"

"We'll deal with them" Wolfsbane said as she glared at the men chasing them "Go, their catching up"

"Right, best of luck" Kitty said as she was determined to save Colossus as her friends made it out the exit.

"Split up...NOW!" Berserker said as they separated into opposite directions into the forest quickly.

Bane and Fenrir stopped at a certain point, they may be working together to catch their prey, but they didn't like each other as Bane didn't trust Fenrir and Fenrir thought Bane was too subservient (to Kami and anyone who Kami had under the pretense that he served, like Michael Darkstone)

"Don't touch my Wolfsbane, servant" Fenrir warned as he turned into his wolf form, a white furred wolf that looked like any normal wolf, if he wasn't three times bigger than a normal wolf and four times stronger, faster and retaining his intelligence from his regular form, making him that much smarter.

"Hmph, keep her out of my way then...or I may not be able to help myself" Bane said as he went into his black wolf form but stood on two legs and heightened Bane's already magnificent martial arts abilities

 **With Kitty, she'd made her way back inside to help Multiple and the others, forgetting that she was being watched by Clockwork, who was invisible and following her around quietly.**

Kitty made it to where the others, but on the way found another captive mutant with unknown motives willing to help her.

"Hey!" Kitty turned to see a manacing man staring at her wearing what looked like a strait jacket as he narrowed his grey eyes "Help me outta this thing...your friends are being guarded and you'll rejoin them if you're not careful"

She could see enough of where the others were to know no one else was there and this guy creeped her out as she stepped back "How do I know you won't hurt me once you get out?"

The man showed no emotion "I don't prey on your kind unlike those men after you...my name is Yoru and you have my word, once I give someone my name, I take it with a sign of loyalty"

'How could they put someone that cute in a place like this?!' Kitty thought as she phased though the bars, to the man's surprise as he muttered 'Yūrei?' (Spectre?)

Kitty giggled in her mind "No...call me Shadowcat or Kitty for short" Kitty smirked but frowned when he show barely any emotion

 _'Kage no neko?'_ (Shadow cat?) He muttered as he said _'Kity'_ (Kitty)

"That's a stupid name...you actually allow others to call you that?" Yoru growled as he allowed Kitty to let him loose, he could sense that she was freeing him solely because she liked him and having had many human wives who died and no children, he wasn't quite interested in love right now as she said "My name's Katherine Pryde...don't make me leave you there"

"Pryde...lead the way" his voice sounded more and more depressed although he has never been depressed in his life, despite his losses and was actually very grateful but angry at his slave masters "I will watch your back...never met such a sweet mutant before" he licked his lips as they left

 **They made it to the others but Kitty was immediately attacked...Yoru had noticed they were being followed.**

"Come on, guys..." she tries to open the cell to no avail as she felt water and looked up in time to see that Yoru had created a wall of water between her and a very weak, but strong enough to take her out fire blast as he said "free them...I'll deal with these pests"

"Magic...how unrealistic" Clockwork appear in a surprise attack as he rammed his arm through Yoru's chest then tossed his body before Kitty who shook as she reached down an closed his lifeless eyes "Back into your cell...or you'll join him"

"What about Piotr?" Multiple said as he looked at Yoru "We'll need him to get out of here"

"You die then" Clockwork said as he ordered Seraph's accolytes to attack again, but it was stopped be a wall of water "Hm?"

"Counting a Ghoul out of the fight so easily?" Kitty gasped as Yoru rose, stared at the hole in his chest then glared at Clockwork "that will cost you your life..." he wore a Hydra mask as he stared at Kitty and nodded

* * *

 **Outside, the others were being hunted by the Ghouls who both seem to have turned into wolves, Fenrir going after Wolfsbane which left Bane to go after anyone else of his choice...**

Fenrir cornered Rahne and slowly stalked up to her as he spoke "Why don't you shift into that wolf form of yours and grace me with a duel, Rahnie?"

"Don't call me that" Rahne growled "and I don't need to because I'm going to end this here and now"

"End what?" Fenrir asks "you're going to watch them die then you're going to be my mate"

"Like hell I will..." Rahne jumped out of the way as Fenrir's claws shredded the tree she leaned against and swung at her but before he could, he was impailed by a large energy arm.

"Is that you, Rahne?" A voice said as Rahne look up to see her saviour was none other than Hisoka Ichiki aka Armor, who had been part of the X-Men only briefly before but left to stay with her mentor (other that Logan, of course) because of mutants in her home disappearing, not by Michael as far as she knew as she very little of him in the first place but by local Ghouls under mind control of some kind.

"Long time no see, Hisako" Rahne said smiling at her old teammate before frowning "That won't keep him down for long..."

"I know...I've kicked his butt enough time, each time coming close to death myself" Hisoka said as she helped Rahne to her feet "Didn't know you two had a past though...ready?"

"It's nothing more than his sick obsession, thanks" Rahne's eyes sharpened "I was born ready for this"

 **With Bane, he'd made it into a clearing in the woods, probably aware that he'd just stepped into a trap set by Multiple, Berserker and the others**

Bane made it into a clearing and stopped as he sniffed the air, suddenly Berserker threw a spear aimed at his throat, electrified by his powers in hopes of beheading the Ghoul but Bane dodged.

Knowing he'd been discovered, he yelled "Now!" as hundreds of Multiple's clones came from the trees around them and attacked Bane, who deflected every one of them the second they were within reach with his crazy reflexes and far more heightened martial arts skills "You'd have to do much better than that, kiddies" the Ghoul mocked

Berserker came out and sent an energy attack at him from the ground as he snarled back "How's this for better?!"

Berserker and Multiple decide to make a break for it as Bane was blown up, but shortly after walked out with barely any inguries causing Multiple to ask "What the hell is he, the Terminator with martial arts skills or something?!"

"Care to ask him that yourself?" Berserker asked in annoyance that his plan failed as Multiple shook his head "...then shut up and run from the walking Terminator/Category 5 Hurricane"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, a man watched Rahne and Hisako from a great enough distance that no one knew he was there...**

"Interesting..." the Asgardian Wolf Alpha, Hrimhari wasn't quite sure if he was enamored with the mortal, Wolfsbane yet but he sure was more curious than usual as he followed Armor here "two rather wolfish Ghouls and a couple of these 'mutants', one of which has already captured my unwavering attention" He could see almost eberything from where he was as he appeared to look human but baring the wolf characteristics of all his kind

He sits down and watches, with no intention of joining the fight even if Wolfsbane loses here as he scowled a bit "Wait until I get my claws on Thor, I'll jam that hammer of his right up somewhere he's sure never to lose it"

* * *

 **...and back at the mansion, Logan was about to leave when both he and his beloved bike got a surprise that no one expected from the person he was going to get in the first place.**

"Hey, Chuck" Logan said going to the door "I'm heading out to find Laura"

"Be careful" Charles said probably what everyone in the mansion was thinking as he waved "Aren't I always?"

 **Logan had left his bike waiting outside, he'd began hearing screaming that no one else other than probably the Ghouls and Beast could hear and it was grown louder as something told him to look up in the sky as his eyes widened to see a man with X-23 and a huge fucking Python, as he mentally calls it, known as Pythos in his snake form landing in their front yard and very much to Wolverine's dismay, his bike**

Logan visible twiched at the sound of metal crunching as he turns with tears literally in his eyes at the sight of his bike as Pythos returned to his human form

Pythos, clearly not noticing who he's messing with or the rather sensitive connection between the distraught Animal and his one and only bike "My bad...-"

Even Laura hasn't seen Logan this angry...even if the Weapon X Program was involved as Logan placed his fist on Pythos' chin, popping two claws except the middle one "Do you know...what you've just done, bub?" Logan asked calmly as his eyes gave a scary yellow glow

"So-" Pythos was about to apologize before Logan snarled "Sorry ain't cuttin' it, bub...but my claws are" as he popped his middle claw that almost went through Pythos' skull.

"You couldn't have just turned back to human before landing, dumbass?" Upgrade snarled as he tried to stop Logan but Logan turned and slashed his head off as Beast came out "Logan, stop!"

"Thanks for the helping hand there...really" Cobrax said sarcastically as he blocked a kick to the chest but avoided the claws at all costs

"No worries..." the body of Upgrade said as his disembodied head turned into liquid metal and snaked back to rejoin his body "believe me...this is way better than the guy who tried to eat, then when that became pointless, drink me and I'm not that easy to kill"

"How amazing...his body can switch betwwen solid and liquid states" Beast was very curious, which Upgrade found both creepy and startling when he saw Beast's appearence replying "O...kay, then just don't try to eat me or you'll regret it"

Beast rolled his eyes, not even bothering to ask as Upgrade jumped on Logan's wrecked bike and reformed it to it's original state "Good as new, sir"

"Logan" Laura jumped up and hugged Logan as he said "glad to see ya, sweetheart"

Logan watched Pythos' every move over his clone's shoulder "I've got my eye on you, bub...pray you don't end up chopped up and on my grill in the back"

"How could this get any worse..." Pythos said as Taeger came out "Oy, Chibi...where are you off to, I wanna test fly your jet"

Taeger stopped at the sight of Pythos who shivered "What's a Ghoul doing here?"

 **Taeger was the oldest of the Ghouls in the mansion, Kakuzu being the second oldest and Temujin, the youngest...so he was not an adult yet when the God of the Snakes, Orochimaru was killed by the Ghouls but his parents were among them and among the casualties...they died from an attack from Orochimaru himself**

His hatred of them was personal by how his eyes were fixed on the snake mutant who tried to get inside the mansion without touching him

Taeger didn't move, seeing as Pythos' fangs had a toxin that worked even on Ghouls, but wasn't deadly in the slightest, only causes paralysis and tremendous pain where you were bitten.

 **All the Ghouls, especially Taeger and Kakuzu who have the highest pain tolerances respectively could care less as they all plan to behead him long before they're ever bitten.**

"The son of Anakondrai...in the flesh" Kakuzu said, he had information on him personally as Anakondrai had tried to hire him to kill him sons, paying very handsomely obviously but Kakuzu had declined saying that Anakondrai needed not to confuse the ideals of a Bounty Hunter with an Assassin, since he was very clearly no Assassin "the more intelligent of the two...no less but more cowardly and a massive weakling"

Within seconds, Taeger caught a fist coming to his face and could tell that he'd be knocked out if he'd let that punch connect "Take that back!" Kobrax snarled, he may not be more powerful than his father or elder brother, but clearly his speed wasn't anything to laugh at...he was also very easily insulted sometimes which sends him into a rage

 _'Anata wa watashi o, chīsana hebi ni suru no wa dōdesu ka?'_ (how about you make me, little serpent?) Taeger puts a squeeze on his hand, but releases him when he tries to pull away _'Sakini susunde, ichidodake yurusu riyū o ataete'_ (Go ahead, give me a reason to let loose for once)

"Enough, now isn't the time to be fighting amongst ourselves" Dominik get between them and places him hands on their chests as Taeger looks at the hand then knees him hard in the gut without holding back which literally weakened his legs and forced him to his knees "You stay out of this...you expect me to forgive and forget what his kind did to my parents, leaving me more alone than ever?" He pointed at Cobrax

"Hey, I wasn't even born yet at that time" Cobrax defended "your people killed the God Orochimaru on my birthday but that was long before I was even born!"

Kakuzu came up and smacked Dominik in the back of his head "Let the men settle their differences...he's just lucky he beat me to it"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, a city away from Bayville had the most unlikely duo on a killing spree...Kami Kurosaki's older brother, Zaraki Kurosaki who was quite the sadist and wanted nothing more than the eradication of the Kurosaki Clan and anyone else in his way. With him was Yuki Jones, your regular everyday human that had no business being around such a terrifying monster to begin with as he could rip her limb from limb and she had no way of fighting him, they were both aware of this but she was kept alive as his pet after he slaughtered her loved ones and almost everyone she knew.**

Zaraki was enraged, he was never able to qualm his rage by simply calming down, so he was busy slaughtering a whole town and if a single human escaped the Hulk sized man's fury, his pet was sure to suffer for it.

Zaraki had bright blue eyes and not only knowledge but ability in using Wind Magic...although he rarely ever uses it, a trait completely uncommon to the Kurosaki Clan as it was usually of the Uzushio Clan, Yang Hiachi's clan as he snarled "Stupid girl...bring me a better meal next time!"

Zaraki was a Binge Eater, but he was as insane as one could get as he tended to starve himself for up to three months to the point where his hunger would drive him crazy and he might consider cannibalizing himself. He expects Yuki to find him a satisfactory meal by then if she doesn't want whatever macabre punishment that might pop into his twisted mind.

The massacre was over as quickly as it began as Zaraki suddenly stormed off "Can I go home now, you maniac?" Yuki demanded

"We've been through this, girl...we don't have a home" Zaraki didn't bother turning to face her "let's go..."

"Zaraki, something's bothering you and you're going to tell me what it is" she caught up and stood before the giant man, stopping him yet again much to his annoyance "not another step!"

"Don't forget your place before your master, pet...only adress me as Kurosaki-sama and never use the name Zaraki" Zaraki explained "You should be thanking me that you wouldn't have been forced to kill them yourself...my own mother, she thought I was a bakemono, a monster" he said the last part mostly to himself

"Why am I forced to agree, I wonder?" Yuki scowled as Zaraki gave her an icy glare and dreadful smile "Of course, she was right and for that reason my father distanced himself me and my weak minded excuses for brothers but it still hurt...my head"

"We were too much alike, killing is hardwired into the blood in our very veins" Zaraki smiled like the animal he was "I can't resist such a calling, unlike my weak human brother, Ryouga and that sorry excuse for the devil himself and the failure whose pride is too huge to see his own demise, Kami, the failure Ghoul Lord"

Yuki remained silent as Zaraki walked off, she mentally pitied him and the hate that seemed to consume him while he pitied no one "Where are we going?"

"You're not above punishment, pet, ask properly!" He tossed a spark of flame at her as she narrowly avoided before sighing and deciding not to antagonize him further...she's bound to find out soon enough.

* * *

 **A/N - Zaraki Kurosaki, Ryujin's eldest and most dangerous of his three sons is on his way to Bayville, but what danger does that spell for Kami, Bane, the X-Men and everyone else? What's Taeger's problem with Cobrax and can Berserker and the others survive Bane's game? Why is the Asgardian wolf, Hrimhari spying specifically on Wolfsbane (they're actually husband and wife in the X-Force comics why I included him following Armor) and where has Armor been? All and more will be hopefully answered in coming chapters as well as the J'onn cameo.**

Azazel walks out of the darkness, he was in the sewers and has sensed not only the Kurosaki's (whose clan he has come to despise and would've destroyed if someone hadn't beaten him to it in the past) and he was not pleased...at all.

Azazel stepped out of the darkness, he was under the city of Paris as he seeked the heathens the supposedly took and killed two of his heirs as he sensed something that made him look behind him with his grey eyes trembling, not with fear but with excitement to kill Bane Asakura and all who layed a finger on his children "Interesting...I've finally found you, Michael"

Azazel then teleports to the surface, now wearing a hood even though very few humans can even see him at the moment as he was about to board an outgoing flight to America before turning to stare at the grace of the moon, despite being able to teleport straight there, he preferred to travel in style...or the human interpretation of it anyway "I think it's about time our vacation ended, don't you?" He looked at his dog, a demon in disguise as it nodded and even answered "If that is your wish, my lord"

A man sat high up on the pillars as he turned to face Azazel knowing who and where he was despite being a blind Ghoul and Bane's replacement as caretaker to children he's yet to meet...his name was Kisuke Fujitora, the Blind Blade and the devil himself to Kami and Bane if they cross paths with one another.

He was a swordsman by the six swords that he can wield together with nightmarish skill on his person as he wore normal civilian clothes or a green tunic over a white shirt, black soleless shoes and khaki pants that revealed a green clothed shin guard that came out the bottom of his pants as he raised his hand to see his pet snake, Nagiri running up his arm as he said in a deep voice "Looks like we're going to have some fun, eh Nagiri?" He smiled evilly before disappearing.

* * *

 **A/N - Looks like Azazel's on his way and has yet to forgive Bane for what he'd done in the past but hasn't totally turned him off trusting Ghouls by the looks of his mysterious almost as much as he is dangerous new caretaker-to-be, Kisuke Fujitora, but what does that spell for the X-Men?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kami moved fast on his way to the mansion, meeting three rather weak and unimportant mutants whose lives he has no concern for, he was almost certain that the X-Men weren't inherantly killers, as they never even pursured him after his escape and wouldn't have if he didn't have two of their own and he intends to tell Xavier exactly his past with Kurt and Rogue and why they remember specifically him as a very crude, cruel and relentless tormentor.**

 **Kami moved fast through the trees fast, surrounded by 30 or more mutants that has chosen to serve him and kill the X-Men, he smiled to himself as he pulled out a picture of Bane holding two children, the girl looked normal but the boy had grey eyes, blue skin and a short spade tipped tail sticking out of his rear "What a coincidence you two survived my attempt to kill you...but how long can that last?" He asked himself as he smiled sadistically.**

Tom Draco watched him carefully from behind as he managed to see the picture as he came upon Kami "Hey Ghoul, who do I get to kill first?"

"You seem worried...you'll get your taste of the bloodshed as long as things go as planned" Kami said "there's also two I'd personally like to see dead as soon as possible"

"No one escapes then...?" Yumi asks as Kami snarled "What do you think?"

"One of their own is under my power as well, he is not to be harmed as long as he does as he's told" Kami smiled demonically as he raised his arms and spoke to everyone "Let's go say hi, shall we?!"

Everyone cheered as their attack was ready to begin as soon as the mansion was in sight, they were still far enough not to be sensed by Bane's former Ghoul comrades as well as the mutants.

Kami raised a hand, stopping everyone including himself in their tracks as he looked at the sky _'I sense some bad juju ready to come our way...'_

* * *

 **Back in the mansion, Beast was in his lab taking blood from Temujin as well as the other Ghouls to test, after all, there were some powerful and dangerous Ghouls among their enemies as well...that was when his head started pounding like something was being drilled through his skull as Kami tried taking control of him**

Hank had all the Ghouls in his lab and was now drawing blood from the last one, Taeger but seemed hesitant for a minute as Taeger had his arm out as instructed

"Is there a problem why you're not taking my blood, doc?" Taeger asks "I have no fear of needles, I don't particularly love them either though"

"That's not it..." Hank massaged his temples "my vision's blurry, that's all"

Kakuzu and Yang stood behind him and shared look of caution as Temujin looked alarmed for some reason...which only seemed to happen when his father was around but it seemed unlikely that he was the target this time as Kami is unaware that he in the mansion, for now.

There was a light knock on the door as Logan went to the door "Why do I get the feeling we're being watched...?" He asked Scott who shrugged "Well, we are dealing with a group of psychotic killers and...maneaters who want humanity and mutantkind as their crazy test subjects" he glanced at the Ghouls while saying this, noticing how on edge even they seemed about something

"That makes me think what we're in for if we fail...humans, mutants and maybe even Ghouls will be in huge trouble" Logan said "might as well be the end of the world"

 **Logan opened the door and to his surprise, Kami stood there as he invited himself in and looked around, ready to show them that he was well acquainted with not only Logan and Victor, but Xavier and Magneto as well...both have fought to convince him to join them and not join the other.**

Logan opened the door to see Kami standing there, much to everyone's horror as Logan slashed at him with his claws to find that it went right through his body "I've been meaning to get even with you for what you did to Rogue and Kurt!"

 _'Zabieru-sama, anata wa watashi ni anata no kao o misetekudasai... Anata ga sukidenai kagiri, anata o makotoni shinjiru hito ni anata no hontō no kao o misete kudasai. Watashi wa sono yarikata no ayamari o mite machigatte wa ikemasen. Jibun jishin o kangaete'_ (Xavier-sama, how about you show your face to me...unless you prefer I show your true face to those who trusted you the most, something I won't make the mistake of doing again having seen the error of that way of thinking myself) Kami said ordering Xavier to come out _'Watashi wa anata to issho ni watashi no kemono o tsurete iku koto o konomudarou... Watashi wa anata jishin no jigoku ni sugu ni anata o okurudarou, watashi ga ki ni shite iru subete no dai teitaku o motarasu, watashi wa kāten ga taore, , shinjiru dake de, anata'_ (I would prefer you brought my beast with you...I'll be sending you to your own hell soon enough, bring the whole mansion for all I care, I want to see their eyes when the curtains fall and they no long can stomach, let alone trust, you)

Suddenly, Kami felt a familiar sensation that made him shiver with even more anticipation as Tsume appeared behind him, binding him in her shadows as she glared at him with burning hatred that even scared some of the X-Men and Spyke came out and shot spikes at Kami, who caught one and deflected all the rest with it without looking "Tsume-chan, where have you been hiding from me, sweetheart, your bothersome shadows have no effect on me when I hold a part of Bane's soul within me or have you forgotten?"

"Why are you here?" Xavier came out with Temujin as Kami stared at his son "Is this man really your son?"

"Of course he's mine and I want to kill him...his name is Kurosaki, is it not?" Kami said with a look on his face as if it wasn't obvious "I couldn't care less though as nothing so weak could ever call itself my legitamate son"

"Die...you monster" Temujin broke his silence as Xavier added "He's your father...killing him isn't going to solve or change anything"

"It won't, but it's a start" Temujin glared at Xavier as he burst into a red flame-like aura as he appeared before Kami and rammed his arm through his chest and out the other side with no blood "Come in here so I can show you the real strength of the Kurosaki Clan" regardless of the proof that he had that most of the still known living members of his Clan other than himself were evil, he still had pride in where he descended from

"Ha, the Kurosaki Clan is no more...and you're only a half-Kurosaki, the other half rubbish" Kami smiled as he disappeared with "I've brought some friends for you to play with, now that I know you're here, Temujin-san"

Temujin went outside to see the real Kami outside with Michael's former captives who he freed and even shared some of his magic with, making them serve him completely and enhancing their mutations to an astounding level "He's mine..." Temujin said with equal coldness to his father as tears came to his eyes as Taeger and Scar came to his side, Scar replying "You mean ours, no one will stand the way of my revenge for what he did to me while he was still Ghoul Lord, not even his own son"

"Aw, that's such an honor..." Temujin said, dripping with sarcasm but still seemingly admiring a vet from the Binge War and his brother's former master/sensei before charging at Kami head on "Handle the small fries and call me if you need me"

"That's why I hate him, he has too much of his father's nerve and a big mouth that I'm still tempted to put my foot in" Taeger growled to Scar who smiled to the young Ghoul "Temujin of the Red Flames, huh?...he's quite a powerful kid, not only is he part mutant but he's also a member of two Elite Clans and might make a better Ghoul Lord than his father or even grandfather before him"

"I won't allow another Kurosaki to be Ghoul Lord...not after..." Yang said with a pang of sadness recalling what Kami did to his own people and more so to him personally as he faced X-23 then Anakondrai and Jason X with a look that echoed fear through them "besides...I feel I must defend miss X-23's honor as a woman"

"Honor...there's no such thing as that these days" Jason X smiles evilly but stopped at the cold glare Yang was giving him "besides, I wouldn't know unless it pays more than making her my personal prostitute"

"Hehehe..." Yang began chuckling suddenly as he stared at that dog "If there's one thing, one thing I just can't stand with both Ghouls and Humans is a man laying hands on a younger woman!" He created a vortex of wind as it clashed with Jason's causing small but dangerous sparks of electricity

"I wonder what your newest employer, Darkstone-san, will think of you playing with his toys, Kami" Taeger floated into the air, meeting Storm and Reiv "Black Lightning trumps a Black Flame, Kurosaki"

Kami smiles looking up at him while contending with his son _'Sōdesu ka?'_ (Is that so?) He felt his old former friend was holding out on him _'Soretomo anata no hokori de, watashi ga anata jishin no Reien no naka de anata o hakai suru no o mitakunai nodesu ka?'_ (Or is it your pride that doesn't want you to see me destroy you with your own Cold Flame?)

Taeger scowled at the thought _'He's right...but he knows as well as I do what no one can redirect my Reien without suffering the consequences, himself being no exception'_ he smiled as he looked up at the sky at the lightning bubbling in the clouds and then to Storm and Reiv who seemed to be thinking the same thing he was

Storm summons the Lightning at the same time as Taeger's Black Lightning, which now had bright blue lightning swirling around the black, powering it up even further as he swung his arm down to strike Kami down "Thanks for the boost!"

The strike hit it's mark, hitting Kami square in the chest as it even almost hit Temujin, who felt that was purposely done by Taeger "Hey, watch where ya aim that, datte, you almost hit me!"

Taeger's glowing eyes snapped at him as he smiled "That was the point...kill two Kurosaki's with one bolt" Taeger said with no sense of remorse "better get used to it, kid...killing is very strong in your blood and you can't let the call go unanswered forever and I don't remember making any promise not to kill you in a heartbeat...six more times should do!" He indeed struck Kami full of electricity six more times with more force each time as Temujin stood there in tears, his rage was getting at it's boiling point and he'd make Taeger pay for those words, now that he fully intended to kill him as well as take his well deserved vengeance from him

Reiv watches Temujin as Taeger's barrage ended "What a poor, puzzling child...being born to such an evil parent" Storm looked at him in silence, she felt sorry for Temujin as well as he basically grew up without a father and Tsume had no plans of letting Yang, who is making up for past mistakes with Bane, be the proper father the young man deserved

"At least he's beginning to feel close to Kurt and Rogue as well as the rest of us" Storm said "...something they all need" Reiv nodded in agreement as all he said was "Indeed...shouldn't Cross be out here?"

 **As if on cue, everyone heard a roar come from inside the mansion as Cross was thrown across the room presumably and out through the door, he was covered in claw marks as if Sabretooth had attacked him before Beast walked out dragging a kicking and screaming Kurt and Rogue.**

"Cross, stop lollygagging!" Reiv said as he struggled to his feet "I'm fine...but the young ones are my concern right now" he looked at Kami as Logan snarled "McCoy!...damn it" but he made no response as he bowed to Kami who petted him like a wild animal, which he seemed to like now

Kami rose to a sitting position and smirked as he pets his new Beast as Kami, not to mention the other X-Men, frowned as Jean floated out covered in the flame-like cloak of the Pheonix Force _'Dono yōna omoshiroi ibento no kai.'_ (What an interesting turn of events.)

 **Jean had some semblance of control now of the Phoenix, at least to the point that she can manipulate the entity's bestowed powers at will without completely losing what remained of her mind.**

Kami was well aware that this power existed within Jean although never revealing it to Michael...she was among the most powerful, if not the most powerful mutant alive, after all as he scowled and rose to his feet, Taeger's last attack did a number on him and it was surprising to even him that he could get to his feet...barely for who knows how long as although the entity wasn't magical in nature, Kami had a feeling some of it's abilities were and he was uncertain of it's true existence for sure until right now...either way he'd love to test himself against such a malevolent being

"I think I should have taken you up on the offer to join you, Charles...you just weren't persistant enough and forget about being perauasive" Kami raised one hand and mentally warned his followers to get out of his way if they valued their own lives, summoning a shuriken of black flames "now, do this world a favor and die already" he sent the Shuriken directly at Charles but something got in the way, his son Temujin as he created a shield with his own flames and Kami was tempted to look at the ground for an out of place shadow but remembered he may share blood with his brother but not the same power as Bane or his mother of Shadow Manipulation

"Let's get one thing straight, father...I am going to become the Ghoul Lord and I won't be anything like you!" Temujin opened an unstable portal under Kami's feet while he was distracted "I won't let you or anyone stop me either"

The portal went purposely unstable and explodes in flames under Kami's feet, but it missed at the last millisecond each time as Kami, while mid-air throws three daggers at Temujin's face as he looked to see part of his clothes was burnt "This flame has properties of both the flame he summoned before and my own Amaterasu...but how?"

Riev got in the way and deflected the dagger as he growled "face redemption, Ghoul and maybe your soul will be freed from this darkness"

"I was going to leave but you just pissed me off, old man" Kami charged "My irredeemable soul can never be freed from the darkness by the likes of you...I'll send yours there though!"

"You bested me in our last fight...this is different" Reiv attacks just as fast as Kami, showing his true hatred for people who liked manipulated others to meet their own ends "You're first...then Darkstone's next!"

Scott attempted to hit Kami from the side but he wasn't holding back, throwing a dagger at his face without looking and scratching his cheek with enough speed to crack his sunglasses as well as he growled "What the-?"

He also needed to disable Jean as he snarled and raised his hand "Kneel" as he used his mastery of Dark Magic to squeeze her windpipe and drop her to her knees as he met Reiv's staff with a pair of Shivs

Suddenly Kami was thrown back by a blast of Ice from Iceman that froze him in place temporarily as he wiped his brow "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Kami broke free and sent a blast of flame at him before he could enjoy his joke though

"It might get a lot hotter now!" An infuriated Kami warned tossing a flame his way before turning to leave as Logan jumped at him "Who do you work for, if not for Michael Darkstone?"

"I have all I need...I think I'll have Michael think he has me under his thumb for now" Kami explains "then when he has the world, I'll kill him and take for myself"

"Monsters like you shouldn't be allowed to exist..." Storm said as Kami looked at her then Charles "At least I'm the monster you see coming, it's the ones like Xavier-sama you should be more wary of...you never see them coming until it's already too late"

Kami disappeared by manipulating smoke to block the X-Men's vision, freeing those he froze with Dark Magic and Jean before he killed her but taking Beast with him. The X-Men were left puzzled, with even more questions than answers now

 **The X-Men were sad as were the Ghouls, but Temujin Kurosaki was furious and he usually trained himself to the bone for two days or more straight as either punishment or a way to let go of his anger**

Temujin went to his father figure, his step-dad Yang who didn't look any happier than he did and got on his knees "Please, train with me..."

Yang switched with Yin and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him to his feet "Never bow to me again...we're family"

"Does that mean you'll train with me for three who days straight?" Temujin smiled as Yin shrugged "Why not?"

"I'll join you" Kakuzu said bluntly, sending a chill up Temujin's spine "No holding back, Temu...you've still yet to truly impress me" and that was true as Temujin has shown interest in learning the trade of a Bounty Hunter but not becoming one himself

 **Temujin nodded and would soon wish he hadn't agreed to it as the three disappeared using Yin's Wind Magic**

Logan was livid concerning what Kami said about the man he put his trust in...the man who saved him from himself "We need to keep a meeting..."

"Yes, we must keep a faculty meeting" Charles himself agreed as Logan clenched his fist, Kami was going to regret it if they crossed paths again as he replied clearly "No, a family meeting with every mutant you've ever laid eyes on...I want to be sure that this Kami guy isn't lying but for your sake, he'd better be"

"Logan..." Storm whispered to herself knowing that only he and all the Ghouls heard her as she was worried that this would cause the disbandment of the X-Men when the world needed them the most.

 **Logan turned and walked inside, he hadn't said a word to anyone and seemed like he was about to even break down as Charles got out of his way and dared not touch him as he spoke to no one and no one spoke to him as he went to his room.**

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Kami had made it to a forest, far from the mansion but it was still partially visible, when he felt someone was watching him...**

Kami was alone, from where he was he could barely see the top of the X-Mansion as he smiled evilly "My job is never over...I wish I could see the look of dread on their faces right now..."

He turned to leave but stopped again when he not only felt a presence that seems to have been hidden the whole time, but also that he was being watched.

He spun around and slashed at something with his Shivs "Come out, I have no patience with this game" he swore he'd barely touched someone or something just now

"I'm going to make you believe in God, Demon" a ghostly presence said behind him as Kami growled "Tough luck, I don't believe in Gods any more than I do Ghosts"

"Wanna bet?" The voice said as Kami threw the Shiv at the voice but it stopped mid-air as an old man appeared "If it isn't the Angel killer himself...Kami Kurosaki, a pleasure doing business with you"

 **The man, Walter Secastros wore robes and his eyes were narrowed to slits and he had a smile like a hungry snake looking at it's next meal as he stopped the dagger with two fingers.**

Kami didn't trust him yet "What do you want from me, Elder...?" He asked as Secastros frowned "Shall we dance?"

Kami attacks with a nod punching and kicking at the old man but unable to lay a finger on him as he said casually "I see you've been bested by one of my old accolytes, Riev...Is Seraph still as foolish and manipulatable as ever...for a God, that is?" He chuckled a bit at the God part, it was a seed he planted in Seraph's mind since the last time they met on good terms as he chuckled.

 _'Watashi wa me ga mienai hito wa dare mo shinjite inaiga, serafu wa masani kare ga iu yō ni... Hotondo no hito wa saikindesu'_ (I trust no one whose eyes I can't see, but Seraph is exactly as you say he is...most people are these days) Kami said with a kick that pushed Secastros back even though he blocked it.

"My my, we're a little aggressive, aren't we?" Secastros mocked "I know all about you and I must say you haven't failed to impress me yet, little specimen" he opened his eyes slightly to show his nightmarishly black scera and stunning silver eyes as Kami gasped a bit

Walt has been kidnapping children and adult Ghouls for some time, which meant he'd heard of Kami's fall from grace when he was banished many years earlier, he was also very envious of Ghouls in general and is very sadistic despite his calm, nonchalant appearance.

He wanted the famed Ghoul Eye, the Kakugan, but normally that is only obtained when a human is bitten by a Ghoul and becomes one themself, he knew that it wasn't an option for him as he was a mutant, the only way the bite won't kill him is if his X-Gene hadn't surfaced yet.

His need for those eyes only grew though as he'd failed a successful transplant of the eyes many times before succeeding, he may never open his eyes for long periods because the eyes were in a constant release state, activating as soon as his eyes were open and causing him unimaginable pain as his body has yet to adjust to it

"That's a Kakugan..." Kami was stunned, humans cannot handle the strain of using these eyes like a Ghoul "Touch another Ghoul and I'll make you suffer"

"Save your empty threats...I no longer have the need to hunt your kind" he opened one eye and that was enough to give him an extra evil personality "with the blood of a member of the main family of one of the most powerful and peaceful but sadistic if need be Ghoul Clans standing right before me, I won't need to...I am going to take your blood and your eyes though...all of it, but for now we'll stay on the same side, I almost thought I'd have to step in when these X-Men cornered you, no one takes those eyes or your life but me"

"Heh, I could say the same for you...abilities like yours aren't meant for mortals" Kami retorts as they left, both thinking of how to get the other killed.

"You should go meet my apprentice...he'll need your help much more than I would" Kami said as Secastros smirked "You're not even going to worry about if I may wish to harvest his organs and such?"

"Try it, if you dare and I'll enjoy boiling the blood in your veins..." Kami said without even the slightest bit of remorse "Bane is a force to be reckoned with though...I'm surprised he hasn't broken free of my control yet"

 **Secastros smiled, he'd got what he was seeking now to put Kami in an early, permanent grave as he used his magic to disappear and teleport away.**

* * *

 **Back with the captive X-Men, Berserker had thought he'd shocked Bane to the point of death as he was crouched over in pain but it was only because of the inner battle he'd begun with Kami...**

Fenrir was pushed back by Armor and once he saw her, he snapped as he made the extra attempt to not only get to Wolfsbane but to silence her once and for all "Well what do we have here?"

Fenrir began walking towards the two as Armor snarled "Stay back" but he even returned to his human form and gave her a full dose of his pure desire to kill her through eye contact

Armor began attacking wildly while Fenrir kept her locked in his dark gaze and side stepped her every attempt to keep him at bay until she grabbed Wolfsbane and flew into the air seconds before the Ghoul pounced

"You're never leaving here..." Fenrir said, then he jumps into the air faster than Armor was flying and knocked Wolfsbane aside before grounding and pinning Armor.

He then tried to bite her but bit her armor instead and wasn't giving up as Wolfsbane was knocked out by his strength growing due to his anger at both of them

 **Elsewhere, Bane was fighting for his own mind at the moment as Kami wasn't around to force any control over him, this made the X-Men think he'd turn to their side but that was as far from true as they could get...**

Bane's aggression was growing for some reason, Kami had him buried in his own hatred to the point where it was all he had as he caught Multiple and was ready to kill him when something in him began fighting causing him to hold his head in pain.

Bane, despite his forced loyalty to Kami Kurosaki, was trained very harshly even by Ghoul terms and his memories of his former life was erased only to return again as Berserker saw his chance "Multiple, get out of there!" As he unleashed as much of his power into Bane as he could on the Ghoul

"Aah!" Berserker lets out all his power on Bane, knowing that if they had any chance of beating these people or escaping with their lives the needn't hold back

Bane floated in the air for a moment as he was filled with more than enough energy to fry a human but almost enough to fry a Ghoul as Multiple grabbed him and fled

"That was awesome, man...you almost killed yourself!" Multiple cheered as Berserker glanced at Bane laying face down in the dirt "I think I killed him..." but Bane proved him wrong as he moved weakly and made eye contact with him as he muttered _'Anata wa watashi o korosanakereba naranakatta... Ima, watashi wa kesshite anata ga darenimo sore o suru koto o yurusanaidarou'_ (You should have killed me...cause now I'll never allow you to do that to anyone again)

"How the hell is he still alive, let alone standing at all after THAT?" Multiple looked back at Bane already weakly getting to his feet and using Wind Magic to pull the now unconscious Berzerker away from from Multiple and to him

Multiple tried to run away when Walter Secastros appeared before him via teleportation and drew his face close to his, he has been able to reppress the urges to eat people due to his physiological change from transplanting his failing organs with those of different Ghouls

"What a bad boy, back to your cell...NOW" Secastros snarled as he opened one eye slightly as it gave a glow that Berserker couldn't tell it's color before raising him in the air with his staff and doing it for him once he passed out from exhaustion

* * *

 **Armor escaped the facility by the skin of her teeth thanks to an enraged Fenrir but sadly the others were ready to be put back into their cells...including Kitty, although she persuaded Yoru to leave. Outside, the two met...**

"My friends...I can't leave them there!" Armor wanted to run back and help them but Yoru put his sword in her way "Stop...go back in there and the Ghoul among them with not hesitate to kill you, if they don't have worse things in mind"

Yoru looked torn as well, he didn't want to leave Kitty or his new friends to their fate but he wasn't going to waste the life she saved either "We should go...do you know anyone that could come get us out of here?"

"The X-Men...Logan" she wiped her eyes, but Yoru was right and she felt it was about time she returned home as she followed Yoru into the darkness of the surrounding forest

She notices his arm was severely broken in three places but he seemed unbothered by it "Your arm..."

He looked at her as they came to a river "yeah, I know" before he began pushing the bones back into place with painful cracks and barely a sound from him as Hisoka hid her face and he smiled "You're too squeamish, girl...this isn't the first time I've broken bones, you got a name?"

"Hisoka Ichiki...you can call me Armor" Armor said with a blush as Yoru rolled his eyes "Yoru...what is it with you mutants and codenames?" He asked himself the last part

"Drink the water...it's clean and they won't leave us be forever, we'll both need it" he offered her water as he spied around, feeling like they were going to be attacked again at any second, then moved her hair out of her face and she was shy "I won't bite, Hisoka-chan...where do we contact these friends of yours to get out of here?"

"A simple phone call" she perked up a but as Yoru strapped his sword to his back and stared at her coldly "Don't be dumb, they could track it and this place is a dead zone...you may not even get a signal"

"Communicator, not cell phone" she pouted as Yoru warned "not here though..." he let her on his back as he jumped through the trees.

* * *

 **With the Accolytes, they were getting ready to leave for Michael's prison (which they don't know is a prison), but Remy was a bit bothered and frankly worried that he may cross paths with Kami again and everyone but Magneto could see it.**

Remy was in his room all day, getting no sleep since crossing paths with Kami and Bane in the Xavier Institute when he supposedly killed Beast, one of the strongest non-telepath mutants he knew besides Sabretooth and Juggernaut. Just the eye contact he made with Kami, somehow instinctively knowing that the Kurosaki Clan member had no qualms killing friend or foe had him on edge

He also remembered the name he was called by mistake by the former Ghoul Lord as he perked up and repeated it "Who the hell could J'onn be?" He must look like Remy to confuse the like of Kami that easily as he decides to look up the name with his title, Lebeau at the end and look up all he can on Ghouls.

He managed to open a restricted but too easy to hack page on Ghouls, Ghoul families/Clans and notable Ghouls...even teaches how to identify a Ghoul from a human or another mutant before Toad pops in at the wrong time

"Hey, Remy...I need your help, man" Toad was bouncing up and down like he wanted to pee as Remy pointed at the toilet with a glare "You're dead if you piss on my bedroom floor, mon ami" he hissed

"What?" Toad was confused but dismissed it and got to the point "Looks like Wanda's joinin' us and you promised to help me get a date with her"

"Toad, you smell like a sewer rat...she despises most of us and Magneto is her father...who will slaughter us both if he hears about this, what can I say to persuade her to date you?" Remy said as Toad looked down replying with nothing else to say "Well..."

Remy had opened up the secret page on the mysterious J'onn and scanned the page without paying any attention to any of the pictures as Toad looked at them over his shoulder "Hey, is that yer brother or somethin'?"

Remy shook him head as Toad compared their faces "Woah, talk about lookin' in a mirror...this fella looks just like you, just a bit older"

"You're a genius...I'll help you with Wanda as soon as I can, but we need to help Kurt and Rogue before they're killed by a psychopath" Remy hugged Toad and left to join the others

"What am I, a sewer rat or a genius?" Toad scratched his head in confusion as he saw something Remy was too excited to see that scared him more than it should, J'onn attacking and eating humans with a much younger Kami with him who seemed harmless compared to who he is now "Oh, crap...Remy!" He needed to stop Remy from meeting this J'onn person through the one person that ever mentioned the name to begin with, the manipulative man eating psychopath with a particular grudge against Remy who has no recollection of meeting him prior to their first accidental encounter at Xavier's mansion, Kami Kurosaki.

* * *

 **Remy wants to meet J'onn, now that he know this man exists and that the look almost exactly like each other and are, to some extent, very close relatives to one another. Elsewhere, Temujin has been brought to a special forest to train. Yang is quite amazed by it, captivated even but Kakuzu has been here before...with Kami, which most likely means that they won't be able to hide even here from him. Where exactly here really is, not even Kakuzu is quite sure but it's one of the many places literally untouched by humans mainly because it's never been in the same place everytime Temujin or Kakuzu comes here and because only a selct few are allowed to even enter in cluding Ghouls and countless other creatures and probably Mutants too since Temujin's here...**

 _'Totemo utsukushī...'_ (So beautiful...) Yang says as they felt the strong magic in this floating forest as the floated on a wooden platform and Yang looked around asTemujin and Kakuzu faced each other, ready to test their mettle and each other's skills _'Koko wa nan to iu bashodesu ka?'_ (What's the name of this place?)

"I don't know, Yang" Kakuzu said grumpily "Can we get to what we came here to do now?"

Temujin decides to attack Kakuzu when he least expects it and punches him in the face, but Temujin being the youngest of the three and Kakuzu being the oldest and strongest...his bones were like punching a wall made of pure Adamantium as Kakuzu faced him and blocked a kick to the face "Come on, you can do better than that now, Kurosaki-san!" He used one hand to push Temujin without trying, almost knocking him over the edge "Don't take this lightly, boy...I won't forgive you if you hold back on me"

"Logan seemed a bit...bothered by what Kami said, don't you think Kaku-san?" Yang asked as Kakuzu growled "What did I say about that nickname, Hiachi?"

"Yeah, he did but that's none of our concern now" Kakuzu said "Am I the only one who actually came here to train and not talk?" He shot a blast of flame at Yang, who dodged as he was kicked in the ribs by Temujin.

"That's what I'm talkin' about, kid" Kakuzu cheered as he saw a change in Temujin as Yang joined in and attacked them both "So, are you gonna ask that Rogue kid out or do I have to do it for ya?"

"What?!" Temujin began blushing "I never said I liked Rogue...did you see how distraught Logan looked after what my dad said?"

"I've never heard of a Kurosaki liking redheads, so it can't be Jeannie and I just hope Chibi-san doesn't do anything he'd come to regret" Kakuzu shrugged and laughed "Temujin, your face looks like an apple now...does that mean I'm wrong?" He tilted his head

"I've heard this place was known as the Dreamers Forest...a place that makes nightmares a reality" Temujin said "Humans aren't allowed here because their nightmares can materialize but Ghouls don't necessarily sleep to have and dreams or nightmares"

"Very insightful, Temujin" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow as Yang was very proud and even smiled "Maybe my master is never truly gone...he lives on in you"

 **A/N - Kakuzu, Temujin and Yang go off to train, while the X-Men are rather distraught about Kami's revelation that he was first approached by Xavier when he first started the X-Men, will this change the way the X-Men think of Xavier? What will Logan do in his anger, having taken Kami's words to heart?**

* * *

 **Later that night...Logan sat up on his bed restless as tears came to his eyes, he barely slept thinking of what he was going to do to Kurosaki Kami when he saw him again and he WILL see him again.**

Logan sat up on his bed, right now the thoughts going through his mind were beginning to even scare him as he looked at his different Wolverine costumes laying in the wardrobe and reached for his Yellow and Blue Classic costume but stopped short "No...this was personal, Logan has to do this, not Wolverine" he looked at the door, every other mutant and telepath were asleep at this hour and although the Ghouls didn't have that luxary, three of them were gone and he knew why while the others were scattered about the mansion, this was good as he knew the school grounds like the back of his hand as he went to the window dressed in an old assassin's outfit he found from his days in Japan "Laura...forgive me" before jumping out the window soundlessly and leaving without triggering the security system he designed.

"You mutants never fail to amuse me..." Ryujin watched Logan as he walked behind a tree and disappeared

* * *

 **A/N - What is Logan planning to do as he begins tracking Kami's feint trail and what will the X-Men do once the notice he's gone the next day? Find out next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 7**

 _[Logan does the voice-over]_

 _Previously on X-Men Evolution_

 **Later that night...Logan sat up on his bed restless as tears came to his eyes, he barely slept thinking of what he was going to do to Kurosaki Kami when he saw him again and he WILL see him again**.

Logan sat up on his bed, right now the thoughts going through his mind were beginning to even scare him as he looked at his different Wolverine costumes laying in the wardrobe and reached for his Yellow and Blue Classic costume but stopped short "No...this was personal, Logan has to do this, not Wolverine" he looked at the door, every other mutant and telepath were asleep at this hour and although the Ghouls didn't have that luxary, three of them were gone and he knew why while the others were scattered about the mansion, this was good as he knew the school grounds like the back of his hand as he went to the window dressed in an old assassin's outfit he found from his days in Japan "Laura...forgive me" before jumping out the window soundlessly and leaving without triggering the security system he designed.

* * *

 _[Now...]_

 **The next day, the X-Men woke up expecting to find Logan first in the kitchen...what they found were the Ghouls instead and they looked like Kami was about to burst through the front door at any moment.**

"Good morning, heer...Logan" Kurt said as he saw Scar sitting at the usual spot Logan sat at every morning as Taeger leaned against the wall away from him, looking away from the ceiling to Kurt replying _'Ohayō, kodomo'_ (Good morning, kid) before looking back at the ceiling

"Vhere's Logan?" Kurt walked and looked up to Taeger who sneered as Scar shook his head "Haven't seen him since he stormed inside yesterday...something Kami said bothers even us"

"Aren't you Ghouls supposed to be experts at tracking your prey?" Pythos said coming out and rubbing his eyes as Scar rested his chin on the back of his hand and stared at him, his gold eyes widening "You're just as good as any Ghoul on the subject, Orochi-kid...you do it yourself"

Rogue walked - or practically sprinted - out and punched Scar as hard as she could in the face as he read the newspaper "All you do is sit around and complain, it'll be good exercise for his ego!" She pointed at Taeger before gripping her fist and falling to her knees in pain

"Is your hand broken, sweetheart?" Scar asks sarcastically, barely moving from the punch as Taeger grabbed her clearly broken hand and squeezed it, popping the bones back into place the old fashioned way, which she found maddeningly worse as Taeger could care less "We're not mercineries and we definitely don't take orders from you mutants"

"What are you made of?" Rogue growled as Scar snapped back "nothing special...never do that again though or it'll cost you more than just a broken hand" his eyes snapped to glare at her as his sclera turned black and a murderous shimmer appeared in his gold eyes

"Can't you just track him?" Pythos said to Upgrade as he scowled from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his nonexistent mouth in his powered up form "Hell no, I might have a mind like a supercomputer, but I am not your personal tracking device or GPS...why not ask the big computer down there to help you?" He looked at the ground, sensing every bit of tech in the mansion with his technopathy, including Cerebro

"You mean Crerbro?" Kurt asks "only ze Prefessor has access to that"

"You're a telepath just like he is, ain't ya, Red?" Taeger said as Jean walked out replying "yes but I'm not able to control it as well as the Professor"

Taeger scowled _'Sonogo, sono uragiri no furui purūn wa dokodesu ka?'_ (Where's that traitorous old prune then?) As he walked up to Jean but Scott got in his way as if protecting Jean as he raised one hand "Move before I slap that mugshot you call a face off your body, I was talking to Red" his body lit up in blue flames but he didn't care

"Try it and I'll blow half your body off, freak" Cyclops' shades flashed "there's a reason I pack a bazooka behind each eye ball" as Jean rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head

 _'Watashi wa anata no chōsen o ukeiremasuga, watashi wa anata no shurui o tabenai kamo shirenai to iu jijitsu o kashō hyōka shimasuga, watashi wa anata no goku wazukana shōgai'_ (I accept your challenge, but you underestimate the fact that I may not eat your kind but I've killed enough to last your minuscule lifetime) Taeger reached for Scott faster than he could even reach for his visor but sensed another attack coming as he raised his other bare hand to stop a shot of lightning from Storm "She's way too young for me and clearly isn't my type...I like a woman that I can pick a fight with me though"

"Finding Logan is our priority right now" Storm said "keep your petty conflict for later"

"I'll go anywhere with someone like you" Taeger said as Scar facepalmed "You guys are a threat to my sanity at times"

"You can take us too, I am not staying here doing nothing" Laura said as she, Upgrade and Pythos were ready as Scar says "I'll stay here...should he comes back or Yang, Temujin and Kakuzu get back here"

"Good luck..." Taeger raised his hand to shake his as he replied "You too..."

* * *

 **Elsewhere with Logan, he was ready to begin searching the Chinatown district of the city...he felt he was being watched but not by the one he wanted to kill, Kami. He personally took insult to what Kami said to them and he wasn't going to let that sit lightly now that he'd regained some control of his emotions compared to last night when he made his mind up to do this.**

A group of Kami's former prisoners were stalking Logan as he walks through the streets knowing he was being watched "I know you can hear me, Kami so get out here so I can rearrange that ugly mugshot you call a face"

"You don't look too happy, datte...have you come to join us?" Kami asked from the shadows "Bow down and maybe I'll come out and play"

"Pigs like you don't fly, bub" Logan answered "I didn't come here to debate...I came here to force what I want out of you!"

Kami appeared at the top of an arch in a crouched position, Beast was beside him "Come and get us then...if you can, datte" as his men and mutants came out of the shadows.

Logan immediately attacked as Kami and Beast jumped off the arch away from him and he tore through everything within striking distance of his claws

"Such savagery..." Kami chuckles "Haven't you heard words are wind, Logan-san?"

"I wonder if he'd kill even his own comrade if he had to" Kami's eye ventured to his pet Beast as a vicious look came in his eye at the idea "Let's test that, shall we?"

Beast stepped forward as Kami released his hold on him a bit and he glared back "You underestimate Logan...you can't let me kill him!"

"Killing Logan was never my plan and that's 'yes master' to you" Kami placed him back under his full control as Logan jumped at Kami but Beast got in the way, stopping him "Such a humble sacrificial lamb, but I must have my new plaything even angrier"

Logan stopped short, his claws inches from his friend's face as he started shaking again and Kami swore the mighty Wolverine was in tears before his eyes as he stared at him "Hm?" He sensed something coming from Logan, something hiding deep with his soul as a dark aura came over him...whatever it was, it was evil and extremely pissed with it's anger directed solely on him.

Logan was petrified, he had never been this angry before and Kami's presence seemed to pull something out of him that scared him "Charles would never trust...an evil such as you, so why...Why are you doing this?!"

"Everything I said was the truth, datte" Kami explained "that man is older and darker that you even let yourself percieve, as for why...because it's fun for me to mind fuck you bakayaro until you see the truth about your dear mentor"

Kami pulled out a long kantana as he was unnerved by Logan's aura as Logan snapped and flew at him "Sorry, The Wolverine ain't at home right now"

'What is he, possessed or something?!' Kami thought as he tracled Logan's speed, which grew suddenly and parried every attack then slashed Logan's throat but he just kept coming, Kami sensed that even his healing factor was stronger

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Michael wasn't too pleased that Armor had reappeared and disappeared on them again, his captives almost escaped and Kami was up to no good, although that was expected of him.**

Michael held both Anakondrai and Jason X by the neck in the air "So, let me get this straight...Kami freed my pets and went after the X-Men with you two idiots already there, by whose orders again?"

"By his own, sir..." Jason said barely as Michael glared at him dissatisfied a bit "Something about a pet he left there"

"And what reason do you even have for working with the Ghoul, Serpant?" Michael asks as Anakondrai hissed "He has my son...I have less of a choice in the matter than you think"

Bane sat on the floor behind Michael against the wall as he stared at Anakondrai and quiped _'Orokana hebi...'_ (Stupid snake...) as Michael released the man and serpant

"Bane, can you find the girl?" Michael asked as Bane stared at him "It shouldn't be too hard...a Ghoul from your cages is with her"

"A Ghoul?" Michael asks as Asakura nodded "Yeah, you seem to have a lot of them...if you haven't noticed"

Jason didn't like Bane, he was treated the best even though this was all his fault to begin with as he glared at him but was ignored as he got to his feet and walked to the door "consider it done...enjoy" he smiled at Jason but frowned when he found Fenrir looking right at him with a less than amused expression

"Why are you here?" Michael turned on Fenrir as he answered simply "You have a past pet of mine among these X-Men or whatever they're called...thought I could have a little fun with her"

"So..." Michael didn't sound like he believed him or cared to as his eyes widened "Don't you dare pin this on me, when it was Asakura-dono's fault" he smiled as he pointed at Bane who gave him a cold glare before leaving

"Finally...Where is SERAPH?!" Michael yelled as everyone blocked their ears, especially Fenrir and Anakondrai, who currently had the most sensitive hearing here.

 **Bane passes by the X-Men on his way...he thought they should know that they were going to have one more X-Man joining then and what he was going to do to the Ghoul Kitty released from captivity.**

"Well, if it isn't Michael's new favorite pets...he sure doesn't want anything happening to you guys, huh?" He reached forward, placing his hand on Kitty's head "don't worry, I'm not here to hurt ya or anything, I'm actually leaving...I'll have that chance sooner or later but I'll settle for that girl who came here and that Ghoul you freed, I want you to see the light leave his eyes"

"Don't touch her, you maniac!" Wolfsbane snarled as Kitty's head was down hiding the tears in her eyes although Bane could feel her shaking as she said "You're just as much a pet as we are, you freak" she was angry and sounded scary

Bane releases her "Maybe you're right...maybe you're wrong, but at least she won't have Kami to deal with...I'm certain he'd have many lewd things to do to her while you watch" he chuckled as he left

 **In another part of the prison, Seraph and Secastros finally meet again and Seraph isn't too pleased that his old master found him again...**

"Seraph..." Walt smirks unnervingly as he stood between Seraph and the exit as he scowled "What are you doing here, Secastros?"

"You don't sound too pleased to see me, student...maybe I should show you what you're in for when I'm denied what I want" Secastros took a step forward as Seraph took one back as he head Michael calling out to him "Let me through!"

"Oh, no...not on the coldest day in Hell" Secastros whispered "you will serve me again"

"Ever wondered why you see yourself as such a high an mighty figure...barely a God, yet you have very little memory of who you really are, or were?"

"You used me?!" Seraph roared, he wouldn't say that he dared to do it because Seraph, as well as Reiv weren't the first children whose eyes he'd opened and they won't be the last as he's begun venturing away from his usual prospects, children and gone to attacking even adults if he had to as he raised his staff, made of an unknown wood that was nearly unbreakable and held a set of three red, green and gold orbs floating above it.

"You wouldn't attack me now, would you?" Secastros open his eyes wide and twirled his staff, a manic look in his already sadistic eyes as the air between them grew stagnant

* * *

 _ **Flashback start**_

 **Seraph was born in Egypt, on the outskirts of Cairo and his parents died at a very young age meaning he was forced to live on the streets, begging for his next meal...**

Young Seraph made his way to the local market "Food for the poor?" He begged a merchant hoping for anything the man could offer.

The man turned to him with a distrustful glare that turned to a very sinister smirk as he waved a scrumptious piece of bread in his face "Is this what you crave, brat?"

"Yes, sir" Seraph said as stomach snarled in agreement as the man growled "You'll get it...so long as you can give me what I crave" the man grabbed the boy's snow white hair "Well, can you?" He held him off the ground

Seraph's eyes began to glow in a mixture of colors, causing the man to drop him and jump back in fear and threw him aside "Begone, you freak of an orphan!"

When Seraph reached for the bread, the man stabbed his hand... that was enough to chase him away.

 **Seraph didn't stop running, not looking where he was going but a certain someone with slit eyes and a snake's smile was following him from the roof tops.**

Walter Secastros stood on a rooftop wearing a hood from the blistering sun Seraph was more used to, a magical glamour making him invisible to normal humans but he could still be heard as he watched the young man sprinting across and frowned _'this boy...he'll become a threat to me if he grows older and gets into his own with those abilities...he's like the God, Ra...magnifiscent'_ he mused glancing at the Pyramids in the distance before following him

Walt threw an Obsidian gem a distance ahead of Seraph, his young God would be drawn to it as he used a temporary spell on it to speak to him through the famed gemstone "Silentstep..." he casts a spell so that his footfalls on the clay rooves were now silent

 **With young Seraph...**

Seraph was running for a while now until a voice stopped him and he saw an Obsidian jem on the floor, seemingly where the voice was emanating from a stunning Obsidian stone, which was only owned by the rich and what was weird...at least to anyone else but Seraph...was that it spoke "Where are you off to in such a hurry, child?"

Seraph wiped his tears as he looked around to see who else was with him but no one was present as the stone said "Down here, Descendent of Ra..." causing him to look down and pick it up, a strange magic surging through his hand for a second as purple electricity

"I'm no God...I'm nothing" Seraph turned as Walt chuckled "not everyday one is called the God of the Sun, boy. Unless I'm wrong..."

 **By now, Walt was standing on the roof above Seraph and felt he could no longer control his sadism with the power he planned to steal oozing out of such a useless being**

Walt shot down a bolt of magic on the unsuspecting Seraph but his missed by a hair due to Seraph sensing the attack and dodging to suit, which he shouldn't have been able to do at his age especially with a still injured hand and no training as far as Walt cared.

 _'Très magnifique'_ (Very magnificent) Walter jumped off the roof, revealing himself to the young man as he really began to sense his powers and thought 'I can't kill him and waste all that power...when I can steal it first, let's see just how much access and control you have over this first'

"I see your hand is hurt...that is merely a flesh wound for Gods such as us" Walter explains as Seraph clutches himself in a corner, trust clearly wasn't something easily earned by him as he chuckled lightly and bowed "Where are my manners...I am Walter Secastros and I live only to pass my knowledge to others."

"Crazy pilgrim..." Seraph snarled under his breath thinking the older man was none the wiser until he glared at him scarily "Excuse me?"

"Prove it...prove I'm this deity you say I am, Ra is one of the most powerful Egyptian gods" Seraph said, scared to death of the murderous look Mister Secastros was giving him for the insult as Walt pointed at him "I needn't do anything...look at you hand for all the proof you need"

Seraph looked to see his hand was completely healed and was speechless, as Walt turned and walked away "Come with me, you need proper sustenance before your training"

Young Seraph followed after the mysterious man as he smiled sweetly at him with an evil behind it

 **Walter trained Seraph for many years under a completely fake cult that Seraph will later make a reality...none of the followers actually served Walt, while still seeing him as something they could never reach, let alone surpass**

Seraph began planting the seeds, he'd already wiped the minds pf the cult three times already including Seraph but excluding himself as he wasn't exactly part of it to begin with...he was feeling that someone was onto him though, of ccourse he felt it wasn't any of the followers which now included a rather stoic, calm Reiv who was also beyond these cumbersome humans despite his hair trigger temper...but he looked rather pissed as he didn't like or trust Walter Secastros at all, which made his memories purposely harder to erase

"You seem to be doing well, young God..." Walter says coming into the room, he knew these guys well enough to know they were planning something but they knew he wasn't going to let them get off easily as Reiv snarled at the older man "Show a little respect for God!"

Walter looked at him with a creepy chuckle as he stopped beating around the bush "you know better that I do that this clown is no more a God than any of you imbeciles in this room...but that power" he appeared behind Seraph, grabbing his hair and slamming him face first on the hard wood floor which effectively broke his nose as he finished "that power is what I crave and know this...the only quote on quote God in this room is Walter Secastros!"

A burst of magic reverberated in the room, normally used for training as Seraph turned to look at him, tears in his eyes which were now glowing as the room shook more and Walt frowned

"You...you goddamn liar!" Seraph roared as he manipulated the wood floor to stab at his master but Seraph was too fast "Don't you dare speak to a God like that, bow and repent, sinner!" He shot a strange light attack at Walt (similar to Jubilee's powers) but kept missing

Walt was an old man now but he still moved like a young man as he's been stealing Magic from others for so long that he couldn't stop himself and grew sick with not enough or too much stolen magic as he repeated "Repent? Sin?" He shook with anticipation "I won't be bowing to you ever...you've gotten too full of yourself and killing you is the only remedy to that problem"

 **Screen splits showing half of Seraph's face and half of Walter's, both with murderous expressions as dark aura came around Secastros and a light aura around Seraph.**

Their powers pushed all others out of their way as both disappeared and clashed seconds later in the middle of the room, the force of it demolishing the building and knocking everyone else back and out of their way

"Interesting...you powers are in their prime now, you have no further need for them so I'll be taking it" Walter said as both emerged from the rubble and Seraph wore a saddened expression "So...was there anything that you actually told me that was ever the truth?" The veins on his arm began bulging

"You are a God...but a fool" Walt said "Now give me your powers"

Walt did have a way with words that anyone could believe him as Seraph shook and raised his hand, his palm facing Walt "Die...heathen" firing a blast of magic that engulfed Walter completely

Walt wasn't harmed by the blast, but he thought that he could afford to lose this fight but not the war "Let's see where this power takes you, then...I'll be watching and waiting" he said to himself as he let the blast engulf him completely.

Seraph left, believing that this was the last he'd ever see of Walter...

Once Seraph and his idiots were gone, Walt's body began reforming like paper putting itself back together...it seems that he hadn't Seraph everything he knew and didn't intend to...he has no plans of dying before killing and taking his power either as his body was smoking and he scowled but then smiled "I hadn't taught you that trick...it seems I'll make sure I never die so I can kill God" he turned and walked away, by God he meant Seraph but part of him was glad that Seraph now fully thinks that he'd killed him "At least now that he thinks I'm dead, he won't get in the way of my objectives..."

 _Flashback end..._

 **Seraph was amazed by the last part of Walt's story...**

"So you're here to exact your vengeance upon me from the afterlife?" Seraph growled as Walt walks closer to him, showing no visible emotion as he grabbed Seraph's hand and touched his face with it replying "My point is, you never killed me to begin with, my dumb dumb of a student...a feeble attack like that although it surprised me could never kill me and I was more...human at that time"

"I eventually found out about Kami's big coup d'etat against his own kind by illegally bringing humans into his kind's city in Japan...after you 'killed' me" Walt explained "he was banished and supposedly killed...I decided to conduct my self-experimentation with every Ghoul I came across until I heard you'd beaten me to finding him somehow"

"Speaking of that monster, where is he now?" Seraph asks as Walt sensed something demonic and powerful coming from Michael's direction "Don't know or care, but he's one of many solely responsible for this debaccle you're in and I'd not keep Darkstone waiting if I were you..."

 **Seraph walked out towards Michael hurriedly as he looked a Walt with distrust**

* * *

 **With Yoru and Armor, they'd made it to a radio tower that was pretty close to Bayville and pretty far from where Michael had Yoru imprisoned and still have the X-Men...this didn't mean that they were out of the woods though as unbeknownst to them, Bane Asakura was not far behind...**

"Finally, we're here..." Hisoka breathed a sigh of relief as her feet were killing heras Yoru placed a hand on her shoulder, no sign that he was tired "Rest easy...we'll go when you've regained your strength"

Hisoka didn't trust him that much yet and wasn't curious about sleeping in the presence of a Ghoul, a well known maneater as Yoru read her thoughts "Sleep, if you must...you have no need to worry about me eating you or anything unlike that Ghoul you were fighting and the other among Darkstone-san's followers"

"If you say so..." she knew she couldn't rest as she decides to try calling the mansion, but no one picked up...which was weird as at least even Logan would've picked up "Yoru...I'm getting through but no one's picking up"

"Looks like we have company" he said rose from his position of laying on the grass and smiled evilly "This makes my appetite act up..." Yoru was a Binge Eater Ghoul, meaning he should be stronger than a non-Binge Eater like Bane as he was close.

* * *

 **With the Ghouls and the X-Men, they'd gone out to look for Logan and split up into groups as Taeger, Kurt and Storm were in a park not far from where Yoru and Armor were...**

Kurt sat on a bench as he looked around at the few people there with them, Storm was doing a search from the sky. Taeger could tell the Elf had something on his mind and seemed scared - why...he did not know - to say anything to him

"You seem bothered by something, kid..." Taeger said "What's on your mind right now?"

"I'm just worried about Logan" Kurt shook himself out of it and started walking away but Taeger's hand on his shoulder stopped him "That's not all...you're as worried as I am about Bane Asakura as well, aren't you?"

"I remember meeting both of them before but this man, Bane...he was the polar opposite of the man that kidnapped me and Rogue" Kurt said as Taeger thought _'Aw, he remembers...maybe this can help us bring him to his senses_ '

"He was different...much like you growing up, but more of a klutz at times as he loved his parents and despised Kami and his own father equally" Taeger said "Kami took him from us...I won't let him take you or the girl again without going through me"

"I never knew my father...and my mother tries to kill me on almost a daily basis" Kurt said

"Hold that thought..." Taeger stood up, noticing that they were surrounded as a group of people wearing hoods over regular clothes came up to them "Greetings, gents...Where can we find Temujin and Kami Kurosaki?"

"What business do you have with Temujin?" Taeger's mind was doing backflips by these hues of blue eyes as the man removed the hood, his hair was naturally snow white and styled in a mohawk mixed with a long ponytail but what confused Taeger was his superb likeness to Kami "He's of our Clan, as is his father...my cousin"

"Wait, you're the Kurosaki Clan?" Taeger took a step back "you're all supposed to be..."

"Dead?" Another man came up and laughed at the notion "Yeah...we did lose many lives during the so-called _'Kurosaki dai gyakusatsu'_ (Kurosaki Massacre) incident but we survived...I am Issho, by the way"

"Relax...you could more likely kill us that we could ever harm you, Ghoul" another so-called Clansman of Kami said "I'm Ryu...never met a mutant before though we mean you no harm" his eyes looked down at Kurt, who was cowering behind Taeger

"Yeah, right" Taeger said "You're still well known for your hair triggered temperaments, insatiable bloodlust and even worse knack for going to war anyone who was stupid enough to actually pick a fight with you"

"Yes, but we still have our reputations to uphold as one of the ten Great Ghoul Clans" Issho kept smiling, he was also very cool and calm...the one thing infectious about him was his smile "but we're all human...the Ghouls have gone elsewhere, but rest assured that they won't harm the Humans here either"

"I believe you..." Kurt said as Taeger wasn't swayed that easily "I'll do the same when you tell me what you really want with Temujin...One member of your Clan is enough of a pain in my ass to deal with"

* * *

 **At the mansion...things were getting rather boring, that is until the Kurosaki Ghouls arrived and demanded entry as well as Kami and Temujin, who just returned to the mansion and was filled in on what was going down while they were away...**

Kakuzu was now ready to confess that he was the one to bring Raimundo back to life as they'd all forgotten about the matter but came back only to find Rai and Scar there.

Someone pounded the door like they wanted to pound it off it's hinges as Yang thought out loud "Who could that be?"

He and a curious Temujin went to the door, opening to find an army waiting for them "Who the fuck are you people?" Kakuzu queried as the man, Ichigo growled _'Dare ga watashitachi no yōna fakku, nimuroddo, watashitachiha Kurosaki no ichizokudesu'_ (Who the fuck do we look like, nimrods, we're the Kurosaki Clan)

"You don't look like American Ghouls..." another said as Kakuzu came up and said "You've been dead for 800 plus years...don't look so dead to me now, only brain dead"

The first Ghoul who spoke turned and elbowed the other guy in the face before his eyes fell on a member of his clan he'd never met before, Temujin "Are you Kurosaki Temujin?"

"Yes, who are you?" Temujin asked "What do you want?"

"I'm Taji and what we want is you" Taji raised his hand, drawing Temujin to him as he held him by the neck without hurting him as Scott jumped outside and blocked Taji "Hands off Temujin, now"

 _'Totsuzenhen'i-tai, watashitachi o tesuto shiyou to shite imasu ka?'_ (Are you trying to test us, mutant?) One other Ghoul asked as another mocked "Which do ya wanna see first, what we're made of or what you're made of?"

"Uh oh, there's at least a thousand of them out here" Scott miscalculated just how many of them there were as another came up to him smiling evilly "I'd move if I were you, we're well aware that we're not known as the kindest of Ghouls, pray you don't see firsthand why"

Jean used telekinesis to lift Scott out of the literal crowd of Ghouls as Taji said "Hand over Kami as well, there are crimes he is to answer for"

"Why would we have that madman in our house?" Rogue asked as Akatsuki said "Well ya do have his son here"

"I'll help you track him down" Rogue walked out and sized up Taji, something he won't take kindly to before she grabbed his hand without her gloves, he didn't feel much from it but Anna Marie was the one who looked like she wanted to faint

* * *

 **Rogue made it quite a distance away from the Ghouls, but they eventually caught up since she was still unused to absorbing the powers of a Ghoul, who seem not to be affected much or in the same way as other mutants but at least she got a temporary colorless Kakugan until she absorbed someone else's powers.**

 _'Karera wa soko ni iru'_ (There they are) Rogue said, inheriting their ability to speak and understand Japanese as Logan and Kami were in sight "Logan..." her new eyes saw the same dark aura that Kami saw earlier and she was worried, hoping he wouldn't attack her but she started fainting

She fell into Taji's arms "Easy now...get him" his eyes were ferocious as six Ghouls interrupted Logan and Kami's fight by attacking Kami without mercy, four going after him while two subdued Beast and even freed him permanently from the rogue Ghoul's control

"Shit...this isn't over, Wolverine" Kami said escaping in a puff of smoke.

"Not by a long shot, bub..." he remarked as stared at these new Ghouls "Put me down before you regret it"

The Ghoul stared at him before scowling "Gladly" he tossed Logan at a branch as he barely managed to land on his feet "You better have a death certificate ready for what you just did"

The Ghoul smiled at Logan before Taji snapped "Dart, that's enough!"

Dart immediately calmed, Taji was even fiercer than he was despite both being among the strongest in the Clan currently (Taji being stronger that he is) and no one wanted to get on his already bad mood as Rogue went to Logan's side "Are you alright?"

Logan pushed her away as he got to his feet "Fine..."

 _'Anata no tomodachidesu ka?'_ (Friends of yours?) Another Ghoul pointed at a mutant and two Ghouls on a hillside near a phone tower as the two Ghouls fought as Taji ordered two Ghouls to take Beast back to the mansion and another seven to persue Kami before he told Logan and Rogue to hold on to his arms and they disappeared.

Bane had caught up to Yoru and Armor and cornered them as the blind Ghoul had no problem fighting him and keeping him from Armor.

 _'Anata wa ima kara hanare sasete kureru to wa omowanakatta nodesu ka?'_ (You didn't think I'd let you get away now, did you?) Bane said as he charged at the two but Yoru quickly got closer to him and attacked _'Kumotta tengoku no ame'_ (Rain over the Frosted Heavens)

He suddenly appeared behind Bane with blinding speed and sheathed his sword almost completely _'Shadoukattā'_ (Shadow Cutter) as Bane suddenly fell with a slash wound across his chest

He didn't stay down for long though as he shot a blast of Wind at Yoru that got him closer to grabbing Armor but Taji, Logan and Rogue stood in his way instead and Logan wanted to talk to him

Bane stepped back as he saw Logan, sensing the aura that seemed to appear only when he was as pissed as he still is now "You...I'd like to have a word with you" he'd been meaning to do this since Rogue and Kurt were kidnapped

"What?" Bane snarled as Logan pointed at Rogue "I wanna know, what's your relationship with her and Kurt?"

Bane smiled and closed his eyes before looking at Rogue "Wouldn't you love to know...you'll find out soon enough when they're both together, stay alive until then" he created a large tornado around himself and when it was gone, so was he.

Logan assumed that he was talking about both Kurt and Rogue as he couldn't relax as Armor came up and hugged him

 **Everyone returned to the mansion as Beast was taken straight to the infirmary...Logan felt at fault for what happened to him and refused to leave his side despite his anger at Kami and Xavier wasn't gone, it was calmed a bit.**

'If only I'd been stronger...if only I hadn't run off' Logan thought as he sat on a chair beside Beast's bed as he slept, not even hearing Hisoka enter and hugged him "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Logan"

"It's my fault..." Logan stared at Hank as Hisoka said "don't be so hard on yourself"

"What reason do you have for coming her, Ichiki?" Logan looked at her with lifeless eyes, she'd never seen him depressed before...ever as she said "I have information on who that guy works for, everyone should hear it when Beast recovers"

Logan took a deep breath and walked out of the infirmary, bumping Scott out of his way on his way "He owes me some answers" he said coldly enough to scare Scott as everyone knew he was going to Xavier's office.

 **Logan made his way into Xavier's office and slammed the door hard, gaining the attention of the other man in the room, Yoru...**

"Get out, we need to talk" Logan said but Yoru didn't budge until Logan's claws were at his throat whereas he held his sword "I'm not moving..."

If Logan thought Yoru was going to allow himself to be spoken to like that, he was mistaken as the Ghoul was not only locked up but he was pretty hungry as he wanted to go back and save Kitty "You're a friend of Kiity's, right?"

"Yeah..." Now he had Logan interested in what he had to say "She was the one who freed me...but only I escaped, I can find where they're being kept and take you to them"

"I don't entirely trust you yet but first you owe me some answers" Logan turned on Xavier with his claws out in one hand "You want my help, then you're going to tell us everything you know about these sick sons of bitches...Everything from A to Z"

"As you wish, Logan but in time" Xavier said as Logan snapped "I almost killed Beast out there, how much time do you think we have?!"

"My apologies...but we should wait for Hank to recover enough that he's away first" Xavier said as Logan said looking at his hand "Something came out of me...I don't understand it"

"It seems I can help you with that..." Yoru said "You may be a mutant, but Ghoul Genes are resiliant and may have been passed down to you from a relative"

"They're inheritable without you becoming a Ghoul?" Logan asks as he doesn't want to be a Ghoul...being a mutant is hard enough as Yoru nodded and smiled "Very much so, it might also explain why you have that strange aura that only Ghouls are able to see that seems to grow with your anger"

"This is getting stranger and stranger...What are we going to do now that we have a whole Clan of Ghouls to deal with?"

"There are humans among them, but they don't seem to have a problem with Ghouls or Mutants" Yoru said "the Kurosaki Clan is one of the first Clans where humans and Ghouls have lived peacefully...these humans somehow live just as long as the Ghoul counterparts too due to, in my humble opinion, breeding with Ghouls"

"What do you Ghouls eat then, if you're not human?" Logan asks as Yoru stated with a little too much ease for Logan "Humans...or other Ghouls but you mutants are disgusting" he stuck out his tongue in a way that even Logan cringe

"We can't have these guys killing humans in Bayville...no matter the circumstances" Xavier said as Yoru clarified "No need to worry about that...there doesn't seem to be much Ghouls in the area and the Kurosaki Clan seem to have been hiding right under your feet by close to at least 50 000 minimum by now in number"

The eyes of the others in the room were wide and Logan bit his lit cigar in half "We were told they were pretty much...war mongers, so does that mean that those numbers could be a little inaccurate, that a quarter mil of these killers we're talkin' about here, right?"

"They're war mongers, but not complete idiots...rumor has it, some of them could see into the future too" Yoru said "the last thing they must've seen was themselves as the root of some world shattering event, possibly the cause of another war that they grew sick of fighting in...so they simply removed themselves from the equation"

"But that Kami guy...I fought him and he seems more like the one hell-bent on war compared to these guys" Logan peeked out the door to see one of the Ghouls telling the students stories then out the window to see at least twenty of them meditating in the backyard and cussing out the neighbour who tried to stop them for whatever reason "these guys seem a little too monk-ish to me to believe they're of any threat yet"

"Don't come running to me if you pick a fight with one of them and get your ass kicked then..." Yoru sat back "no one is an idiot enough to pick a fight they can't win, baka"

 **Logan was about to go back to his room, with the Kurosaki Clan here in the mansion, they won't allow him to go after Kami again and he knows it...suddenly, there's a knock at the door that had even the Ghouls silenced as Logan had a headack and just wants the incessant knocking to stop as he opened the door to see a blind man standing there with a snake crawling out the back of his jacket and a big one at that...Logan was uncertain of it's species too, he was Kisuke Fujitora with his pet, Nagiri and he was eager to start his job.**

"Yo...Does a Kurt Wagner and Anna Marie live here?" Kisuke asks kindly as Logan didn't trust him already, he was too nice as he scowled "Who's asking?"

"Their new caretaker, sir" Kisuke said as he bowed to an unsuspecting Logan who was still mad about the whole Kami and Beast thing "Get off our property now before I call the cops" he growled in the man's face

"Or what else, you'll call your mutt on a defenceless blind guy?" Kisuke was a cool guy but he just had to bite back on that one as Logan stepped back in and slammed the door hard on him, Kisuke's head was down, he had a split personality like Yang and Yin but his other side was not one to mess around with as he knocked again and Logan opened again with his claws out only to be greeted by a giant sized Nagini "Hey, runt...I have a job that I'm quite eager to get started with, so you'll let me in to do it or Nagini here will begin to think it's snack time...if you know what I mean"

The snake, Nagini even sneered at Logan as her master pet her who has had just about enough of Snakes and Ghouls alike "Whatever...you're free to come in" and within seconds Kisuke walked in with a smaller Nagiri perched around his neck as he pats the serpant _'Sono yō na watashi o chissoku sa senai, Nagiri to īe, anata wa kare o taberu koto o kyoka sa rete imasen'_ (Don't choke me like that, Nagiri and no, you're not allowed to eat him) he laughed as he stepped in then went up to Kurt's room like he lived here

Logan watched his every move then sighed once he sensed that he was gone "One more psycho to keep an eye on around here...he'd better stop acting like he already lives here"

* * *

 **A/N - Logan's back in the mansion with an unconscious Beast thanks to members of the Kurosaki Clan but how long will this peace last before they have to go after Michael or he comes after them and what is Kisuke Fujitora and his pet Nagiri up to? Logan's eager to find out.**

* * *

 **With Kami, he was still trying to shake his Clansmen who were after him as he wanted Kurt and Rogue and he was impatient...**

Kami disappeared through the trees, seemingly losing the three men after him "How about you hand yourself over calmly, Kami-san?" One on the three men said

"We'll never stop Hunting you until we get what we want" another said as the three of them smiled evilly as Kami's voice was heard "Yeah, that's no happening...I'll kill you though, seeing as you're in my way and I'll allow nothing to stand in my way"

The three Ghouls looked at one another and smiled as the turned in separate directions as blasted their flames at everything in sight...they would burn this forest to the ground if they had to where a member of their clan was behaving badly "Our clan has a custom when it comes to work of any kind..." the third Ghoul said "Failure is a big no no and we're not going back to our brothers and sisters empty-handed"

'They're insane!' Kami thought as he knew they were trying to smoke him out and he wasn't going to allow it to work as he retaliated "Dead men tell no tails, the same goes for Ghouls without a tongue"

Kami came out, shooting Amaterasu at them "That Flame belongs to the head of our Clan and you misuse it so freely?!" Making them see Amaterasu virtually pissed them off now as even their regular flames fed on their anger and overpowered Amaterasu, causing Kami to leave.

The three Ghouls crouched with one facing forward and the other two facing at the sides, which gave them 360 vision as long as they were together "a bad misconception about our Clan is that we don't play well with others...that other man the boss fought must've been an Asakura"

"He is also our target...and we must find Brother Logan's friends for him being such a grateful host to them" they then disappeared into three different directions

* * *

 **A/N - The Kurosaki Clan doesn't seem to be giving up on catching and putting Kami in his place but now they're thinking of using him to get to the X-Men in order to rescue them as repayment to Logan for allowing them to stay at the mansion, can they do it or does Michael have other plans?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The following day after Logan's fight with Kami, Beast finally awaken during the night to snoring beside him...**

Hank finally wakes up after whatever Kami did to him and Logan freeing him as he looked around the room to find that he was in the mansion's infirmary "Uh, where am I...Logan?"

 **He found Logan passed out in a chair beside his bed and was about to come off the bed when someone caught his eye sitting on the floor with his eyes half-lidded as he looked like Kami, he began rousing Logan**

"Please...don't wake him" Taji said "he's had quite a day helping to get you back here yesterday"

Beast looks at the Ghoul, his eyes were deep but bright blue...very soulful compared to Kami's as he asked "And you are?"

 _'Namae no Taji'_ (the name's Taji) Taji smiled widely as his face came into the light _'Kemono no namae no hito no tame ni, anata wa totemo shinsetsude sumātodesu'_ (for someone named beast, you're very kind and smart)

"I am the genius here" Hank yawned "and tired" as Taji smirked "Go back to sleep, Hank-san"

Beast did as instructed and took a much needed rest, he must've been tired because he was out faster than expected. The next day, Taji woke Logan up.

"Oy, Chibi-sama" Taji woke up Wolverine before a mischeivious nature came over him and he held a flame under Logan's seat, not enough to set it ablaze but enough to make Logan's butt think it was on fire "Ow, you son a-!" Logan rose with his butt

"He's still out?" Logan asked as he saw Beast sleeping as Taji said "He should be all but tired now, he woke up last night scared half to death before I told him to rest easily"

"Logan, what happened?" Beast opens his eyes "I barely remember anything"

"As long as you can walk, come on" Logan quickly left the room as Taji and Beast looked dumbfounded as Beast got up and Taji asks "Can you walk?"

"Yeah...you're a Ghoul, your diet doesn't consist of mutants, does it?" Beast touches Taji's shoulder but he doesn't look at him "Yeah, that what my 'diet' mainly consists of...come along now, I won't make the mistake of biting anyone...promise"

Beast was frozen, not believing his promise to be true, as only Logan got him to move "You sure you're alright, bub...?" Beast nods "then snap out of it!"

"I'm fine, Logan" Beast said as he looked at Taji who smirked "I was only kidding...our clan's Ghouls rarely attack mutants, if they do at all, I'll also get very ill for some reason if I ate one of you"

* * *

 **The Ghouls/Humans and remaining mutants gather in the main area of the mansion as Charles Xavier was before them with a confession to make...**

"I'd like everyone's attention please..." Xavier said as he wheeled before the X-Men "We need a plan in order to get our own students back as well as free any other mutants that have been captured by Michael Darkstone and his associates and..."

"The Kurosaki Clan is ready to help you in any way we can..." Taji said before nodding for him to go on "It is true...I did know Kami Kurosaki and tried to recruit him, but he was a different person at that time, in fact he was the opposite of who he is now"

The Kurosaki Clan wore saddened expressions, while the X-Men were shocked and Yang, Scar and the others from Japan were only shocked the Kami knew Xavier as they've seen firsthand what he was capable of both as a good person and an evil bastard "both Magneto and I may have been responsible for Michael Darkstone as well"

"No way..." Spyke whispered as Isshin glared at him "Shut it, will ya?"

"I will understand whatever your wishes are from here on out and I thank the Kurosaki Clan for any assistance they have and still can provide" Xavier said as he looked at Hank "Do you have any kind of plan on how to find the others?"

"Not a clear plan without knowing exactly where they are, but you have been there as a prisoner, right Yoru?" Hank asks as Yoru said "Hai, I can lead you there...but that isn't the only prison and I wasn't the only Ghoul there either"

"If Yoru-san can find that base, we can find places close by to figure out a way inside or an ambush" Taji said looking at the determination in everyone's eyes "We all know what'll happen if we fail this, right?"

"Yes..."Scott said as Taji pat him on the shoulder "Let's hope so..."

Taji and Yoru leave to find the Base while almost everyone else got to the X-Men's vehicles or went on foot as Beast stopped them "Taji, I need a way for everyone to keep in touch besides conventional com systems, think you can do something?"

"I think I have what you need..." Taji raised his hand as it glowed purple for a second "I've linked everyone with a telepathic link in order to stay in contact" he then left as Ghouls and mutants went in different directions

Logan stood with the Professor for a moment before leaving "Why do I still feel like something bad is gonna happen at any moment?"

* * *

 **The Ghouls and mutants separate to cover a wide area in the forest in order to track down and find Michael...little did they know, Bane was watching everything...his trust was wavering, the X-Men tried to kill Kami (or at least Logan did) and Michael must be looking for him to do the same thing for tricking him, he hated the Kurosaki Clan the most as well, as Kami's hold on him grows looser and looser the more they're apart**

Bane hid in the trees watching everything and he was having trouble controlling his rage so he won't be found as he glances at Logan "X-Men...Kurosaki" he snarled quietly planning his vengeance on Kami for using him as a weapon _'Anata wa anata ga yatta koto ni kurushimimasu... Tokuni anata, omo yo, Kurosaki Yoshimi, anata wa anata ga yatta koto no tame ni yukkuri to shinudeshou'_ (You'll suffer for what you've done...especially you, Lord Kami Kurosaki, you'll die slowly for what you've done) he whispered until he got a good look at Logan's face as his eye turned to him for a split second, he looked concerned about Bane. A look Bane hasn't gotten in a while as he decided to leave them be for now to find Kami.

* * *

 **Kisuke Fujitora was with them and constantly following Kurt and Rogue, despite Rogue's dislike of it and Kurt's fear of the Ghoul**

"Kurt-sama, Marie-sama...don't think that because you can hide from me, it means you can hide from Najiri" Kisuke moved fast through the forest, there were hundreds of other mutants and Ghouls around him and he could still tell them apart from Kurt and Rogue

He kept moving for a while when Rogue came around with a kick to his face, which he blocked with his sheathed sword and he said with a demented look on his face "so, you're quite a fighter too, huh...was it Chibi-sama who taught you?"

"Stay away from us" Rogue growled as Kisuke froze for a moment "Are you blind and deaf, let go of me"

"Such an insolent princess, I'm blind but not deaf...in fact, you two are grounded when we get back" Kisuke squeezed her leg a bit as he told Kurt _'Sore ni tsuite mo kangaete inai, Kuruto Ōji... Anata no chichi wa, watashi ga nozomu yō ni 2tsu no nakkuruheddo o anata ni appaku suru yō ni watashi ni ittaga, watashi ga nani o imi suru ka shitte ireba, jibun o kōsoku suru no wa hidoi.'_ (Don't even think about it, Prince Kurt...you father told me to exert as much pressure on you two knuckleheads as I wish but I'm terrible when it comes to restraining myself, if you know what I mean)

"By the way, princess...your ass is on curfew from now on once this whole thing is over, for your own protection" Kisuke said freeing Rogue who snarled "only the Professor sets curfue, why on Earth would I listen to you"

Fujitora's sword at her throat in a second "because I'm your caretaker and I'll kill you if you set foot out of your rooms, let alone the mansion...also you don't have a fear of snakes, do you?" Nagiri crawled up him arm and she was a big, heavy fucking snake in her regular size

Nagiri crawled close to her ear and whispered in a hissing voice without her mouth moving "A pleasure to meet you, princess" she then returned to Kisuke as he left the two and Rogue couldn't shake the bad feeling she was getting even after forcing herself to move again. Nagiri is a snake of the Orochi Clan, never had a humanoid form but has some understanding on how to speak to humans with and without words which was a rare occurance due to her shy nature

* * *

 **Elsewhere with Kami, he was still holding his own against the three Kurosaki Clan warriors but he knew he couldn't beat them and doubted he could get away...**

Kami did a series of back flips as he narrowly evaded the three Ghouls as he fell to one knee breathing heavily and occasionally coughing up blood before smiling "One against three, don't you think that's a bit unfair?" As he also thought 'Four of them were persuing me, so where did the biggest guy run off to?'

Kami then took off again, as the Ghouls waited a moment before going after him "Escape is futile, Kami..."

"Soon, I will end your lives...you'll wish you stayed dead" he shot back as he made his way into an abandoned castle nearby, this entire place was long abandoned by humanity and literally melted the old door as he passed it before noticing that they'd disappeared again and he was sensing someone else here "What's that power?"

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the old house, a larger and stronger Kurosaki Clan member was meditating and concentrating to bring out the full extent of his powers, he restrained them because he didn't like fighting but this was the exception as he didn't want his three comrades turning on him instead...**

"Taji-sama, I hope this makes you proud..." Toru Kurosaki said as he took a deep breath, he could arguably face Taji in a fight if he wanted, being his student but this would be his first real fight without Taji forcing him to or even being present as he calm, composed look changed to a bloodthirsty and sadistic one as he makes his mask appear, a Oni then stood to his full height (almost twice Kami's height) and a burning aura appeared around him as he disappeared with a deeper voice "I will deliver this man to you in pieces!"

 **With Kami, he thought he was out of the flame as he knew his three attackers were still here despite no longer sensing their presences at all, meaning he'd just dropped himself deeper into the flame . That was until Toru's presence got his attention.**

"Kami-sama, my apologies but your journey ends here!" Toru carves a large rock from above Kami's head and uses his telekinesis to drop it on the unsuspecting Kami but underestimate his opponent

Kami manages to catch the large rock "You seem like you're stronger than these goons, catch!" he said as he throws it at him but Toru, claiming to be among the fastest swordsmen the clan had to offer, whipped his sword out and dices the rock before sending the pieces at Kami who dodged fast as he seeked an opening but one caught him off guard, impailing him through the stomack and pinning him to a wall as Toru says "it seems fate has forsaken you...Y'know, I have no intention of killing you only for the sake of my old friend who happened to be your mother right?"

"Too bad, I wanna slaughter you...and my parents are dead" Kami said as he felt a sensation on his face and frowned as a spirit appeared before their eyes of a woman Kami has no recollection of

"Kami, my son..." the woman said as the world around the former Ghoul Lord faded "my son, the Ghoul Lord...I wish I were there to see that"

"Who...are you?" Kami snarled at her very touch, somehow he could feel the touch of the spirit as she said "I'm Kushina Kurosaki, your mother"

"Kushina...mother?" Kami was confused and if he were human, he'd be terrified as he'd seen spirits before and believed in them "how did you die...why?"

"Our clan was attacked and your father was taken by a dark force...that force killed me in order to break him" Kushina hugged her son and smiled as he said "that's the past, I won't let it hold me back from killing"

"Stop this..." Kushina said raising Kami's down head to look at her as he broke down, she had snow white hair, an elegant Geisha-esque dress and her eyes turned black as her blue eyes turned to rings, a unique power she possessed and passed on to only Kami as he cried and his eyes turned like hers as he embraced her _'Arigatō... Okāsan'_ (thank you...mother)

 _'Ninmu kanryō'_ (Mission accomplished) one of Ghouls Kami was fighting appeared behind Toru as he looked back and nodded, looking back at Kami _'Watashi wa sono yōna yaban hito ni modotte hoshikunai... Watashitachi no kyōdai-tachide sae mo sore o tanoshimu tame ni kōgeki suru'_ (I don't want to return to such savagery...attacking even our own brothers for the sheer fun of it)

Kami opened his eyes too look at them as one of the three Ghouls alerted Toru _'Tōru-san,-me o mite'_ (Toru, look at his eye)

The four Ghouls turned and were stunned to see Kami awakening an ability that no living Kurosaki has had for 100 years, an evolved Kakugan was unique to every clan and very few had it, the last known members of the Kurosaki Clan were unfortunately killed off, including Kami's mother, Kushina as Kami's eyes open unconscously and he said the name "Kushina"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Ryujin wasn't far away heading in the opposite direction...**

Ryujin was on his way to Michael, someone of great interest to his master was there and he was sent to retrieve him in as many pieces as he saw fit, when suddenly he heard Kami say his mother's name, a name he hasn't heard since the day he helplessly watched her die as he looked over his shoulder in Kami's direction and thought _'That name...why do I remember that name?'_ He touched his face to feel tears as he looked at it on his finger _'Why would that name sadden me...I'll wring it out of Kami myself in due time'_

He continued on his way to beat the X-Men and Bane to the Base as he said to himself "That name..." as they bound Kami's arms and legs while they can "Go, find Taji or anyone strong enough while I keep an eye on Kami"

The three Ghouls nod at each other before separating in three different directions

* * *

 **At Michael's base, Michael felt a presence he didn't like as he allowed Clockwork to experiment on any prisoner he pleased...he chose Colossus and put a device on him that made him follow Clockwork's and Michael's orders. Michael also senses Azazel aalready in the base apparently awaiting someone**

Clockwork was given his own workshop in the Base to play as he pleased whenever he pleased and the very prisoners will be his test subjects...as long as Michael approves

"So, I can play as I please, eh?" Clockwork asked himself as he brought some of Michael's assassins with him to where the X-Men, where Colossus had been thrown in earlier as he wore an unreadable emotion as he scanned the X-Men and pointed at Piotr "Take my Soviet friend here...I don't think I need him conscious"

The assassins looked at each other then to him as some kept the others at bay, even they were evidently scared of Clockwork as he tries to experiment on them as well without warning if they refuse to do as they're told "Yes, sir..." as the came in and took Colossus, knocking him unconscious as Kitty just sat there, mortified

"Shall we begin?" Clockwork stared at the others "Your turns will come soon enough" he maved after the men as they took Piotr away to who knows where

"Will you be using magic, sir?" One assassin asks in utter curiousity as Clockwork scoffs "I don't believe in Illusions of Grandeur, I'd rather use something more...practical" he began adding many decives to Piotr's body that he linked with both their brains, so the mutant in question will follow orders without question

 **Once his experiments were over, for now anyway, he placed Colossus outside the Base with Bane's bored apprentice who despised Clockwork for his methods which he found as a high sign of cowardice.**

 **Tyrano stayed outside in a tree and watched like a hawk as Clockwork came out and gave him a look of distaste, Bane was lucky he didn't allow him in that claustrophobic place because he might fight this guy the whole time as he threw a person covered in a hood out**

"Don't break my toy, Tyr...or you'll take his place" Clockwork said as Tyr scoffed and rolled his eyes before giving him the finger _'Watashi o kamae, anata wa damu no gomibako ni suru'_ (Bite me, you dumb trash can)

"What do you even have against me, friend?" Clockwork spread him arms in gesture as the Ghoul criminal cringed "Fuck off, we're not friends"

"Respect is not something hard to teach, young one" Clockwork shot a chrono blast of green energy from his hand at Tyr's feet but he was less than inpressed "respect isn't taught...it is earned and I'm much older that your dated technology can see or measure, I'm a full grown man not a damn kid"

"Yet you call someone else master...only to be ignored" he said as he disappeared back into the base's interior "a worse fate than anything I could do to you, if you ask me"

 _'Watashi wa anata ni nani mo tazunenakatta'_ (I didn't ask you anything) Tyrano turned his back on him as he left him alone with the newly brainwashed X-Man as he used his Kakugan to see a great distance away, he saw the X-Man and they were coming but he also felt he was being watched by someone closer but couldn't sense or see any of the Kurosaki Clan members "This is gonna be fun, I'll catch those two and give them to my master as a gift!" He chuckled madly as he saw Kurt and Rogue.

* * *

 **Elsewhere within the Base, Azazel was also expecting company as he walked through the base with one of his demons, a small shadow demon named Nanajini. Nanjini was small for his kind, the size of a regular human but had a child like nature and was not as sadistic as the demons in Michael, but was just as powerful and only takes no for an answer when it comes from Azazel personally.**

"Ooh, look at this master" Nanajini floated up to a cell with nothing but curiousity in his white pupil-less eyes as he came upon an unconscious prisoner and reacked through the bars raising the man's chin "Is it broken...I didn't break it this time"

"Nana, don't break the human" Azazel said as Nanajini phased through the bars and started slapping the man in the face "Is it dead or something?"

"Kawaii, something I can't break!" Nanjini him the man harder but one hit was enough to wake him "What a surprise, it's neck isn't bwoken but Nana's strength"

The man nearly jumped out of his skin, waking to the sight of Nanajini "What the-Get away from me!" He cowered, as Nanajini was related to the Death God himself and can kill a human from prolonged eye contact as Nanajini floated clear of his mad swipes

"Come along, Nanajini" Azazel said as the Ghost Demon caught up to him "You said we were here to visit someone, milord...tell me these half-sane, or in come cases, completely insane mortals are what you had in mind"

"There's only insane mortal I'm here for and he isn't a prisoner" Azazel said "Isn't that right, Michael?"

"Your kind is not welcome here, Azazel!" Michael said over a sort of com system than he can use in any specific part of the base that Azazel may be as a camera monitered him as he passed the hallway where the X-Men were imprisoned among others "Leave while you still can"

Azazel stopped at that, Nanajini coming up to him once he sensed that the X-Men were alive and relatively unharmed "Master..."

"Go as you please, Nanajini" Azazel said as the demon went to the X-Men's cell and Azazel looked at the camera before teleporting directly to wherever it transmitted to "I thought I taught you long ago...you can't toy with the likes of me and get away with it"

* * *

 **With the X-Men, Kitty was grieving what they had done to Colossus as he'd passed their cell and didn't glance at them once as he wore a hood that barely hid his identity, wore a look of pure terror on his face as he was probably well aware of what they may be making him do but had no control of his mind and body to stop himself...**

Kitty had stopped crying and settled for sulking now as Nanajini appeared "Hey, there...wanna get out?"

"Get lost and stop playing with us, kid" Kitty turned away as Nanajini scowled evilly at her "Don't let this voice fool you, I'm no child" Nanajini then calmed down as he summoned a portal inside in cell "if you don't, my friens here will make you" Peace and War calked out of the portal

They didn't like being summoned without warning to the Human World by anyone but Azazel himself and knew the culprit responsible as War snarled "Nanajini, why did you bring us to this wastelandthe humans call home...again?"

Kitty immediately forgot about crying once she heard War's more masculine male voice and tried to hug him but the demon nearly bit as a threat as Peace warned "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

As War added with bared fangs and a glare "...we don't play nice with mortals!"

"Hey, can you at least get us out of here safely?" Berzerker suddenly had an idea "We'll give you whatever you guys want in return"

"Oh, dear..." Peace raised a hand to his face as he saw the demented smile on the almost ghostly wolf's face replying "Anything we want in return, Mortal?"

"Yeah..." he said as Multiple earned a glare from War for saying "I don't trust that look in his eye, me thinks you should've promised to pet him first"

"Pet War and you'll be ripped apart!" War snapped, he was very angry at the moment "Ten human souls should suffice...per head, fail to do so and I'll take yours instead"

"You will play with Nanajini as well" Peace said as War proceeds a head count "Fourty Human souls then" before he began eating the door like it was made of meat

"Does that mean we get petting privilages?" Multiple asked as Rahne snarled "We? Hell will celebrate Christmas before I touch that guy"

"Try at your own risk" Berserker said as he noticed War's eye on them and asked "Why do mortals wear such stupid necklaces"

"They're not necklaces, get them off" Multiple said as War came up to him "Pet me first..."

"Those fangs aren't for decoration..." Rahne said as War said "Not you...just him"

"Is he even solid?" Kitty asks as Jaime reached to touch War's snout and was shaking, hoping not to get bitten as War replied touching his hand with his head instead, he was indeed solid but could become gaseous to match his shadowuy appearance "there, satisfied?" A quick swipe and their collars were in pieces as they got out of the cell and the security system didn't go off

* * *

 **Elsewhere, The Acolytes and Magneto were in the forest en-route to the Base when Gambit accidentally bumped into Zaraki Kurosaki and Yuki Jones as he noticed Zaraki gripping her wrist.**

"Why do I get the feeling that we're being watched?" Toad seemed more scared than usual as Blob chuckled "Oh, don't be such a wimp"

Magneto was silent, dead silent as all but Wanda made fun of Toad, not seeing Zaraki coming due to the creepy fog setting in as Toad said "I hope we don't get lost here..."

Then they heard a colision and a literal yelp came out of Gambit "Why me..." he said feeling like he hit a reinforced steel wall as Zaraki stood over him with his eyes glowing a dreadful blue and he growled _'Kore wa anata no sōgi no basho ni chikadzuite irunode, anata no o wakare o yoku iimasu'_ (you better say your goodbyes, because this is about to be the site of your funeral)

"Hey, hands off, buddy!" Toad sent his tongue at Zaraki but he caught it and pulled him in before punching him away against a tree "Get lost, frog boy" he then dropped Gambit and seemingly his guard as Juggernaut appeared behind him with a punch but he only ended up punching the ground as Zaraki appeared in his shadow as he swung a elbow back at nothing again as Zaraki was standing on his head

"Enough of this" Magneto was about to use his powers to push Zaraki off of Juggernaut, but he's not stupid and knows they won't risk Juggernaut being pushed away with him "there's only one of you"

"I'll make you wish there wasn't even one of me seen enough, you have my word, Magneto-san" Zaraki was surrounded but his and Magneto's eyes were locked with each other as he snapped his finger creating a ring of black and red fire around Juggernaut "try anything and I'll send you to a fiery hell"

"Where's Kami?" Remy demanded as Zaraki smiled "I dunno, but he's dead when I find that weakling, little Ghoul"

"I'm not a Ghoul!" Remy sent a flurry of cards at Zaraki but he dodged them...the few that did hit him, his injuries healed faster than Logan's and Sabretooth's as he retorted "the red on black eyes were a dead give away...you must be related to a powerful Ghoul whose face I've seen before"

"Ghoul bites don't work on us" Magneto said as Zaraki raised an eyebrow "I don't know where you heard that horse shit, but how about we test it with my new friend here who looks like he's about to shit himself?" He chuckled pointing at Juggernaut, who got hotter all of a sudden like he was being cooked in his suit

Zaraki breaks Juggernaut's helmet off his body and throws it at Magneto, before dodging ever attack sent at him before slamming Juggernaut on his back hard enough to creat a shockwake with the sheer weight of his suit before biting on his exposed neck then Wanda attacks him.

This causes him run right at her but Toad got in his way as he rammed both into a tree violently as he rose "How chivalrous...stupid, but chivalrous all the same to get in the way of my Lariat technique"

"Kami nii-san doesn't know that either...or he just fights with a different style" Zaraki backed away as a murderous Remy jumped on his back and touched him, putting a bit of kinatic energy in him before letting himself get thrown off "So, you're Kami's little brother, huh...I'll send him to meet you on the other side"

"Why, you-" Zaraki was about to run at him but his side, where Remy was holding earlier blew up and tossed him aside as Remy wasn't through with him as he raised the Ghoul up to punch his light out but now he made Zaraki mad and his eyes now mirrored Gambit's becoming blue rings on black as he caught the fist and instantly broke three of his fingers as well as his wrist

 _'Anata wa watashi o okora seru jūdaina machigai o shita, ima anata wa basse rarenakereba naranai'_ (you've made a grave mistake ticking me off, now you must be punished) Zaraki lifted Remy by his broken fist, unlike Kami...he didn't like toying with all his victims and once he got mad, he'd leave no one alive due to being very strong physically, without magic _'Kore o subayaku shimashou ka?'_ (let's make this quick, shall we?)

He licked some of Juggernaut's blood off the corner of his mouth "don't be afraid...be terrified" he smiled as he slowly started choking slowly "What's this?"

Zaraki looked around as he sensed, not the well hidden Kurosaki Clan other than his nephew, Temujin and friends as he dropped Remy "Remember me well, mutant...I'll feast on you soon enough and he looks like he'll go into cardiac arrest anytime now and you miles from civilization or a hospital of any kind" he turned his attention to Juggernaut, who was currently fighting to stay conscious

He used Telekinesis to drag Yuki to him and vanished through the forest as Remy and the others who were still conscious, except Wanda and Toad who were knocked out, rushed to Juggernaut's side as Magneto created a bed of metal under Juggernaut raising him into the air as he said "We've wasted enough time, get on" the scurried to get those who were unconscious on before Magneto took off fast

* * *

 **Zaraki was watching them leave with a suddenly growing hunger as he seemed antsy to finish his meal, better known as the mighty Juggernaut as he smiled so evilly that he felt his face would stay like that...it was his first taste of Mutants, or as he called it, the exotic stuff and he was now craving it as Yuki was on his back**

 _'Watashi no chīsana shōben, anata ni mahō no kāpetto o tobashite kudasai. Shikashi, watashitachi wa mōichido ai, anata wa kakusu koto ga dekimasen.'_ (Fly away on you magic carpet, my little morsel, but we will meet again and you can't hide) Zaraki said as he left to find the only Kurosaki he can sense right now, Temujin Kurosaki

* * *

 **A/N - Zaraki, Kami's eldest and strongest brother has now targetted Temujin...but what will the X-Men have to say about this and now that Kami has been overpowered and captured by the Kurosaki Clan, how long can they hold him for and what does Michael have planned by using a brainwashed Collosus to guard his home for his pets? All and more next chapter! (I added Zaraki Kurosaki and the human, Yuki in chap. 4 and he wants the Kurosaki Clan to die and Kami - and anyone else that gets in his way - to suffer)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Magneto and co. are still en-route to Michael's Base, they were all tired while Juggernaut's health was worsening by the second along with everyone's mood and patience.**

"Are we there yet?" Remy said for the third time in the past as it grated on Magneto's last nerve as he snarled "Don't make me turn this Juggernaut around!"

"You wouldn't dare...if what that man said was right and you do turn around, Cain will die" Gambit warned "not only that, but Charles X won't forgive you for it regardless of whatever past friendship you had and is very likely never to forgive you...you may have been his friend but Juggernaut was his half-brother"

"Neither of us would be here if we cared what Xavier thought..." Magneto said flattly as Remy snarled "Screw Xavier, his friend's lives aren't in the damn balance here!"

Remy's anger was about to get the better of him when Juggernaut grabbed his wrist, staring into his eyes sadly as Remy calmed himself and sat away from Magneto before his hand slipped

Within hours, the Base came into view as Magneto remarked "I'll save him...I promise" this didn't amuse Remy one bit though as he gestured to them all "save them all, otherwise I'll personally make sure the X-Men are the _least_ of your worries"

 **They made it to the base and met with Tyrano and a hooded young man they didn't know right away was actually Colossus.**

Tyrano was very moody and impatient as he meditated, something he was taught and sometimes forced to do by Bane, in relative peace taking advantage of the silence as Remy said "We need immediate medical help for our friend"

"Do I look like a doctor to you?" Tyr snarled before he saw Juggernaut's condition and directed them to the door "He's as good as done for now...I've always wondered what would happen if you mutants were bitten by a Ghoul"

They went inside as Gambit and Tyr had their eyes locked _'Anata no nakama to onaji unmei ni deau mae ni, watashinokao o hanarete kudasai'_ (Get outta my face before you meet the same fate as your comrade)

"Thought you were asleep" Remy said suspiciously as he stepped away from the man as he watched him closely before closing his eyes "I don't sleep...you should be more worried about your nakama there than me...I can barely hear his heart but he's resisting, not that all that strength will matter in a couple days" he pointed a thumb at Magneto and the others as he scowled but was curious as to if he'd live or die.

Remy walked in as he watched the two and Tyrano watched them before following to see what was going on 'He was bitten by a Ghoul...I'm sure of it, but by who?' He didn't trust Remy enough not to think he was the culprit despite how genuinely concerned he seems to be as he followed to see what would happen _'whoever it is, it wasn't Master Bane or Lord Kami...that's for certain'_

* * *

 **With the X-Men and Peace and War, they'd managed to almost make it to the entrance without rousing any suspicion from the dangerous fellows still there with the exclusion of Kami, Bane and Fenrir...just then, the Acolytes appear and Tyrano almost spots them**

"War, hide quick" Berserker said as they hid and saw Magneto's crew enter, the people responsible for them being here in the first place

"How about you take their souls instead of ours for getting us out of here?" Rahne said as War nodded "Fine...but any of this 'petting' business and you'll regret it" War glares at Multiple, who was trying to pet it

"Woah, look at Juggernaut..." Kitty began tearing up, despite them being enemies "What's happening to him?"

"A Ghoul bite" Peace gestured to the clear bite wound on his neck as Berserker retoted with a angered expression "There's only a few Ghouls we know that are cruel enough to do that, like that demented looking Kami guy"

"That creep, Bane..." Kitty added with a shudder and Rahne looked rather annoyed "and Fenrir..."

"So be it..." War said as Peace said "but a Ghoul attacking anything other than another Ghoul or a powerless little human is almost unheard of"

"Why do you talk after each other so much?" Rahne asks as War said "We were one in the same in the past but seperated...still eternally bound"

"Why?" Kitty asks as the demons looked at one another and shared different expressions as Peace said "because we can..." and War replied flatly "boredom...we cannot become one again, but are inseperable all the same in many way, including speech"

"Can you fight?" War looks at them "you're not getting out of here without one"

They made it to the door and wasn't prepared for who they saw, Colossus...who, as far as they knew, was missing since he was taken from the cells.

"Peter, we found help...let's get out of here" Kitty said running up to hug her, now full-time, boyfriend but he just stood there and didn't return the embrace, which they found weird

"Something's weird with Piotr" Berserker said as the others nodded in agreement and Multiple said "none of us wants to fight him any more than Kitty does"

When Colossus does try to hug her, he attempts to crush her with his much greater than her's strength but she phased through his body.

"Return to your cells...now" he said with forced calm as Kitty wore a fearful expression when he went into his metal form.

He reached for the others but they scattered and got away from him as Berzerker snarled "What the hell is wrong with you, you made her cry!" He looked at Kitty as energy sparked around his body and his eyes glowed "you're gonna be sorry you did that..."

Colossus simply turned to them with a cold expression, he was ready to fight any one of them and he did just that instead of saying anything by charging at them

Peace was about to help them when War stopped him "This is their fight, we shouldn't intervene..." Peace understood and stood back

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the forest, the X-Men were closer to the Base but not enough yet to actually see the front. Unbeknownst to them, however, they were on a collision course with Zaraki Kurosaki, Temujin's oldest uncle for his father's side of the Ghoul family tree who happened to be targetting him**

The X-Men were moving for quite a while and the Ghouls weren't worried in the slightest if the mutants were tired as Rogue was beginning to get fed up as she kept staring at the nearest Ghoul to her

"How much further...?" Temujin asked as Kakuzu glared at him "quit whining..."

"We should almost be there, sir" Raimundo said to Kakuzu as Rogue slipped and fell and the Ghoul she'd been staring at went after her

Itachi caught Rogue seconds before hitting the ground and was aware that she'd been staring at him "We should really stop meeting like this..." he chuckled

Rogue looked up to see the man who'd saved her life, his eyes were narrowed and he wore an amused grin and seemed to have a very cool, lax personality "I'll carry you if you're tired..."

"Hold on tight..." he said as she held onto his back and he continued on his way "I've also noticed that you blush at the very sight of Temujin-san"

"What?!" Rogue was caught off guard and almost fell off his back in surprise "no, I wasn't" Itachi shrugged though "you're a terrible liar...are you blushing at the very mention of his name right now for no reason then?"

"Maybe I am a little tired..." Rogue accepted the offer when suddenly she had a strange vision and saw Michael's base and Azazel turned and looked at where she seemed to be looking at him from, as did Michael as he grimaced in anger as the Demon Lord smiled

"What was zat?" Kurt said as it seemed they both saw the same thing "ze future?"

"It seems you two had a vision, but not of the past or future and definitely not a prediction" Itachi said "It could be happening right as we speak"

"But that man...looked like Kurt, but with blood red skin and a sense of style" Rogue said "I'm not joking about the style part either"

 **Suddenly someone flew past them and Zaraki appeared, grabbing Temujin by the face...**

 _'Aisatsu, oi... Watashi wa watashi no soba de amarini mo ōku no toge ni naru mae ni,-shin no musuko no jinsei o owara seru tame ni kita'_ (Greetings, nephew...I've come to end the life of the son of Kami before he becomes too much of a thorn in my side) Zaraki suddenly appeared in the middle of the group and grabs Temujin's face "Where's my brother?"

"Burn in hell!" Temujin snarled as red and black flames erupted from his body, forcing Zaraki back, but he simply smiled at him and turned to look at Logan as everyone attacked but him and a few others who went on ahead, leaving Temujin, Rogue, Scott, Jean and a few Ghouls to deal with Zaraki who looked suicidal even.

Scott came from under the trees, unleashing his laser vision on the eldest brother of Kami, who didn't even move. Suddenly, Cyclops flinched as he saw what looked like Zaraki's eyes burning into him like lava as he backhanded him away.

He then turned back to Temujin and Rogue who were a couple branches away from him as Rogue looked particularly murderous "that takes care of the niusance...just you two now"

He then disappeared "Follow me, if you dare, to your graves" as Temujin retrieved Scott to find he was saved by Jean as they all went after Zaraki as Temujin warned "Don't try anything like that again, baka...your powers are useless against that walking fireball" he warned Scott

 **They found Zaraki as he pulled out a dagger, clearly a relic of the Clan that he stole years ago...he was unaware of Jean as well but she can't hide from him forever**

"Don't worry yourself, this isn't for fighting you" Zaraki pulled out a curved dagger with a pure gold handle and decorated hilt as well as gold running up the middle of it's blade as he proceeded to do the unthinkable and stab himself rapidly several times in succession then finished with slicing his own throat open slowly as they watched in horror "it seems you've piqued my interest...given my somewhat particular taste for mutants"

"Wait, I thought you said Ghouls don't prey on mutants" Rogue turned to Itachi as he said "If a Ghoul does take a liking to feeding on mutants, they could become immune to dying in such a situation but it's very rare, giving him as much potential as you, Temujin-san"

"He's nothing but an animal!" Rogue snarled as Zaraki looked at her "I wasn't raised to be anything else, besides...in the animal kingdom, there's only two sides known as the predator and the prey and I know I'm nobody's prey, so which would you be, Rogue?"

 **Rogue rushed at him, punching and kicking him all over as he blocked or evaded them with great speed, she was pissed and wanted to defend her friends, including Temujin...something that just didn't go over well with the more experienced killer**

Zaraki caught her fist and sneered "I came seeking entertainment, you lot bore me but I'll play along"

Temujin, with experience dealing with Kami, warned Rogue "Rogue, get away from him!" Zaraki could care less that Temujin had caught onto what he was doing but it was too late as he beats Rogue to a pulp but not enough that he'd kill her or she couldn't get away from him if she wanted

"I think we've learned a valuable lesson here..." Zaraki kicked Rogue hard in the stomach, it sounded, felt and looked like he kicked a hole through her "Never send a mutant to do a Ghoul's job, are you just gonna just stand there and watch me kill her, dear nephew?"

"You wouldn't...I envy the woman who's crazy enough to fall in love with an animal" Rogue snarled as Zaraki met her at eye level "Shut. Up. Don't suggest such things unless you're the woman stupid enough to love this animal"

"Don't...don't lay another hand on her!" Temujin snarled as he jumped from where he was, cracking the ground a bit in the process and kicked Zaraki in the face hard before catching Rogue as they both seemed to be blushing "I'll kill anyone who makes you cry..."

Rogue was still a little confused but replied "Um, ok?" She didn't hate Temujin, but was just confused by the whole situation

"You've gotten strong, very good" Zaraki said as he was embedded in the earth a distance away "but you're not in my league yet...nor will you ever be"

He rose as Temujin told Rogue "Go after the others, I can handle this alone" as the heard Zaraki cackling like a mad man _'Dono yō ni anata no kimyōna, shikashi watashi wa kanojo ga nani o shite mo watashi kara hanarete shutoku suru koto wa dekimasen'_ (How chivalrous of you, but I'll still not allow her to get away from me for what she did)

"She's free to try, but I'll kill her if I have to, just to make you fight me seriously" Zaraki looked Temujin in the eye then did the same with Rogue "I have no objection with if she's still willing to try though"

"I'll fight you then..." Temujin said as Zaraki knew he was lying "No, you won't...not unless I hurt her, after all you do love her, don't you?"

"Love?" Rogue said as Zaraki said "I'll destroy everything you love and hold dearest before I kill you...I'll break you as much as possible before finally making you beg for the sweet release of death"

"I'll murder you!" Temujin came at him harder as he was drawn away from Rogue easily as Zaraki created several meteor sized fireballs of red flames in the air as the all missed the younger Kurosaki by inches as he smirked and mocked _'Anata wa osoroshī mokuhyō o motte imasu, watashi no baka no oji'_ (You have terrible aim, my dumbass uncle)

"I could hit you blindfolded, kid...that is, if you were my target" Zaraki pointed out pointing at Rogue who he was also using telekinesis to pin and choke for a while now as Jean screamed "No!"

 **Just seconds before impact, they simply exploded on their own creating shockwaves of superheated Wind for several miles past Michael's base as Bane appeared, meeting his younger brother for the first time.**

"What?!" Zaraki looked into the air to see Bane Asakura descending "this girl is someone I hold dear...I can't allow you to get away with killing her"

"Bane Asakura, I've heard of you..." Zaraki added "you're one of the most powerful Wind Magic users and has or had some...foolish kinship...with these mutants"

"Bane Asakura...?" Temujin was just as shocked by his appearance as Zaraki growled in frustration and Bane replyed "Because I'm of the Asakura Clan, thus part mutant myself"

 _'Aniki...'_ (Big brother...) Temujin said as Bane swirved to look at him _'Dakara anata wa watashi no otōtodesu ne?'_ (So you're my little brother, eh?) as he also thought _'Kami's son...interesting'_

"Three of the six most notible and powerful Great Ghoul Clans in one place, I'm elated" Zaraki said as the Asakura, Kurosaki and Uzushio Clan are three of these six clans and they're all very powerful as Temujin wanted to make sure it was the real Bane "Are you...really my brother?"

Bane wasn't having any of that brotherly love crap though as he warned "ask me that again and I'm leaving you two to deal with each other...can you even fight?"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm...of course, I can as I'd be dead already if I couldn't" Temujin was a bit overjoyed but didn't show it as Zaraki interrupted with a round of applause "Now isn't the time to be catching up, boys and I don't intend to kill you two yet...there are many things I have in mind that aren't very good on your part but fun on mine"

Zaraki raised on hand, concentrating a large fireball above his palm as Bane put his palm out and looked to Temujin to do the same warning "I don't take kindly to disappointment, so you better be strong"

 **Temujin decides not to say anything as he looked to Jean and Scott nearby as Scott shook his head for him not to go along with whatever he thinks Bane is planning as Temujin formed a fireball in his palm and placing it above Bane's palm, Wind Magic ready as it fed on Bane's magic and grew larger and heavier with a barely visible swirl of dust as they and Zaraki ran at each other and clashed, Zaraki easily was more powerful than the brothers before the flames exploded.**

"Stay out of this, you!" Zaraki snarled using his magic to telekinetically push Jean back as Scott fired at him as he ran at Scott, dodging his attacks before being knocked back by an especially strong attack as Bane charged at him with punches and kicks which missed, he was still cut by sharp unseen blades of wind accompanying them. He healed faster than usual though, much faster than the usual Ghoul and even he could never explain why

"Are you holding back on me, predator?" Zaraki mocked, but Bane wasn't falling for it as he licked his lips "predators who mock their prey only end up becoming prey themselves...like that so-called Juggernaut I met on my way here...let's just say, he's not much of a Juggernaut anymore"

"You can't face someone like Juggernaut and win...can you?" Scott was scared, terrified even but his body was no longer listening to him to turn tail and run as Zaraki smiled evilly "Yes, I did and I plan to go back there for the rest of him...you mutants are the unsought delacy and eating you has the same effect on us as a regular human does with a few perks...if the Ghoul has grown immune to that poison"

"Make this fun before I kill you then" Bane smirked as Zaraki deadpanned "You're joking, right?"

"That better be a joke, you trash!" Zaraki snarled before threatening "How about I kill you all one by one, slowly then deal with Temujin-sama"

"How do you even know who I am?" Temujin asks as Zaraki said "Kami thought that he could hide you from me by making me believe he killed you when he'd failed...he has too much hidden pride in a dead Clan and a soon to be dead son, we're also family with the same accursed blood running in our veins"

"This really is no concern of yours, losers" Bane looked at the two young X-Men "So young..."

Scott shot a laser blast past Bane's face as he narrowed his eye "You have no right telling us what to do when this is you and Kami's fault in the first place!" Jean wanted to stop him but simply looked at Bane's eyes, seeing that he was seeking not just redemption but his own freedom as he warned "Next time you do that, idiot...don't miss, cuz I'll make you sorry you ever met me"

"Too late for that one...I won't make the mistake of trusting the enemy" Scott added as the three began fighting with the X-Men as backup

* * *

 **Back at the mansion, the Ghouls manage to return to the mansion with the sealed, for who knows how long, Kami who doesn't seem to be even trying to break free right now...**

"Yo, we're back" One of the shorter Ghouls said as they found that almost everyone was gone as he gave a confused "Where is everybody?"

"Not back yet..." Yamamoto came out of the kitchen on his way back to Beast's lab with some water as he pointed to Kami "They've gone to find his employer...you've done well"

They took some water as well, as the large Ghoul said _'Dakara, rogan-sama wa koko ni imasen... Watashitachi wa hitome mite watashitachi o ketobasanai koto ni kanmei o uke shitai to omotte imashita'_ (So, Logan-sama isn't here either...we were hoping to impress him for not kicking us out at first sight)

"I think he'd say your debt is paid if he were here now..." Yamamoto said as he established contact with Logan himself via the Kurosaki Clan's long range telepathy used prior to them leaving "Hey, Logan...is Temujin or Yang with you?" He asks "I have some news they'd like"

 **Elsewhere, Logan and a few Ghouls including Yang and Kakuzu made it to the front of the Base.**..

"I'm with him...what's this good news?" Yang asks as Yamamoto said "Remember the four Ghouls sent after Kami after you saved Bakemono from his control two days ago?"

"I remember..." Logan said as Yamamoto said "well, they managed to bring him back...I only expected him to come back, if at all, kicking and screaming...just let it down to Salazar gently"

 _'Sarazāru ni nani o yasashiku, yama-san?'_ (Let what down to Salazar gently, Yama-san?) Said golden eyed Ghoul said as he appeared alongside them "Do you gents hear fighting?"

"Let's check it out" Kakuzu said as they were stopped by Logan as Yamamoto said "Mission accomplished, Kami has been captured but I'd prefer you hurry up and get back here before he wakes up and I have to do something I'd probably not regret"

 _'Bakade wanai, watashitachiha minakami no chikara ga doko ni aru no ka o shitte ite, kare no karada ni mottomo kiken'na mono wa kokoroda. Soko ni modotte kuru made kare ni fureru koto sae kangaenaide.'_ (Don't be an idiot, we all know where Kami's strength lies and the most dangerous thing on his body is his mind...don't even think about touching him until we get back there) Yang warned him and only heard him sigh and probably shake his head

"Fine...hurry back and be careful" Yamamoto said as Logan and the others investigate the sounds of fighting

Kakuzu restrains Piotr as he glared at Kitty "What's going on here...how did you escape captivity on your own?"

They all pointed at their rescuer/s, Peace and War who were simply looking at them as Yang confronted the Wolf Demon "How do humans even find these things as cute and cuddly...why didn't you intervene and stop them"

War scowled "Not. Our. Fight" with a growl should Yang try to touch it, there was still bad blood between some Ghouls and Demons as War snapped to bite him "Do I look like a fucking teddy bear, hands to yourself!"

"Okay..." Yang pulled his hand to safety as Logan looked at the building "How many mutants do you think are kept here?"

"Hundreds, probably thousands..." Kakuzu said "this is probably not even the only prison as well, each may have the same amount of people or more" he placed his hand on Piotr's head and concentrated for a few seconds "It's not magic...but he's coming with us" he knocked him unconscious

Multiple ran up to Kakuzu and tried to hug him but had to duck from a dagger being swung at him "y'know how hard it was finding you runts, thank me when you're home and don't touch me...I have no tolerance for pranksters and pick pockets lose limbs"

Multiple ran and hid behind Berserker as Yang decided to intervene "You're going home...you should be happy"

 **Suddenly, the door opened as Michael, Walt and Tyrano came out...**

"You've brought my pet Wolverine straight to my door step and you think I'd just let you go?" Michael said stepping out as Tyr came out and attacked but Yang was ready for him, seeing as they're both Wind Magic users as he glared at Michael "There must be a special place in Hell for denizens like you..."

"Silence, whelp!" Walt used his magic to attack Yang but it was stopped by Kakuzu and his Fire Magic "I like my deranged old clowns fried hot and crispy"

"Watch your mouth, creature!" Walt snarls as Yang tensed with anger "Creature?!"

Walt's scent smelled like both a human and a Ghoul to all the present Ghouls as well as Logan and had Yang on edge as he pointed at him with disgust "You're as much a 'creature' as any of us, how long have you been killing Ghouls to replace your own failing organs?!"

"Long enough...and it so happens that you have a heart that I need so much more than you do right now" Walt gave his most charming yet equally conniving grin as Michael was about to say something when he teleported in a puff of smoke, reminiscent to Kurt

"What just happened...is this guy a teleporter like Kurt too?" Logan asks in shock as Peace smiled "Milord seems to be in a particularly nasty mood today, War"

As War finished "We should leave him to his fun and have some of our own...eh, Peace" as Peace scolded "Violence is never the way..." and War retaliated "...yes, but it is the more fun way"

"So someone did this...but who?" Logan asks as Yang said "I knew the blue kid looked familiar...Bane was his caretaker after all"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Tsujin and Bane were still facing Zaraki but he hadn't made a single response to the others concerning his father's capture...maybe because he didn't believe it actually happen or he didn't believe it was actually possible given Kami's nasty reputation.**

"Oto-san has been...captured?" Temujin asked himself as he was stunned by the very prospect that he may be sharing the X-Mansion with him soon enough even if they may never get along, let alone be a normal family as Bane and the others faced Zaraki without him and Zaraki felt a bit ignored "Snap out of it, brat...I want to see your eyes when I kill that girl" his eyes turned on Rogue

Not Temujin was angry as a red aura came over him and a mask appeared of a Golden Lion, with slightly demonic features as he growled as if he'd become a different person entirely **"Over my dead body"** as he disappeared though a portal appearing behind him and came out somewhere else, knocking Scott out with a single punch as Jean screamed in pure fear "You're attacking the wrong person, Temujin!"

Next, Zaraki was pulled through another portal from behind, leaving the three mutants with Bane, all on edge and should Temujin attack them "I'm impressed, he's summoned his mask for the first time...but he has no control until he takes it off himself somehow or we break that mask..." he summoned his own Wolf mask as they were ready

"Where did they go in the first place?" Rogue asks as she stayed away from Bane who replied "Your guess is as good as mine...be on your guard, he can appear literally anywhere of his choosing right now."

* * *

 **A/N - Temujin, in a fit of rage finally summons his mask for the first time, impressing his elder brother but can they fend off both a stronger Temujin and the already dangerous elder brother of Kami, Zaraki if they return from wherever they are and can Yang face Azazel with what he has planned to tell him about Bane and what will become of Kami now?...find out next chapter!**

* * *

 **Elsewhere, far from anyone's reach, a man set out to Bayville on foot, he seemed normal to the naked eye but he was the elder brother of Jack Arc, who was killed by Kami Kurosaki and he was more of a Holy Knight than his brother but gave up the role once his brother was no more, his name was Chase Arc and although he looked nothing like his brother...he was pissed right now and was much more powerful than his brother ever was.**

"Jack...I'm sorry but my time to stay out of this has come to it's end..." Chase said as his light blonde hair hung over his shoulder in a ponytail as he wore a jacket from the cold air coming in "I will avenge you...all Ghouls must die" he looked at Bayville in the distance, his destination and he could already feintly sense that Ghouls were there and knew the name of his brother's murderer but not a face to match the name

* * *

 **A/N - Jack Arc's brother is on his way to Bayville to kill Kami, but what will he make of the X-Men and Angel and will he put his long awaited vengeance aside to help them against Michael? R &R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 10**

 **After his personal first meeting with Kami, Beast is hopefully not thrilled to be the only person in the room, his lab, with the rogueish and temperamental ghoul should he awaken from his not so delightful slumber.**

 **Hank was working fast at his computers, easy wasn't the best word to use while hacking Michael's mainframe, even for the X-Men's blue furry genius but he finally got in when he heard a sound in the room**

Kami was stirring after the several hours he'd been here as Hank's head snapped in his direction...Hank couldn't say he'd been any more scared in his whole entire life as he was right now

He had help earlier to take Kami's shirt off, despite his age he was very old yet still relatively young among the full adult Ghouls by Ghoul terms and his body was always kept in peak condition

Kami indeed rose with a heavy groan, his body felt like lead as he rose to a sitting position with one hand over his face and one question on his mind as he looked over his body, temporarily tattooed by the seal placed on him then stared blankly at Beast through his fingers _'Nani ga kowai jigoku... Ittai doko ni iru no?'_ (What the freaking hell...where the heck am I?)

Hank froze as he looked at his blue eyes...which was different from the other Kurosaki's eyes for some reason but refused to answer and Kami looked around the room with curiosity then stepped off the metal bed and chuckled, which caused Hank's skin to crawl "I want water...I'll help myself" he walked to the door

"Don't leave...I have tests to run first" Beast breaks his silence as Kami looked at him "Bite me, helping you play with Ghoul blood isn't going to help either of us any more than it helps the humans that are determined to make sure we both cease to be"

Beast had no patience for this and got up to stop Kami by force, but the Ghoul Lord's speed was still too much for him in this weakened state as he got a scalpel at his throat "Were you planning to cut me open?" Kami asks pressing the blade at Beast's throat without cutting him "I wouldn't want to take my eyes off me either in the mood I'm in, but you buddies outside can easily subdue me until I get this infernal seal off me...until then, you're dead if you turn a blind eye to me or even think of making a science experiment out of me, I will get this seal off eventually though"

 **As if on cue, Kami's captors came in and tossed him water...this seal was very different from previous seals placed on him, it was actually powered not just by the special Kurosaki Clan magic used to burn it into his body, as permanent as the caster desires it to be but also his own magic and life force...though not enough that he felt it right away**

"Are you gonna hide from me forever, what would you have done if I'd killed your genius?" Kami asks as the door opened and Xavier wheeled in "I would've stopped you before then...I only wish to speak with you, you needn't be so hostile"

"I'm hostile...when you're the one threatening me with the shit ton of C4 you have wired to this room?" Kami glared at him "Magic or no magic, I'll make you all suffer...especially if you touch me"

Everyone else was on edge by the as one of the Ghouls said "Explosives and Blaze Runes are a volitile mixture..."

"Blaze Runes?" Beast asks as the Ghoul nodded "red shards that are scarcely found different area of the world and vary in power...some SSS Class dangerous shit that is said to have originated from the mana of the Earth itself"

"I told you he and I were two peas in a pod..." Kami smirks as Xavier tried not to look as angry as he was "Why'd you think you and I are the same, Kami?"

"We're both masters at getting what we want, no matter what" Kami explained "where we both may make a demand of someone, say your Logan-san, and I may get it by threatening the lives of those he cares most for or even his own life...you will do nothing if you get a no...as far as he knows and he'll still lose someone or something of grave importance to him either way unless we both get our yes"

Kami met Xavier's eyes "he would expect no less of me while he'll never trust you ever again...maybe turn and kill us both out of grief and anger...even Bakemono-san seems to get it, so why are you being so stubborn about it?"

Kami was right, Beast did get where he was coming from but it didn't mean he believed his actions are justified as he asked "What's the point of you saying this to us...are you trying to redeem yourself or something?"

"No...I know full well that I'm irredeemable" Kami said "that's why I lost my heart and my soul and died twice in the process in the first place, but now worse threats than me or even Michael Darkstone, that fool...are out there, I think I'll call your bluff and detonate your little bomb myself right now"

"You won't survive...you know this" Charles said as Kami looked at him "I thought you believed I was deserving of death...Wolverine, despite my respect for him feels the same for us both and besides I have no complaints with dying...knowing I'll take you to hell with me!"

"The seal...I almost forgot that it makes him powerless" Beast said as Kami said "wrong again...I don't need my magic to do it, I'm still physically stronger than and far superior to a mere human being...don't confuse me for one of those weaklings that you're so determined to protect as much as they are to kill you"

Kami ran over to one corner of the room, above where he knew one of the explosives are and stared at Charles daringly...

"You wouldn't...knowing you'll kill yourself in the process" Charles said as Kami stomped the ground, cracking the spot causing the mansion as a whole to shake "Shut up, every word you say only proves my point"

"I fully intend to make you regret bringing me here and thinking a little bomb and sealing my magic was enough to make me behave, datte" Kami said as he made his way to the other charge but Beast jumps at him "Stop this!"

Kami caught him though and a marvellous idea popped into his mind "Stop...why should I when you just gave me a great idea?"

Kami throws Beast to the corner of the room then walked towards him "Arigato, Bakemono..." he clenched his fist and jumped at him, but Xavier accessed his mind for a brief moment to cause a pain that stopped Kami in his tracks before he was blocked out totally

"I came here to talk to you...not have you intimidating my staff" Xavier said "I'm not concerned with what you want...I just want you to reconsider my past offer..."

"You mean your past _offers_ , right?" Kami was still unnerved and is already showing that he's still a danger without any magic as Xavier said "I want you to betray Michael Darkstone and join us"

"Huh, and that's how you go about persuading me to join your side?" Kami said drawing a dagger "Remove this seal and let me stab you first and...I'll think about it, it's not like I don't have my own plans to betray and ultimately remove Michael from the equation already"

"I saw it in your mind...your mother, don't you want to make her proud?" Xavier said as Kami snapped and looked in his direction but avoided his eyes "Don't call that figment of my imagination my mother...my family is dead"

"I will join you on only one condition...I want Nightcrawler, Rogue and Temujin and you can't stop me from doing whatever I so please with them" Kami added "do this and I'm indefinitely yours...otherwise, forget it"

"You don't do anything if there isn't something to gain, do you?" Beast said waking up as Kami simply looked at him "I don't negotiate...there's no point or fun in doing it if it's a lose-lose situation, datte"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, the X-Men face Michael's men and Logan is trying to tap into the powers he tapped into accidentally while trying to save Beast from Kami...doing this at will is stressful and hard for a beginner though, even for Logan who has no real experience with having or using any offensive magical abilities**

"I'll take this one apart..." Kakuzu gave Walt an icy glare "my pride as a bloodborn Ghoul is on the line here"

"Bloodborn?" Berserker queried as the other mutants shared the same look as Kakuzu explains "there are Ghouls that have no clan relations...they were bitten as a human, then there's those like Temujin and Bane who were born human, to a Ghoul and mutant parent respectively...with the genes of both laying dormant until he was bitten by his pussy of a father that's right here..." he points at Yang who gives him the finger "there's also the Ghouls from a Clan, who all of which share a similarity but are noticably different all the same while lastly, there is me, a bloodborn Ghoul...was never born human to begin with, they're the rarest of all Ghouls to see or meet"

Kakuzu nodded, smiling under his mask "This guy's very existence just pissed me off...can you fight so we can wipe him off the face of the Earth?" Berserker nodded as Walt disappeared then Kakuzu grabbed Berserker less than gently before disappearing himself

"That just leaves the snake and this guy..." Logan said as an aura came over him that all could see as Anakondrai went into his full snake form and replied "Well, if it isn't Pythos...have you come here expecting mercy where you of all people know it isn't?"

"Father..." Pythos said quietly as Anakondrai went into an armored form, his brown patterned scaled body turning pure white as a luminescent gold armor plated his body as Pythos "Let's go!" As he went into his snake form

This left Logan and Yang with Jason X, who still wanted X-23 "So, you're that clawed bitch's daddy she was talking to, eh runt?"

"You'd better not be referring to X-23 as that 'little bitch' you just mentioned..." Logan twitched at the very thought of the man before him, who could be some sex offender for all Logan knew or cared...laying hands on Laura but it was enough for him to tap into the power he used against Kami as the snakes, Ghouls and Logan himself (who could care less at the moment) can see as bright yellow and a slightly black and Logan was surprised but too livid to be as surprised as everyone else

"Raah!" Logan roared as he threw himself at Jason but was thrown back by the winds as he smiled "don't worry runt, I'll teach her real good"

Yang suddenly screamed as Jason was too busy being smug about what he'd do to Laura and just about every other female in the X-Mansion _'Byōki no akuma... Shi wa, anata no yōna sukamu no tame no jūbun'na batsude wa arimasen!'_ (Sick bastard...Death is not a good enough punishment for scum like you!) He kicked the larger man in the face

 _'Gūru wa hontō no monsutāde wa arimasen... Anata wa ningendesu_ ' (Ghouls aren't the real monsters...you humans are) Yang snarled as he chuckled like a psycho

This had Logan thinking back to when they'd saved Kurt and Rogue from Kami, Yang's expression was indifferent to Kami and vice-versa, as if they were more than just former allies as he thought of what he saw...something a Ghoul shouldn't and doesn't possess but felt all the same in only very small doses _'Fear...why is a being devoid of such emotions as fear feeling dread right now...?'_ As he looked at Yang's eyes as the two faced Jason X

 **Yoru managed to get past the fighting and into the Base, he felt Juggernaut's life force draining away...**

Yoru made his way through the prison until he met up with a group, gladly Michael or anyone else looking for a fight wasn't there...hopefully they won't be hostile either.

Yoru came upon the Acolytes, Juggernaut was barely conscious on a bed and there was a hole in the wall directly across from the bed indicating that he'd punched Magneto through earlier

Remy looked at him sharply as he raised his hand "No need to worry, I am not an ally of the people here...it seems your friend is no longer fighting for his life though"

Remy was pissed now as he threw a card at his feet "Are you saying he's dead?"

Yoru sensed a lot of turmoil in Remy and with his Kakugan he could see that his heart was beating fast "Calm yourself, bakayaro, I never said he was dead...but he should be by now...he should enjoy whatever food he can now as in a few days, two weeks give or take, his prey and diet will go from fried food to the flesh and blood of humans"

"No, he's not a monster" Toad said shooting his tongue at Yoru who simply side stepped "Get a grip of reality already, he will get severly poisoned, if not killed now from the food you eat and will go after humans no matter what he or you have to do or say about it!" He snapped, he hated people who thought they knew everything about Ghouls when they actually know little to nothing as he turned to leave them "We shouldn't cross paths again, we'll have to fight..."

"Magneto is useless...he hasn't done anything to help us" Remy said in tears as Juggernaut opened his eyes, which were now bronze with a black sclera in one eye to look at Yoru who looked at him over his shoulder as he said weakly "I...ain't one of you"

"You can blame neither me nor the Ghoul who bit you really...a member of your family must've been a Ghoul, even if it wasn't your parents" Yoru explained "you had the same genes as any full blooded Ghoul hidden somewhere in your body since you were born and weather you wear that with pride or not is all up to you as long as you heed my warning about your diet...then again, you can thank the magical properties of Cyttorak as well that you still walk among us"

He left with that as they all became aware of the X-Men outside and Remy went out, only to see that Yoru was gone like he was never there, but he was gone

Remy made it outside in time to see Taji outside as he made his way to the forest, ignoring Remy even when he started following him

"Hey, wait up" Remy followed Taji Kurosaki but the fast walking Ghoul seemed to easily be hearing but not listening as he suddenly disappeared from Remy's sight.

"Where'd he go?" Remy asked himself as he didn't see Taji manipulate water vapor to make himself invisible in a smokescreen, as Taji appeared behind Remy and nibbled his ear _'Anata ga shitte iru no wa, gūru no ashiato o tadoru koto wa tabūdesu. Tokuni kare no ito ga wakaranai toki, matawa kare ga dorehodo kūfukudearu ka o shitte iru tokiniha, buraddi merī'_ (You know, it's a taboo to follow in a Ghoul's footsteps...especially when you know not his intent or how hungry he is, Bloody Merry) he called Remy 'Bloody Merry' due to the look of his eyes and his lack of fear...just because he wasn't afraid due to being somewhat accustomed tothe presence of Ghouls, didn't mean he wasn't intimidated by the very intimidating Taji

"I'm seeking help for a friend and...advice only a Ghoul can give."

Taji looked at him in silence for a few seconds "I'm listening..."

"Can a mutant become a Ghoul?" Remy asked as Taji quickly replied "No...the bite will kill them"

Remy shook with a nameless fear as he couldn't even speak "I was told Juggernaut was only able to survive due to his being the Avatar of Cyttorak...Magneto's gonna pay for this" Remy turned to leave with tears of rage...his eyes were full with a vengeance Taji could sympthize with as he didn't know personally who Juggernaut or Magneto were and didn't see it as important but he wanted to meet this mutant who survived an encounter with Zaraki "I want to see this mutant with my own eyes...but not here, bring him to the X-Men and I'll judge for myself"

 **He then disappeared before Remy could turn to look at him with the confusion now on his face**

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Temujin has finally emerged from the portal...this time Bane was ready however for anything that came their way...he also wanted to keep Rogue from his brother until he was safe and himself again...**

The portal opened and Zaraki was tossed out and against the trunk of a tree with enough strength to break it in half as Zaraki had a smile on his face. He didn't care in the slightest if he or his opponent dies as long as his bloodlust is satisfied first...otherwise, he won't allow them to die

"Temujin, stop!" Rogue ran to Temujin as he came out of the portal before Bane could stop her as the masked Ghoul turned on her _'Temujinsan wa ima koko ni imasen... Kare wa shinde imasu'_ (Temujin-san isn't here right now...he's dead) he jumped at Rogue next but Jean used Telekinesis to drag her back to Bane who saw his chance to punch Temujin hard enough to break the mask as Temujin fell to the ground gasping for air as his entire body felt like it weighed a ton

"We should get out of here while we still can..." Jean said as everyone agreed once Temujin was on his feet again when suddenly everyone felt a murderous aura that made the whole place seem to shake as Scott asks "An Earthquake?"

"No...we're the ones shaking, not the Earth" Bane noted as they saw Zaraki walk out with white glowing eyes, one thing that pissed him off was his prey being allowed to escape, especially when he was enjoying himself this much "I thought I told you...you're not gonna escape from me, Temujin-san" he looked the side...something in Michael's base gained his attention, Michael was holding his own against a Demon Lord "Interesting...this is unpresidented"

"What's going on here?" Temujin asks as Zaraki clarified "that mutant...Michael or whatever he calls himself can apparently go toe to toe with the likes of Azazel"

"What do you know about Azazel?" Bane demanded as Zaraki said "Nothing...but any dumbass knows a human is no match for a Demon Lord...I want a piece of that fight, so I'd go away if I were you before I change my mind"

"Go to hell!" Temujin snapped but before any of them could attack him, Zaraki started spinning on his hands, creating a massive gust that blew everyone back as he saw his nephew catch Rogue as they were blown back...it sickened him as he hated Rogue but he took off leaving them alive "Don't worry, there's nowhere you can hide from me now"

 _'He had this kind of power and didn't use it?'_ Bane thought thinking of Triad Users, recently discovered Ghouls that can use a third element of magic beside the two most other Ghouls can use _'So he's a Triad User too, huh?'_

 **Bane was regarded as a Triad user because he has an unknown extent of control over Fire, Kami's Amaterasu and Taeger's Reien being no exception and weak control of Dark Magic while Zaraki has revealed that he can manipulate Wind to the same extent as Yang Hiachi and Bane...another Triad User could be Temujin Indra Kurosaki due to his relation to both the Kurosaki and Asakura Clans thus he may have abilities of both Clans. He might even have a flame similar to his father's Amaterasu brewing within him that was the red on black flames he summoned while fighting Kami at the Mansion**

* * *

 **Elsewhere with Kakuzu and Berserker, he felt he'd gotten far enough from the others that he could stop playing with Walt...**

"Can you fight, kid?" Kakuzu asks as Berserker said with a nod "I think so..."

"Running...is that all you're good at?" Walt asks as the two look back and made eye contact with him as they stopped and Berserker attacked with his powers "Shut up!" But missed every time

Kakuzu didn't turn to face him but his body was smoking, he liked Berserker's fight spirit and raw power as Walt was trying to piss Kakuzu off even further...something ill-advised to friend as much as foe as Kakuzu simply spun around and attacked with a burst of flame "You think a few transplanted body parts and a transplanted Kakugan makes you a Ghoul, but it only makes you a fool...I don't plan on wasting time and I'd burn your heart...I don't the heart of an unknown warrior within my body"

"I think I'll take your bodies for some experimentation of my own...alive but barely" Walt sends a blast of lightning at Kakuzu but Berserker gets in the way and absorbs it as Kakuzu said "You're right, time for talking is over...and I'm quite familiar with what you've done"

Walt made eye contact with Kakuzu the moment he removed his shirt and mask...this was his undoing as he could now hear Kakuzu's hearts "It doesn't mean I agree however"

 **Kakuzu and Berserker attack, pushing Walt back with so much coordination that it seemed that they've fought together all their lives as Walt dodged their attacks before kicking Berserker aside.**

He was about to ram his arm through Berserker's stomach but Kakuzu appeared between them taking the attack as Walt backed away in surprise

"Hey, you okay?" Berserker asks coming to Kakuzu's side as the Ghoul laughed "This is just a flesh would, kid...he can't kill me because I'm actually immortal, unlike himself"

"You weild the elements, don't you?" Kakuzu saw through his ruse as he simply replied "This isn't the first time someone has noticed that without me telling them..."

"I have business elsewhere...come at me so I can kill you already, I eagerly await the payment I'll recieve for your body" Kakuzu suddenly looked murderous, he gets like this once he's at risk of losing money

"You talk like you've already won" Walt said calmly "but neither of you will be leaving here in one piece" he shot lightning at Kakuzu but he caught it in a field of Dark Magic he created in his hands "I'm too familiar with your weak powers...I thought I already told you that!" He amplified the power and returned it to him

"What's your 'job/occupation' exactly, if you don't mind me asking?" Berserker asks as Kakuzu replied "the name's simply Kakuzu, I'm a Bounty Hunter...the best, my money and making sure you're home safe and sound is all that is of importance here. Don't make me charge you for this errand, cuz I ain't no errand boy"

"Errand? And why are you charging me?!" Berserker yelped "I just met you I owe you money already...stinkin' penny pincher!"

Kakuzu smiled, remembering what Bane called him when they first met "I'll make an exception this time cuz I like you and respect your sensei, Logan...shall we finish this now?"

* * *

 **A/N - With the captive X-Men now free thanks to the Ghouls and Azazel's appearance, what does this hold for the X-Men and what are they going to do when they return to the mansion to find Kami there with his powers sealed...Zaraki has spared the lives of Rogue and Temujin, finding a better game in fighting Michael and Azazel, but can he hold his own against them when he's proved to be Bane's better, we'll see next chapter!**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Bayville, Jason X, Kobrax and Fenrir make it to a haunted mansion...roughly the same size as Xavier's school to find something that may turn the fight in Michael Darkstone's favor and have his pet Wolverine walk right up to his doorstep...**

"What the hell...why have you brought us here, Ghoul?" Kobrax demanded as Fenrir glared at him darkly "Your presence is sickening enough...don't talk to me, Serpant and you'll find out soon enough"

"You're not scared of Ghosts, are ya, Kobra?" Jason teased as Kobrax snarled "It's Kobrax, half-wit and no, I don't scare that easily...what are we gonna do with my brother, that berserker (Wolverine) after us, with my father somewhere else?"

"That why we're here...I don't run from fights" Fenrir broke the old door down and approached a Ghostly red nine-tailed fox demon that towered over them in the middle of the room as it's red pupilless eyes opened saying in a whisper "Fenrir...have you come to bring your soul to me at last?"

"Nogitsune-sama...I thought I told you to go fuck yourself backwards the last time you told me to give you my soul?" Fenrir snarled as the Fox simply sneered replying with a roar as it's tails rattled in the ground spikes that kept them in place in the ground "What the hell do you seek within my prison then?!"

"You need a body to get out of here, right?" Kobrax asks "How about we have him take one of these X-Men's bodies?"

"Or yours will do fine..." Nogitsune stared at him and Fenrir smirked evilly "My thoughts exactly...but why take over a small, frail, easily destroyable...not mention semi-retarded body when I offer one with a full metal Adamantium skeleton?"

"Full metal, you say?" Nogitsune seemed intrigued, just then Logan and Yang appeared breaking the door apart

"End of the line, bub" Logan said with a SNIKT! of his claws, Nogitsune had turned invisible so they weren't able to see the demonic Ghost as Kobrax "Yeah, for you it is..."

Now everyone was hearing Nogitsune's voice whispering in their ear...

 _ **'What an interesting soul you have there, o clawed one...'**_

Logan felt a shiver run up an down his spine, as did almost everyone else as he asked uncertainly "What was that...?"

 **Suddenly Logan jumps out of the way at the last second before Nogitsune could enter his body from behind as this was shown to not even be the real Nogitsune as he reappeared behind Fenrir, visible for all to see**

"So that's the evil presence I've been sensing...be careful" Taeger said "Demons on a whole are nasty folk, but the real threat are the ones who aren't in this realm because they want to be or because they're sealed"

"That's relieving but what does it want?" Tsujin asks as Nogitsune remarked "I want my new host that smells like Adamantium...I have no quarrel with you Ghouls!"

Dominik Cross looked closer at the Demon "Look...it's trapped as long as those Hell Chains aren't broken but even touching this demon isn't something I'd recommend"

"You mean these chains?" Cobrax attempted break the chains, only to inflict pain on himself as Taeger laughed _'Dono kurai okurete... Jigoku no chēn wa, anata ga hebi no mahō to yobu mono no tame ni, gūru rōdo ya mōshiwake arimasen. Anata jishin no kami, Orochimaru wa jibun jishin o mita kare no kanzen'na chikara de sore o kowasu koto wa dekimasen!'_ (What a retard...Hell Chains are unbreakable, even by a Ghoul Lord or a sorry excuse for what you snakes call magic. Your own God, Orochimaru can't even break it at his full strength, which I've seen myself!)

"I guess I'll just break the seal then..." Fenrir said as he looked a Kobrax "I don't need to break anything if the locks are all but unlocked, hold them off"

Kobrax went into his snake form and started spitting venom replying "Gladly..."

Suddenly, as Fenrir began breaking the multiple SSS-Class seals, which were the strongest existant Demon Seals when an arm came from underground, below the old floorboards grabbing his foot and easily pulling the large Ghoul into the ground as Nogitsune gasped "No...my silent guard dog, the Mute has awakened!"

The Mute, as Nogitsune knows him then jumped out of the ground as a man with inky black skin, dark navy hair with a ponytail, a covered mass of skin where his mouth once was as he wore all white clothes and trench that wasn't dirtied from being underground as he latched onto Kobrax's throat until he fell as well as reverted to human form before giving Nogitsune a silencing look.

 **The Mute then took his first deep breath of the Human World in a long time then turned to face the stunned X-Men**

"Baka, put away those before you get us killed!" Tsujin gestured to Logan's claws as he retracked them and walked slowly towards The Mute.

"We mean you no harm, buddy" Logan walked slowly towards The Mute who stood between him and Nogitsune before the voiceless creature ran up and rammed his head into Logan's chest, knocking him unconscious outside and glaring at the other to make themselves scarce

"Logan!" Taeger went out to find Logan unconscious.

 **The Mute was neither Human, Ghoul or Demon but was very powerful that magic was nullified in his very presence...no one knows what he was but he was cursed to never speak and to guard every Demon that is sealed in the Human World (excluding Michael's demons). He then turns his emotionless eyes on Jason X as he was pounded into the ground effortlessly**

* * *

 **A/N - Fenrir, Jason X and Kobrax are taken down effortlessly by the Demon Nogitsune's merciless guard dog, The Mute but will he attack the X-Men as well or will he stay out of their conflict with Michael Darkstone altogether?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 1** **1**

 **The Mute remained very docile, as long as neither group got near him or Nogitsune...**

The Mute stood between everyone else and Nogitsune as his icy moss green eyes stared at Logan who just became conscious again with zero emotion

Logan looked afraid...like he was looking at the face of death itself, but was still willing to fight which was something that made the Mute look at him with mild amusement as Nogitsune seemed adamant to prevent his escape in particular and the Ghouls seemed not quite ready to yield to The Mute as they were still strong without magic andd he saw his chance when his silent guardian was distracted by the Ghouls to turn into an orb of energy and enter Logan's body...of course, The Mute caught on to this and tried to swat the orb away but narrowly missed as it phased into Logan's body from behind without anyone else noticing...Logan began feeling strange immediately, seeing Nogitsune where Taeger should be and catching his arm with his claws

"Hey, watch it!" Taeger snarled as he held back from Logan as he said with a look of fear "I don't think I feel so good...I'm seein' that demon in my head"

"Wait...what?" Taeger said as Raimundo said "Is it just me, or did Logan only start acting weird when that Nogitsune disappeared...this could be bad"

 _'Kore ga warui no wa dōiu imidesu ka... ?'_ (What do you mean this could be bad...?) Taeger asks as he poked Logan to make sure he wasn't conscious, not wanting to be attacked again before looking at Raimundo ' _Watashi wa bosu ga anata ni ikutsu ka no dorobō ya asashin no sukiru ijō no koto o oshiete kurete iru koto o shitte imasu. Anata wa kore ni tsuite motto shitte imasu... Rōgan ni nani ga mondaina nodesu ka?'_ (I know Boss has taught you more than a few thieving and assassin skills and you know more about this that you're letting on...What is wrong with Logan?)

"I'm not fully sure but I think I know why Nogitsune-sama disappeared and who Logan passed out...the Nogitsune is a race of notorious demons that feed both on humans and their darkest emotions, he must be trying to take his body but it won't happen overnight, even without a will like his"

"Let's head back to the mansion then...this is weird" the two nod as Taeger lifted Logan and the moved fast

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Berserker and Kakuzu were holding their own against Walt, when Kakuzu sensed Zaraki nearby and almost took him for Kami, if he weren't far more malicious.**

"My my..." Kakuzu had a vaguely blank expression with his eyes looking down "It seem someone seems even more adamant than we do to get into your base...let's finish this and go berserk already"

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Berserker said rushing at Walt from the air before Kakuzu could say anything else or stop him as Walt opened one eye, slightly paralyzing him upon eye contact then flips over him and kicks him in the back of the head "Don't underestimate me, foolish youngblood" knocking him through the trees behind him as he looked behind him sensing just how much energy Berserker was packing _'That was a little tooo close for comfort there...'_

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Berserker was safe...as in not knocked unconscious or hurt but his managed to land on the back of an irate Zaraki on his way to Michael.**

 _'Yamete!'_ (Get off me!) Zaraki threw Berserker off him in surprise as he stopped and glared defiantly at the mutant, sending his killing intent through him enough to paralyze him with fear before noticing the X symbol on his uniform, the same as Rogue "So you're with Rogue-chan, eh?"

"Watch where you're going, madman!" Berserker shot a blast at Zaraki, but since it was out of fear, it easily missed Zaraki's head as he said _'Anata wa kare ga doko ni iku no ka o mimamoru hitsuyō ga aru hitodesu, baka... Maigo ni narimasu, watashi wa anata yori mo omoshiroi ejiki ni me o mukemasu'_ (You're the one who needs to watch where he's going, idiot...get lost, I have my eyes set on more interesting prey than you)

Zaraki then jumped away, making it to the large doors of the base as he knocked lightly on the door _'Nokkunokku, Zaraki wa entorī o yōkyū suru!'_ (knock knock, Zaraki demands entry!) as he punches the doors off it's hinges with a cocky, cruel grin

 **Kakuzu is still fighting Walt on his own when he almost forgets about the Kurosaki Clan's still active telepathic network until he's contacted by Raimundo**

 _'Kakuzu-sama, where are you...we.'re supposed to be on our way back to the mansion'_ Raimundo said as Kakuzu replied 'Let me just tie up this...loose end...and we'll join you.'

'We also had a run in with a Nogitsune on our end...and we're worried about Logan' Taeger said, his voice full of concern as Kakuzu said with curiosity _'A Nogitsune...if it's his body it was after then you all may still be in danger'_

Kakuzu, being more of a freestyle brawler than a martial artist like Yang, was a master at turning a fight in his favor and keeping it there as he kicked Walt so hard that almost all his ribs and other bones were broken on contact as he was sent flying through the trees as he called out "Ray-san, we're heading back" as he jumped from his perch himself and used his Fire Magic to propel himself like a rocket with Ray right behind him using his powers for the same purpose despite the sudden fear Kakuzu sensed coursing through him

"You alright?" Kakuzu loomed back at him as he remained silent and nodded "I was told something's up with Logan...I respect him, so I'm obviously curious what could've done this"

* * *

 **Later, everyone made it back to the mansion safe and sound to find Kami there, as if he lived there and that Rogue had brought Bane along...the two former master and apprentice seemed to have no problems staying away from one another for now but the tension was always high when both were in the same room and aware that the other was there as well...Logan seemed alright now but Kami knew better.**

Logan was silent since he woke up just before returning to the mansion, worrying everyone especially when he hadn't broken his impromptu silence at seeing that Kami was their prisoner and Temujin and Rogue were rescued...by Bane, of all people.

Kakuzu and Berserker were the last to arrive and no one was going to find out what was going down until everyone was assembled, but most of the people in the room didn't like a good bone in the bodies of who they were to stay with.

"Kakuzu's here, now can we begin already, Mister McCoy?" X-23 said causing Kami to glare at her which she returned

"Begin what?" Kakuzu asks Laura as Logan shatters his silence "Someone needs to get to explaining what this Angel of Death and that Demon are doing in our house...expainations are in order here, Charles befoe I do something I'm sure no one in this room will regret or forget!" He popped his claws

* * *

 _ **[Screen splits as the attention of both Kami and Bane turned to Logan, both seeing no reason not to be willing to fight him or worse, each other]**_

* * *

Temujin steps between Logan and the closest one to him, his brother as he said "Wait, if not for him, neither Rogue nor I would be here right now!"

"How cute..." Kami grumped as Logan shot him a glare that almost scared him "I don't want to hear you...worthless father"

"You'll soon see that you and I aren't that different, Logan...you might even be _my_ reincarnation" Kami said with slight humor as Bane bowed "I still live to serve, master..."

"Don't insult me, how long did you think you could conspire against me without me actually finding out?!" Kami snarled

"So that's why he helped us..." Scott said "whatever spell he was under must've been broken"

"But what was the catalyst?" Xavier pondered

"That's...none of your concern right now" Bane said as that was the last straw for Kami and Logan both

 **The three charge at each other then and there, but having had enough of the pointless argument, Taji had predicted where they would clash and stopped an all out brawl in the room that everyone saw coming...**

 _'Shinshi... Watashi wa anata no chigai o kaiketsu suru jikan to basho ga aru to omoushi, koko ni wanai'_ (Gentlemen...I think there's a time and a place to settle your differences and it isn't here) Taji said as he easily predicted where the three would clash with his Kakugan and stopped both Ghoul with one hand each and Logan with his foot at his throat, which may seem harmless if he couldn't move his feet at speeds that make them sharp enough to sever Logan's head from the rest of him "I can't stand these two here any more than you can stand having each other here but we still need to formulate a plan to find and liberate the Michael Darkstone's quote-on-quote pets and stop his powerful allies while we're at it...It is not a good idea to be fighting amongst ourselves and don't test my nerves right now"

"He's right, Logan...we need to rest and recooperate so we can be ready when the time comes" Storm says as Taji smiles in agreement, he isn't one to hold a grudge

"We need to get that daemon out of Logan first and foremost, but he's determined not to let go of his new body"

"Then there's the matter of The Mute, he may come after his demon as well" Taeger says as Kami's eyes widen "The Mute, you say?"

"Get some rest, you'll thank me later" Taji said as all humans and mutants got to doing just that "Kami, Logan-san...we need to talk, do you have somewhere quiet?"

"The Garage...no one's gonna be there other than me right now" Logan said as he led the way "I have no intention of working with a monster like you, Kami"

"The feeling is mutual, I'll be out of here the second they remove this seal" Kami raised his shirt showing the seal all over his stomach and chest "I'm out of this dump the second it's gone...leaving none of you alive"

 **The three head to the garage to discuss what's going on with Logan as Kami decides to reveal that Nogitsune resided within Wolverine and although he was not fully possessed yet, Nogitsune was still the one in control of this body**

"You can cut the charade now, Fox Demon...I know Logan isn't stupid enough to pick a fight in Xavier-sama's presence" Kami said as Logan stood at the door with his head down as his hair whitened temporarily and he rose his head revealing red slit eyes and a demented grin on his face as he replied in a slightly deeper voice than Logan's "...and here I thought I could sneak under the radar of Kami Kurosaki...my host didn't know you were here, I think I'll leave you here for The Mute to find and kill. He won't stop until he finds me and I'm determined both for that to never happen and to never leave this body!"

Taji jumped at him but he closed the door and locked it before he could be caught it as Taji tested the door "He used magic to lock it from the other side..."

"Unseal me then...you can't fight him alone should he come back to kill us or worse, if whatever is after him appears here"

"This was part of my plan...he'll go after the others with his attention on anyone but us as he thinks that we're no longer a threat to him" Taji gave a cruel smile as Kami shook his head "You're making no sense..."

"I'm not taking that seal off you for good reasons..." Taji said "There's only one Mute, should he show up here, we'll all gonna be silenced meaning you'll still have no magic when he comes to crack Logan open like a nut and take Nogitsune by force, killing anyone and anything in his path"

"I'm going to find this Mute and kick the shit out of him thoroughly then..." Kami found that the garage door leading outside was open "I don't know who you're confusing me for, but I'm not sitting around waiting to die and there are people here that I can't allow _him_ to kill either...Wolverine and Nogitsune's _your_ problem."

* * *

 **Kami took off hoping to find or to be found by this Mute...meanwhile, the Mute was elsewhere at the closest place to where Nogitsune originally entered Logan's body, Michael's base but he found Remy and Juggernaut outside ready to leave without anyone knowing to find the Ghoul Remy met that wanted to see Juggernaut as a Ghoul.**

"Are you ready?" Remy asked as Juggernaut nodded with obvious uncertainty as he raised his hand and saw that it was covered with sparks of electricity that grew more violent with his emotions, but he wasn't getting hurt "I still don't think this is a good idea...a Ghoul wanting to see me when I don't think I particularly trust any of them anymore, Remy and my body feels light as a feather"

 **Suddenly the pissed off Mute made his presence known as the electricity fizzled away for as long as he was anywhere near the Mute.**

The Mute walked out and stared at the two mutants with a cold look in his shimmering silver eyes as Juggernaut stood up to him, despite being a foot shorter than he was but the Ghoul side of him told him this adversary was out to kill and that he should run...run like hell itself was after but he has grown twice as stubborn since waking up.

Cain and the Mute stood less than a few feet from each other as their eyes locked and Juggernaut's Kakugan activated on it's own, since he didn't need magic to activate it and it offered him new X-Ray vision, the ability to see great distances, read lips and languages he didn't even know like a master and helps him dodge faster opponents but slowing down how he saw their movement...even predicting it beforehand.

These were Ghoul traits and abilities that every Ghoul had to different degrees but even an experienced Ghoul was barely a match for The Mute as he swung a punch at Cain at a speed that wasn't his fastest and he dodges easily then another kick at full strength and speed that broke his helmet to pieces and spun the mutant/Ghoul back

Remy then attacked with his bo staff but The Mute did nothing as the attack was all but useless against the annoyed creature as he punched him away and proceeded to step on his throat as they made eye contact.

The weakened Juggernaut then tackles The Mute screaming "Remy!" As he promptly grabbed the still living mutant and jumped into the trees but the Mute wasn't letting them off that easily and followed, catching both mid air as the creepiest thing they found about him wasn't that he attacked without reason or remorse but that he hasn't said a single word or even made a grunt

"Leave us alone!" Remy surprised the Mute with a few charged cards to the face the knocked him back to the ground in smoke, once that smoke cleared though, Remy was horrified that barely bothered by it besides being a bit more pissed off. He never forgets faces though, ever, and will get them back. He also sensed the Demons within Michael's base, including Azazel but didn't feel that any of them were running amok and never crossed paths with a Demon Lord though they both know of each other's existence as he went after Remy and Cain.

* * *

 **Kami moved fast through the forest, he was in the worst mood he could possibly be in, not only did he lose Bane, but also his magic and he was helping the very man he'd partially devoted his life to slowly, but surely killing. He was pissed and a force to be reckoned with even without his magic, being one of the best hand to hand combatants among Ghoul Lords and one of the best fighting instructors came with it's perks, one being that he was still very dangerous with a bad enough mood and limited or no magic.**

Kami was livid, he may have lost control of Bane and has the X-Men thinking he's a slave to them because of the seal placed by his own cousin, Taji Kurosaki but he was by no means to be considered one of them "I great idea has just popped into my mind...have this 'Mute' do my dirty work for me in exchange for the location of his Kitsune"

Kami smiled at the prospect but then frowned as he spotted two figures coming his way, which upon better inspection with his Kakugan, he noticed were the two members of Magneto's brotherhood

Juggernaut and Remy passed Kami on their way away from the Mute, Cain was buzzing with electricity again as they stopped and Kami had a hidden smile at the fact that Xavier's half-brother survived a run-in with a Ghoul he didn't know was his brother, Zaraki

Kami laughed as the three turned to look at each other as both Remy and Kami glared at each other with a cold "You..." from both at the same time

Juggernaut was scared very easily by Kami as he said "Have you two met?"

"Something like that..." Kami said as Juggernaut became the only thing keeping Remy from fighting him, while nothing kept Kami from attacking them as Remy snarled "Where are Rogue and Kurt, you bastard?!"

"What a loud little baka..." Kami said with a finger in his ear "they are where they think they're supposed to be...home, looks like you buddy here has a nasty bite wound there...shouldn't you two be dead somewhere by now?"

"Quit sqirmin', LeBeau or I'll throw you at him!" Juggernaut's body sparked like a live wire with purple electricity as he glared at his friend "I'm...so...hungry, never felt _this_ hungry before"

"That's a Ghoul type of hunger...better appease it with your friend here before it sends you mad enough to attack anyone and anything" Kami smiled as his voice turned to silk as the two looked at each other with a hunger in Cain's eyes before he glared at Kami "No, I'm not like you and I won't eat my friends"

"We're more alike than you think" Kami smiled darkly "there is no such thing as a friend when a man is hungry...you might even want to eat other Ghouls, that's where the real fun begins"

The mutant's eyes widen as they jumped through the trees away from Kami who looked confused for a second then jumped to the side as The Mute punched where he was just standing "So you're the Mute, huh?"

"Looking for a Nogitsune?" Kami smiled darkly but frowned as The Mute attacked him again, only narrowly missing as he thought _'Damn this seal...he doesn't seem to be listening either, I need a change of plans so I can have him chase me all the way back to Xavier and he'll have his demon and all the X-Men he can kill'_ as he began allowing the Mute to attack him and miss, slowly leading him closer to the mansion, using his scythe to defend.

 **Suddenly, Kami saw a pair of wings...both black as night..appearing in his blind spot**

Kami dodged a sword coming at the back of his head seconds after noticing it the looked at the sky, seeing nothing "One of my favorite prey is trying to become the predator, I see...enough hiding, Seraphim...come out!"

"That weapon...where did you get it, Ghoul?" Chase asked as Kami replied "that's none of your business, stay out of my way or I'll make it your business."

"I have no further need for you then, murderer...die" Chase said as he telekinetically used his sword to pull his sword and stab Kami from behind but Kami flipped over the sword, missing it by a hair

"You first!" Kami swung his scythe at the Angel but missed as he glared at the man behind "Why do I find you so familiar...?"

"I've come here seeking vengeance only...that weapon, are you my brother's murderer?" Chase asks as Kami finally figured out why he looked so familiar, he then grinned maniacally "Ah, you're the unorthodox brother of that even more unorthodox piece of an Angel that took my heart and soul, thinking I'd let him get away with it...interesting"

 _'Anata wa kore o hidoku hidoku hoshīdesu... Kite, sore o te ni iretekudasai!'_ (You want this scythe so badly...come and get it then!) Kami disappeared with great speed and swung at the Angel from behind but he smiled, catching the scythe blade with one hand easily without looking before throwing Kami hard through several trees, decimating them but the Ghoul wasn't going down easily

"Once I have my vengeance, I'll throw you into the Heavenly Prisons for all of your existence" Chase said as he pulled out his dual Excalibur blades that were big enough to cut Kami in half "Repent in the name of the father..."

He charges at the still down Kami as his eyes widen, his swords can trap living souls and Kami didn't want to lose his soul again...one time was enough in his book

* * *

 **With Juggernaut, they were not sticking around to deal with Chase, Kami (powerless as he may be without his magic)** _ **and**_ **The Mute...**

"We should head back...I don't feel right leaving without Toad and the others" Remy suggested as Caiin was still sweating from mere eye contact with Kami "That's not an option...with that creature still after us and that Ghoul...we'll go back soon enough"

Cain then looked behind him, he could see The Mute still following them but keeping a good enough distance that his magic wasn't completely nullified "besides...we're still being followed"

* * *

 **Back at the mansion, Jean was unable to sleep for some reason and came down to the kitchen to find Logan/Nogitsune there...**

Jean entered the kitchen and found no sign of Logan hiding there as she turned on the lights to get a drink of water

"What're you doin' up at this hour?" She heard Logan's voice calmy behind her that made her jump as she tried enterring his mind, something wasn't normal about him as she replied "I should be asking you the same thing... "

Logan appears behind her faster than expected and when she tries to enter his mind again, he blocks her out and does the unexpected, entering her mind and giving her a brief glimpse of Nogitsune as he stopped it and held on to her "Were you worried about little old me?"

"Let go of me, Logan!" She struggled but Logan only growled and smiled, bringing them to stand in a mirror as he licked her ear creepily "Logan ain't here right now...remember what that Ghoul said about running into a demon?"

"Yeah..." Jean said, still struggling as Logan tried to take her clothes off "Well, I'm that demon and my only goal is to kill the man you know as 'Logan' and everyone he knows...he's watching but I won't allow you two to reach each other and my name is...Nogitsune"

 _'O yakudachi jōhō...'_ (Good to know...) the voice of Alphonse Taeger said as his blue flames formed a ring around the possessed Wolverine as Bane pulled Jean away with a gust before the flame froze him as Kakuzu got closer and saw his eyes as he rubbed his chin "Hm, he.'s possessed by Nogitsune..."

"So, that isn't Logan...what is he then?" Jean asks still shaken as Kakuzu explained "not something youvwant to sleep next to...Nogitsune's are powerful demons that once served under the Demon Lords directly."

"They were banished to the Human World and eventually sealed away by the combined effort of both humans and demons" he explained "they prey on humans but on the rare occasion have shown the ability to possess the body of any living being outside of an angel or demon...where the soul of the victim is consumed"

Just Logan's eyes moving made the ice crack violently as Kakuzu ran up, punching the frozen Logan out of the ice and into the wall as he snarled _'Sore ga sore ni naru mae ni kore o owara semashou'_ (let's finish this before it comes to that then)

Rogue runs up to touch Logan and make sure he's alright but Kakuzu grabbed her and tossed her back through the air, uncaring if he even broke her neck on the fall as Bane catches her "Don't touch him...a Nogitsune with nine tails are known for possessing more than one host at one time...even if it considers Logan-san the perfect host right now"

 **Suddenly, Bane felt a sword at his throat as Kurt and Rogue's replacement (for him) caretaker, Kisuke Fujitora wasn't taking kindly to him in particular touching the Demon Lord's heirs.**

 _'Anata ga shini kireina hige o hoshi garanakereba, uragirimono, uragirimono o tebanasu'_ (hey traitor, hands off the heirs if you don't want a clean shave with death) Fujitora snarled as he silently appeared with his sword at Bane's throat as he glared at the blind Ghoul and didn't let go of Rogue replying sharply _'Anata wa watashinokao ni sono tsuma yōji o motte iru tame ni mōmokutekide orokadenakereba narimasen'_ (you must be blind and stupid to have that toothpick in my face, ya dummy)

"I think we can help...what the hell are you idiots doing?" Taji found himself between the two waring caretakers as he narrowed his eyes, not finding this funny at all _'Sudeni gūru no yō ni sukoshi songen o motte, shinshi'_ (Have a little dignity as a Ghoul already, gentlemen)

Soon both men had one of the siblings away from the other Ghoul, Kurt with Bane and Rogue with Kisuke as Kakuzu asked as he secured Logan with telekinesis "Does the Kurosaki Clan have some solution to this?"

"Yeah...just keep those two overly obsessed surrogate parents who happen to be grown men acting like brats away from me..." Taji pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm not...equipped for dealing with these baka without kicking the shit out of one of 'em" he stuck his thumb at Bane and Kisuke Fujitora with an annoyed look on his face that one couldn't help but laugh at, but wouldn't dare either...he wasn't the current temporary head of a clan like the Kurosaki Clan because he was a weakling.

* * *

 **The X-Men regain some semblance of peace, meanwhile at Michael's base, Michael was still having it in with Azazel until Zaraki decides to join in on their fun before he sets out himself to find Rogue and Temujin.**

Michael and Azazel attacked each other in what Zaraki could only call the best display of martial arts but also the most boring as they weren't even using their respective powers.

Azazel having the power of teleportation which in Zaraki's eyes was the most cowardly power of all, convenient but very cowardly as it limited the bloodshed one like him could cause.

Then there was Michael's power of Fear Manipulation, for a man who was too fascinated with users of magic, technology and demonology...his powers were just plain useless to Zaraki, considering the friends he keeps like a former Ghoul Lord who was at the top of the most insane criminals that made up his macabre entourage...almost all of them ranged from borderline insane to borderline stupid but all the Ghouls were merely pretending to be affected by his powers at all.

"Hello..." Zaraki says from the safety of a ledge to the two enemies as they turn to look at him "Y'know, for the main antagonist and one of the main protagonists of this fantastic tale, you know how to make a fight as boring as humanly possible"

"Friend of yours?" Azazel asks Michael as he replied "I thought he was a friend of _yours_ actually..."

Zaraki sighs as he pulls out his weapon of choice, a steel pipe that didn't look too threatening to Michael and Azazel _'Watashi wa subete o jibun de okonau hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?'_ (Do I need to do everything myself?)

"I find one vs eight is quite the disadvantage though..." Zaraki appears crouching between the two as Azazel replied "Yet you still want to fight us?"

"Baka, don't insult my intelligence...a disadvantage for you, not me" Zaraki snarled as he swung his metal pipe at Michael like a club and punched him back before punching Azazel through several walls without trying as Azazel said "Only person I've ever for that was this strong was Kami..."

"Don't you dare compare me to that weakling of a little brother I have!" Zaraki sent a fireball at Azazel as he telported away which he could predict while he blocked all of Michael's attacks with one arm and leg before pulling his pipe to him and swinging it with reckless abandon at anything and anyone withing striking distance

Azazel then finds a metal spike and throws it, impailing Zaraki right through as he said "I'm dying...NOT!" He was faking as he pulled the spike out while laughing like a maniac as he turned on the two "You think you're crazy...I'll show you fuckin' crazy!" He created an explosion with his violent combination of Wind and Fire Magic as he caught Michael, biting him in the face with an annoyed "disgusting..." before holding his face and blasting him away...his resistence to magic and healing only made Zaraki more sadistic as he backhanded Azazel without looking and walked closer to Michael, one of his eyes turning into a blue ring in the darkness that obscured part of his face "I'll make you sing if it's the last thing I do...Kami is my brother, so where is he?"

* * *

 **A/N - The X-Men are away from Michael for now, but what are they going to about Nogitsune and Kami betraying them to bring the Mute to get his demon? Zaraki decides he's going to punish Michael and Azazel if they don't give him the fight he craves...can the get away from him alive and what'll happen when he ddcides to start tracking down his nephew and possible niece-in-law, Temujin and Rogue? All and more next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 1** **2**

 **K** **akuzu was in the Mansion's Gym, doing a type of training that two of the three spying Mutants found as a form of torture...even Logan's own personal training was rigorous nothing to this...this was ridiculous**

Kakuzu wore his usual long black pants and no shirt as he went from 600 fast push-ups to the same amount in push ups and pull up, before still having enough to put a pounding on a punching bag, leaving Multiple, Berserker and Laura between astounded and shocked.

"He's a machine..." Berserker said

"He's insane..." Kinney said as she saw just how much he's sweating

"Awesome..." was all Multiple could whisper, this was what caused Kakuzu's head to snap in their direction with a smile as he removed his mask "I heard all of that...come spar with me, I won't make the mistake of breaking you"

"Nope..." Multiple said as Berserker chuckled "What happen to him being awesome, dude?"

"He'll tear me apart, are you crazy?" Multiple shot back at him "I'd rather see Bane eat fried chicken..."

"You're on..." Laura lunged at Kakuzu but missed as he disappeared and was now behind Berserker and Multiple _'Anata wa futaridake soko ni tatte iru nodesu ka, soretomo anata ga motte iru mono o watashi ni misete kuremasu ka?'_ (Are you two gonna just stand there...or are you gonna show me what you've got?)

"Uh, we were just leaving..." Multiple said, scared shitless "I wanna see Bane eat fried Chicken"

 _'Ā naruhodo'_ (Oh, I see) Kakuzu nodded "once you're done, come back here...Or I will come after you and you won't like it"

"Don't ignore me!" X-23 swung a kick at Kakuzu with her foot claws but he blocks without looking as he smiled without his mask "Ignore you...now what makes you think you'd lost my attention, sweetheart?"

 **The two searched for Bane but it was as if he was no longer in the mansion, they'd managed to find Yang and Temujin catching up though.**

"You've been training on your own just to beat my old master...I'm impressed" Yang praised "whoever says you're a weakling is quite a fool"

Temujin wasn't quite as impressed, as he said "Yes, sir...but compared to you, big brother, my father and...that man I fought, I wouldn't call myself 'strong' exactly"

"Nonsense..." Yang smacked him on the back of his head "being strong doesn't mean you're the strongest there is, but you held your own against Kami, which is no easy feat that a weakling could do...your heart is all that counts and who's this man you fought that called you weak?"

"My uncle...Zaraki Kurosaki" Temujin confessed with a shudder "and he's monstrous, I don't think even father...who happens to be his younger brother...can beat him"

Just then, Berserker and Multiple shot past them down the all as Yang growled "No running in the hall, you vagabonds!"

"It's Bane's scary dad...he should know where he is" Multiple said as Yang scowled purposely "What do you want with Bane?"

"Oh, just a test..." Multiple had mischief written all over his face as he predicted "Does this have to do with human food...?"

"How'd he know?" Berserker asked as Yang said "I didn't..."

"I saw him last with the nice lady who calls herself Storm...find her and you might find him" Temujin said after a moment of thought

"Ororo's garden...let's check there" Berserker said as he led the way and the others followed

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Remy and Juggernaut were now much closer to the mansion but their caution only grew as they no longer knew if The Mute was after them...**

"We should rest..." Juggernaut said as they stopped and Juggernaut stared back the way they came with a look of utter terror never leaving him much since they crossed Kami on their way here

"We should be in the X-Men's backyard by now..." Remy whispered as he peeked through the bushes to see Xavier's backyard plus one problem...there were at least 50 Kurosaki's there and all eyes fell on him in seconds, stopping whatever they were doing with an evil and hungry glow in their eyes like Cain's, laced with insatiable hunger...though unlike Cain, they can control it if they want to.

"I think we should find another way in, Juggernaut..." Remy whispered as they tried to hurry and leave, but they were already seen and caught by the Ghouls as one replied, cracking his knuckles loudly "Leaving so soon without saying hi to the boys?" They turned to see a larger Ghoul than Cain blocking their way

They all lunged fast but a ring of magma shot up around them _'Endō mame no nō no baka, sorera ni furenaide kudasai!'_ (pea brained idiots, don't touch them!)

"But we're hungry, sir" one Ghoul said as Taji turned to them as his arm turned to magma and he said a cold "What was that?"

"Nothing..." the Ghoul said, not wanting to worsen Taji's rotten mood as he said "Never touch a hybrid...I don't care how hungry you are and besides, I'm working on something to get us all filled stomachs"

Taji turned and made eye contact with said Hybrid as he was still speaking to his brothers "You already know two hybrids...Temujin-sama and Asakura Bane"

"You..." Gambit said as Taji growled, he was very irritable "Baka, haul your asses inside before I set these bloodhounds on ya!"

"Yes, sir..." Remy straightened by Taji's authoritative tone which caused him to laugh "Relax...they won't attack, especially in my presence, if they value life and limb but curiosity won't elude them forever"

"We're used to not eating for a month at a time" Shin, a rather young Ghoul said with his usual cold look "you only need to worry if you're human..."

 **Taji, Remy and Juggernaut made their way into the mansion, there they saw what looked like Logan sitting in the corner, he was bound in Dark Chains, weaker versions of Hell Chains that restrict any and all movement and all magic based powers...this also restricted Nogitsune from leaving his body and possessing someone else's if he wanted as well.**

Logan sat in the corner of the room, his head down and eyes closed, his breathing slowed to the point where those with sensitive hearing like Wolfsbane and Beast can't hear him but Taji and most of the other Ghouls can still barely as Remy turned on Taji "You have taken over the mansion, haven't you?" He pointed accusingly at the Ghoul

Taji raised an eyebrow and stomped Remy's foot "Listen closely, I don't take kindly to a lot of things and a very few people, accuse me like that and you know that'll mean war between us"

Nogitsune/Logan's eyes opened, they were now dual-colored with the left being Logan's blue eye as a ring on black sclera and the right as Nogitsune's red eye as a fox's slit eye "stay away from me, Cain Marco...right now" Logan said as he had full possession of only half his body as there was a thump on the roof that earned everyone's attention as Nogitsune said with a sadistic chuckle **"I almost feel sorry for you...that fool you entrusted with finding and killing The Mute has betrayed you the second your eyes were off him...I almost pity you as you'll all die while I watch and he won't stop at just you if he doesn't find me soon"**

 **Indeed, they stopped sensing Nogitsune's presence and within seconds later, they heard a scream from Kitty and Rogue's room where Kitty rested alone, now fighting for her life against the The Mute who broke through her window and nearly landed on her.**

"What the?!" Kitty was lucky the sound of walking on the roof was enough as she turned intangible just in time as her bed was reduced to twigs as he attempted to grab her to no avail as she ran out of the room especially upon eye contact "What the hell...where's his mouth?!" She said as she met up with Scott and Piotr, the Mute seemed to only be interested in strong opponents as he charged at Piotr first, dodging Scott's laser vision with more ease that someone of his size should have as he grabbed both mutants by the face before smashing Scott's face into a wall easily knocking him out and scaring the bravery right out of Colossus with a single glare in his direction

He then went down to the main floor of the mansion, where Yang, Tsume, Raimundo, Taji, Kakuzu and others guarded Logan's body "Shit...I forgot we've got no magic around this guy" Taeger scowled

Kakuzu wasn't the most pleased "How did he find us in the first place?"

Yang's expression suddenly turned aggressive "Kami...he betrayed us and led Nogitsune's guard-Gorilla right to us, I literally foresaw this happening...he is no man, that monster is not to ever be trusted"

"Nice words about your master, Yang..." Raimundo said as lightning sparked between their eyes "Baka, don't call him my master unless you have a death wish...my master would never ever do the things he's done and you and Bane are living proof of that"

"Zabuza-sama, are you gonna help?" Taji said to a Kurosaki Clan member that was human, weilding the sword Kubikiribōchō which was as cursed as the man wielding the grey/silver monster of a sword like it weighed nothing.

"Yes..." Zabuza said passing his hand over the side of his blade "It's hungry..."

"Berserker should be here, he's quite a fighter..." Kakuzu said before glaring at Rai and Yang "What are you two, a married couple or something, kiss and make up and get over here before bury you both together!"

"This is none of your business, sir" Rai said as Kakuzu got airborne and kicked both their faces apart "It is now, get your ass up front!"

He put a blade at Yang's throat "You stay here, I warned you two to stop fighting or you'd be fighting me!"

Yang was silent as he turned his hatred to The Mute who seemed to already know that Nogitsune's within Logan as he unchained Logan and ran outside with him

"What're you doing?" Taji asked as Yang said pointing at The Mute, whose attention was now on him...or Logan "Look, I wish I could afford a place this nice...so let's take this outside so you're buddy there can really let loose"

* * *

 **Everyone went outside as The Mute followed suit...and as Yang thought, that's when Zabuza really could let go and not worry about anything in his way...**

Zabuzu moved with a speed, even mid-air that seemed too much for The Mute, but every time he cut him, he wouldn't bleed and it wouldn't go as deep as intended causing the swordsmaster to put some distance between them "Troublesome little..." Zabuza said under his breath, standing between The Mute and Logan as his long, spiked white hair seemed to defy gravity, he was strong and attained his hair turning white by fight to the death but the Mute was making the man of few words look bad, which he found maddening right now "Only way you're getting him...is through my blade" he growled

 **Kami's plan to get the Mute to the X-Men was a success, meanwhile Berserker and company found Bane within Storm's garden, but he was so quiet that they thought he wasn't even really there.**

"I wouldn't pester him, if I were you" Storm warned the group as Yang said "He's my son...I won't allow him to hurt anyone and besides, he deserves this for all he's put us through"

Bobby who'd joined them and presented a cupcake which he waved annoyingly in Storm's face as she glared at him with a look that scared even Logan "Bobby...no food in my garden!" She snarled softly

Bobby tried to ignore her as he smiled sheepishly "It's not for me..." she stuck a thumb at Bane as he whispered "Mr. Logan would murder us if he saw that we went out to buy fried chicken for a prank on Mr. Bane...who might bring us back to life, just to kill us again himself"

Eventually Bane sniffed but gladly didn't open his eyes as his sense of smell could work in it's place as he bites around wildly, almost catching Bobby's hand "wow, he's got some sharp choppers there..." as he started playing around

Bane grabbed his arm though and kicked him away as the small cupcake accidentally fell down his mouth and his shadows bound all except Storm "Who idea was this without telling me...?"

"Mine...sorry" Multiple said as he thought Bane would kill him as the shadows merely cemented their feet to the ground and didn't paralyze them completely as he flicked Multiple's forehead painfully "Don't lie to me...it wasn't your idea, it was his" he pointed at Berserker

"I won't kill you bakayaro...I was sick of hiding this from other Ghouls anyway, that I am not poisoned by Human food, or very easily at all" Bane confessed as he was surprised to see Yang and Temujin there, his father with tears _'Chichi... Riru no kyōdai, koko de nani o shite ite, watashitachi ga mahō o tsukau koto ga dekinai koto ni kidzuita koto ga arimasu ka?'_ (Father...lil' brother, what are you doing here and have you noticed that we can't use our magic?)

The four Ghouls (Taeger, Yang, Temujin and Bane) tried using their powers but came up short as Taeger said "We've been silenced...must be an ability of this Mute we should be expecting..." he saw everyone fending off the Mute from getting Logan outside but no sign of Xavier, just like Kami's prior attack...something that has been grating Taeger's nerves slowly since Kami brought up them being his pawn.

 _'Kare wa doko ni imasu ka?!'_ (Where is he?!) Taeger suddenly snapped as he looked out the window ready to join the fight after he ties up a loose end _'Watashi wa sore o iu no ga daikiraidesuga, kami wa tadashī koto ni tsuite hitotsu no koto o... Soshite watashi no hokori wa, kare ga onaji kininarukoto ni tsuite nido tadashī koto o yurusu koto ga dekimasen!'_ (I hate to say it, really, but Kami was right about one thing...and my pride just can't allow him to be right twice about the same damn thing!)

Taeger breathed white flames from his nose for a second as none of the X-Men dared to get in his way as he stormed out "Am I missing something...aren't your powers supposed to be gone and where is he going?"

Bane and Temujin looked at each other then the young mutant "I think it's best you don't know what he said..." Temujin said lightly as Scar appeared "Are you kidding me...get outside and do something...especially you mutants, since that guy renders anyone with magic utterly useless!"

"What about Taeger?" Berserker asks as Scar snarled "I could care less about him, you'll see him eventually...besides, you're getting praise from Kakuzu on how you fight...knowing he never praises anyone's skills, especially if they're over his own, I wanna see what you're made of too"

"He seems more like a _Usuratonkachi_ (Thin Hammer) to me" Bane closed one eye speaking about Berserker and Kakuzu's sudden interest in him as Yang replied "That coming from someone who was in the same position at a younger age than him...do I sense that my son's jealous?"

"Yeah, right...I have my own apprentice who's a bit imbalanced in my opinion, but still more of a match for you. He will be joining us" he pulled out his phone as Berserker replied "Over my dead body he is!"

"Don't forget...that can very easily be arranged" Bane shot back as he made the call

 **Xavier's office, Taeger storms in and is pissed enough that he doesn't care right now what Xavier does afterwards, as long as he doesn't sit on his ass...he may be crippled from the waist down but being one of the most powerful telepaths on the planet more than compensates for that weakness in Taeger's eyes...**

 _'Ā...'_ (Y'know...) Taeger slips into Xavier's office unnoticed _'Watashi no gia o funsai suru mono ga areba, sore wa watashi no shin'yū, kami ni wa megumarete imasenga, watashi ga machigatte ita bashodearu koto o jibun jishin de minakereba narimasen.'_ (If there's anything that grinds my gears, it's not being bested by my former best friend, Kami...but having to see for myself that he's right where I've been wrong...where we've been wrong)

Xavier looked at him in confusion as he asked "Excuse me?"

"I know you understand me, Charles...after all, you're no mere telepath" Taeger said "You're envious of the Ghoul race...particularly a certain Kurosaki and I know that if my native Japanese isn't among the astounding amount of languages you know, all the Ghouls here are of Japanese descent and ancestory...more that enough heads for you to play hop-scotch in until you're fluent enough to be born there"

"What is this about, Mr. Taeger?" Xavier was scared but didn't want to show fear to a Ghoul stronger than Kami, he may not be as skilled as Kami but makes up for it with his hair-trigger temper "I hate being called Mister...Alphonse will do fine and here's a polite warning, I admittedly wasn't going all out against Kami with my Black Lightning for the sake of your school and Temujin may want to stay here...enroll, even"

"He is happily welcome, as are all of you" Xavier answered with a smile that changed the second those hardened grey eyes glared at him "You better take this seriously, cuz unlike Kami, I make good on my threats and he and I will be in contact...I hear any of your foul play is going on and I'm not going to coming for you. The students...the faculty...their families, they're the ones you should worry about if you cross the likes of me, I never forget a face and can match them easily, being a hefty 600 years old"

Xavier paled "W-what?" He immediate tried to enter Taeger's mind, expecting his defences to be down but unlike his first meeting with Kakuzu, who was giving him the benefit of the doubt, Taeger's natural defences were 6 times, even 7 or 8, as powerful as those used to keep the Phoenix within Jean at bay and didn't seem to take any effort on his part to keep up like a stone wall.

 _'Watashi wa ima kono toki no tame ni junbi ga dekite iru... Watashi no atama o nozoki miru koto wa dekinai'_ (I'm prepared for ya this time...no peeking into my head, can't have that) Taeger tapped his temple, knowing that it ate at Xavier to not know what he's really planning, despite the glint in his eyes said that it wasn't something good as he went to the door and bowed before leaving "Good day to you..."

He left to help the others any way he could, leaving Xavier to think over what he was going to be confessing about...Michael. even possibly verifying what they already know thanks to Kami

* * *

 **Elsewhere with Kami, he was still fighting Chase, little did they know Tyr was watching and he wasn't the only one.**

Tyrano stood on the limb of a tall tree watch Kami and this Angel beat each other around, he had no intention of joining a fight he couldn't win, well aware that he signed his own death warrant when he decided to join Kami's little cause

Suddenly, Tyr's phone rang silently...he had two phones, both of which he fiddled with so that they can ring just under a Ghoul's hearing frequency but loud enough that he'd notice it...this number only one person had...his master, Bane Asakura who he was worried about.

Tyr answered Bane with "I've been worried, Master...where are you?"

"Tyrano-san, there's been a change of plans...leave Kami and meet me here, you'll recieve the coordinates" Bane said as his other phone beeped, he didn't know this place as he said with a nod "As you wish, Asakura-sama..." he hung up as he thought _'Master has never spoken to me like that before...I hope he's alright, just the same though'_

 **On a cliff nearby, a special sniper took aim at the Ghouls...Rokusho Mitarashi is a dangerous fellow that oddly Tyr had known about before being told anything by his master or Kami...he lost his arm to Kami and never forgave the remorseless former Ghoul Lord, Tyr had no care for him as he saw him as weak**

"Wanna tell me what this is about again, mate?" Dean, a human accompanying Rokusho asked with a look of slight fear every time

"I'm a Ghoul...this isn't information you should know, but I was in a prison meant to be hell on Earth for my kind and he was my cellmate" Roku never moved his eye from his scope

"...and the other two?" Dean queried looking at Kami through his binoculars "What a sadist of a Scythe wielder."

"Remember what you were told about my arm?" Roku said with a slight growl as his arm began growing a bit and he broke off a few shards to use as bullets "He's the one who took my real arm and oddly the man who raised me as well...he deserves every bit of this"

"So...there's a prison for you Ghouls and that guy was set free, why do I get the feeling that most of you actually deserve-?"

"We don't all deserve this, Ghoul prison is worse than Human prison in the sense that you either get out or die trying and forget about whatever sentence you may get too...but I guess as you humans say, the punishment is befitting of the crime" Roku stopped him as he controlled his breathing "I will never understand why you have the same reaction every time I tell you this though..."

"Last time you told me anything this personal, we weren't looking right at the perpetrators, Rokusho" Dean said "I, for one, hope never to see your kind's version of prison, it scares beings that are known to be without such a emotion as fear"

"Shut up and lemme concentrate..." Roku shook his head as he took two shots to kill for Kami and Tyrano...both catching said bullets with bare hands, Kami exposing his chest enough for Roku to see the seal he was branded with by his own clan.

Roku was absolutely livid as he said to his partner "Don't make eye contact with either of them...or I'll kill you myself" Dean was busy crouching down, he'd tried running away on a different, unrelated mission and Roku tried to eat him then and there...he wasn't moving an inch to go anywhere but was very sympathetic to Roku and felt sorry for him "Are you bonkers, mate...you're strong as hell and claimed that they are far more vicious...if that's even possible, so are you trying to get us killed?"

"I think you mean tortured and then killed slowly, baka..." Roku actually chuckled at the prospect of that actually happening as Dean found the nearest tree to beat his head against crying "What does it matter which comes first...you're dead in the end anyway"

Tyran quickly makes himself scarce as he makes his way to finding Bane.

 **A/N - Looks like the X-Men have not only Nogitsune, but the Mute to deal with as Taeger has had enough of Xavier...How will things go this time and what's Roku's plan now as he can't try to assassinate/murder his former master the same way again without being found (which he can't afford to happen just yet)**

* * *

 **Elsewhere, somewhere in New York (driving distance from the X-Men) the G.E.C is having a meeting concerning three of their best killers that they admittedly can't afford to lose or get on the wrong side of admittedly are done with them.**

A man cleared his throat as he signalled the beginning of the meeting "Ladies and Gantlemen, if we may begin..."

Everyone settled down except for the three at the front, who despite the rather murderous look in the eyes of one of them, were quite and still. Nicolas 'Nic' Brown sat in the middle of the three with his ever present sword leaning at his side and arms folded with a bored expression, across from him was Richard Yoshimura also known as Richie, his friend with a bad habit of drinking too much for his own good due to his inability to stay as drunk as he used to.

Thirdly, sitting between the men was Yahiko Tenzo, a woman who happens to be a mutant with the ability to control fire and she, like Nic and Richie was experimented on as a condition of joining GEC...recently the three were the first to gain transplanted Kakugan eyes as well which was painful to use at times but Nic grew used to it quicker.

Yahiko was infatuated with Nic the moment she laid eyes on him as well, which he found weird and happened to Richie more often due to his shorter temper

"Is there anyway that we can persuade you three to remain with us?" The man said as Nic stuck his tongue at him and Richie replied "Afraid not, sir" he had a single Kakugan transplant, seeing as Nic had ripped out his other eye in the past

Yahiko clutched on to Nic's folded arm "I think what Nic meant to say was 'Hell would freeze over before we ever think of staying here' by sticking out that sexy tongue of his" this got a cruel smile out of the deaf swordsman, Yahiko was the first person either not scared of him or simply too stupid to be afraid...he wasn't certain which

"Besides...we have a Ghoul Lord to get some payback on, right Nic?" Richie said as Nic finally spoke with a growl "Kami..."

"I've heard of that guy...even his own kind considered him pretty evil" Yahiko explained "but I'm glad to have never crossed paths with him, he was also banished and didn't take it kindly...at all"

"We're not staying, baka..." Nic got up to leave "we're going after Kami...now"

The guards at the door attempted to stop him and that didn't do wonders for his mood as he smirked looking up at the guard, which was twice his height due to the G.E.C's genetic alterations that always revolve around Ghouls "I'll give you three seconds...to get out of my sight" his eyes darken as he reached for his sword, the large man despite having Ghoul DNA like Nic felt fear from mere eye contact but refused to move as Richie said "Nic-kun..." stopping him to see one of the heads reaching for Yahiko's throat as he threw his sword right between their faces, almost taking the man's hand off at the wrist as he smiled evilly and waved his finger with a simple warning "Uh-uh, touching...not allowed" this causes Yahiko to blush, something only Nic can do as they were allowed to leave, once Nic retrieved his blade

* * *

 **Once outside the building and in their car, Nic's Lambourghini Gallardo that he allows no one but him to drive, they looked over pictures of some of their targets...**

"So...why'd you make a scrapbook of people you want dead again?" Yahiko asks as Nic scowls at her "Hitlist, baka...not scrapbook" he said before pointing at a very life like drawing of Kami, done by him "He's _mine_..."

He then turned to other drawings of Bane Asakura, Alphonse Taeger, Yang Hiachi, Raimundo's page had an X over it as he was considered dead already, Tsujin Yashamaru (Nic managed to not only find out his and his twin's shared last name but the history of his clan, the Yasha Clan of the Desert, as well), J'onn Lucario Lebeau and even Tsume Asakura and Kakuzu although Tsume wasn't a Ghoul and Kakuzu was considered very close to Kami in power. All had minor personal data on each of them "Oh, this should be fun..." Yahiko hugged Nic as he glared with one eye "Let me drive, woman!"

* * *

 **Nic and co. drove off, meanwhile within the G.E.C building they just left...**

The head of this branch of the G.E.C turned to a man in the corner of the room that was invisible in order to study Nic, Richie and Yahiko...his head was obscured by darkness of the lowered lights in the room but he was a brainwashed Ghoul that is forced to hate his own kind, but still a work in progress as he has stolen DNA from Kami within him, hence, Kurosaki's ferocious nature was unwillingly inherited "Follow them...keep an eye on them and make sure the job is done before finishing them off" he said as the man tilted his head

"Hai..." he said before vanishing without a trace

* * *

 **A/N - Nic and Richie are back and after the Ghouls, especially Kami...what will they do when they learn that the Kurosaki Clan still exists and that they're being followed by a brainwashed Ghoul from their former employers are after them?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 1** **3**

 **N** **ic, Yahiko and Richie wasn't far from the mansion and Nic decides that they're going no further until he tests his transplanted Kakugan out, they still hurt like a bitch though especially when he manage to activate one of it's minor abilities...the Ghouls this was taken from had to be the same blood type as Nic's too, which is more difficult to find that one thinks.**

"Yes...I agree" Richie said as he made his point as heis covered eye glowed a light amber "but I've known Nic since we were kids, he's the one who took my eye...and I was forced to watch how he became deaf, mind you he wasn't born like that any more than I was born half-blind and you're the only one he seems to see a little hope in, since you care for him more than he even thinks he deserves"

Nic released Yahiko's hand without her being aware of it as he caught sight of Taeger, unchanged as the day he first saw him as a child eating his father whole as he was forced to watch, basically the main reason he ever joined the GEC as Yahiko grabbed his hand, earning his attention again as he closed his hand gently over hers

Yahiko suddenly starting crying, both men knew she was not only a great actress, but a believable one as Richie's covered eye glowed blue through the covering bandages and Nic scowled angrily at both of them

"You made her cry, ero-baka..." Nic kicks Richie in the face, coming very close to Yahiko as he turned on her "I'm very sick of tellin' ya to act your age too, Yahiko" he pinched her on the back of the neck as punishment

Richie dived into the driver's seat "just for that, I'm taking this on a joyride-" he stopped moving as Nic's sword was poking the side of his neck as he warned simply "Hands off the wheel...ass out of seat, you couldn't drive to save your own life and you know it"

"H-hai..." Richie got back into his seat, Nic got back into his seat as Richie laid his head on his shoulder, whereas Nic reached for the blonde's hair with a knife until he felt a gun in his side "Touch my hair and I'll absolutely destroy your kidney..." he warned simply as both their expressions looked murderous and Nic smiled "Joyride...don't tempt a crazy person like that with a very fast car like this"

Nic floored the gas, he knew of a place they could stay fairly close to the X-Men as he cared nothing for speed limits and never drove below or close to 60 as Yahiko ruffled his hair only to get her hand slapped _'Inu o kaou'_ (Get a dog)

"You remind me of my brother...he was taken by a Ghoul, but I hope we could find him someday" Yahiko said to Nic, smiling before turning to Richie "I heard getting your other eye back was quite traumatic...you were screaming and even beheaded one of those creepy scientists"

Richie pointed his .86 pistol at her face and wasn't looking at her "How would you know that...?"

"We were two walls apart but I heard everything" Yahiko replied

 **Not far from their location, the Ghoul brainwashed by the GEC watched them and wasn't ready to attack them yet, as they were doing as they were told without even knowing but even so, his mission was to kill the subjects and he would do it regardless of their failure...or that his sister was among them**

 _'Tāgetto o hakai suru hitsuyō ga arimasu...'_ (Must destroy targets...) said Haku, the brainwashed Ghoul sent by the G.E.C to follow Nic, Richie and Yahiko, who happens to be his sister as they were both fluent in Japanese although they were only half-Japanese.

He sacrificed himself to protect her, but although thry were both still captured and experimented on, Yahiko was spared the many things he was put through as the fed him to a pack of captive and starved Ghouls...God knows how he survived that, then brainwashed him to do their bidding forever while he was too weak to fight them and barely alive to begin with, leaving Yahiko to think he was dead and vice-versa,

He was also hoping to find someone, one of the Ghouls that was turned feral and seemingly killed him, he managed to break the chain the bound the Ghoul at the neck allowing said Ghoul to escape where he was kept as Haku began fighting the control...and was losing, even now as his eye turned on the X-Mansion in the distance "Wait for them there..." he said as the part of his mind still fighting for freedom thought independently _'Maybe they can help restore my memories before I lose what little remains I have of what makes me...who I am'_

* * *

 **With the X-Men, Taeger has had just about enough of this Mute and Nogitsune as he came out with Bane and Berserker.**

' _Anata wa, anata no kangei, kaibutsu o sugite shimatta!'_ (You have overstayed your welcome, monster!) Taeger came out punching the Mute into the ground before turning his glare to Xavier's office window to make sure he was watching, which he was and he muttered as he stepped on the Mute's face but his foot was stopped thinking _'You and Kami really aren't that different, except where Kami can do things with or without others, you're the world's most powerful telepath and the biggest coward I've ever had the honour to meet, I'm not gonna be surprised if you had some hand in Kami's creation as well since you knew each other when he was still Ghoul Lord...you better get out here to fix what you've done or so help me, I'll kill every Ghoul and Mutant here!'_

"Think you can throw me?" Berserker asks, standing with Bane, Taji and Juggernaut as Cain, being better safe than sorry kept his eyes on Taeger and said a firm "Go to hell, I'm not going to do that"

"Why?" Taji asked, clearly curious as Berserker replied "I'm gonna prove you wrong and that I'm not a Usura-whatever he called me"

"You mean 'Usuratonkachi'?" Bane asks "It means you're a thin hammer...you're essentially useless"

"Taeger's wrong...you're quite the opposite of useless actually, well, most of the time" Kakuzu said as Temujin added "we've all been useless at some point or the other anyway..."

"Well, I intend to change what he thinks..." Berserker says as Taji groaned "...but why do you even care what he thinks of you or anyone else?"

Berserker shrugs "I don't, but he needs to be taught not to take his anger out on people" Berserker rushed off as the Ghouls snickered, Bane responding "I've known the guy since I was a kid, he really cares for no one...not even himself and trying to gain his respect doesn't come without a price that I doubt you're willing to pay"

Berserker jumps at the Mute but almost didn't have time to block midair as Taeger swung his arm back at him

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Berserker snarls as he managed to kick the Mute in the jaw "Don't get in my way...or you're dead" Taeger warned as Taji, Scar and Yamamoto finally find a way to pull Nogitsune out of Logan safely

"Are you...sure about this 'soul tethering' thing?" Taji was a bit skeptical "I don't want a demon in my body..."

"You needn't worry, Nogitsune shouldn't be able to cross into our bodies" Yamamoto said as Yang repeated "Shouldn't or wouldn't?"

"I'm only testing it now...with myself and any two persons" Yamamoto said smiling as Taji was still very skeptical and Yang narrowed his eyes with a twitchy grin "I promise I'll kill you first if that happens then..."

A aura appears around the three and enters Logan, who becomes unconscous, Nogitsune is very conscous however and struggles to hold it's new body from not just the Ghouls pulling him out, but Logan pushing him out as well as Logan's mouth opens and the black mist escapes him, leaving the, now downright enraged, mutant gasping for air as if he'd been holding his breath the whole duration of his possession or as he'd describe it, body hijacking and he decided to recooperate before any obsceneties can be heard from the moon.

The Mute noticed this and easily lifted Berserker and Taeger before stomping Bane in the chest, it no longer had a reason to rampage if it got Nogitsune, with or without his new body, as he threw a small rock between Nogitsune and Yang just before his body was possessed like Logan's was as the rock turned to a sphere trapped every bit of Nogitsune within

"No!" Nogitsune was now trapped and furious as the Mute has calmed down and brought the sphere to him using telekinesis before going to Logan and bowing to the extremely pissed mutant who merely popped his claws as a response to keep his distance, which were orange hot now but not burning him as he looked at the three with surprise

The Mute then left with Nogitsune as the X-Men felt they were still in danger and Logan's claws grew brighter and hotter, even liquifying at will as the Ghouls' magic slowly returns

* * *

 **Elsewhere, with Kami and Chase, Kami uses the strategy of either intentionally taking or missing certain attacks in order for Chase to remove the seal slowly for him since he doesn't know about it...this may still be Kami's undoing though with Zaraki Kurosaki out somewhere still hunting him down**

 _'Nē, baka... Sore wa anata ga motte iru saikōdesu ka?'_ (Hey, idiot...is that the best you've got?) Kami asks, barely dodging the last attack which missed as he moved his head, scratching his cheek as he felt the last of the seal fade away due to his trick of dodging only certain attacks and letting the Arch Angel's aura do the job for him and his power return like a flood

Kami chuckled maniacally as Amaterasu itself somehow stopped the next lunge of his blades as Kami said to himself "Bane, it was always our fate to kill each other...you'll pay next time we meet but I'll have to deal with this Seraphim and his God permanently first"

Suddenly, Chase retreats away as the former Ghoul Lord reached for his face _'this power...where did it come from all of a sudden?'_ he thought that Kami had banished his powers away somehow instead of a seal being placed on him.

 _'Yōyaku... Sukoshi kaisō shita watashi no ban'_ (Finally...my turn for a little payback) Kami stepped forward and smiled at the look the Angel had, somewhere between pure terror and absolute disdain and hatred _'Korera no honō wa mada taema naku shinka shite ori, watashi wa sudeni eien ni ikiru koto ga dekimasu... Watashi wa hito o korosu ito ga nainode, kore wa amari ki ni shimasen!'_ (With these still constantly evolving flames and my already apparent longevity, I can live forever...I don't care much for this though, as I have people to kill and no intention of stopping!)

Kami was axhilerated but very angry...not a good thing with the kind of damage he can wreak even on a good mood "Burn!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Zaraki Kurosaki was ready to kill Michael and somhow imprison Azazel, since even he knew that although he could beat Azazel in a fight, he could not kill the Demon Lord...that was when he sensed it, Kami...and to say he was exhilerated was an understatement, he was willing to let Azazel off only strictly because he was not able to kill him...but not so much for Michael, he's willing only to spare his life now because he may lose Kami, causing anyone near him to suffer the consequences of involking his wrath**

"Who do you think you are, interrupting our fight, Ghoul?" Michael asked as Zaraki stood between him and the Demon Lord as he looked at his palm and grinned maniacally "No one special enough to be of you concern...you're well acquinted with my younger brother though...don't you see the resemblance?"

"You're Kami's brother?" Michael said with wide eyes as Kami made to claim of ever having a family and although he knew that many Ghouls, Kami included, were born into clans all over the world...Kami was very clear that he was the only living member of his clan as said "Impossible...his family's dead"

"Hm...did he ever claim to who or what killed them?" Zaraki said, smiling widely when Michael remained silent "In truth, the clan lost many things...many lives but they survived and moved underground, watching you humans because Taji-kun was so entralled with your kind...what a baka..."

 **Suddenly the door was blasted off by a strong blast of wind as Jason X Cain appeared...**

"Knock knock!" Jason said as he blasted a hole where a door used to be as Zaraki wasn't the least bit amused or surprised glaring over his shoulder to see Kobrax standing where he'd crashed in earlier

Anakondrai came in beside Jason with a less than amused look "Your sense of humor is drier than the surface of Mars, Mr. Cain"

 _'Ōkina waru ōkami ga watashi ni yūshoku o motarashita yō ni mieru...'_ (Looks like the big bad wolf has brought me dinner...) Zaraki said _'Karera wa chōdo sōko no naka de mottomo shāpuna tsūrude wa arimasen'_ (they're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed though)

"I don't know what he said, but I hate him already" Jason said as Comrax said, having picked up a little Japanese from Kami replied with a chuckle "I think he just called you the least sharp tool in the shed...can't say I disagree"

"I'm leaving...you're in my way" Zaraki said "I was merciful to your boss...for now, but that was the last of my mercy and I won't be expecting any more of it if I were you"

"There's three of us and only one of you" Cobrax said as Zaraki looked at him and shrugged "I'll eat the two hebi and pick my teeth with what's left of windmill boy here...hardly an entertaining fight and there's four of you...forgotten about your mutt already?"

"Fenrir?" Cobrax looked around but saw no sign of the Wolf-like Ghoul as Jason ran at him "I could care less!"

Zaraki smiled evilly, before running at him and smashing him to the side of his head with his metal pipe and going out the door, knocking him through that wall

"Where do you think you're going...do you really think we'll let you go after what you've done?" Anakondrai shifted into his snake form

"Hmph, you worms aren't worth my time so I'm out of here" Zaraki walked away "whatever you do is your problem, not mine"

Anakondrai lunged at Zaraki but missed as he disappeared, he looked back at the sound of someone whistling and saw Zaraki holding Kobrax in a chokehold with his legs dangling as he snarled "Richard!"

"Didn't I warn him not to test me, little Richard?" Zaraki asked the younger man as he barely nodded "Please don't kill me..."

"Oh, don't beg me yet...I'll kill you both in due time" Zaraki said before disappearing again and pointing at Jason "make sure that fool is still alive, I'm not through with him"

 **Zaraki made it into the forest, where he knew he'd eventually be ambushed by Fenrir...**

Zaraki sat at the base of a tree drinking water when Fenrir appeared before him from nowhere "I could've taken your life before you knew I was there, would you have liked that?" Fenrir asks as Zaraki ignored him "disappear, wolf...I have no patience for a coward and a weak one at that"

"I wasn't hiding...otherwise, I wouldn't have revealed myself to you, of all people" Fenrir started walking towards Zaraki as he slowly went into his wolf form "you're my prey, not those snakes and their brainless mutant..."

Fenrir slashed the tree into pieces but Zaraki was gone _'Sugoku yatta yo, kowai kemono ka nanika ni shiyou to shite iru no? Kimitachi no kemono to asobu jikan ga naikara ne'_ (Nicely done, are you trying to be a scary beast or something...because I have no time to play with wannabe beasts)

"You might have time to regret what you've done to my employer, if you keep your mouth shut" Fenrir snarled as Zaraki started laughing loudly like a maniac, even rolling on the ground "You're a hilarious wolf, somewhat delirious too if you think that I actually regret anything I've ever done...you're lucky to still _have_ said employer"

"I couldn't help but hear you were looking for Kami...kill me and rest assured, you'll never make it to him alive" Fenrir smirked as Zaraki pulled him to his feet "take me to him them"

"Go fu-" Fenrir felt something hit his butt hard as Zaraki snarled "Bad wolf...Is that any way to be talking back to your soon to be master?"

"I will rip your throat out once this is over..." Fenrir snarled as he led Zaraki straight to Kami.

 **A/N - Logan's now free of the Nogitsune, but is still on edge about what Xavier is determined not to tell them, while Zaraki and Kami are going to meet next chapter...if he and Fenrir don't murder each other first, how will Kami react to meeting his elder brother that he knows should be dead? All and more next chapter!**

* * *

 **A man has been following and watching Zaraki for some time, silent as the wind as he now chose to take a break, now aware that Zaraki only wishes to use Michael to his own ends that joining his ranks of criminals and sociopaths that pale in comparison to him...**

Maul was a staggering man with bright red hair and silver/grey piercing eyes as well as something rarely ever seen on Ghouls, self done tribal tattoos on his arms and most of his chest and back as a sign that he's grown a lot but still has more room for growth, he sat on a branch as his phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see nothing but a picture of himself when he was younger (and much less tattooed) with the man he owed his life to, his master Yang Hiachi...he'd left Yang on his own pilgrimage after a bit of a disagreement with him but he doesn't hate him, he fully understands why he wanted to save Kami from himself but also why he abandoned that ideology and wanted nothing more that Kami dead as well.

"I think it'ts time I gave my dear master a call..." Maul said in his usual, seemingly aggressive tone although he was much nicer that he looked when he wanted to be, Yang having earned a great deal of his respect over the years since he took him in and raised him with his naturally agressive nature "Yang-sama..." he didn't smile but was happy

"Maul, you're still alive?" Yang answered thinking he'd died when he'd just refused to remain in contact as he said "I think I'm coming back, there's something we need to talk about..."

"You know where the Xavier Institute is, right?" Yang queried as Maul replied "Never heard of it, but I'll find it...shouldn't be very hard" Maul was highly intelligent and resourceful as well as powerful both with his magic, which he doesn't like using very much, and his preferred hand to hand capabilities, having more speed and flexability than Yang despite being twice his size, Yang doesn't know his real name either but he prefers to be called Maul

* * *

 **A/N - With Bane and Yang's respective apprentices on their way to the mansion, Zaraki, Azazel and even Yang's mysterious student, Maul not far behind, how are the X-Men going to stop Michael and Logan coping with the new additions to his powers from Nogitsune's possession of his body?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 1** **4**

 **X** **avier's gonna confess in this chapter, leaving everyone with mixed feelings on what he has to say...and a not too pleased Logan**

"I believe I owe you all some explanations..." Xavier said as he wheeled before everyone, he couldn't even look Logan in the eye anymore with how murderous and far too quiet, even for him, he was being "Kami was right...about everything"

Logan lit a cigar and Taeger grabbed the lit end of the cigar "Not now, bakayaro" Logan glared at him and was tempted to pop his new claws through the Ghoul's skull, but restrained himself as Charles continued "Magneto and I may have also had a hand in Michael's creation..."

This filled the room with gasps as Logan promptly got up with tears in his eyes as he went to his room without a word as Ororo stopped him "Logan, please...stay"

Logan stopped and looked at her without any emotion "What's the point when he's been lying to us all this time?" He was gone with that "Colossus and the other could've died in that base and he wouldn't have cared, is that all we are to him...living expendable weapons?!"

Temujin felt bad for Logan, he wanted to ask just how long the two have known each other but Yang put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head "Leave him be...he needs to think, like we all do"

* * *

 **Elsewhere with Kami and Chase, Chase had opened a portal that Kami could barely see on the other side of, he knew the Angel wanted vengeance for the supposed death of his brother by the former Ghoul Lord's hands but he wasn't going to be imprisoned or killed without raining down all hell on Chase first...**

"You will answer for your crimes against humanity, Ghoul" Chase said as Kami replied "Crimes against humanity?"

Kami could hear someone or something coming towards them from the other side of that portal "I think you have me confused with someone who cares for humanity at all...I hate them with every living fibre of my being"

Whatever was on the other side of the portal stopped moving, earning even Chase's attention as a humanoid body stepped out of the portal, the strongest of all the Angels, Aegis who wore a white armor with a helmet with a cross over his face and had a total of 12 wings, six white ones on his left side and six black ones on his right side as well as two gold rings of energy rotating constantly around his body

"You..." Chase said as Aegis replied "It seems you have yet to find your brother...Chase, but you've at least managed to find his weapon"

One thing that no other angel knew about Aegis is that he was actually a demon who switched sides during the Great Demon/Angel War as he turned on Kami with his demonic killer's instinct "You will make a fine addition to my playthings in the Heavenly Prisons, former Ghoul Lord" he'd been watching Kami for long enough from since he was still Ghoul Lord as he pulled out his sword as a black substance burned on the inscribed blade, but Kami could tell it wasn't fire...nor was it something he'd advise himself to let touch him "Hand over that scythe!"

"Sure, once you go to hell first" Kami responded as he charged but he then noticed something as Zaraki appeared, swinging his pipe at the Angels, especially Aegis without warning "Oy, nii-san...were you planning to leave me out of a fight like this...against such strong opponents?"

He swung his pipe at Aegis but it bounced off of his armor harmlessly, much to his disgust, as he used telekinesis to toss him "pest, begone..."

"You're just a glue for trouble, aren't you, Kami?" Fenrir asked as he attacked Chase as Kami growled "Be quiet, Michael's little mutt, before I put a leash on ya...what I do is of no concern to you and I'm far from through with making those X-Men suffer"

"Oy, Kami!" Zaraki threw his pipe at his younger brother as Kami simply moved his head to dodge and they death glared at one another "I won't allow you to die by anyone's hand but mine"

 _'Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa shinu tsumori wa arimasen... Watashitachi wa sudeni subete fumetsudeari, ima shinigami ga shinigami-sama ni keiiwohyōsuru nodesu.'_ (Sorry, but I have no intention of dying...we're all already immortal and now it's the mortals' turn to pay their respects to Shinigami-sama.) Kami bit back at his brother who gave him a sharp glare as Zaraki ignored all others and ran full speed at him "You and your big mouth, don't get cocky because father loved you and despised my very existence!"

Fenrir got in the middle to stop the two "enough, you two" but both Ghouls swiped at him growling "Stay out of this!"

"Chase, I think I'll enjoy myself in this world a little" Aegis walked away as Chase looked at him "Are you sure...sir?"

Aegis looked back at him "Yes...it isn't beyond your power to deal with these two as long as you can keep them from each other" he pointed at Kami and Zaraki

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Temujin wanted to persuade Logan to stay at the mansion, knowing that although he made no move to leave yet, he was more than ready...**

Temujin made it to Logan's room and hesitantly knocks the door, but Logan simply sits on his bed with no interest in moving or making a sound as Temujin opened the door to look at him "You don't have to leave, Logan-sama..."

"Yes, I do...there's nothing lef here for me anymore" Logan replied softly looking at his hands "I won't let anyone stop me either"

"You're going after my father, aren't you?" Temujin asks before pleading "Let me come with you...please"

"Your father doesn't love you...I thought you figured that out by how many things he's done to you and yer mother to kill you both" Logan said "He doesn't even _like_ you and would be no happier if you were dead...or hurt enough that you'd think twice about meddling in his plans for...whatever it is he wants"

"As much as I want us to be a happy family...I don't need you to tell me just how impossible that is" Temujin said as Logan came up and put an arm around him as he smiled faintly "I'll make him suffer for everything he's done to us...I'd only say no because I don't think you can handle that" Logan walked out with that to find a deafening silence had filled the mansion's halls

A glow under the front door caught Logan's attention as Warren came up to the two, but Logan stopped him from asking what happened with one raised hand.

Logan went up to the door and opened it to see Aegis standing there, but Aegis' attention was solely on Angel, so much that he hadn't said a word as Logan queried "You want something, bub?"

"I am Aegis and I want the demons here to come out...and play" Aegis said as he reached for his helmet as he took it off to reveal a human face with black sclera and eyes that were red rings, he didn't show any visible emotion but from mere eye contact, Logan thought _'Shit, he'd better not kill Kurt if he comes out here...'_

"I won't kill anyone here, I assure you, even if I should find a demon here" Aegis said as Logan blet him in with a confused "D-did you just read my mind?"

"No need...it's written all over your face that you're willing to protect anyone here" Aegis said "there's a feeling here I like as well..."

"Are you another a Ghoul?" Logan asks as Aegis scowled slightly "No...I'm a demon" this left Logan in a state of shock, given that his entire attire says the exact opposite

Kurt decided that he and Spyke were to sneak up on the Demon but stopped when they swore he turned back to them with a glare without even moving.

"What was...that?" Spyke asks as Temujin replied "Even with better eyes than you...not a clue"

"Go to bed, don't let me catch you sneaking around here, Spyke" Logan caught his ear and sent him off

Aegis watched this and was suspicious as he stared at Temujin with narrow eyes as he asked "You seem good with humans and angels...for a Demon" he asks as Aegis decided not to respond much to it, replying "and you're very naïve but stronger that you look, for such a young Ghoul...I betrayed my kind to become an Angel...you have no inkling of the heave prices I had to pay to do such things, demons don't take kindly to betrayal and I lost everything as such, I don't fear anything...except..." he paused as if thinking about it as Temujin gave him his time to think until he asked a question of his own

"You must be related to those warrish Ghouls I fought prior to coming here, hm?" He gave a knowing look to Temujin who simply stared at him whispering "Father...?"

* * *

 **A/N - Now that Kami and Zaraki have found each other, who will be the victor between the two warring brothers and will Aegis kill Kurt, if and when he finds him...what will Azazel have to say about it as well? R &R and find out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 1** **5**

 **Logan wants to know why Aegis is after two demons that he believes reside in the mansion, hopefully it's nothing much and he could leave, but Aegis knows that Logan knows better than that.**

"So, what do these demons look like?" Logan asks as Aegis shrugs "If I knew that, I wouldn't be looking now, would I?"

Aegis sniffs the air "They're here, I'll kill them...there's nothing more simple than that, if you ask me" he got up and walked slowly down the halls and up the stairs to the teens' rooms as Logan followed to keep an eye on the goliath.

"Your logic is flawed and confusing, if you ask me, bub" Logan said as Aegis made no response as he made a stop at Rogue amd Kitty's room

"They kept me in chains to watch as they tore my child and my lover limb from limb" Aegis said as Logan stopped in his tracks "I only call myself a demon out of habit and I served no Demon Lord, but even they knew what I was capable of, if I was allowed to let my anger out on those heathens"

Aegis slipped into the room and closed the door before Logan could follow as he pulled out a small blade and turned to the girls and attempted to stab Rogue in the stomach, which he would've done if Kitty hadn't grabbed her and gone intangible

"What the hell?" Rogue snarled "Get away from us!"

"You're the one I want, demon child" Aegis threw his dagger, scratching Rogue's cheek as she ran up to him and touched him on the center of his face, his skin felt like satin...but nothing happened, no sapped memories or powers "What the-?"

She got away as Aegis pulled his dagger back to him and almost through her with telekinesis "you and the other demon will come with me...or die trying"

"What do you want with Anna-Marie?!" Logan snarls, slashing at Aegis from behind but not even able to scratch his armor as Aegis smiled again "Think about it...it'll be a mercy killing and they won't have to be put through the same as me due to...certain differences"

"Differences...?" Logan didn't like that Aegis was so confusing at the moment as he explained "I shouldn't exist...being the son of a demon father and an angel mother...my parents were killed by demons and angels respectively because of my birth, I won't let her see the same"

"Why would you give up on a whole part of yourself?" Logan asks as Aegis attacked Rogue again but a gust appeared as Yang and Temujin both appear in his way and Temujin growled "Don't touch her..."

"The child of a Ghoul and a Mutant should understand me better..." Aegis looked at Temujin as he replied "How do you know my parents are a Ghoul and a Mutant?"

"You're not like other Ghouls...not like your kind is my business" Aegis answered coldly "You should understand why I want nothing to do with that side of myself better than anyone...given how you try to strive not to be like your father and fully embrace that side of yourself like he does."

Juggernaut and the other Ghouls and mutants appear as Logan turns to him with a cold expression "Where's Magneto hiding?" Logan asks as Juggernaut scowled, remembering their prior disagreement "Probably cowering somewhere in the forest under a rock right now, I don't care either way"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Kami and Zaraki are still at each other's throats and Kami's 'Dark X-Men' appearing just makes things worse.**

"Oy...I won't allow you to touch my God" A man, Markus says standing between Kami and Zaraki as his eyes, usually closed to slits, opened revealing cold grey eyes with no compassion for the living in them as he smiled dementedly "You're not worth his time"

 _'Maigoninaru... Anata wa amari jibunjishin'no u~ōmuappude wanai, anata wa dan basuda'_ (get lost...you're not much of a warm up yourself, ya dumbass) Zaraki said as he took one step forward and the man did the same as he stared around him at Kami's followers _'Anata wa shinda taijū no gomi no nō no shinda bubun wa, watashi o toru koto ga dekiru to omou... Anata no saiaku o motarasu koto o kakuninshitekudasai'_ (You brain dead pieces of dead weight trash think you can take me...be sure to bring your worst)

This antagonized the ghouls and mutants enough to attack all at once, all unable to lay a hand of Zaraki as they met with his high speed fists and feet first as they fell like leaves but lived as Zaraki said to Markus "That was barely a warm up, get lost...now"

"Such disrespect can't go unpunished..." Markus looked Kami in the eye before charging at Zaraki, he tried his best to mirror Kami as much as possible, as he was as sadistic and heartless as Kami but took fun in attacking human families and killing them, leaving only one...usually the youngest...alive to never forget who took everything from them

Kami eventually took notice and came for him when the time was right as he pulled out a sword and slashed at Zaraki, who parried with his pipe

* * *

 **Elsewhere, at Michael's Base, Magneto was ready to meet with Xavier...seeing as he had no other choice and they both had some explaining to do.**

Magneto, Toad, Scarlet Witch, Avalanche and Quicksilver leave the base...it seemed Michael and most of the others weren't around but they still felt like they were being watched at all times "I'll come clean once we're at Xavier's school...about everything"

The other mutants looked at each other then him but said nothing as in an instant, Maul jumped out of the forest as he stared at Toad and licked his lips in a way that scared him, but he still got in Maul's way of Scarlet Witch, should he attack.

"Master's close..." Maul muttered to himself as he looked at Magneto and showed a picture of the mansion sent to him by Yang "You...don't slow me down or I'll dispose of you myself...I need to get here"

"...and here I thought Creed was wild looking" Toad muttered "this guy's an animal"

Maul suddenly appeared behind Toad and touched his throat with his blade "You got something to say to me, stinky one?"

"Do all you Japanese Ghouls have that...killer instinct?" Toad asked as Maul shrugged "I wouldn't know...since I'm of Samoan and Hawaiian heritage, clearly not Japanese"

"That's why those tattoos are so familiar, but your kind grow old" Piettro said "if your healing abilities are anything like Creed's, those tattoos shouldn't stay on your skin"

"Do you want to see how I do my tattoos with a demonstration on the beauty?" Maul looked at Wanda as Toad blocked her and they all shook their heads "these are special tattoos that my healing doesn't reject...we've wasted enough time"

 **Magneto and the Accolytes made their way through the forest with Maul until they were at the X-Men's doorstep.**

"You're here finally..." Yang said opening the door to see his apprentice who now towered over him as he said "greetings, master...what an extravagant place" he admired the interior of the mansion as they were allowed to enter.

"Still cold hearted as usual too, I see..." Yang smiled as Maul merely shrugged as he looked around with feint curiosity as he replied "I'm just curious as to why you'd call me back...you weren't exactly thrilled to see me off in the first place"

"No...I didn't want you to leave, but I'm glad you came" Yang touched the man's shoulder as he looked at him then smiled

* * *

 **With Xavier and Beast in another room, Xavier was looking at a picture when Beast caught him...**

"What an innocent child...who is he?" Beast asks, startling Xavier slightly as he said "This innocent child grew up to be an enemy to many mutants...including us but you should recognise him as Michael Darkstone"

"What?" Hank snatched the picture in surprise to get a better look "such a delightful young mutant grew up to be a monster...?"

"That day...my worst fear became reality" Xavier said "and he knew that he was my true fear"

"That doesn't explain Logan being more bothered than usual about this though..." Beast said "I mean, we're all bothered in one way or another by this...but his eyes and then there's Kami, the Demon"

Xavier's head snapped at Beast "Did you just say...demon?" Beast nodded and rubbed his head "it's still groggy, but I think we saw each other's pasts and memories while he controlled me, though this didn't seem to be his intention, that was to expose you and toy with his old friend...Logan"

Xavier hadn't said a word...the look on his face said enough, this wasn't Kami's first attempt on his life after all, but something always stopped him from finishing him off and Kami was by no means intimidated or scared by anyone

 **Xavier came out to see everyone waiting, including the newcomers Magneto (who had some explaining to do himself) and the calm to the point that he was scary, Maul.**

Xavier avoided the eyes of the likes of Maul and Logan, who seemed like the Gods alone were keeping him from attacking someone as he was still furious with him "I believe I have some explaining to do, concerning why Kami was right in the things he said...Magneto and I did know Michael since he was a child."

"But no one knows what drives his hatred of human or mutants..." Magneto said "It is said his father wasn't very fond of mutants or that he was a mutant himself."

"Or it was you two playing tug of war with which side he joins that he just got enough..." Logan broke his silence as he gave Magneto a murderous glare "I, for one, don't want to hear anything from the man who hired him to attack us in the first damn place...even you've gone too far this time, Magneto...I have no reason to trust anything any of you say ever again"

"Logan, that's enough!" Colossus suddenly charged at Logan but stopped short as Logan's new claws were at his throat and Jean stopped him enough with telekinesis for Taeger to pull him back, his and Logan's eyes never leaving each other as Taji came up and stared at the two then looked at Logan, most of his arm becoming melted lava "Be calm, my friend" he touched Logan's shoulder and felt that he was shaking uncontrollably as he shook off his grasp and walked away "I have no reason to stay here...I'm done" he walked out as Storm stopped him, knowing the incoming wrath that would come.

"Logan, please stay...we still need you" Storm said as Logan turned and snapped at her...all of them "No...they used us, both X-Men and Brotherhood, whatever they get was long coming...when I find Kami, _he_ owes me some answers as well"

"I should accompany you..." Aegis said as Logan snarled "I'm not going to let you kill him, stay your ass put!"

"Who is this guy anyway?" Kurt said accidentally bumping into Maul, who was so quiet he didn't notice him as Aegis turned to him "Silence, demon!"

Maul suddenly appeared standing on Aegis' shoulders with a growl "No fighting unless you both want to fight me!" He snapped in slightanger "we need to regroup and think about this carefully, I think"

"I'll make sure you three spend a lot of time together as well" Taji said as everyone turned to find Logan gone as tears welled in Rogue's eyes as Taji consoled her as he held Remy at arms length "Logan..."

* * *

 **Elsewhere Nic and company make it to Bayville only to be attacked by the Ghoul following them the whole time, Haku and a group of Ghouls with a very personal vendetta against Kami Kurosaki.**

Nic was driving leisurely until burning rocks started ricochetting past their heads and they weren't hit merely due to Nic's insanity behind the wheel.

"What the heck?" Yahiko snapped as she was about clutch onto his arm but thought better as he swung at quick fist at her "Don't scream in my ear, tsundere!" Nic hated that

Richie looked back to see their attacker and was about to put a couple bullets in him, what he saw surprised him...it was Yahiko's presumed dead, formerly human brother, Haku who he and Nic knew more personally than they did Yahiko.

"What the f-?" Richie was about to swear but another attacker from the front crushed the front of the car, throwing all three including Nic who was actually wearing his seat belt out of the vehicle as the three rolled before getting to their feet

"You again..." Nic said as he showed no visible emotion as the Ghoul that destroyed his car beyond repair - something he'll pay dearly for - stood to his full height slowly and looked back at Nic over his shoulder "Brother Nicholas...the Collective doesn't like to be kept waiting" he smirked, his grey eyes looking almost silver with evil intent in them

"Go to hell for the fiftieth time, Deacan...I'm _not_ your nii-san" Nic growled looking away the back to to Raze Deacan, someone even he didn't want to take his eyes off of Deacan as his eyes turned black on his normal eye color and he seemed to attack on impulse as he growled

The Collective was a group of Ghouls that were ill-treated by Kami and wanted vengeance against him...they hailed from all over the world but seemed to live among the Inhumans...since Ghouls had no quarrel with them, Black Bolt let them be as long as they knew their place and whose city they were in. They did so without having to bow to him as well. They also had a feeding problem as there were no humans with many miles from the city and they settled for the Inhumans themselves without rousing their silent but very easily pissed off King's suspicions, given he was already suspicious

Nic had once infiltrated them when he got news that they'd found the man who killed his father and made him watch, Kami...he saw what they've done and wasn't going to let them take his revenge from him, regardless of what Kami had done to them in the past, basically enslaving them.

The fact that Inhumans were their prey as opposed to regular human made them more than powerful enough to hold their own against any Ghoul Lord, even kill Kami if he's none the wiser

Another fireball bame at them as Raze demonstrated his power by creating a large force field to protect them as he pulled out his own sword...he wasn't a sword fighting master like Nic but he could hold him off.

Richie was about to shoot Raze but was almost attacked by Nic who snarled _'Mayotte jibun no emono o shori shite kudasai... Kono baka wa watashi no monodesu!'_ (Get lost and deal with your own prey...this idiot is mine!)

This left Richie and Yahiko to deal with Haku who looks eerily familiar to Yahiko as he used his snow/ice abilities to block Richie's bullets and dodged or blocked Yahiko's close ranged attacks as if it was second nature to him.

"Where's my brother?!" Yahiko was not happy about seeing this Ghoul as she parried his attacks with her twin swords but was still easily tossed away "dead...as you are destined to be as well" he replied with a flat tone as he used blinding speed to side step Richie's bullets as he frown with nothing short of a demonic look.

* * *

 **Elsewhere Kami and Zaraki faced off as they were being watched by two cloaked individuals allied with Raze who wasn't the true behind the scenes leader of the Collective...even Kami noted that he was smart but not** _ **that**_ **smart, even as a slave.**

Kami and Zaraki zipped atornd the trees, bouncing off of each other at high speeds as Zaraki snapped his shoulder and neck back into place _'Anata wa watashi o zutto matte iru koto o shiharau tsumoridesu, shin'ainaru otōto'_ (You're gonna pay for keeping me waiting so long, dear brother)

 _'Watashi wa anata ga oboete inai koto ni tsuite, anata ga hanashite iru no o kiite unzaridesu... Tada damatte, mō shinde kudasai!'_ (I'm sick of hearing you blathering on about things I don't even remember...just shut up and die already!) Kami also popped bones back into place as Zaraki replied in disbelief "Really...you actually saw her and you still can't get it through your skull you?"

"Die" Both agreed on this as they both burst into flames and clashed again, both nowhere near tired and Kami was shocked to know that Zaraki knew when he saw their mother as Kami's Demon mask and Zaraki's mask that looks like a demon's skull appeared on their own.

 **In the nearest tree, the German, Hawaiian and Japanese Ghouls watching the fearsome brothers were quite surprised that one or both of them weren't dead yet.**

 _'Ā watashi... Karera wa hontōni soko ni iku nda, bosu'_ (Oh my...they're really going at it there, boss) Jin, a Ghoul with a permanent scar on his back from the same Amaterasu he was looking at right now that made Scar's look tame in comparison, his natural white spiky hair showing under his dark hood with magic masking capabilities.

 _'E hau'oli ... i kēia mau'ula'ula'ele'ele a ke'oke'o ho'i i ka home, ua ma'i wau no ka kali'ana i ka manawa e kokoke loa ai ka ho'iho'i'_ (Cool...these black and white flames are uncommon back home, I'm sick of having to wait when payback was so close) Lazarus, the Hawaiian monster of a Ghoul snarled as no one wanted Kami dead more than him for taking from him the only thing that matters to him, his daughter and human brother. He had a caramel brown Kakugan with his large dreads that were black with red highlights that levitate and burn red with his anger and he was the the tallest of them at his full height that was about the same as Apocolypse's. Despite not being a white haired Ghoul, he was on par with one if not more powerful.

"Be calm...all our bloodlusts will be satisfied soon enough, Lazarus" Jorgan, the true leader of the Collective said to the other two founders of the group as he looked back with his silver eyes "Besides...I think you can take care of that animal before he takes your revenge from you"

Lazarus' eyes snapped wide open at that as the front of the hood covering his head tore slightly as he said "He should be dealt with then..." Lazarus disappeared with that.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, a thoroughly peeved Logan was at the edge of the forest led by Kami's scent and another unfamiliar one...Zaraki's, he was being watched though and he wasn't stupid enough to let that go unnoticed.**

Logan met a dead end, where he could go no further on his bike as he cleared his way to a clearing in the forest

He was starting to get uneasy, well aware that by now he was being watched, but not by Kami or anyone working for Michael that would be vaguely familiar to him "Come out, I'm in no mood for hide and seek right now" he said as he turned to see that Lazarus was standing against a tree with his hood still on and his head down as he slowly looked up at his next prey replying "Aloha...neither am I, but I will not allow you to interfere any further in our grand plans with your sickening presence...begone while I'm merciful"

Logan popped his claws as he snarled "Go fuck yourself, bub...I'm _really_ not in the mood to deal with you"

"Hehehe" Lazarus laughed as he removed his hood "I am Lazarus...I am going to send you on a Luau straight from hell" his dreads began levitating as the red parts glow and he charged with a burst of speed as he was a master for Dark, Light/Lightning and Wind Magics. An odd combination for an unorthodox Ghoul as himself.

Logan knew from experience what electricity can do to him in short bursts due to sharing a mansion with a mutant that can manipulate the fury of Mother Earth itself, Storm...but this Hawaiian Ghoul wasn't like Taeger and plans to play with him until he's a pile of ash

Fear wasn't the word to describe Logan's mood though, he was far from afraid and didn't care who he had to go through as they charged at each other with a sadistic grin on Lazarus' face.

* * *

 **A/N - With both Xavier and Magneto's confession about Michael Darkstone and Kami, Logan storms out on the X-Men and has no plan of returning without Kami, preferrably in many pieces but he's stopped by Lazarus, one of the founding members of the Collective...a group of Kami's former torture subjects seeking his head in revenge. Will they see Michael and the X-Men as threats as well? That is left to be seen! R &R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 1** **6**

 **I plan to show a connection between Maul and Lazarus, but he's going to go all out against Logan first...**

"So, you've got a name, runt?" Lazarus asks, not seeing Logan as much of a threat as he replied "Logan...call me Wolverine, you're wasting both our time here"

They charge at each other as Lazarus snarled "I'm not interested in your time...I'm here to play to my heart's content!" Logan flips over his lunge as he snapped "Well, I'm not!"

"Too slow" Lazarus' eyes and the highlights in his hair glowed as a large rope like braid hit Logan square in the chest before he got on one hand and kicked Logan in the chest several times, going into the air with him as he tossed Logan to the Earth "C'mon, no magic and you're this boring?"

Logan got back up quicker than expected due his own healing factor and stabbed Lazarus several times until he fell to the ground, seemingly dead.

"I warned you not to piss me off..." Logan walked away, not seeing flame like tattoos taking his body over completely and his glowing eyes open as he voice seemed to echo, even in Logan's mind as he said _''O ia ka'u e kama'ilio nei'_ (That's what I'm talking about)

Logan stopped and turned to see Lazarus' body gone "I knew this was easy...too goddamn easy" he snarled under his breath as he was ready for anything this monster was planning to dish out on him

* * *

 **Back at the mansion, Aegis was training with Kurt and Rogue under Taji's watchful glare...meanwhile not all the Kurosaki's were actually training as Zabuza has taken interest in Kitty taking him to see Storm's garden, he was calmer that she expected about it too**

Aegis was standing across from Kurt and Rogue with a firm grip on his weapon and his helmet off as Kurt and Rogue stood across from him with weapons loaned to them by Zabuza Kurosaki

"Vhy did ve agree to this again?" Kurt whined as Rogue clarifies " _I_ didn't agree to anything"

"Don't whine, brat" Taji said as he pointed to Zabuzu, who gave a small salute to the two at the sound of his name "Winner fights Zabuza"

"Do the honors?" Taji said as Zabuza came up between the two sides and raised his hand _'Hajime!'_ (Fight!)

Zabuza jumped back to his seat as the two sides charged at each other and he thought _'Impressive...the boy seems to be no amature at swordfighting, unlike the girl but she is quite the quick thinker'_ he smiled as he looked at Kitty "I wanna see this garden Temujin-sama finds so intriguing"

"Sure...this way" Kitty said quieter than her usual self as she took the Ghoul's hand and shook slightly as he knew something was wrong but chose not to say "Is something wrong?"

"No...it's nothing" Kitty said as he knew she was lying but nodded "fine...we miss him too, if that makes you feel better..."

Maul was with Yang and even felt a strangely familiar unease as he said in Samoan _'O lo'o tatou fa'aumatia le taimi iinei ... e tatau ona tatou i ai i fafo ma saili mo Logan i le taimi nei'_ (We're wasting time here...we should be out there searching for Logan right now)

Yang looked at him, Logan looked like one who could take care of himself "Logan can take care of himself"

"That is why he shouldn't have gone alone" Aegis adds "No one is being forced to stay here either"

 **Elsewhere, Kitty and Zabuza make it to the garden where he makes his intentions known...**

"Very beautiful garden" Zabuza remarks "but I didn't bring you away from the others for this...I need a way out of the mansion to find Wolverine-sama"

"I'm coming with you" Kitty said as Zabuza replied "No, I work alone and I don't want you to get hurt because of my carelessness, also those bakas can't even be sure if they're going or not"

"I want in" a voice said as Maul appeared, having followed the two "I like this place...so peaceful, I'll come here to meditate with Master sometime"

* * *

 **A while later, Temujin, Toad, Berserker, Zabuza, Beast, Pythos, Upgrade and others set out to find Logan...they're presence won't go unnoticed forever though as Logan was quickly found.**

"No...It's him" Maul said in shock upon seeing Lazarus as Berserker growled "and here I thought Michael's cronies were psychotic...he looks all kinds of crazy, I admit those tattoos are awesome"

"Uh, why did he stop moving?" Toad said and just then Lazarus turned to face them "More playmates, I see...Is that you, Maul?" He asks as he suddenly disappeared and appeared face to face with him

"How do you know who I am?" Maul demanded as Lazarus snarled "How do I, indeed...I never thought my mistake of a son actually survived"

 **Screen splits showing the shock on everyone's faces, including a shaking Maul and a still conscious Logan**

"My father died... I watched him die, you monster!" Maul's tattoos flared to life (looking similar to Sasuke's Initial Curse Mark in the original Naruto) as his skin darkened slightly, nearly trippling his already crazy natural speed as he somehow missed his target with his sonic speed but grabbed Kurt's head before he could even teleport.

 _'E mālama, i ka'u mau pā'ani'_ (Careful, my playthings) Lazarus warned, raising his prize for all of them to see "I twitch and his head's gonna know what a scrambled egg feels like" He gave a healthy squeeze as Kurt screamed and everyone tensed from the killing intent the older Hawaiian was packing as he laughed at their plight as only Bane

Lazarus got what he wanted, a new toy as he uses Wind Magic to blow them all back as he chuckled "Bye bye, take a good look cuz you'll never see each other again" he decides to leave the X-Men as there was no need for him to kill any of them as Logan glared at him in a bloody heap as his eyes said it all, he was heartbroken that Kurt was taken because of his foolish decision to go off alone, just like Beast was.

He was shaking and he didn't even know why, what he did know was that Lazarus was much more dangerous than Kami, finding unending fun in destroying people, and was going to be sorry they ever met next time they meet.

* * *

 **With Kami, Jin decides that he should get closer to Nic's group, leaving Jorgan to deal with the pestilence of the Kurosaki brothers.**

"Think Laz's showing off a bit by that power spike earlier?" Jin raises an eyebrow as Jorgan was stoic, replying "Does he have a reason not to...after all, I sensed a power very similar to his own among those interlopers and I'm certain he did as well...leave him to his fun"

Jin shrugs it off before disappearing as Jorgan does the same, only he appears on a tree over the duelling brothers who quickly notice him.

"What's this?" Kami looked to see the cloaked man standing there, but he couldn't sense anything as Kami's mutants attacked him only to have their bodies frozen midair as well as any projectile thrown at him as he muttered "Weaklings...you're in my way"

He then removed his cloak and looked Kami in the eye "Let me teach you how to really get a fight started!" He showed his palms as a rush of a strange smoke rushed at the two Ghouls, but this was no normal smoke as both Ghouls could manipulate Fire and smoke. This was the abilty of living shadow manipulation

Bane's power of Shadow Manipulation was very similar, but what makes Jorgan so threatening is that Bane's shadows aren't in any way linked to his Ghoul side but his X-Gene, Jorgan doesn't have the X-Gene and can naturally wield even his own shadow with deadly accuracy and use it to even possess another living being

He was very fond of Bane, knowing well that Kami's former apprentice wields shadows but nowhere near his skill level as he also wielded Earth Magic to the point where he can manipulate vines, trees etc.

He also has a little more regard for life than Lazarus does, as he has disdain for killing slow and painfully...he prefers it as fast and unexpected but his abilities rarely permit this.

"You two are coming with me..." Jin snarled as he dropped a large vine on both of them but Kami's Amaterasu Sussano'o protected him and Zaraki dodged the other as Kami scowled "...And you are?"

"A niussance, that's what he is" Zaraki said as Kami seemed unable to put him finger on where exactly he remembers him from yet "Shall we work together to rid ourselves of this pest, Zaraki?"

"Hmmph, yeah...when Hell starts celebrating Christmas maybe" Zaraki snapped as Fenrir jumps at Jin while reprimanding the brothers.

"Shut up and fight someone already!" Fenrir said as he attacked, followed by the two in a temporary (for who knows how long...) truce

* * *

 **With Nic and company, once Jorgan gets there though...he wastes no time**

Jorgan seemed to appear in the middle of a battlefield as he punched an incoming flaming loogie and destroyed it without trying as he was a master of Fire, Water and Wind Magic...Fire and Wind compliment each other greatly, making Jorgan an extremely destructive Ghoul without Lazarus' temper.

Both Ghouls have control over their temperaments, only Jorgan rarely loses him while Lazarus embraces and prefers to have little to no control once set off.

"Sir..." Deacan stumbled and fell to the ground as he thought _'Oh, shit...what is one of the Big 3 doing here, I just hope he's here alone and_ _ **NOT**_ _with the Hawaiian...he gives me mean looks already'_ he laughed uneasily as he looked around, almost expecting Lazarus to jump out of the bushes.

"What're you looking for, imbecile?" Jorgan turned and glared at him "Laz isn't here, I'm here alone...return to base, he's on his way there with a new plaything, I assume"

"Wa-?" Deacan was surprised, even though it didn't explain Jorgan's presence "That's the last thing on this planet I'd do...he's crazy and always requests my company, he'll definitely murder me if I go back there and that's if he hasn't murdered someone already"

 _'Das war kein Wunsch ... geh jetzt wieder nach Hause'_ (That wasn't a request...go back home now) Jorgan ordered as he punched the ground where the Ghoul stood _'Sterbe sonst, Narr'_ (die otherwise, fool)

Deacan jumped out of the way and said nothing as he bowed and left the scene.

Jorgan looked at Nic "a new prospect...interesting" as Nic somehow knew for sure that this guy was the leader by not just how he behaves and carries himself but his intent to kill...kill who, he didn't really care as long as it wasn't them but he seemed unable or unwilling to hide it

Nic swings his sword at Jorgan from behind as he simply caught the blade without looking as he slammed Nic into the ground with the intent to bury him there, he didn't want to kill him but attacking Jorgan never lets something like that go unpunished as he pulled out a knife from Lazarus' knife collection, a pair of Karambit that was invisible once he starts fighting and modified with a diamond laced blade to make it extremely difficult to break as he rushed at Haku as he tore him up very badly in a blink of an eye.

Yahiko ran up to him, knowing it was her brother "Don't touch him!" But a quick elbow to the head took care of her as he caught her and placed her on the ground gently "your humans have perverted that way a human becomes a Ghoul, he is of no use to me and must die"

He turned to face Haku again but narrowed his eyes as Nic stood in his way silently "I'll spare his life...if you come with me, I'm going to go though with killing all of you otherwise...except him, of course" he smiled

"Fine...just don't touch him and we'll go with you" Nic said as Richie said "Oy, baka...what do you think you're doing...we're not one of them" he gestured to Jorgan.

Nic walks past him with his usual half-smile "I know...but I'll get to kill the man who beat me before if we go to their base of operations"

Haku looked up to see Jorgan coming at him with a punch that knocked him unconscious, can't have him following them anymore as Nic holds Yahiko back from attacking the rogue Ghoul as they left.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Lazarus was in the trees with Kurt over his shoulder, he was spying on the X-Men to leave...which they'd eventually do, before leaving himself.**

Lazarus looked back at where he left Logan and the others and saw that they were leaving as his tattoos pulsated a bit as his eyes saw them leaving "That's it...leave or die trying"

He then took off but stops, feeling like he saw or sensed something watching him before disappearing through the trees.

Once Lazarus was gone, a head rose up from hiding. It was Sabretooth, he was really looking for Magneto wherever he's hiding but he needed to get Nightcrawler as he thought _'I need to find Magneto, but I think I'll follow this guy first to see what he wants with the runt's Elf'_

Lazarus turns around again with an unhealthy scowl, but no sign of Victor before he continues on his way

* * *

 **Victor follows Lazarus far outside Bayville to a large rock face that opened and closed once he entered with Kurt in toe as it closed behind him.**

"Interesting...Logan, we need to have a very serious talk" Victor took off to find the X-Men and hopefully bring them here as he left markers with his claws just in case he forgot, which he likely won't even need.

"You're going to die here, mutant freak" a group of six Ghouls stood in a tree watching Victor "die...trespasser"

"Hmph" Victor barely noticed the Ghouls as he was really thinking of what he planned to do to Magneto when he found him, which he eventually will as he can't hide forever and has to confront him sooner or later as he was bathed in flames.

"That takes care of that..." the leader of the group said as he blew out a flame at the the tip of his finger.

"You have no idea who you're fuckin' messing with, do you?" Victor walked out of the flames, healing quickly "you're not the only ones who heal quickly..."

The Ghoul didn't even see Creed coming before he lost his head as he did the same with the others to make sure they don't back up on him, then tossed them in a nearby river, so they won't be found as he growled in annoyance.

* * *

 **Hours later, within the cleverly hidden base Kurt wakes up in a room on a bed and his captor wasn't around...he was anything but alone**

Kurt woke up on a bed that he didn't find particularly comfortable as he shook off dizziness "Vhere...am I?" He asked himself looking around.

The room was simple and themed like someone was from the deepest, darkest side of Hawaii...definitely not the land of sun and surf as there was a table in the corner of the room away from the bed he woke up on...it was devoid of modern technology with a will-o-wisp on the ceiling lighting the room.

The wall was decorated with skulls that seemed to be battle trophies, one including the skull of a Yautja from the movie Alien vs Predator that he enjoyed a bit less than Rogue and Berserker, he touched it hoping these creature weren't real.

He moved closer to the curtain that covered the doorway as he opened it to see what looked like a extremely well organized city...probably twice the size of Bayville, if not more and littered with at least half a million Ghouls, all eyes turning to him until a large man suddenly appeared.

Kurt looked up to see Lazarus who used wind magic to toss Kurt back against the wall in a less than gentle manner and pinned him there "You're going to tell me everything about your friend called Wolverine as well as Maul and forget about seeing the light of day again"

"...and if I refuse?" Kurt asks as Lazarus threw at black bladed combat knife that stuck in the wall, dangerously close enough to Kurt's face that he could see his reflection as Lazarus replied with half lidded savage eyes "My patience wears thin, boy...don't make me make a Hawaiian pin cushion out of you and do you really think you have much of a choice in the matter _at all_?"

Kurt gulped as Lazarus smiled and raised a hand, releasing him

* * *

 **Outside the room two Ghoul were talking about how Lazarus' new plaything was so young...some even placing bets on how long the young X-Man would last as well as how long the Ghoul's patience will last.**

"Oy, Baccus-sama" a Ghoul calls out to a seemingly old man with white hair, golden brown eyes and tan skin "I bet you 300 yen that this kid won't last two weeks with Master Lazarus"

Baccus grinned at the younger Ghoul "Baka...you've never beaten me yet and I don't plan on that changing anytime soon"

Baccus was one of many going against these Ghouls despite his own hatred for Kami...he particularly hated Kami bitterly for outing Taeger, someone he considered a friend then attempting to kill him.

He made a promise to remain at Taeger's side and it was broken and it was all Kami Kurosaki's fault, after all, a Pirate's word is his life and Baccus was still a pirate even if Lazarus had Ghouls watching his every move in their hidden city.

* * *

 **A/N - Kurt's been taken by Lazarus and Logan feels guilty and at fault for it...how will Azazel take this and what does this have to do with one of Taeger's oldest friends, Baccus and what will Sabretooth do to Magneto once he gets to the mansion? R &R and find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 1** **7**

 **Lazarus is far from through with his mind games with Maul in this chapter and will get into his mind despite not being a telepath...Michael ain't to pleased when Laz and friends pays him a visit either.**

Maul sat to meditate with his master in Storm's garden, but can't seem to stop seeing that mysterious Ghoul every time he closes his eyes. He tries to hide it but Yang eventually grows concerned.

"Maul..." Yang said touching his shoulder as his eyes opened and he felt him shaking and thought _'he's trembling'_ he heard Yin say in a saddened tone in his mind

"I-I'm fine, master" Maul said looking at Yang who smacked him on the back of his head "don't give me that, you're shaking to the point that you can't even meditate, which is unlike even you..."

Yang wasn't there to see Maul but he knew Kurt was taken by how Temujin tried to console Rogue and the other young ones and by how strange Maul and Logan has been acting ever since, Logan refused to talk to anyone but it was obvious that he blamed himself for this, as if he hadn't left, they wouldn't have a reason to go looking for him in the first place.

"I think I need to be alone...I'll never be able to meditate with how I feel" Maul got up as Yang put a hand on his shoulder "You know you can tell me anything and I don't need to be a genius to know something's really bothering you."

"You're not my father...stop acting like it" Maul walked out as Yang said to himself "I don't need to be, I've been in your shoes before with Kami...he raised me when he was a different man"

Maul looked surprised, having never known this before, thinking Yang had his reasons for not telling him this before, which he did, as Maul retreated to the roof as he thought _'I don't belong here, so why am I even here?'_ He felt a shadow appear behind him and turned to see that man standing behind him **"You don't belong here...you don't belong anywhere"** he smiled evilly as tears welled in Maul's eyes and tried to ignore the taunts of the Lazarus that was deep seeded in his mind from so many near death experiences every time he met the real Lazarus.

 **"What I speak is the truth and you know it, dumbass...you'll be alone forever no matter how much you think they care about you"** Lazarus said **"Only you can see or hear me...you were a fool to think that fool you call master could protect you from me, when he couldn't even protect himself...made you look like a shark in a fish pond and barely a shark at that"**

A whirlwind formed around the Ghoul as his eyes burned with hatred "Get out of my head right now!" He shook the roof with his voice alone and was loud enough that the whole mansion heard him.

 **Inside, Yang was trying to get something out of Logan to no avail as to what could be getting on Maul's nerves so much.**

"Logan, what happened?" Yang asks as Logan refuses to talk to anyone about what they really stopped Lazarus from doing to him.

"That man...he wanted Kami" Logan finally breaks his silence as all in the room were shocked "Lazarus...I saw and heard the whole thing, he might be Maul's old man and he doesn't seem willing to accept that, not that I blame him"

Screen splits showing the Ghoul's expressions as Yang said "Both his mother and father's dead...that should be impossible"

"No, his father is Lazarus...I could tell by the look in Lazarus' eyes!" Logan snapped "yet...he still tried to kill him, is that a Ghoul thing or something?"

"He knows something about Maul that Maul himself doesn't" Logan continues "Something about his family...his supposedly dead parents"

"I should talk to him" Yang said ignoring the last comment but Logan stopped him "leave him alone, Yang...he needs to sort this out alone and he might attack someone...he doesn't take loss very well, does he?" Yang shook his head "he gets mad at me for days when I beat him at Pai Sho, but he's terrible at games in general, so..."

"So that's a big, fat no then?" Taeger said "he's a grown ass man, stop being a goddamn Care Bear and don't you have your own son and step-son to deal with in the first place?"

"You're in no place to give me advice on such a subject when you abduct kids and force them to be your students because you think you're so tough and lazy to get off your ass and do it the right way" Yang got in Taeger's face as lightning sparked between their eyes and Taeger smiled "Be very, very careful, Yang...a little wind does nothing but make a thunderstorm worse and stronger"

"There's a difference between a little wind and Category 5 Hurricane as well as a few twisters, Alphonse-sama" Yang retaliates

 **Victor makes it to the mansion when he felt eyes following him to see Maul giving him a death glare from the roof**

"Somebody's moody..." Maul remarked as Victor sneered "Talk for yourself, what do ya expect when I was almost bar-be-qued on my way here"

"Your kind aren't welcome here" Maul jumped off the roof and kept his eye on Victor as he scowled "I've had just about enough of weak Ghouls with big mouths...I know where the Elf and the ape that looks like you are"

Maul tensed "Lazarus?"

Victor replied with a shrug "I never met the guy or anything...he just has someone of interest to me, I could care less for your kind even if I'd rather have you as friends rather than enemies any day"

Maul narrowed his eyes and stepped aside as Logan opened the door with the same look as Maul "Tell Magneto I know he's there, runt!" Victor said loudly as Logan snapped back harder upon opening the door wider "I'm not your mouth, do it yourself!"

"What crawled up your ass?" Victor asks as Logan popped his claw, they were orange hot "I was possessed by a Nogits-something, you expect me to be in a great mood with a demon playing marionette with my body while I'm still in it?"

"You mean a Nogitsune...hence the demon-kissed claws" Sabretooth said as if it was already common knowledge to everyone or it should be "claws that you should keep out of my face if you know what's good for ya"

"Demon-kissed?" Yang asks "How do you know such things about Ghouls and Demons?"

"I've been around...more than enough to know that not all gifts from Demons are good omens, even unintentional gifts while Ghoul gifts aren't a problem despite being nearly impossible to even get in comparison" Victor explains as he picked his claws of bit of Ghoul flesh "I know where to find your Elf, but I want Magneto first."

"I could care less about Magneto, I could give you Charles too" Logan smirks as Storm glared with a shake of her head in disapproval, no matter how pissed Logan still was at the very sight of both of them "Logan, enough of that"

"Just kidding, 'Ro" Logan said as Victor growled "I wouldn't mock me right now if I were you, runt...I need to see a map of the mountains outside Bayville to show where your beloved Elf is"

"I think I may have one" Beast said finding a map and handing it to him as Victor's eyes darted all over it "Big Islander looking Ape, right here...he was on foot, bare feet" he pointed at an area far from Bayville as he noted Maul didn't wear shoes either, not that Victor really cared to take back anything he said about the Hawaiians as much as Maul looked like he wanted to rip his annoying throat out "May the Gods watch upon your soul, because I still don't trust you and Gods grow bored after a while where I don't"

Yang looked at Maul for a reaction but he was only paying attention to the fact that Lazarus was found at all, found by mistake if you asked him, but nonetheless they knew where he was...it was a start.

"Wherever it is, I'm coming along too" Maul said as Logan turned to him "You sure, bub, I mean..."

"That monster owes me some answers and I refuse to stay here, Mr. Logan...that's all there is to it" Maul said before leaving the room, Rogue has a feeling that there's more to him than meets the eye and follows him "Please just let me join you, Mr. Logan" Logan had no problem, but his concerns were a different story altogether as he shrugged

 **Anna-Marie found Maul sitting alone in one of the guest rooms on the clear floor, he used magic to have what looked like a simple paint brush floating in the air with a black liquid on it.**

The liquid on Maul's tattooing instrument was called Hawaiian Black Lacquer and this did nothing to Ghouls really but it isn't safe to touch as it burns the skin of anything it comes into contact with, despite not being very acidic at all.

Maul was well accustomed to the pain, even though he winced as he began continuing the tattoo that was already all over him. He also had a much crazier and higher pain tolerance than most Ghouls because of this procedure, that helps.

Rogue watched this in amazement and a bit of fear at the slightly open door as she pushed the door slightly, making it creak as Maul seemed more shocked than angry as he covered his tattoos "Who's there?" He asks

Now Rogue's heart was beating faster and it didn't miss Maul's acute hearing "Come out or I'll come to you...Anna-Marie" he could identify people well by their scent too

"Are...you doin' alright?" She had to ask as Maul looked at her "What the hell are you doing to yourself?"

"I'm adding to my tattoos, obviously...it's painful but tolerable, and not a form of torture" Maul said "I can't believe he finished his tattoos and I-" he froze as he remembered something that seemed to have him on edge, he was still certain to himself that no matter what Lazarus says, he _isn't_ his father

"Are you okay?" Rogue touched Maul's shoulder but a wind erupted from his body on it's own and slammed her against the wall as his eyes, tattoos and dreads glowed and he walked out of the room in an entranced state.

* * *

 **With Victor and Magneto, Magneto was about to find out what happens when you really piss Victor Creed off...cross a line that even Logan knew better than to even tread on let alone cross.**

"I am not going to be afraid of you, Victor" Magneto said as he stopped against a tree "also, you have to understand my position here..."

"Oh, I'm pretty damn sure I understood everyone's position for a while now, I've already made plans for smart-ass Charles once you're no longer in my way" Victor splits the tree with his claws but only managed to scratch Magneto's cheek "You've been up to no good and using us as your pawns and I must say...I've been used as a pawn one too many times to be used again by a liar who just as big an idiot and I'm also unbearably sick of it"

Magneto flew into the air "You're no match for me, Creed" Victor just looked at him the literally disappeared into the forest, jumping from tree to tree to build momentum but using said momentum to shoot into the air and appear right behind Magneto.

"It's very easy to learn how to fly, I just can't have those freaks with Kurt...he's of great importance to me...much more than what can be said for you as for fear, you and I both know why you keep such a tight leash on me and I allowed it" Victor grabbed him and used his superior strength to send both head first into the ground fast.

 **Suddenly, the two are stopped seconds from impact as Yoru and Taji appeared and stopped them.**

Taji stopped the two seconds before hitting the ground head first as he smirked _'Soko ni te ga hitsuyōna no?'_ (Need a hand there, buddy?) He said, startling the two as he smiled...he was enjoying this

Yoru hit him on the butt with his sheathed sword "We're here to stop them, not join them" Taji looked at him with a deep frown "I am a grown Ghoul and the head of a rather easily riled up bunch of baka known as the Kurosaki Clan, I _don't_ take kindly to being spanked like an insolent gaki"

"Stop acting like one then...we have Kami's ever growing army to deal with, a megalomaniac mutant wrongfully imprisoning his own kind and then there's those people who have Kurt" Yoru said as a tree was about to fall but he pulled out his sword and minced it with ease "that doesn't leave much room for us surviving this, let alone stopping them if most of us can't stand the very sight of one another...even one as blind as me can see that"

 _'Iwa no shita de kurōru shite, mō shinu'_ (Go crawl under a rock and die already) Taji elbowed him hard in the face, severely breaking his nose and knocking him back "If you're prepared to put a sword to _my_ throat, kill me and get it over with, don't just stand there talking about it...hesitation gets one like you killed"

Maul sprints right past them then heads off to the mountains as Rogue came out behind him "Wait!"

"What's going on with him?" Taji asks as he looked at Rogue who replied "I met him doing his tattoos, then he said something about the guy that took Kurt not being his dad then ran off suddenly after attacking me"

* * *

 **The X-Men prepare to go after Maul and find Kurt, meanwhile he was not being tortured by Lazarus, at least not yet, because Laz had bigger plans for him and many ways to hurt him without even trying to kill him.**

"Come here, boy..." Lazarus said while sitting at his table with the still strange liquid and a outstretched hand "give me you hand"

"No" Kurt said "I refuse to do anything until you tell me why I was brought here!"

"You were brought here for the sole reason that you were seen worthy to be one of us, our first mutant freak and nothing else" Lazarus said as he used his powers to pull Kurt towards him and grabbed his right hand and taking his Image Inducer off and dropping the useless device beside him "never hide you true face from me behind that human facade"

He the took the black liquid and quickly started drawing a tattoo on Kurt's forearm and around his wrist as he screamed, feeling like he was being burnt alive and Lazarus wasn't smiling, he was uncaring to Kurt's pain though as he said "congrats, you're one of our prospects now...The Collective is your only family now"

Lazarus then left him there and left the room as he smirked "I wouldn't venture back to the outside world or your friends, if I were you" Lazarus said "the further you get from me, the more the pain will increase until you're probably near death"

 **Kurt wore no emotion as the tattoo disappeared and Lazarus left him be...elsewhere Kami was forced to team up with his brother to face Jin who was not very amused with Zaraki being a pest.**

Jin's eyes followed Zaraki as he zig zagged around the area at a speed that even most Ghouls were unable to see, but Jin was fine with as he grit his teeth "What a pest...you need to go, you're not needed or wanted anymore" he swats Zaraki like a fly with a vine before going full strength just to throw him as far away as possible.

"You will come with me, Kami" Jin said "We already have someone of great importance to you and your plans...the name 'Kurt' should ring a bell?"

Kami's eyes widened for a second before he scowled in rage "You think I care anything for that blue shrimp?" Kami snarled "sure, him dying by anyone's hands but my own will be quite the detriment to all my plans of vengeance, but you baka wouldn't kill Kurt even if you _could_ " he chucked at the thought before going battle mode "No one kills him but me...not that it will even be that easy of a feat, with him being a Demon Lord's offspring and all, but that isn't even what makes him special"

"Tell me" Jin sends his shadows at him but Kami dances past them, having to deal with someone with almost the same ability replying "he can also enter churches and anywhere strictly related to the so-called God the humans serve, unlike his Demonic brethren and this protected him from my attempt to kill him somehow as a toddler, he no longer seems to have it anymore though...or maybe it's due to his dual heritage as a demon and mutant"

Kami pointed up as a downright livid Zaraki zooms down on them _'Dare mo anata ga orokana chīsana otoko o kantan ni tomerarenai'_ (No one is stopped that easily, by the way, you foolish little man)

Zaraki punched him hard at hyper speed as Jin thinks _'So, he is able to use Wind Magic as well, huh? ...Intriguing, and given the Kurosaki's natural skills and affinity with Fire, he's going to be a rather pesky threat later, if not dealt with now'_ Jin was buried in the ground but easily got up

"Get over here!" Kami used Amaterasu to form a fire arm and grab Jin but came up short. He looked back as Jin was distracted by Zaraki as Kami replied "I don't have time to stay here...I have X-Men to kill"

Kami's eyes widen as he looked behind him and after a moment smiled "So, Michael's awake and probably pissed beyond comprehension with me, I thought he'd at least lost a demon or two after dealing with Zaraki"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Michael was as Kami assumed, he was furious that Kami was there as he was supposed to be and that he was standing in an empty prison that was supposed to be nearly full to capacity just 48 hours ago.**

Michael entered a room with Seraph, Walt and a few men that looked like soldiers moving past faster than they were.

Michael's silence had Seraph on edge, he almost expected him to explode at any second as he placed a hand on his shoulder "Sir, watch your temper...you might end up losing control and-"

"And what, Seraph?" Michael said "release a demon or two that I don't want in my body to begin with?!"

"Please, just try to calm down...your body is still at risk even if you don't end up releasing the unholy spawn" Seraph explained, this only made Michael even angrier though

"I would just love for someone to explain to me, why I'm standing in A COMPLETELY EMPTY _PRISON_ that was full to capacity just days ago!" Michael snarled loud enough that it probably left the whole prison with pain in their ears

"So this is what you've been doing all these years, Seraph, playing witch doctor and trying to remove this man's unholy plight in the form of six demons that are undeniably among the strongest in the Demon Lord Azazel's armies?" Walt mocked "yet you're still effective in nothing other than keeping all six of them at bay...barely at that"

"Sir...we've managed to hack the security cams for survaillence" a man came up to Michael with a very high tech tablet running a video of Kami's last visit here, this didn't make Michael any less furious

The ground cracked around an unmoving Michael as the man stumbled back in fear but didn.'t dare drop the expensive, near irreplacable tablet in his hands as he couldn't even look at Michael to tell how afraid he was as he said, his voice calmer but much, much scarier "Bring Kami to me before all hell breaks loose and-" he froze with a bloodthirsty look appearing in his eye that Seraph was more than aware of as well as a even more demonic presence that made Walt smile uncontrollably as Michael speaks a language he doesn't know but is familiar with _'watashi kara nigeru!'_ (get away from me!) Creating a shockwave that knocked all back except Walt and Seraph

"That's Japanese...he's becoming hostile" Walt opened both eyes and winced at the sudden pain but it was bareable as both made eye contact with a different being from the six demons, Michael's will to push them out of him actually was beginning to fuse them with part of Michael's own will, but they seemed to still have their individuality for now "How fun..."

Michael grew some nasty looking Sabretooth like claws and bodily slammed into Seraph, knocking him back as Walt attempted to restrain him but Michael evaded every time _**"Darkness cometh and with it, the end of mortals"**_

"Darkness cometh?" Walt repeated as a look of fear filled him at what he saw in Michael that Seraph wasn't skilled enough to as a Demon looked back at him from the darkness within Michael who wore his appearence but with scary black eyes and white hair in the ponytail Michael kept his in.

 _ **"Don't fight us, you won't win"**_ Demon Michael said as he moved faster that Seraph could anticipate then appeared right in his face and grabbed him by the neck as Michael's all black clothes burned away to ash, replaced with a white version as he smiled sadly _**"We-No, I hunger...and guess who's on the menu"**_

"How dear you-" Seraph snarled as he fought to his feet "This is no way for a God to be treated!"

The Demon looked at him, his eyes a bit more sky blue than Michael's with black sclera like a Ghoul as he said as he used two fingers to break Walt's arm as he raised it to strike him while he wasn't looking _**"What's that you say?"**_

 _ **"You're a God...you get eaten first then, I'll think otherwise of getting out of here alive if I were you"**_ he bit Seraph's neck quickly as he screamed and he looked at Walt _**"Are you a yummy God too?"**_

Walt ran to the door but Michael used Psychokinesis and Technopathy to hack the computers to lock down the whole base and freeze him in place as he sneered and sat at the railing beside him and caressed his hair _**"Body of a mortal, but eyes and organs of a Ghoul...you're quite the smorgasbord there and I plan to keep you alive for dinner"**_

Seraph used this chance to use a teleportation spell on himself and Walt as they disappeared and the doors open to men with guns aimed at Michael by the hundreds _**"Have you come to play with Sliver as well?"**_ Sliver liked his new name and this body with both his own powers (the powers of the six demons than he was originally) as well as Michael's at his disposal. His stomach growled as he looked at the men with a fanged grin and Seraph's blood dripping from his chin

Sliver dropped to the ground as the men were all afraid due to Michael's powers as he smiled _**"Bon apitite"**_ and so the killing spree began.

* * *

 **With Kurt, he mustered the courage to leave the room Lazarus left him in and saw that every Ghoul was looking at him and were of different ethnicities...they were also betting on if Lazarus would've killed him then and there or not.**

The X-Man in Kurt was telling him to fight, but every other part of him was telling him that if he fought, he'd lose as while he can evade them, he couldn't do it forever and his enemy doesn't need food or sleep. He also saw Lazarus leave as he looked at him with a frown then left.

"So you're alive, gaki" Kurt turned to see a man with bright orange hair and slightly dark skin sitting on the edge without a care for if he'd fall.

What Kurt saw was a mark on the right side of his face that over part of his eye as he noticed that Kurt noticed this as he jumped off and took his shirt off and showed his right shoulder "I'll show you mine if you show me yours..."

Kurt didn't know what he was talking about until his hand pulsed with pain and the tattoo from Lazarus appeared "My name's Kurt...am I going to be..."

"Eaten?" The man asked "Pray that or worse doesn't happen, pleased to meet you and the name's Juugo...someone wants to see you, come" Juugo left as Kurt followed

Juugo led Kurt through a forest as Kurt asked "Vhere are ve going?" Juugo doesn't answer though as he easily left Kurt behind and three Ghouls with bandanas with skull shapes covering their mouths attacked him from above.

Kurt was as agile as they were but he was still in pain from the tattoo, as they got what they wanted and made him fall, while Juugo did nothing but watch and wait as he was surprised to see Kurt was replaced by a cloud of smoke as he teleported and was right beside him again, furious "Vhy didn't you help me?!"

Juugo shot a menacing glare at Kurt that shut him up then to his attackers as both their tattoos glowed to life and Juugo's started moving "Interesting...keep moving, I'll...catch up"

"Don't kill them...please" Kurt stopped Juugo as he showed "look at their eyes, mister nice guy...they've been driven into a feral rage, it's either us or then, besides think they'd return the favor and spare your life?"

Kurt's silence was taken as an answer as Juugo snarled "Didn't think so...keep going, besides they're feral but also total morons...they must be put down"

Juugo made it to the middle of a crowd with Kurt, with all watching him wondering what he was.

"What is he, a Ghoul or a Demon?" A Russian in the crowd laughed followed by a hard slap that shut him up

"Whatever he is, he sure ain't human..." a Hawaiian accent was heard as he threatened a mischief maker "hit me and you're dead, you hear me, mano?"

"Got a name, mate?" Baccus appeared behind Kurt and put his arm around his shoulder, scaring the hell out of him as he held his heart but didn't scream as he replied "Kurt...und I'm a mutant, not a Ghoul or Demon"

"Call me Baccus, kid...Oh aye, looks like we've got comp'ny" he said as Jin, Jorgan, Nic, Yahiko and Richie appeared with Raze in Hell-Chains.

Raze glared at Kurt as Jorgan said "So this is Lazarus' plaything...he sticks out like a sore thumb" he placed a hand on Kurt's head as Baccus looked ready to rip him apart just for that

"Aw, what a cutie" Yahiko was about to kiss Kurt's forehead but Nic's sword got between them and Kurt looked ready to feint and Yahiko glared at Nic "Nicholas, are you on crack or something?"

"Nah...Cocaine is bad for you, I'm on Marijuana"

"That doesn't make any sense...you're handsome but a blockhead, I know you're smarter than that"

She caressed Nic's stubble, making him smile and Richie repied "actually Marijuana can be good for you as long as it isn't smoked, which it usually is"

"Who I'm looking for doesn't seem to be here..." Nic looked around aware that his sword was still at Kurt's throat as he sheathed it "I think I'll keep this Gaki's company for a while"

"You sure about that?" Richie asks as Nic nods and cracks his neck as his half-lidded eyes fell on Kurt with a half-smile

They went ahead as Yahiko held on to Richie and Nic remained at Kurt's side. Richie's hand reacked down to her butt as she warned "Don't push your luck, Richard...that's reserved for only if your name is Nicholas Brown"

 _'Watashi wa nani o iu koto ga dekiru, watashi no te wa jibunjishin'no subete no kokoro ga aru'_ (What can I say, my hands have a mind all their own) Richie smirked as she asked "Should my hands grow a brain too?"

Richie cleared his throat and moved his hand as she narrowed her eyes "...didn't think so"

Kurt, Juugo, Baccus and Nic headed off to Baccus' residence from there.

 **On the way, Nic noticed that Kurt was watching him when he thought he wasn't looking, he also found something familiar about Baccus.**

Nic was jumping through the trees and decided this was the time to light his cigarette as Kurt asked "Is this really ze time and place to be doing that?"

Nic, being deaf, couldn't hear him until Kurt waved his hand at him as he thought he smoked as well as he grunted at him and gestured for him to take one but he declined "I'm too young for that"

Nic merely shrugged "Nic can't hear...never too young for anything though" he gave his usual feral grin, looking at Kurt from the corner of his eye

"He reminds me of Taeger..." Kurt said looking at Baccus, who he didn't know was listening to him as both hid their surprise that Kurt knew Taeger Alphonse

They were stopped again by the Ghouls that attacked Kurt earlier as one of them said "We don't take kindly to newcomers thrashin' our boys, kid" he said with a Irish accent as he twirled a dagger.

Kurt was getting angry and his tattoo glowed purple in a painful response as was Juugo's as he said "I don't have time for this...hold hands!" He grabbed Nic's and Baccus' hands as he teleported, the tattoo amplifying his powers.

They appear ahead, far enough from their attackers as he was dropped to his knees in pain from his arm as Nic checked to make sure all his body parts were there...a bad habit every time he teleports as he allowed Kurt to ride the rest of the way on his back "He needs to eat more...he's too light"

"We ain't got much further, matey" Baccus scowled as he stared at Kurt's still glowing tattooed hand _'I wanna know what he knows about Taeger the second he's awake and filled to capacity with food'_ he thought probably the same as Nic by how he was looking at Kurt

Granted, Kurt probably doesn't know more about Taeger than Baccus himself, but what little he knows will do.

 **They made it to Baccus' home and Nic was allowed to cook himself and Kurt a meal as he woke up**

"Uh, vhere am I?" Kurt asks as he wakes up to the best smelling food ever as Nic came in "You awake, Kurt-san?"

Kurt pretended he was sleeping but Nic wasn't born yesterday as his blade appeared stabbed near his head "Don't oversleep...you need to eat now"

"You really know how to get your point across as a deaf person, don't you?" Kurt asks as Nic smiles "What can I say if I like sharp things?"

"We have company, so don't make me come get you again" Nic left the room with that as Kurt asked stopping him "but what happened?"

"You teleported...then fainted" Nic got to the point as he pointed at Kurt's right hand "a tattoo...sort of mark appeared at the same time then ya know the rest"

Kurt was frozen with horror as he fell to his knees, Nic waited "You're strong...I wouldn't let anyone else say otherwise if I were you and that is something I can respect"

Kurt smiled and followed once Nic was gone

"Wait, who's that?" Kurt drew Nic's attention to a Ghoul that has been watching them since Kurt met Baccus as he realised he's been caught and spoke to them telepathically _'You needn't worry...I'm only here to keep an eye on Baccus-sama at all times by Lazarus', Jorgan's and Jin's orders...they are the Big 3 and ones you should be very wary of anytime even one on them is present...Enjoy your day, kid'_ the man explained himself telepathically to the two as the immature side of Nic came out when he sticks his tongue at him "Go away, baka parole officer, I have no food for you!"

Kurt saw the man put his hand to his face and shake his head as Kurt just laughed at Nic who stuck his tongue at him instead

The three sit at a table to eat while Juugo doesn't join them...Baccus was also eating human food, well aware that if he ate too much he'd be very sick or dead as Kurt looked at Juugo "Aren't you hungry?"

Juugo glared at him with a simple "Do I look hungry?" Kurt left him alone at that

 _ **[What crawled up his ass?]**_ Nic signed at Baccus as he said "Nothing, he's an antisocial twit with a way too short fuse"

 _ **[Do you know that you're being watched...by some rather rude baka]**_ Nic scowled a bit as he signed this as Baccus nodded with a serious look "I tried to sort of traffic 50 plus Ghouls to the outside, so of course I know they're watching me and I make sure they hate their job any chance I get" Baccus noticed that one was looking right at him from two buildings away as he rushed to the window and picked up a heavy duty frying pan as he tossed it and moved from the window, waiting for impact as he hit the German in the face as he snarled "I'll murder your ass, old man!"

Nic smiled "Does that mean we can throw your stuff out the windows at people?"

"No, touch my stuff and I'll kill you" Baccus warned with a glare "throw it at anyone and they'll kill you, but I'll bring you back to life...so I can kill you myself"

"You're gonna be in big trouble for that one of these days, baka Baccus-san" Juugo warned Baccus yelled "I want my expensive frying pan back too, cha!"

Juugo glared at Baccus as he asked defensively "What's with your sudden bad mood, mate?"

He looked away, ignoring Baccus' question as Kurt said "I have my own family, I can't stay here..."

"You venture too far from Laz and the pain from that mark will make you crazy" Baccus said touching Kurt's hand that the tattoo was on "We kill Lazarus and we're free, we're all free then I get to find out where those fuckers buried my treasure and ship"

"What about my friends?" Nic asks

"They'll probably want to kill you next time you meet...you won't be friends that much anymore" Juugo said sadistically "God knows what's happening to them as we speak"

"Richie isn't like that..." Nic said "I'm in for whatever you're planning though, pirate as long as I get Taeger"

Baccus frowned and folded his arms as he leaned back in his seat "What do you want with my first mate?"

"He killed...someone important to me" Nic said but Baccus could see in his eyes that there was more to it than that "Mi casa es su casa, get some sleep both of you..."

Nic nodded as he and Kurt left the room.

 **Later that night, Baccus and Juugo hasn't left where Kurt and Nic left them as he watched Nic fast asleep on the couch in the darkness.**

"I know you're not Juugo anymore, how long are you going to keep up the act, you sadist?" Baccus asks Juugo as the Ghoul, now nicknamed Wild Juugo by Baccus due to how he loved having nothing but death and killing around him smiled _**"How interesting, are you actually willing to put blood on that boy's hands?"**_

"We'll all have to get a little blood in our eyes and on our hands for our freedom..." Baccus said looking at his own hand "I've seen ones younger than him forced to do the same...hopefully, he won't have to go through the same thing"

 _ **"You sure you're a real life pirate, cuz you're way too sentimental if you ask me"**_ Wild Juugo said _**"they can't be protected forever and may not want to stay with us when it's all over, killing Lazarus is a pretty big order though"**_

"I didn't ask your damn opinion, I won't let him or anyone do it when I can do it myself either" Baccus said "I'm not that evil yet to send the kid to a battle he won't win in a war that isn't his own"

Juugo closed his eyes as his original personality came back and Baccus looked at him "We're finally going to be free..." he whispered as tears came to his closed eyes

"You're one to talk about sentiment..." Baccus said jokingly placing a hand on the man's head of spiky orange hair "you may have the body, mind and soul of a killer, but you have the heart of a kitten, mate"

"Keep your opinions to yourself, you loveable pirate..." Juugo said as he caught a kick to his face as Baccus snarled "don't _ever_ call me that again or we're gonna have some...issues"

"What kind of issues, love?" Juugo decided to get on Baccus' nerves even further as he snarled, now really angry "Issues like me breaking my foot off in your monkey ass, Juu-baka!"

Juugo looked at Kurt again, he hasn't stirred a bit as he just looked deep in thought "not everyone will survive what you're planning but you have to promise me that he's going to get back to his family, that we all are" he said knowing of Baccus' quota of never keeping a promise out of the possibility that he'll fail them all and lose someone close to him, like Juugo again as he remained cold and silent "Promise that we're all going to see our families again"

"There's no sure way that any of our families or Taeger may even be alive and the lid's just messing with us but I promise" Baccus said "I'll kill him on the spot if he's lying to me about Taeger"

"Stop being such a miser" Juugo said "Don't say such thing either, you old fart...that Ghoul killer with end you within seconds before your harm Kurt, even if they're both asleep" but Baccus didn't look like he cared as a sadistic grin came on his face

"That's what I'm betting on..." Baccus said "should they betray us, of course...a Pirate trusts no one who isn't his nakama after all and until I say or do otherwise, I call them my nakama...part of our family, ohana or whatever the fuck you wanna call it"

 **Elsewhere, Richie and Yahiko had a tough choice to make as Jin and Jorgan try to convince them that Nic was their enemy and was working to see them dead...something that Richie, despite his past with Nic, refuses to believe.**

"We believe your friend is up to no good with Lazarus' new plaything" Jorgan said to the two as Richie smirked "That's Nic all right, always up to some mischief when he's bored"

Jin and Jorgan looked at each other then to the two as Jin said "I heard he wanted to give us your disembodied heads as a gift on the way here...he was particular about killing you, Yahiko..."

"That's bull, my Nic won't even think of hurting me...I actually make him smile"

"Is it, now...?" Jorgan added as he turned their attention to a screen he turned on to secretly watch Nic who was left his couch to share Kurt's bed as he went back to sleep.

"He's just sleeping right now..." Yahiko said "something we should be doing right now"

"Nic's not going to arouse my suspicion by just that" Richie said as Nic was shown earlier in the day when he defended and saved Kurt from Ghouls that they secretly convinced to attack them then allowed no one but him to carry the unconscious Elf after overusing the powers of the tattoo without even knowing it as Nic said shaking his head "Still not convinced...Nic's obsessive sometimes but this seems like nothing more than his child like curiousity"

Richie didn't say anything, but he knew that they were trying to turn him and Yahiko against Nic, but that was not going to happen if he had anything to say about it

* * *

 **With the X-Men, they were heading through the forest again after Maul who was after Lazarus who was well aware of the vulnerable mindset he's in...Lazarus also knows that two people he wants are among them for sure - Wolverine and his mistake of a son who won't partake in what Laz sees as his heritage - the rest, he considers to be a warm up as well as an appitizer.**

"I'm gonna see what you're made of that's got Kakuzu so enarmored with you, if it's the last thing I do" Taeger said to Berserker as he jumped through the trees followed by Bane, Yang, Tsujin, Pythos, a downright pissed Rogue and oddly, Magneto and Sabretooth.

"I won't hold back this time..." Berserker said as he kept his eyes on Bane who was just ahead of him, knowing that he was planning to attack by how hostile he seemed as one look was enough for him to think otherwise as Rogue moved from the back to the front of the group beside him

"What's with her?" Berserker said as he decided to go back to the X-Van as to not incure her wrath as she felt guilty, like she said something that might have set Maul off or something and Bane knew even if she was adept at hiding from all but him and Logan

"It's not your fault, Anna-Marie..." Bane said "and don't take it out on others"

Rogue was about to argue but he glared at her and poked her in the forehead with two fingers "Baka baka, don't even dream of arguing with me and winning...I understand why your friends hate me but not why you don't after I let Kami almost-"

"I'm fine...no need to bring that up" Rogue said

 **Much further ahead of the X-Men, Lazarus was ready and waiting alone...**

Lazarus stood on the tree tops as he smiled madly at the scent of someone who was following him when he returned home with Kurt "That one must die for sure"

He raised one hand "Maul, you're still not ready to face the likes of me yet...you need to become stronger then I'll kill you" he also sensed the grieving and very emotional Rogue as he frowned "Do not grieve, child, die then grieve all you want!"

Taeger looked around as a Hawk came to him with a message from someone he was sure was dead, telling him that Kurt was alive and safe as he used magic and passed his finger over the paper to write without touching it his reply that honestly wasn't very nice about Old Man Baccus-sama as sent off the Hawk and said to himself, still in slight shock "That son of a bitch Baccus, still acts like an old crotch, I see" depending on how the message is sent, Baccus will have an idea if Kurt was lying to him

* * *

 **A/N - The X-Men go after Maul who is after Laz, but what happen when they find that Laz was expecting them especially Maul and Logan and what does Baccus have planned for Kurt as well as Laz's colleages for Nic, Yahiko and Richie now that the failed to turn them against each other and what's up with Michael? R &R!**

* * *

 **At the mansion, someone was awaiting the X-Men's return, he hoped for their sakes that Kurt and Rogue were among them and Bane and Mystique weren't.**

"All this waiting is unnerving..." Azazel said to himself as he sat on the X-Mansion's roof then disappeared like he wasn't there as he decided to wait until they got back "I have finally found you, my most prized children..."

 **A/N - Azazel's at the mansion, too...nothing good can come from that.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Maul goes after Lazarus for answers about the missing link in his past, the death of his family and if he truly is Maul's father. I was also thinking of Laz's twin brother/Maul's uncle being a Ghoul Lord and very powerful but wants** _ **nothing**_ **to do with humans**

Maul is determined not to stop until he finds Lazarus and gets his answers when suddenly, sensing the other Ghoul's intentionally weak presence, he does stop.

Lazarus' laugh echoes around him, even in his mind "Where are you...come out!"

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that, fool?" Lazarus asks "It's time I taught you your place"

"You owe me some answers first...you were an elder, why did you betray your colleagues?!" Maul asks, as while Hawaii did have a lesser known Ghoul Lord, Lazarus' twin brother, Laz himself was part of the Elders under the Ghoul Lord that made sure peace was kept and things were done the way they were supposed to, a position that isn't given but earned the hardest way possible "Prove to me that I am your son!"

Silence...then two closed lockets clatters to Maul's feet, one showed a beautiful Samoan woman with natural light blonde hair beside a man with an exuberant grin and an arm around the smaller woman, in her hand was their first child that looked eerily familiar, it was Maul himself...tattoo less and always with a glint of curiosity in his eyes that didn't seem to be inherited from his father as the other showed the other man, who's hair was always down and usually in his face, with a man that had the same sort of happiness as the baby as his hair was kept up in a knot behind his head, rarely ever let down as their arms were around each other as Maul broke down "No...you can't be...him" he whispered

Lazarus appears before him crouching right before him "You deserve to have them now...after all, you are my Ohana" he said with a tone what was unlike him as Maul took the lockets up delicately and Laz stood up and aimed his palm at Maul "Good...now join that bitch on the other side" his expression went back to the sadist that he is as he shot lightning through his shoulder, he might be a berserker, but he was a precise one when he felt like it

Suddenly, as Maul feels he's about to die he gets a vision...

 _Maul appears in a wooden building, a man was across from him with his back turned kneeling on the floor doing something._

 _'I nā hopena kahiko ... a me nā hoʻomaka hou' (To old ends...and new beginnings) the man said as a smoke appeared before him as he placed a small red ember on the very easy to burn wood 'Ua kūkulu wau i kēia wahi no hoʻokahi kumu wale nō ...ʻaʻole e pili ana kēlā manaʻo i koʻuʻohana i keʻano aʻu iʻike ai e lōʻihi ana ka manawa e hiki mai ana.' (I built this place for one purpose only...that purpose no longer matters with my family the way I see it'll be for a long time to come)_

 _"Hey, what's going on here?" Maul snapped not expecting this 'vision' to actually hear him until the man jolted at the sound as he turned to look at Maul in shock, he was crying but Maul wasn't the reason as Maul came up to the man, who had red tattoos, two on either side at the top of his head and two around his jaw to his cheeks making him look like a his head was in a Lion's mouth as Maul reached for his hand but he made the illusion and Maul disappear before they could touch by inches as he said "Ohana means family...it means no one gets left behind"_

Maul woke up and charged at Lazarus and punched him several times but he merely took it as he snarled "Why don't you understand...you'll never defeat me if you can't defeat yourself?"

"You monster, don't talk like you know me!" Maul punched Laz with more strength but this time it felt like he punched an immovable wall as Laz kicked him against an unbreakable tree trunk "Fool, I am your father...no one knows you and can know you better than I do, she died protecting you from me!"

"I'll take you back to our new prospect, all right...piece by piece" he cracked his knuckled as he walked closer to Maul and grabbed his hair as he beats his face to a pulp, his fist like a super electrified shock baton.

"Get away from our friend!" Rogue jumped on Laz's back and touched him, stopping his movement a bit but that was only because he no longer desired to move as he glared at her "You...I would not get this close to me if I were you" he blasted Rogue off with a blast of current as he rushed in to stomp her skull but Iceman froze him solid seconds before killing Rogue as she used his absorbed agility to jump over him and between him and Maul as Logan tried to behead him but Laz caught him

"Where's Kurt, you monster?" Logan snarled as he said with a sadistic calm "safe...away from you...hand Maul over to me and maybe I'll send you an IOU"

"We don't negotiate with the likes of you!" Taeger raised his hand "Reien" he struck himself with Black Lightning from the sky then Lazarus but he deflects it with a screen of light that he creates but Taeger breaks that, forcing him to stop it with his hand

Storm then came from his other side with lightning as well as he warned "I tire of these games and I don't want you to die before I have my fun" he absorbs some of the power then with great speed dashes at Taeger "You die first, Japan man" Laz had Taeger in his sights

 **Suddenly, lightning flashes between the two before Laz and Taeger clash as a man appeared facing Laz, his twin brother Jaffar, the somewhat silent Ghoul Lord of Hawaii.**

Laz and everyone else shielded their eyes from a bright light after the lightning as Taeger, who was closest and blown back grumbled _'Subarashī... Chōdo watashitachi ga hitsuyōnamono'_ (Great...just what we need) he snarled as he looked between the newcomer and Lazarus _'Motto mendōna hito-tachi, watashitachiha taisho suru jikan ga arimasen'_ (More troublesome people we have no time to deal with)

"Brother..." Laz snarled as he looked down on his twin, who was the same height as him "this is no place for an unwanted Ghoul Lord"

"Return home, brother...your people need you" Lyon, the Ghoul Maul saw in the vision said with a serious tone "I prefer you come by ease and I don't have to use any excessive force"

"Drop dead, Ghoul Lord...I only have one home and I'm afraid it's _not_ with you" Laz said "By force? You think you can handle me when you've given up on fighting for so long?"

Jaffar looked back at Maul, his nephew "do not overestimate yourself, Lazarus...I was always the better fighter between us" he smiled as Logan intervened, knowing that he'd throw a wrench in Michael Darkstone's plans as well if he gave himself up to Lazarus

"Didn't you hear me?" Logan snarled "take me to Kurt"

"Stupid...your friend is one of them now" Jaffar swung his arm back at Logan but he ducked at the last second without actually knowing how and snarled "I could care less right now, bub, I'll do whatever it takes"

Jaffar shrugged it off and smiled "then I hope you can accept this humble Ghoul Lord's help"

"I don't trust him...his eyes are like Kami's, he's hiding something..." Taeger said

"He saved us, what're you talking about?" Iceman said as Bane asks "Wait, where's Victor?"

"He didn't follow Lazarus, did he?" Logan realized that he was right as Scott said "What if he was right that if that monster, Lazarus had taken you or him that it would've thrown a wrench in Darkstone's plans?"

Logan glared at him with a look of pure hatred, something unlike Logan on even one of his worst days "What if he gets caught this time, though...Lazarus did say that he was well aware that he was being followed the last time...he might end up a slave like Kurt"

"You're up to something, Ghoul Lord and you're too nice" Yang said with narrow eyes

"I am hiding something..." the twin brother of Lazarus, Jaffar says as he narrowed his eyes to slits "something bad indeed, very foreboding but I prefer revealing things in a more...private location"

* * *

 **The X-Men return to the mansion with Jaffar in hopes of the reason that Laz took Kurt in the first place...elsewhere, Victor indeed follows Lazarus but he never gets fooled the same way twice and know he's following him without showing it**

Victor needed to be smart as he kept his distance as he followed Lazaruz, who seemed a bit confused intentionally...he was glad that Logan was too occupied with that other Laz lookalike to notice his absence but by now he must've noticed as he followed Laz through the same route he took when he had Kurt with him.

Lazarus went into the entrance as Victor chose not to follow him in _'He's somewhat aware that I followed him last time...yet I follow him again and no guard dogs this time?'_ Victor thought looking around carefully _'Something's not right...'_

Victor moved closer to the entrance, his senses had somehow lost Laz but was also screaming danger as he quickly ducked a kick that shattered a rock and nearly his skull as Lazarus was shown to be at his side as he said "So, you're Maul's new friends' golden retriever and the one determined to be a tail in my behind every time I finish having my fun with him, huh?"

"Never confuse predator with prey...I'm nobody's mutt either and I didn't come here for them" Victor looked around him to see that he was surrounded by at least 10 Ghouls, minus Lazarus, they all seemed powerful and willing to kill at Lazarus' behest as Lazarus said "Ah, you're here for brother Kurt...well you're about to join him and not in the way you think...Chain him." He ordered the men

Victor was chained by the arms but not without some resistence, but everyone could tell that both were deadly but very intelligent in their own rights

"This ain't over by a long shot..." Victor smirks as the Ghouls seem a bit shocked, this mutant freak...he wasn't afraid of one of the Collective's Big 3 and to make matters worse was challenging one like Lazarus the Animal...who was named the Animal for his lack of concern for anyone's wellbeing outside of his own and the fact that, if ticked enough, there was really no telling what Lazarus would do to someone

This made the other two members, the leader included keep Laz a little beyond arms length in case he decides to take their arms as well.

 **The scuffle that Victor was trying to start with Lazarus was enough to gain the attention of Ramon, one of the Ghouls secretly sent by Laz's brother to watch him but Kurt, Nic, Juugo and Baccus.**

"Another weird one...you're on a roll today, eh Lazarus-sama?" A Japanese Ghoul chuckled as he attempted to pet Sabretooth but nearly got his thumb bitten off in the process from the very pissed mutant "Feisty one, I see" he began teasing the feral, which while he wasn't in a feral rage did no wonders for his mood

Victor drives his head into the Ghoul's stomach with full strength...it's been a while since he went all out against someone without needing to hold anything back "fuck off and get a dog, Jackass..." he snarled glaring around as the Ghoul kept his mouth shut and his distance for good reasons.

"Well, what do we here?" Baccus said as they got his attention as Kurt and Nic came to see what all the ruckus was about

"Vhat is Sabretooth doing here?" Kurt gasps as he was about to go to the mutant but Nic stops him and points at Lazarus "keep your distance from Big 3..."

"Is that a friend of yours, bro?" A voice said from the roof in a cool tone "you have a death with if you're gettin' between that man and what he wants...he is referred to as an animal more than a man, even by the other Big 3 members for a reason"

"Ramon...what are you doing on the roof and what do you know about that guy?" Juugo asks as he said "I'm drawing, Mister Juugo, sir...this is the best place I can concentrate from, not to mention the vantage points"

"Get off my roof, kid" Baccus said as Ramon whined "but the vantage-"

"Now!" Baccus snarled "you'll be sorry if you make me come up there"

Ramon obliges and comes down as he said "Juu-san, I've been bushing up on my Japanese...so I can understand if that crotchety pirate of yours says anything bad about me to my face" he noticed Baccus' pure evil glare as Juugo didn't seem that interested but was impressed "You have, have you?"

Ramon hadn't stopped drawing since revealing himself on the roof and Kurt was beginning to thing he was a bit too eccentric, even for a Ghoul as he said as he set down the scroll with a drawing of a bird and a Panda "Summoning..." he swung the scroll as in a puff of smoke, the panda comes to life and the bird grows to an enormous size

"Can I use that teddy to run a little...errand?" Baccus asks as Ramon said "It's a Panda...not some damned human child's toy!"

"Yeah, and I give a shit..." Baccus said as he looked at Kurt, yet to tell him if he even believes his claim that Taeger is as living and breathing as himself "We're gonna send a message and this location to Taeger and your family outside with the exact coordinates to find us"

"Close your eyes and concentrate on ya home..." Juugo said as Kurt did as he was told and Juugo uses his natural clairvoyance and ability to control energy to see what Kurt sees and give it to the bear as he told the little creature with Baccus' message to Taeger "Go..." as the bear left for that location

* * *

 **With Kami, he needed to find and secure a special item as well as keep it from the likes of Michael...it was vital in his long awaited revenge against Bane and the other Ghoul Lord involved in his banishment, but he couldn't go get it himself, as he also needed to go appease Michael's wrath to keep him in his place around his pinkie. After all, if it weren't for him finding that Demonite and passing it onto the greed driven Jason X who then passed it onto Michael himself while not even knowing fully how it ended up in either of their possessions in the first place, none of this would have come to fruition nearly as quickly as he imagined.**

"I need to go to Michael...alone" Kami said as he turned to one of the Ghouls "Oy, I need you to find this gem, datte, it is said to be similar to Cyttorak and three times as powerful even without a daemon in it"

"I shall retrieve it, Lord Kami..." the Ghoul said with a slight bow as he barely dodged a blow from a still very angry Kami "Baka...just find where it is and I'll find you and I don't care if your life is in danger, you _DO NOT_ lay hands on that stone or allow any kind of skin contact...the _Tamashī no yami no hōseki_ (Dark Gem of Souls) is vital to me having Bane's powers and body for myself"

"As you wish, my lord" the Ghoul said "Can I kill anyone in my way?"

"As long as they aren't of importance...go" Kami said shooing the man away as he looked at the others "the rest of you, hide in plain sight among the X-Men's precious humans if you can" the others disappeared with that as Kami took off in the direction of Michael, which was still further from him than the X-Men.

* * *

 **Back at the mansion, the X-Men regroup as Logan tried to keep control and not blow his top on somebody...Maul also didn't fully trust the Brotherhood yet and was keeping both Gambit and Quicksilver away from Rogue and Kitty respectively.**

"We need to figure things out...we need to find Victor" Logan said calmly, since he was just noticing what Victor meant about gifts from demons not being good

"How you described it, he seemed quite annoyed that we weren't doing anything...or maybe that it was Kurt" Beast said "but why would our enemy for the past four or more years suddenly be concerned about one of our own?"

Everyone looked at Logan who usually had answers to any unusual behaviour from his rival as even he was stumped this time "I'm as confused as you are...he _shouldn't_ care, that's why we have to save _his_ sorry ass now"

"But still..." Bane said as he seemed distracted by a presence only he could feel as he looked at a slightly spaced out Logan then the door with a sudden "Uh oh..."

Logan literally flinched out of his self induced daze by someone literally trying to beat the front door off its hinges during the night just before the younger ones had to go to bed "Looks like we've got company again, Al..."

"I can see that..." Taeger said as he sat with a bored expression as he went lazily to the door but Logan stopped him "I think I can handle things this time..."

"Well, I'm coming to see my new best friend..." Taeger said as Kakuzu and Maul followed with Maul giving a cautious "oh, dear"

"Logan, open this door now!" Mystique said as Juggernaut as Kakuzu looked behind him to see the real Juggernaut "How many of you are there?"

"One...she just has the ability to shift into other mutant" Juggernaut settled for eating raw meat as he continued eating "I don't see why she would turn into the old me though...she's in for it with Logan today."

Juggernaut still couldn't control his Kakugan yet and was so pissed that he has yet to speak to anyone...he could also see Mystique from where he was leaned against the wall and one look into his eyes gave her second thoughts of getting on his worst side...he wanted Magneto to pay just as much as Sabretooth does and he wants to make it very clear that she knows it

Logan gave a fierce growl as he jumped into the air spinning "I'm through with warning you...so I'm _telling_ you now, keep your distance from me, this mansion and my students or there's gonna be some more bad blood between us" he kicks Mystique hard in the face sending her onto the grass as she could see a strange yellow aura around him as he stared at her with no empathy and dashed at her with his claws

The claws barely stopped inches from her face though as the combined efforts of Kakuzu, Maul, Yang and Taeger were still almost not enough to stop him

"Woah there..." Taeger said stopping Logan's arm, despite how much he thinks she deserves what's coming to her

"Be calm, Wolverine..." Maul said as Yang looked at his student coldly then to Mystique "there's nothing to be calm about...she's deliberately doing this knowing Chibi-san won't let her live long enough to get away with it...damn, what's this guy been eating?"

"You just can't stay away from me and Yama-jii, can ya..." Taeger smiled as Yamamoto growled at him "Leave me out of this and you're not allowed to call me Yama-jii"

Taeger looked back to see Juggernaut gone as his eyes widened to see him mid air over their heads reaching to either punch or choke the shit out of the unwanted visitor and while he was caught by Taji, Bane and Tsume's shadows, he still managed to almost hit her

Mystique stared at Logan's demon influenced eyes as he snarled at her "You're not gettin' them, you hear me?!"

She then turned into a wolf and sprinted through the forest with fear, no one saw Magneto follow her though...not that any of them cared for his guts right now

"Serves her right...from what I'm hearing, she tried to kill Kurt" Maul said as Logan tries to shake off the anger "and you think Ghouls are savage?"

"Temujin is Kami's only, as far as we know, son and he came here for the sole purpose of killing him...you don't call that savagery?" Jean argued as Maul simply looked at her, his tattoos appearing with his eyes giving an evil glow "I sympathise with him, really, I do as both our fathers want us dead or alive as long as we're totally bent to their wills...even my master's a fucking deadbeat to his son and hopefully not his _adopted_ stepson but there's no Ghoul, let alone immortal being in general that I haven't seen with, according to Mr. Logan, 'Daddy Issues' besides humans. Count yourselves as lucky to some extent"

"There is good in everyone...I've seen it even in my father when he thinks I'm not around" Temujin said as Maul growled "There's evil as well...you just either don't see it or you _have_ and just deny it and focus on what little bit of the good there is or once was"

"That's enough...you've all made your points, _clearly_ " Zabuza said as Beast looked at the picture of young Michael with a heartbroken look then to the slightly demonic Logan "Is that all it is...a game of good and evil with the lives of innocents getting involved?"

"Shut it, Bakemono...there's nobody in this mansion or who we're fighting against that is 100% innocent" Taji snapped "Ghouls were born with more evil in their hearts than humans to begin with, only a matter of if you listen to it's tempting song or not and we're missing someone...the bucket head"

Juggernaut looked a bit sad, but not a bit surprised by this as he heard that Magneto was planning to betray them and run off with his new excellent hearing

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Kami was on his way to Michael but Magneto and Mystique seem to have caught up to him to see who kills Michael first...Kami however, isn't in the mood for a race or competition for his perfect world in darkness he needs Bane's body for and will dispose of anything that gets in the way of that**

"I'd like to offer an explanation, Raven...why won't you listen to me?" Magneto said as he'd managed to catch up to Mystique, since she wasn't actually running from him but a psychotic Logan who she already knew was pretty unnerved with her to begin with...as much as she was with Magneto's very presence at the moment "Unless it helps me find my son, I suggest you bury yourself somewhere deep before I do or worse Wolverine does it for you."

"I think I may know someone who knows who has Kurt...as unlikely as it is for us to cross paths with at all, let alone here" Magneto explains "Will that get you to listen to me?"

"It's a start...you're not exactly the mutant messiah I want to be caught dead with right now" Mystique looked murderously calm, which scared even Magneto sometimes as they ran through the forest. In the direction that Magneto knew was one of Michael's many bases of his nefarious operations

 **Something overhead in the trees moved faster than the two sprinting mutants...Kami was close and was going to be much closer that Magneto can stomach soon enough.**

"Nii-san...I couldn't care less where he went as long as he knows better to stay out of my way" Kami sensed two presences that stopped him on a branch as he looked around for Zaraki growling impatiently "What is it now?"

He looked down and behind him to see that he'd already just passed and they were en-route to where he was heading - to Michael - Mystique even just happened to look up in time to make eye contact with the vengeful former Ghoul Lord.

"Why is Magnus going to Michael and what is that delightful little whiny bitch doing with him, of all people?" Kami asked himself as he faded away to ash "Maybe I could have a little fun with them while I'm at it"

* * *

 **With Mystique, she was sure that she'd just made eye contact with a Ghost...after all she's met Kami in the past and never on good terms as he seemed to like overpowering her, something that is still too easy for him, to get what he wants which includes her in his bed.**

Even Mystique knew of Kami's altercation with 5 other Ghoul Lords, 6 if you add his old sensei and the one he preceded as Ghoul Lord and while the truth of what really happened was obscure and vague to her (and anyone who wasn't there at the time or especially wasn't a Ghoul), she knew that he wasn't called a demon just because he happened to wear a mask of a demon.

He even tried to place his own mask on her face by force, which would give him total control of her until one of them or they both died, but once a Ghoul's mask is removed from the face completely, it is returned to a dark mysterious realm known to Ghouls as the Dark Realm...a place that even light can only barely reach and no living has ever travelled to and returned in one peace, if at all...Immortals like Ghouls and Demon Lords even digress from going there or even speaking of it as it is also a home to fears.

 _'It can't be...that man just_ _ **can't**_ _be still alive'_ she was shaking even in her thoughts as Kami has wanted to and even tried to force himself on her too many times for her to even remember, he was obsessed with things he can't have.

Magneto noticed her poorly hidden fear and knew only one man can induce such fear from even mere eye contact and it wasn't Michael as they stopped "Kami, come out...I know you're there"

Kami obliged, his immense rage that the fallen from grace Mutant Messiah dared to address him like that forced to the back of his mind as his cool personality took over upon walking out of the darkness before them "Ah, _Jishaku-men_ (magnet face)...what can I help you with, cuz if it's you're tattered rep you need help repairing, then there's nothing I can do for you." Kami smirked as he placed his hands in his pockets as his said seriously "I'm busy as well, so hurry up"

"What are you even doing here and where is my son?!" Mystique snarled as Kami said, not sure at first where he remembered Mystique from "What would I care as long as he was still alive...he's not with me and I'd lower my voice if I were you or have you forgotten that you're in enemy territory?"

Kami didn't seem a bit concerned until Mystique ran at him, taking Kami's form as she attacked with a phony Amaterasu as he scowled "Wrong move..." side stepping the attack and looking her in the eye with his Kakugan active as he finished "my sweet, sweet Raven...I don't need the ability to manipulate fears to know just what you fear"

"Shut up, you monster!" Mystique/Kami smashed the ground in rage as she punched and kicked at Kami who had his hands behind his back as he dodged every attack as if he could see them before they even happened and smiled mockingly "Baka...the worst thing you could do is use me against myself"

Kami smiled evilly _'Amaterasususanō bubun-teki eien no yoroi - te'_ (Amaterasu Susanoo Partial Eternal Armor - Hand) as what looks like a mechanical arm came out of the flames and blocked a full strength punch from Mystique, it seems like an ability that came from Kami's better control of Amaterasu since their last meeting.

Kami only used these Susano'o abilities in dire situations though as the purple armor blocked most attacks but put a strain on Kami's overall control of Amaterasu as the black flames have grown a habit he hated of turning and attacking him, removing his immunity to the flames due to and since his very first meeting with his son, Temujin.

Amaterasu attack it's current user whenever someone more worthy is around and what Kami didn't know was that his father wasn't the first user of Amaterasu, nor was he it's creator despite creating it, as there were many variations of Amaterasu wielded Clan Heads of the Kurosaki Clan, except Taji who is only a temporary leader of the clan until replaced by the true next heir...all of this Kami didn't even know as he was raised believing that any clansmen or family he had were dead and that he was a second generation Ghoul Lord and not seventh, something his own master didn't even know.

 _'Not ready yet...'_ a voice said in Kami's mind, Amaterasu was sending him a warning using the voice of one of it's previous wielders, it's sentient and ability to learn from past wielders is what make the now black flames the most powerful and dangerous Fire Element Magic on Earth...

Magneto manipulates stray metal around and it still wasn't strong enough but it did a number on Kami's focus

"Magneto...stay out of this, you deadbeat" Kami snarled, his anger rising as he used Telekinesis to slam him through a tree then looked at Raven "Our monstrous friend won't be waiting forever, Raven..."

"Go figure, so there's something even worse than you here?" Raven said as Kami was never very amused "How about you stop talking, get your little 'traitor of his whole kind' over there and let's go...we can deal with each other once Michael's dealt with" he pointed at Magneto.

A moment later, the three were at the door of the base and the magic in the air was giving Kami, the only one that could sense it, a headache "Brace yourselves for the things you'll see, don't say you weren't warned"

Kami opened the door to find a mountain of bodies everywhere...both Michael's men and prisoners as he whistled "Somebody's been having fun..."

"What in this do you find amusing?" Raven asks with a shake of her head as Kami shot back "Weak stomached mutants...I've seen and hell, _done_ worst things on a greater scale...I think I done working for mutants"

"You're crazy..." Magneto said as Kami continued "Tell me something I don't know..."

They stopped when they heard the new demon, Sliver that inhabited Michael's body roar from somewhere in the base

"They're watching us...interesting" Kami said with Magneto and Mystique not far behind as the two look at each other and Magneto asked "They're?"

 _ **"No, not *they're* anymore, only one...only Sliver"**_ Sliver/Michael said walking out of a door right before them, his fancy suit was drenched in the blood of his victims _**"Have you come to play with me, Kami-san...Magneto...Mystique?"**_

"You took my son!" Mystique accused as Sliver said with a growl _**"No, children aren't allowed here...I can't have them breaking something or someone I want to make suffer...like you three for instance"**_

Kami then pushed Mystique aside as he sent Amaterasu at Sliver, but he was too fast as he was able to dodge things Magneto was throwing his way even in mid air at the same time before landing and running at them but Mystique began firing on him with two guns as he dodged the specially made blessed bullets she got from a friend, which can hurt demons forcing Sliver to hide again as he was hit in the shoulder

 _ **"That wasn't very nice, ma'am!"**_ Sliver mocked _**"You...I'll take my time with"**_

"Come out here so I can put the next bullet through your skull!" Mystique snarled as she waved her guns around and Kami stood still for a second, both to calm himself and sense where Michael was hiding before walking past the two "That baka thinks he can toy with me...he's going to suffer dearly for that severe miscalculation" he said to himself

 **In another room, Sliver was fighting his own battle...apparently Michael was so accustomed to fighting him when he was six separate entities that now that he was one, Michael was determined to have his body back and finally cast the demons out, but Sliver's persona is beginning to divide again as a result with no intention of letting his host have his way**

Sliver flung himself against a wall snarling _**"Foolish human, behave already!"**_ Michael's voice returned "Back to hell with you...only one demonic personality can exist within this body...MINE!"

 _ **"I'm afraid we've come to love this world...we're here to stay with or without your shell of a body, Michael!"**_ Sliver said _**"I may no longer be able to hold my demons in one form because of you but rest assured, I'll deliver you to that Ghoul or the Master, Lord Azazel once I'm through with you!"**_

"Go to hell!" A ring of dust circled around Michael as he heard that name as his eyes stopped glowing black and he fell unconscious in the middle of the room.

* * *

 **Back with the X-Men, the X-Men were ready to hear the Hawaiian Ghoul Lord, Jaffar's past with his twin brother Lazarus when they were interrupted by a knocking on the door that was beginning to piss Logan off again**

"So you're a Ghoul Lord, huh?" Temujin asks, this being the first Ghoul Lord he's met since his father was no longer one "You don't seem as stuck up as I've heard Ghoul Lords tend to be..."

"That's probably why he's been to himself and wants nothing to do with those stuck up, power hungry baka" Taeger smiled looking at Lyon "Am I right?"

"In some sense...they also think I'm too laid back...which I am, but I take my work very seriously" Jaffar said "I hear you want to be Japan's next Ghoul Lord...the best advice I can give is to not lose yourself in the responsibities that come with it"

"Hai...thank you" Temujin said smiling widely as Logan growled in the corner of the room at a knocking at the door as he stopped Maul from going out there and hitting them "You have some catching up to do...I'll get it."

Logan was still irritable and the knocking wasn't doing wonders for his nerves "I'm comin', bub!"

He opened the door to see Azazel standing there as he showed a picture of Kurt as a baby "Good day, I'm here looking for my children...I'm not leaving without them"

"Does this look like a daycare to you, bub?" Logan snarled as he slammed the door with a bit of demonic strength, cracking or even shattering the decorated glass on the door itself "Fuck off!"

Kakuzu's jaw dropped at the sight of what Logan had just done "I respect that man, but he's either fearless or brainless to do something like that to someone like _him_ and get away with it"

"Agreed...hm?" Taeger agreed when he noticed something hit his foot, it had a message from the man who took him in when his parents died and he was shocked to see he was still alive "What's this?"

"Hey, Taeger... playing with teddy bears now?" Raimundo joked upon seeing the little Kuma in his hands as Taeger grabbed his throat tightly before he could say anything else

"Normally, I'll brush your jokes off...but I will not tolerate you insulting something sent to me by my adopted father and mentor" Taeger snarled through his teeth as he pulled closer and whispered "Don't. Do it. Again or I assure you that you'll hate me much more than Kami or Yang when I'm through with you, got that Assassin?"

Raimundo didn't look Taeger in the eye as all he could do was nod as sparks appeared around Taeger "Get away from me..."

"Get your hands off my investment, Alphonse..." Kakuzu threw a cushion at the back of his head as he turned "You want a piece o' me too, mate?"

"I might..." was Kakuzu's response as Taeger ignores him to some extent to read the message sent to him personally as his eyes widen and starts searching around "Where's Bakemono-san?"

He then almost sprints to Beast's lab "Find these coordinates, _NOW_ " he startles Beast a bit "We find the Elf here..."

Azazel then breaks down the door and walks into the office with Logan dragging behind him by the neck...he wasn't happy

"Where are my children?" Azazel snarls as he showed a picture of a nearly unrecognisable Kurt and Rogue as babies as he freed Logan

"Hold your breath on that one, Demon Lord" Taeger walks out "I blame _your_ interference for what happened to Bane as well...if you weren't looking for a goddamn babysitter, Kami wouldn't think he could kill a Demon Lord in the first place and Bane wouldn't be as soft as an egg yolk"

"I could care less what you Ghouls think" Azazel said as Taeger got to sending a message of his own to Baccus with a scowl "Hmph, Baccus-sama would love your attitude...you're his equivalent in many ways as you're both powerful, short tempered and sometimes evil incarnate when messed with...you're both major insensitive jackasses too, caring only for your own prolonged existence" Taeger walked out

"What business do you have with us, bub?" Logan asks as Azazel looked at him with a creepily sweet smile as his tail pets the feral's head "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Just leave _my_ students out of it...or you'll answer to me, bub" Logan warned as Azazel warned right back "I want my children or you'll be answering to something _far_ worse than yourself"

"Stop mouthing off to the Demon Lord, Logan" Bane warned coming in as Azazel glared at him, still holding a grudge against those responsible for the loss of his heirs, especially Bane as he grabbed him, lifting the larger Ghoul off the ground "You are in no position to say anything, Asakura"

"I came here to protect your children, Demon Lord" Bane had his down with a hidden smile "Not for your sake though...as I learned that Kami's dreaded Amaterasu can be stolen now that it's rightful inheritor, my little brother, is alive and I wouldn't get so close to me if I were you"

"Why'd you keep information like that yourself, Bane?" Logan asks, yet to see a reason to trust him either as he seems to be a traitor to everyone as Bane said simply "Simple, you didn't ask"

Logan's claws popped as he growled "My temper's still dangerously short, bub, so choose you next words carefully"

"Gentlemen, shouldn't we be leaving fighting amongst one another for something our enemies should be doing?" Jaffar said intervening and stopping the Ghoul and Demon Lord from killing each other...it also served him well that since he'd stayed out of whatever Kami did to earn the Demon Lord's wrath, thus they were neither friends nor were they enemies as he pried Azazel's hand from Bane's throat and placed Bane back on the ground "I need to find my brother, you need to find your friends...I suggest we go find then and there is to be no fighting in this household or those involved will be sorry they ever met the likes of me"

"A bit late for that one, don't ya think?" Bane asks "after all, think about it...Why is Kami so hell bent on killing his only son and not, I don't know, the Ghoul Lords that are partially responsible for him being where he is in the first place and you!" he pointed accusingly at Azazel before looking sad "Why has he still kept me alive when he could've killed me whenever he wanted...could've even made me kill myself since I did everything he said unwillingly without question?"

"There's one thing you need to understand and keep in mind about Kami..." Yang said "He is never a person to just outrightly kill someone he despises with a passion...and let's face it, he despises most of us in the very room with the feeling being mutual and we're not dead, he gave Ryuken his namesake scar because he was the student of his former best friend, Alphonse Taeger...he hated Bane because he brought Taeger back with proof that he was not dead and made the two close again and worse, _Bane_ was the one to banish him and not the other Ghoul Lords which is something that Kami has yet to claim nearly 100 years later, now, that he has forgiven him for...in fact, he's become obsessed with my son and extremely jealous minded towards my for having a son in the first place"

"Still defending your master, I see" Kakuzu says as Yang turned on him "That man only wears the face of my dead master, Kakuzu...I'll pay you anything just to shut the fuck up about it already!"

"Remember this well, Yang...you and I go as far back as Kami and Taeger do" Kakuzu said "and I know what you try not to see...I know the side of your dearly beloved master that he refrained from showing to you, becoming a Ghoul Lord wasn't what made him evil as the man who trained him intended to _nurture_ that evil in his heart in the first place...thinking he could control it and we all know now how that panned out, don't we?"

"We have a lot of work ahead of us..." Beast shook his head as he spied into the room of arguing Ghouls, Mutants and a Demon Lord as he chuckled "Men will be men, but do they really need to be so childish?"

* * *

 **Back with Kurt, he was in the city with Nic when he happened to feel like someone was watching him, of course The Big 3 were watching him at this moment after their utter failure to make Nic's friends turn on him.**

"Vhy are you even following me?" Kurt asks Nic who simply puts a hand on his head "Baka, we're being watched...if I were to leave you, that big ape responsible for that tattoo would get you again and I'd miss my chance to put my sword through his skull with the baka that trashed my expensive car" Nic was still mad about that as he turned, feeling a pair of eyes turn from Kurt to him upon those words

Nic turned to see Victor Creed and Raze atop a high tower in Hell Chains strapped to the top of the building that can be seen from anywhere within the city "Friend of yours?" He asks as Kurt stops and sees Victor who gave him a sorry look that was legitimate enough as he replied "something like that..."

"Nic wants a closer look..." Nic says with a dark grin but was interrupted as he quickly drew his sword to stop a bullet from killing Kurt where he stood as he glared back to Richie "What do you think you're doing, bakayaro?"

 _'Anata wa shinjin no Nic-san to tanoshī jikan o sugosu yuiitsu no hitodesu ka?'_ (So you're the only one who gets to have fun with the newcomer, Nic-san?) Richie moves fast, reaching past Nic and placing his gun on Kurt's forehead but Nic growls and before Richie knew it, he could barely flex a finger, let alone shoot the kid

Nic had painfully struck nearly every pressure point in his right arm which was quick but agonizing as Nic signed to him, showing his anger at what he had done _**[What in the hell do you think you're doing, you pebble brained morons?!]**_

 _ **[I won't let you touch him...these people have done enough to him as it is.]**_ Nic explained in sign language as best as he could as he was now shaking with unspent rage as he grabbed Kurt's wrist showing the tattoo.

Yahiko decides to use her abilities to get past Nic and to Kurt, her mutation unlike most (the majority) of mutants wasn't physical and was called Time Skip.

Time Skip didn't allow Yahiko not to manipulate time, as in time travel but to slow down and speed up time as she can use on herself alone or others allowing her to get past Nic and hold Kurt's hand once Nic let go of it

"Aw, poor thing...how could they?" Yahiko snarled before gasping at Nic's sword at her throat as he said "So that's your ability...interesting"

Nic had known for quite some time about Yahiko's Time Skip as every time she used it in his presence, he felt an itch on his nose but this was his first time actually seeing it

Richie flinched as he felt every bit of Victor's anger as he turned to see the feral glaring at him like a deer in the headlights "What is that...with those burning ember eye?" He asked himself unable to move out of Victor's penance stare

* * *

 **At the top of the tower, Victor and Raze were chained and while Raze can only hope for a quick and painless dead (although knowing full well that he'll most likely get the exact opposite), Victor was livid...not at all pleased at what they did to Kurt.**

Victor fought at his restraints "Poor kid..." he cast a sad look at Kurt

"Cute kid...is he yours?" Victor almost forgot Raze was with him until he opened that trap door he calls a mouth as he refused to look at the creature "Stay out of my business and do not talk to me, is that simple enough to comprehend, freak?"

Raze frowned _'Watashitachiha, anata ga sono yōna taido ni oitsuite irunara, koko de ikinokoru koto wa kesshite arimasen.'_ (We're never going to leave here alive if you keep up with that kind of attitude...and neither will he with the likes of them around) Raze turned Victor's attention to his least favorite of these Ghoul even though he was already aware that they were having a kick out of this "That mark on the kid's hand...Lazarus' doing and you've already become acquainted with the Big 3's rambunctious, ravenous, brainless and equally heartless Animal already...your gaki is his plaything now as long as he bares that mark but he seems friendly with someone who hates the Big 3 even more than you right now."

Victor looked down to see Baccus, who was looking at Kurt and Nic with mixed, confused emotions as Juugo was looking right up at him with a curiosity Victor didn't like very much before glaring coldly at Raze.

 **Juugo looked at Baccus as the message Kurt sent earlier returned to him on a paper.**

"Hm?" Juugo saw that Kurt's message to Taeger and the X-Men has returned and the old pirate was brought to tears

Suddenly Baccus starts laughing loudly gaining everyone's attention "Juūgo, whatever misgivings I had about the kid, are taken back" he looks right at the Big 3, Lazarus smiling sadistically in the middle, Jorgan wdaring a cold indifferent expression and Jin was sitting on his right brooding and looking at the fools that dared to challenge them

Jin then looked at Kurt before moving at great speed "As fun as this seems, I don't the tolerance for a riot today" he appeared before Kurt within seconds of moving and attacked with a blade that was so heavily poisoned that it could melt cement as Kurt narrowly missed but he managed to grab Kurt seconds before they teleported to who knows where

Baccus just needed to look at Juūgo to get his point across as he left with "I'll find him"

Baccus then turned to Laz "Oy, Laz-sama...I would remove those curses from my brothers if I were you" he said coldly "I would prefer not to kill you but I'm afraid that another second of you living won't sit too well with our brothers"

"Oh, you mean Kurt?" Laz asks with a purely sadistic smile "I can - won't - honour such a request to someone as undeserving as you"

A ring of white flames formed a ring around the rather infuriated pirate as he snarled "That was no request, It was an order!"

 **Baccus blasted himself into the air as Laz blasted himself at him as the two were ready to clash**

* * *

 **A/N - With Kami, Magneto and Mystique hunting a demonic Michael, Azazel's arrival at the mansion and an outright riot starting once Baccus has more than enough proof that Taeger's alive to fully trust Kurt, will the X-Men get there in time before it escalates into an all out war? R &R and we'll see!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't Close Your Eyes In the Dark**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Maul wants answers as to what exactly caused Lazarus to kill his mother and why he wants to kill him...hopefully his uncle Jaffar, the Ghoul Lord and Laz's twin brother can answer them all...**

"I need answers..." Maul said placing a hand on Jaffar's shoulder as the Ghoul Lord reacted seconds before he was touched "Yes, Maul...it is true that Lazarus is your father...I'm glad to finally come face to face with my nephew as a man as you remind me of her, you have her eyes"

"Mother?" Maul asks as Jaffar nods with a smile "I loved her like a sister, but when I heard that your father dared to betray me and planned to leave with both of you dead...I knew I couldn't save you both, so I shipped you out before you became fully aware of what was really going on, of course I didn't know that this was Kami's doing and he'd been experimenting on my brother and countless others against their will...he's not a Ghoul you want to cross, that Kami" his smile turned sadistic at the very thought of Kami hurting his twin so much as he had

"Tell me more...I know there's more" Maul said as Jaffar shook his head "My brother was the one approached by Kami while he was seeking traitors of the Ghoul Lords...promising the whereabouts of his child, you, and more power...something Lazarus clearly doesn't need any more of than he already has, he wouldn't approach me..."

"Why though?" Taeger said "That isn't something someone like Kami would do when he could have a Ghoul Lord at his side"

"He expressed no desire to face me himself, so he played with the one weakness my brother had...his love and regret for killing your mother"

"He was promised that she'd be revived..." Yang said, not because he knew Lazarus but because he knew Kami so well "I may not know much about you and your brother but I understand Kami all too well for that not to be the case"

"That is likely the case...but I figured that there's more to that, ruling or rather enslaving the world may be Kami's true motive"

"He hates humans enough to do that..." Kakuzu said as most of the others just gasped "after all, he does take a liking to being in total control...given his liking for archaic abilities like Hive Mind and any and all forbidden tomes he can get his hands on"

"Archaic?" Jean gasps as Kakuzu nodded with a disgusted shudder "I know that may be a bad choice of words on my part...or not, but I just don't see why he fancies being in another person's body"

"Like our tattoos, Maul" Jaffar said "It's really a very rare Clan trait and varies in abilities and patterns from person to person but it's still considered forbidden magic by the Ghoul Lords, the cowards I'm forced to call my colleagues, hence why I have had and still want very little to do with them"

"I can think of someone who'd do something like that...over the natural traits of a clan, of all things" Taeger was very disgusted by the very thought of that person "How disrespectful...we're treating our own kind with same distaste that our whole species get from humans on a daily basis"

"Wait...you said that your kind have been living among mankind for centuries, maybe more" Beast said as Taeger corrected "By choice, but mainly by force if one of us manage to fall in love with a human...like a certain teme you know" he pointed at Yang, who seemed not to be bothered by it

"You can never tell if even your next door neighbor is a Ghoul as we all appear human until we choose to show otherwise and most Ghouls are content with it" Yang explained as he shrugged "It all depends on that Ghoul's personal preference though"

"I know this isn't something for us to ask of you, but have you ever thought of revealing your existence to humanity in a hope for peace?" Storm asks as a visible change is seen in Yang's demeanor

"Interesting..." Taeger says

"Too risky...we have our own families to protect just as your beloved humans do" was Yang's reply

"I don't see why not...as long as it doesn't mess with my opportunities to get payed" Kakuzu said as Remy adds "It could open some new ones actually"

"Touché, I foresee something like that" Kakuzu smiles "but how does that secure that we don't end up as the prey...hunted, inprisoned, tortured for information or someone's sick fun...killed?"

"As you said, it's your preference..." Aegis said "those things can happen at any time, regardless of if the ignorant humans are more aware of your existence or not"

"Mm-hmm..." Kakuzu rubbed his chin in thought, but knows that he personally needs this to happen _'Watashi wa anata ga soko ni pointo o motte iru to omoimasu... Daremoga sono yōna shurui no ronri ni mimiwokatamukeru wakede wa arimasen'_ (I guess you have a point there...not everyone's going to listen to that kind of logic)

 _'Sore wa, watashi ga Ghoul Lord ni natta toki no watashi no saisho no chūmondesu. Ghouls to Human no ma no heiwa'_ (That's gonna be my first order of business when I become Ghoul Lord then...peace between Ghouls and Humans) Temujin says as he tries to get near Rogue but Azazel is in his way with a smirk "That's ambitious, but those ambitions better not include any ideas with my daughter"

"Nothing personal, kid but again I think the idea of a forth generation Kurosaki Ghoul Lord is a bit...sketchy" Yamamoto says "I don't just mean this for the past 5 Kurosaki Ghoul Lords that preceeded you including your father and grandfather or your clansmen who are among one of the oldest Clans, but while you are kind to the point where you're naïve sometimes, how will you prove that to the Ghouls back home?"

Temujin didn't answer, he wasn't expected to, but he did agree that he was most likely not going to be accepted due to his heritage, the fact that he's Kami's son and his clan's reputation

"Are we ready to go after you pet demon now or not?" Aegis said as Logan gave him another annoyed look, he was clearly a demon himself, despite his hatred of them as he said pointing in the much taller man's face "That's that last insult I'll tolerate from you concerning Kurt, I wouldn't do it again if I were you..."

Aegis simply looked at him "One so small shouldn't talk so big..." he said, a murderous vibe coming from his voice alone

Logan quickly popped his claws and spun to attack but wad frozen in place by Kakuzu as Jean said "thank you...we're ready to go, but how are we going to even find Victor?"

"His personal tracker...I didn't see when he slipped it into my lab, but it's better than absolutely nothing to go on right now"

"Suit up...baka" Kakuzu said passing and patting the head of the livid Logan as he was unpetrified and almost fell to the ground as everyone left but him and Charles appeared behind him.

Logan didn't need to look to know he was there, but he refused to say a word to the telepath "Logan...I apologize for keeping these things from you, but it was all I could do to protect you...him...everyone" he spoke about Michael

 **Logan clenched his fist as his sheathed claws seem to make his fist glow and the room...probably the entire mansion began to darken, Logan was still at war with his demonic other self and didn't say anything as to worry his friends but they still tried not to anger him at all after what happened the last time he got pissed off, the Ghouls even seem to sense that he was no longer himself as they knew him long before he was a X-Man and something was hiding within him, his dark side.**

"Because of what, you were afraid?" Dark Wolverine came to the surface "you always feared what I would become if I'd taken the path Sabretooth took, there's a reason we're half-brother...why our powers are so similar and why he's still stronger than me...it's because I won't give in"

 **Charles already felt something was wrong, but now he knew that was a fact now as he peered into Logan's mind for just a second to see Wolverine swallowed by nothing but darkness**

"You're-who are you?" Charles demanded as Logan smiled and lifted him into the telekinetically with one hand before throwing him across the room, breaking his shoulder on impact with a sickening crack as he looked at the door, surely the others heard this and were on their way back, but no one was coming...his worst fear coming to pass "Don't worry...I won't kill you just yet, after all I still need you but this is far from over and once it is, so is my stay here and...your life, I will no longer hide my presence from you but I won't let you stop me either"

"Psychokinesis...?" Charles noticed that 'Dark Wolverine' had frozen time for everyone but the two of them "I won't let you harm your own friends"

Charles fought back but was easily stopped by Logan's own newlyfound PK abilities as he said "The Demon is no longer in my body...our body, which means I'm nobody but Logan himself but I won't warn you again. Not. To screw. With. Me or try to screw me over like that again for this only a mere five percent of my abilities and I have more up my sleeves. Much more"

 **Time unfroze like nothing happened, Logan was gone from the room with the others, no one aware of what happened, except Kakuzu was behind everyone and watching Logan carefully as he blocked out all telepaths from his mind but Taeger, who he had to pull in, and Yang**

'You felt that, right?' Kakuzu asks his two friends as 'that hate...pure malice coming directly from Wolverine'

 _'Yes, I do...he must've done something to old Charlie...'_ Taeger looked back _'he deserved it, if you ask me...even I had to threaten the guy to stop...prevent this but he thought I was joking, I just felt it'_

 _'But that feeling...he froze us all for a good while, but that may just be not to rouse any suspicion'_ Yang watched Logan who seemed normal to everyone and narrowed his eyes suspiciously _'he's suddenly calmer too...too calm if you ask me'_

 _'He may have tried not to make us suspicious, but he immediately makes me suspicious'_ Taeger thinks as he grabs Logan's arm as he's about to put it around Temujin

"Let go of me..." Logan says as Taeger grips his arm tighter "you may have the others fooled, but I'm onto you, you're not in pain at how tightly I'm gripping your arm...so you can't be Logan"

Logan seemed surprised that he was figured out so soon but smiled "I apologise in advance...I've already seen what you're capable of and I can have you messing up my plans" he stabs Taeger in the stomach, but he felt strange afterward as he looked at the wound then Logan _'Did-did he just silence my powers?!'_ He thought, enraged by his nerve as he clenched his fist and glared at Logan with wide darkened eyes, it was hard enough to lose his powers then regain them and he's not going to lose them again "he moved so fast, even I didn't notice...again...something's wrong with me, I think" he felt his vision fading but not going completely as Temujin and Kakuzu helped him

* * *

 **Elsewhere with Kami, he has to persuade Magneto to make himself scarce so he could have a little alone time with Mystique...but both of them are suspicious that he may turn on them at any second and he knows it...**

"He's still the same..." Mystique said to Magneto as they walked behind Kami "a sadistic psychopath"

"Yes, but why does it feel like you two know each other in ways I don't even wish to think about?" Magneto asks as Kami looks back at them, flashing a dark grin at Mystique without making it look like he was watching or listening

"Trying to kill me aren't the worst things he's tried to do to me, Erik!" She snapped causing the two to stop and Kami to freeze mid step "no...I wished he'd killed me, but that would be much too easy, wouldn't it?"

Magneto looked at Kami with his eyes glowing an enraged white as Kami looked back at them with his own eyes, errily black

"You head that way, baka...Raven-chan and I will go this way" Kami instructed pointing down two hallways with no look of regret on his face that Raven's insinuations of him may be more true than false as Magneto snarls "What makes you think I'll allow you to spend a second alone with her after what I can only assume a monster like you must've done to her?!"

Magneto pushes past Mystique to attack Kami, but suddenly he felt something moving at an invible speed slash his cheek as Kami revealed a short sword in his hand, Magneto tries but fails to manipulate it though forgetting that Kami knows full well what he's dealing with where that Master of Magnetism was concerned as Magneto ducked at the last second as the blade went through his helmet and the wall easily

"Nice...but this sword isn't made of any metal you can turn against me...it's made of a special type of stone that can be molded the same as steel and mimic the appearence and attributes" Kami explained looking down the Mutant Messiah's throat "There's no metal in it...mostly granite actually, now go and be careful"

Mystique scowled as Magneto left with a face drained of blood, like he'd just seen ten different ways Kami could've killed him "Magneto..." he didn't respond as he simply walked off and Kami pulls a gentleman stunt "After you, beauty..."

"I don't want you behind me...I'd rather you continue leading the way" Mystique snarled as Kami walked off with the same dark look in his eyes as he said to himself _'Anata ga watashi o subete rikai shite kureta to omotte iru koto o kangae tsudzukete kudasai. Watashitachi no sorezore no kontorōru no shita ni aru mono ga subetedesu. Shikashi, watashi wa anata no unmei wa, anata ga koko ni kuru no o eranda to shinjite imasu.'_ (go on, keep thinking you've got me all figured out and things are all under any of our respective controls...but I believe your fate was decided the second you chose to come here, you just don't know it yet)

"What was that?" Mystique snarled as Kami nearly stabbed her in the throat "I wouldn't snap at me in that tone if I were you...or have you forgotten just how imaginative I can get with my toys?"

"Look at you...I nearly forgotten how good you are in bed, especially when you switch between forms" Kami touched the side of her face as she cringed at the very thought of him abusing her, clearly she'd picked the wrong person to go out on a one night stand with, seeing as how Kami was in a particularly rotten and manipulative mood at the time "I admit, you're strong willed as always, but I'll never allow a woman's wits to get the better of my own..."

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the base, Michael's war with his demons came to an end...the demon was cast out of his body, which is good but the bad part is that it split back up into the six that he originally was and they're still hungry with everyone still alive in this base on the macabre menu (I also wanted Kami, the literal Demon of the Ghoul Lords, to face off with a powerful demon of his least favorite Demon Lord, Azazel and there's none I can think of but the six in Michael)**

"Get out of me!" Michael finally frees himself from Sliver but the demon was thrown, literally, out of his body and split into the six still hungry demons that originally made Sliver up.

Xarix, the humanoid dog demon, sat against the wall with his arms folded and anger written all over him as his hound like ears twitched "We have company...they're actually looking for him, not like he's important to any of these mortals or that-" he sensed Kami, even the X-Men who were on their way there "That Ghoul slave...Kami was his name, wasn't it...he's quite adamant to erase humanity, don't ya think?"

"How dare he hurt Azazel's heirs before we get to them..." Azuri smiled as his black smoke body leaned against the wall as he looked at the demon across from him "What's the matter, Midaelis?"

"Those who are outside...what exactly are they?" Midaelis asks "they seem almost the same as Magneto and Mystique"

"Mutants...I've heard the master talk about them when he seeked that traitor, Asakura Bane on our trip to Japan" Sumilidon said, he was a whispy ghost like Demon (Looks like Ghostfreak when he sheds his skin in Ben 10 Alien Force if he became whole again) as his voice sounded raspy he was even able kill weak enough beings, including humans and his fellow demons with a Ghostly Wail or merely speaking, if he so wished to "The boy he was seeking was a Ghoul, but part mutant...a freak of nature"

"Let's get ourselves fed already...worry about the details later" Midaelis said impaitently "Or don't you also sense an Angel's poorly hidfen presence as well and he's no mere Angel either"

"Oh, that Angel...he's been a pain in our asses before" Azuri growls as his slit eyes narrow "if we catch that half-breed this time, we end his life as quickly as possible before he becomes an even bigger pest"

 **The Demons leave to hunt their prey, meanwhile Magneto was in another part of the base about to run into a former protejé of Kakuzu...the last person you want to be Magneto and crash into, since he wants Kakuzu dead.**

Magneto walks through a hall in an area where the formally possessed Michael had already attacked and he wasn't expecting to see anyone alive and useful with how many human limbs and the occasional head laying around here "What a disaster..." Magneto was horrified at what he has been claimed to have a hand in creating and was fighting the urge to vomit "Who could handle looking at this on a hourly basis, let alone have to deal with it daily?"

What he didn't pay attention to, was Nagato Yagami walking in the opposite direction about to light himself a cigarette as Magneto bumped him and made him drop his cigarette in the still wet crimson blood at both their feet.

The world moved in slow motion as the red haired Ghoul tried to catch it and he visibly flinched as it splashed on the ground, Nagato loses his shit

The red haired man froze in place staring at his very last cigarette as it laid there soiled in the blood of Michael's pets which he'd cannibalized then turned slowly to glare at Magneto with his gray eyes "That's highly disrespectful, y'know..." he said in his deep, intimidating voice but Magneto kept walking.

Nagato followed as he growled "I'll show you a little something called respect...after all, we Ghouls are far better than you outdated humans"

He grabbed Magneto's cape from behind and spins, slamming him into the wall he was close to, leaving him dazed

Magneto punches him across the face with as much strength as he can, breaking his nose but he grunts as he snaps the bone back into place and glared at the mutant "You hit...like a bitch"

"Would you stop if I apologized?" Magneto asks as he knew that most male Ghouls were very prideful and easy to insult but Nagato scowls "You're joking, right...either that or you think I don't know exactly who you are and what you've done...right?" Nagato asks grabbing Magneto's face and slamming him head first into the concrete as his aura intensified and burned a small area around him "You're Magneto, the so-called Mutant Messiah...not that I've met you in person, I think that name should be changed to the Mutant mess up, since all you ever do is cause the deaths of your own kind just to save your own worthless hide...you pathetic excuse for a man"

He was trying to make Magneto feel bad for the things he's done and he knows that he's getting to him...even if he refuses to show or accept it _'Watashi no menomaede, anata wa okubyōmonodesu... Watashi wa nan-sai ni natte iru no ka, amarini mo ōku no kyōsō ga aru hito o korosu koto ni wa kanshin ga arimasenga, atama no ushiro ni kākuzu-dono ga iru kamo shiremasen.'_ (Get out of my sight, you coward...I have no interest in killing someone whose days are already numbered, too much competition but Kakuzu-dono might be one of those people after your head and I could get my vengeance on him)

He walks away leaving Magneto where he was, Magneto understood Japanese but not to the extent that someone like Logan or Sabretooth did and as for Nagato's unshown ability, Magneto could see a red Sussano'o that was invisible to but unless Nagato wished it, and ability he gains since he was born into the Tendo Clan which was said to be weaker than the Kurosaki Clan but closely related and still stronger than most others as they still had raw strength even in the humans...until the Ghouls turned on the humans of the clan in disgust and jealousy and wiped nearly half of their own clansmen out enraged supposedly by a Ghoul Lord's irresponsible actions...a Ghoul Lord descended from the Kurosaki Clan long before Kami was even born but when his father was already set to be the following Ghoul Lord

* * *

 **With Kurt, he's about to be killed by one of the Big 3, Juūgo appears at the last minute to face the Ghoul...but although he has more control of his dark side and darker emotions than other Ghouls, he's still murderous and doesn't want to unintentionally hurt Nightcrawler after he made Baccus happier than he's seen in years...Baccus was very protective of the boy and his killer will earn the full wrath of Baccus and Nic**

'C'mon, where is he?!' Juūgo wasn't very patient at times like this and knew consequences for anyone who hurt Kurt as he made his way through some trees and heard a yell and looked down to see Kurt narrowly evading Jin's swipes at him with the blade that was so heavily poisoned that it were the putrid scent of the toxins that drew Juugo's attention as his tattoo burned to life magnifying his already crazy powers to manipulate Earth, Fire and Dark magics

Juūgo was not happy with what he saw and he wasn't happy, bad things happen to people like Jin as his right arm and that whole side of his body lit up in red flames and the entire left side of him looked like it was becoming one with the Earth itself, turning a dark brown and forming a spiked Axe, he can form any weapon, even spears, with the left side of his body

His serious emotion went to an uncontrollable smile, they've tried to control him so many times that even he can barely control himself as he moved with blur like speed.

"A newcomer and you're causing so much trouble already...it's about time I get rid of you" he steps on Kurt's tail with his boots as he screamed and brought the dagger down to take his life but missed.

It was a very strong and potent mix of poisons drenched on the blade, even Jin was uncertain of all the poisons, but it was enough to kill a herd of horses and even do a number on a Ghoul despite their immunity to toxins, meaning Kurt couldn't let the blade graze him or the neurotoxin would destroy him from the inside out giving him a very painful death.

"Don't worry, you will die soon" Jin said coldly as Wild Juugo snarled as he slashed Jin in the back causing him to get off Kurt's tail "Not if I have anything to say about it, bakayaro konoyaro!"

Wild Juugo looked back at Kurt with a sadistic smile, scaring him as he snarled "Oy, gaki...snap out of it and get clear of here!"

"I'll kill you first if you get in my way!" Wild Juugo laughed madly as Jin stabs him in the neck with the poisoned blade but it broke on his armored skin without even piercing his skin as Wild Juugo frowned and and swung madly at him with his left Axe arm until he got far enough that he snarled _'Jigoku no kasai'_ (Hell fire Blaze) sending a red hot blaze at Jin but narrowly missed

 **Back with Baccus, he frees Victor while fighting, meanwhile the X-Men arrive and break into the city**

Laz and Baccus are going at it, as he managed to send a heat wave at Victor, not hurting him but freeing him as he said "any nakama of Kurt is a nakama of mine"

Nic was enraged and tearing apart anyone who got between him and Laz or Jorgan who was forced to fight him, Victor and Richie.

 _'Tatsumaki: Taigā no hōgeki'_ (Tornado: Tiger's Barrage) Nic attacks several opponents at a time until he reaches Jorgan who dodges but was still cut on his cheek as he looked into Nic's eyes to see that he was a far different monster to the man who agreed to join them as Richie shot several bullets past him snarling _'Dangan no ame'_ (Bullet Rain) causing the bullets to explode but Jorgan evaded by jumping into the air.

With Laz, he was matching strength with Victor as Baccus' flame took the form of a giant Phoenix

 **The X-Men break in just in time thanks to Jean's Phoenix powers as Yang, Temujin, Wolverine, Jaffar, Rogue, Beast, Spyke, Amara and Zabuza Kurosaki join the fray**

"Took ya long enough to get here..." Victor said as Logan smiled in a way even he saw as uncharacteristic of him replying "Don't make me leave you here, Creed"

"Try it..." Victor said in all seriousness as Zabuza interrupted "Oy, baka...kiss and make up once we're out of here, will ya, goddamn it?"

Victor nodded, but he didn't trust Logan

* * *

 **Colossus, Juggernaut, Taeger, Beast, Bane, Kakuzu, Kitty, Berserker, Multiple, Aegis, Maul and X-23 make it to Michael's Base at about the same time in order to find Kami, Mystique and Magneto as well as rescue some of his pets while they're at it.**

"Reien..." Taeger tried using his magic, but got nothing as he came to realize that his magic wasn't neutralized but it was stolen by Logan, he wasn't happy about that and punched the prison door clear off the hinges

"Well, so much for our element of surprise..." Maul touched Taeger's shoulder but he walked in with an aggrevated "Don't touch me...Logan stole my magic, he's definitely not himself if he's able to do that"

"Obviously..." Aegis says as they go inside and Zabuza warns "expect a welcoming commitee...and be careful"

 **Within a few minutes they were surrounded as they were seperated into teams of two but Michael's men were too easy to beat**

* * *

 **Rogue and Temujin went down one as Kakuzu and Berserker went down another, same for Juggernaut and Aegis...X-23 and Taeger as well as Maul and Multiple, Colossus and Kitty and Beast and Bane as none of the younger X-Men excluding X-23 wanted Bane's company and his brother was already gone due to him nearly killing them and the possibility that he may still want to despite his change of heart**

With Kakuzu and Berserker, they stopped for a while when Kakuzu sensed something was off...

"Hey, Berserk...stop, I sense danger" Kakuzu said as he looked around their dimly lit surroundings as Berserker said "we're not alone here...are we?"

"Yo" Nagato said as he suddenly appeared before the two casually "Kakuzu-sama...I've found some info that would be vital to your cause"

"...and here I thought you were dead, Nagato cuz you were removed from my Guild by me personally and, if I must add, embarassingly" Kakuzu said "You're not thinking you can lie to someone like me after where that has landed you in the past, are you?"

"You're right...I have come for a special prize today" Nagato confessed with an evil smirk "Your heads"

"What's going on here?" Berserker asks with mild confusion as Kakuzu said, poking him on the forehead with two fingers "I'll explain later...ready?"

"Born ready..." Berserker replied as they got ready to fight Nagato

 **A/N - Magneto manages to get on the wrong of the Tendo Clan's mysterious Nagato Yagami who has an unhealthy obsession with killing Kakuzu, what does he have up his sleeves though and what will happen the Collective starts targetting Michael as well? R &R and we'll see!**

* * *

 **High up in the mountains, not far from the Collective's base where the X-Men are right now, but far enough not to matter, a very unlikely duo are training by attacking a Ghoul pack that are a part of those serving Kami...hundreds of Ghouls surround Renji Stone and Ike Kommamura, who were respectively a human and a Ghoul.**

A group of Ghouls were setting up a base here for Kami to have pets of his own, but none of them saw when the Wild Dog, Ike appeared sitting in the middle of enemy territory to indulge himself in excessive amounts of expensive sake as a Ghoul jumped at his presence which they didn't sense "Oy, does this look like a teahouse to you, attack!"

"It's sake, baka...not tea" Ike was far from drunk but he was a little tipsy as he offered opening his bloodshot Teal eyes "Want some?"

"Die intruder..." the Ghoul sent a large wave of water at him, but with one thrust of his arm, he evaporated the wave replying "Sorry, but I've already taken my bath...don't tell me that's all you've got?"

Suddenly an arrow flew past Ike's head and entered the head of one of the Ghoul's as he glared behind him while holding his ear "Baka, tryin' to take my goddamn ear off or somethin'?"

"Sorry, but couldn't you have moved first?" Renji asks in the distance, he had white hair with a black headband, a black shirt with a dark blue jacket/hoodie with black on white short pants and white shoes, his eyes were red and although he believes he may be related to Yang's Uzushio Clan, he was still a regular half-Japanese human as he snarled at his apparent master "Oy, Kommamura-sama...what are you still even doing there and drinking...now of all times?!" He snaps "What are you, nine...I mean it'll only make you tipsy and barely at that anyway, right?"

 _'Sumasumasu no seito... Sumātosu no seito o dorehodo iya tte iru no ka, gankona ningen no deshidearu gūru no yō ni nagaku ikinokorenai no wa shitte okubekidesu'_ (Smartass student...you should know how much I detest smartass student and why they don't survive long even as Ghouls, my stubborn human pupil) Kommamura snarled, his pointed ears perking at the young human's audacity "You know I like to play with my prey, but my patience is waring thin with those Starbolt arrows of yours"

Kommamura used his telekinetic prowess to pull his smartass student towards him and throw him at another Ghoul as his sword took the Ghoul's head off as he looked back "You mean the arrows you gave to me in the first place?"

Kommamura looked at the tattoo on his whole right forearm, he was a slave of Lazarus and narrowly escaped with his life...he learned that Laz was trying to spark a Human/Ghoul war, the likes of which was unpresidented and his tattoo shaped as claw mark patterns would help with that.

Kommamura has little to no hatred for humans though, despite the asshole he can be and he is the first and, as far as he's aware of, only Ghoul alive that has chosen a human to be worthy of his student as opposed to another Ghoul.

"Why do Ghouls even need students again?" Renji asks "not that you couldn't handle most of these situations by yourself...your kind tends to prey on my kind in the first place but you've never tried to kill or worse eat me"

"I'll explain it to you _again_ once these pests give us the infornation we need on who they owe their lives to so badly to be doing this" Kommamura explains as he said aiming his fist at Renji "let's get this over with first...would you prefer that I tried to eat you?"

"No, I'm good, thanks" Renji answered quickly, he has seen the Ghoul feeding before and it wasn't pretty...Kommamura also got pissed with him for spying and following him that time as well, intensifying his training until he felt he leaned him lesson not to follow him and think he won't get caught as they bumped fists "These guys picked the wrong day to get between you and your booze"

"I'll kick the shit out of you if you make another smart remark about my sake, kid...but you're right now that I think about it" the Ghoul warned with a fanged grin, unlike Ghouls like Bane Asakura, while he could turn into a wolf, he was already more wolf like in his regular form to have need for such an ability so he refuses to use it

* * *

 **A/N - With the unlikely Ghoul/Human duo of Renji Stone and Ike Kommamura not far from where Kurt is, will they join the X-Men to stop Laz and what are Michael's Demons going to do to Kami, seeing as they are aware of the traitor Ghoul Lord defeating Azazel in the past and aren't too happy that he still persues the Demon Lord? What also will be Kurt's first impression of his father? R &R!**


End file.
